Another Life
by Ryuchan21
Summary: Pairings: Vexen x Marluxia & Xigbar x Demyx Summery: Vexen wakes up after the fall of Kingdom hearts to find himself whole. In search of his fellow Organization members he finds Marluxia and an unlikely relationship forms.
1. Chapter 1

_In all my studies and experiments I have yet to understand a heart. Attempt after failed attempt have shown me that it is unpredictable and unbreakable. At the request of a fellow apprentice I along with five other companions conducted an experiment that would change us forever, an experiment that split ourselves. On one side was a being known as a Heartless, a being consumed with the darkness locked in their heart. On the other side is a Nobody, a shell of a person with the absence of a heart. Unknowingly we ripped our feelings from our bodies and became nothing. We were not people yet we still retained our consciousness. That was until the Keyblade Bearer arrived. Just being in the presence of the weapon gave me a sense of who I had once been. It had been discussed that when we die as Nobodies we will cease to be. I, however, had another hypothesis. When we six apprentices of Ansem the Wise were changed we were left with a Heartless that was lost immediately into the worlds, a Nobody that retained much of our consciousness and memories, and a Container. This Container was the in-between stage of our bodies. I had deduced that if both the Heartless side and the Nobody side of ourselves could come together again they would then be connected with in that Container and we may be whole again. I never did find out how such a thing could occur._

**Part 1: The Other Half**

The dark room was receiving a faint light from the door. He slowly opened his eyes. The white walls of the room accentuated the light coming in. Sitting up he felt as if his head was going to explode. Where was he? Where was he? Turning he placed his bare feet on the floor. Carefully he stood up, but his legs gave out and he fell back on the bed. "Dammit!" He hissed, and glared at his feet. "Work!" He growled and tried again. This time he made himself stand. With a bit of satisfaction he went to the door. It was rather heavy and he had to put all his weight on it before it opened inward. The hallway was no different than the room; it was blindly white. "How dull." He mumbled and entered the hall. Wait, he DID know this place! Looking around more the white walls, the tiles floor it was all becoming so familiar. The lab, Ansem, and then there was something else, something having to do with…hearts. THE EXPERIMENT! It all came back to him. The endless experiments the birth of the first heartless and then their fatal error. Feeling self-conscious he looked down and touched his chest. No, there was a heart there. He was himself again. His name…yes they had called him Vexen, but he had a name before that. Thinking back he could almost feel the word come to him. Yes, Even! That was his name before, wait, why was he back to his original self? Curiosity and fear washed over him and he had to quench its call. He ran to the other rooms in the hall; the rooms near the one he'd emerged from that held the Containers of the other five apprentices. Lexaeus, Zexion, Xaldin, and Xigbar were all still there. The last door was all that was left. Would even Xemnas still be in there? When he opened the door his fears were answered. No container, no Xemnas, nothing. "How?" Something must have happened to wake him up. He was whole, complete and yet there was no explanation for it. In his original studies of their conditions he had hypothesized that the container could join the Heartless and Nobody remnants into one complete person again, but he'd never figured out how such a thing could occur. Running down to the lab he was pleased to see that much of his research was still there. "Let's see, we should have some kind of surveillance of both here, Castle Oblivion and the other one in The World That Never Existed." He tapped away at the keys. With this he was able to see events that had taken place both here and the other castle. The Keyblade Wielder, Sora, defeated both Larxene and Marluxia. In the other castle he witnessed Xigbar, Saix, and Luxord's defeat as well. Xemnas was harder to track seeing as Vexen himself could only assume that their superior had activated the many defenses of the castle and had taken Sora to another realm within the castle. "I don't understand." He grumbled. In actuality he would not be able to make much of a conclusion without knowing the exact fate of his heartless. He set out without any hesitation. He had questions and he would find the answers.

In theory he should be able to access the memories that his Heartless had experienced even if they were slightly skewed due to the animalistic nature of them. Had his Heartless simply resigned itself to return? Had it been defeated? And if so by who? All good questions, but still things he could only speculate. Gathering a few things he decided that the best way to get answers was to research. He grabbed a coat with a hood that would conceal his identity less someone recognize him. Right now he did not need any extra publicity. Walking out into the courtyard of Castle Oblivion he turned back to in momentarily. Would the others wake up after he left or would he return to find them still sleeping? Lifting the hood he covered he face and set off for the half memory of the last place his heartless had been. Twilight Town had not changed; still the same kids running around and the same headaches. The real problem was finding someone who'd know anything. It was then he heard the familiar voice of a boy. It was a deeper voice than the one he'd encountered in the image of this town but he knew it was him. The squawking of his feathered companion made him even more positive of the boy's identity. Turning he caught sight of the brunette youth. Sora. With a wide grin he tugged the hood close to him and approached the boy.

"Gosh, Sora, maybe we should stop by and say hello to Hayner and the gang." The dog-like creature said.

"Yeah. It's been a while." Sora rested his arms behind his head.

"If you are not too busy that you can visit old friends perhaps I could take a moment of your time."

Sora and the other two turned to the sound of the voice. "Who's that?"

Vexen, still unknown to the boy raised his hands. "I mean no harm, but I do have questions." He brought his hands to the hood and lowered it.

Sora must have felt threatened because he summoned his keyblade and prepared to fight. "You!"

Vexen smiled. "I said I meant no harm yet you still feel threatened?" He snickered. "You are much less trusting then when we met in Castle Oblivion."

"What?" Sora lowered his weapon. "But aren't you that Heartless we found at the old mansion here yesterday?"

Curious, Vexen leaned down. "Ah, so it was you that defeated my heartless?"

"Your Heartless?" The duck jumped.

"If he's not the heartless then," The dog brought his finger to his mouth, "He must be the Nobody!"

Shaking his head Vexen laughed. "Wrong again." Taking a step closer he brought a hand to his chest. "I am the original." Glancing down at the Keyblade he continued, "That Keyblade must be the link." Vexen muttered this last bit under his breath.

Sora looked down at the blade, sensing Vexen's stare. "So you are the original?"

"Yes, you see I woke up just yesterday, complete as if nothing had ever happened." His green eyes narrowed. "You see, we did meet at Castle Oblivion, but you most likely have no memory of such a meeting. At that time I was not defeated by you but by Axel."

"Axel?!" The boy jumped. "So were you a member of the Organization?"

Nodding the blonde continued. "I was of its founding members." With a questioning stare he crossed his arms, bringing one hand to his mouth. "You see I had hypothesized that the Heartless and Nobody could be rejoined, but failed to find out how. I think I may have found the answer." He pointed to the Keyblade. "perhaps it has something to do with that keyblade of yours."

The boy looked at his blade.

"However, it is still too soon for me to assume that. I believe I need to research more." He raised his hood again. "Well, then,"

"Wait!" Sora called, his blade still lowered.

Vexen paused.

"So are you no longer seeking Kingdom Hearts?"

The blonde gave a smile of disgust. "I would never wish to have anything to do with that accursed thing. I am merely seeking answers to my existence." Without another word he turned to leave. "Until we meet again, young Sora." He did not wave and he disappeared down the street.

Sora looked at his companions. "I wonder where he's going?"

"Do you trust him, Sora?" The one known as Goofy asked.

The boy only shrugged. "I don't know, but I didn't get the feeling he wanted to do anything bad."

A week later found Vexen himself in the lands surrounding Beast's castle. After talking with many of the villagers and gathering any information he could he set off for the base of the mountains. The morning fog seemed to blanket the woods below the mountains and a light misting rain fell from the sky. The chill in the air was a crisp and Vexen hugged his coat around him as he climbed the hill. Many of the villagers claimed to have seen something resembling a heartless at the base of the mountain. Five accounts had been made in fact and all speaking of the same area. Vexen wasn't adverse to go tromping around the mountains looking for such a thing, but the odd part about the information he received was that the heartless was always in the same spot. Another funny thing he had learned was that this heartless did not attack anyone, as far as any witness could remember. Some believed that the heartless had not noticed them, but Vexen knew that was a lie. A heartless could sense a heart a mile away and would desire it till it was there's.

Seeing the mist thin he could see the base of the rocky mountain. "Let's see…" He mumbled to himself. "There was a glade around here…" He saw an opening in the dense forest and made for it. As was described to him the woods opened up to a glade that was covered in flowers. The opening buds were glistening with dew and he could feel the cold damp feel of them on his pants as he walked through them. Scanning the area he finally saw, what appeared to be a large shadow in the mist. Taking care not to get distracted by it he walked up the hill to the shadow.

For a week he had traveled the worlds looking for any news of a heartless that appeared more human that most. His initial plan was to find the heartless of one of the other organization nobodies and test his theory. When he'd come to this world he was both surprised and excited to hear the news of just such a heartless. He'd made no assumption as to which it was, and didn't care as long as he could contain them long enough to run a few experiments. Now as he started to make out the figure he felt as if he should have guess. Sitting in the middle of the glade was a man slightly hunched over. Flowers surrounded him as if feeding off him. The tall grass was flattened in a circle where he sat. Pink hair covered his face, but to Vexen he did not need more information to guess whom it was. Feeling even more threatened he slowed his gate and took care to not make any more noise then was necessary. At about ten feet from the Heartless of his former adversary he watched for any acknowledgement. Surly he had made enough noise to warrant some response, but still the heartless did not move.

The blonde scientists thought this all very curious, seeing as how the nobody of this person had been so hostile, it was a shock to see the heartless so docile. Perhaps, something was broken. Nothing ventured, nothing gain, he approached the heartless. "Hello." He said.

The heartless only flinched and then slowly looked up. Sure enough the blue eyes that he recalled stared up at him, but more innocently then he recalled. Instead of flinching as the backlight of the rising sun behind Vexen they widened with wonder.

"Well, Marluxia, it's been some time." Vexen smirked. "I did not expect to find you like this."

The heartless of Marluxia only stared, but the blue eyes took on a sad expression, as if it had been rejected.

"No response?" Vexen asked. "Well, this is rather odd. You are nothing like a proper heartless." He almost laughed. "I suppose a neophyte like you was a failure in every aspect." Reveling in his sweet poetic justice he stared down at the heartless.

Marluxia only seemed more saddened and stared back down at the ground.

The blonde wanted to say more but something about that one action made his chest hurt slightly. Ah, Guilt, now he remembered it. Well, he supposed that seeing such a pathetic expression would give him this feeling. With a heavy sigh he asked, "Are you waiting for someone?"

Marluxia only nodded slowly.

"Who?"

He did not get an answer for this.

"Well, it doesn't look like who you are waiting for is going to come so," He held out his hand, "Why not come with me. I can help you be complete again."

Marluxia looked up and blinked. The blue eyes fell on the hand and slowly he reached for it.

Once Vexen got a hold of him he pulled up the pink haired man. "There."

Marluxia did not let for of the blonde's hand. After a moment he reached toward Vexen with his other hand, right toward his heart.

"Oh no!" Vexen quickly released his hold on the man and covered his chest. "You cannot take my heart."

The other man paused and looked up confused.

"But I can show you how you can get yours back." Vexen smiled knowingly. "Now follow me and we'll see what we can do for you." He turned and began walking down the hill. Looking over his shoulder he saw Marluxia still standing there, staring at him. "If you do not hurry I'm going to leave you." He said and started walking again.

Marluxia, feeling somewhat distressed, ran down the hill. When he neared Vexen he reached out his hand and took Vexen's.

The scientist paused and stared down. Looking back at Marluxia he felt as if he were taking a child from the nest. "I guess it can't be helped." He muttered and continued on.

Back at Castle Oblivion, Vexen began running any tests he could on Marluxia. As far as all the results said he was a normal Heartless. Sitting down he sighed and rubbed his temple. "I can't understand why you're so docile." He grumbled and looked at Marluxia. The heartless was leaning on the opposite desk in the lab looking at him. The blonde couldn't stand the gaze of the other man and turned away. Upon meeting Sora he'd deduced that the keyblade might have some connection with his Heartless and Nobody rejoining. The unfortunate thing about the entire matter was that he had no way to know for sure unless he had Sora test it on a Nobody ad Heartless pair. His eyes drifted to the pink haired man on the desk across the room, who had gone to staring out the window. Marluxia had already been defeated by Sora in his Nobody form so if Sora were to defeat his heartless then perhaps… His thoughts began drifting off when he heard a very distinct and very loud grumble. Looking down he realized it was is stomach making all the noise. "I suppose being normal again has its drawbacks." He sighed and got up.

Seeing the scientist make for the door, Marluxia slid off the desk and followed.

Vexen had long since realized in the last few days that Marluxia did not like being alone. He would follow Vexen every time he left a room and refused to sleep anywhere but in Vexen's room. The first night when Vexen had taken him to an empty room he'd explained to the Heartless that he would sleep there. In the morning he woke up to find Marluxia curled up on his floor. The next night he explained to the child-like heartless again that he would sleep in this room and not Vexen's. The following morning found the heartless on his floor once again. The third night he locked his door, however, when he went to leave his room in the morning he found the heartless asleep in front of it. It wasn't that Vexen was concerned but seeing Marluxia acting such only made him feel guilty. Now a week later he allowed the man to sleep on his floor, with blankets and a pillow this time.

Looking back over his shoulder he watched the man follow him. What an odd creature. He entered the kitchen and started rummaging through the cupboards. Marluxia sat on a stool near the counter and waited quietly. Well, he always was quiet. Ever since he found Marluxia the heartless had not spoken one word. Normally heartless did not speak except for the ones that became conscious Nobodies. It was almost as if the strong side of the original person was transferred to only his Nobody. Vexen made himself a sandwich and sat down across fro Marluxia to eat. After a few bites he looked up at the heartless who watched him intently. "Must you always stare?" He growled.

Marluxia looked down at the counter apologetically.

This only aggravated Vexen more and he handed half of the sandwich to the man. "here."

Confused Marluxia took the sandwich half and stared down at it as if it were the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

"I doubt a Heartless would care much for real food, but," He stopped as Marluxia began to chew on the sandwich. "Well, that's interesting." He smiled to himself and finished his meal. Placing the dish in the sink he stretched and headed back for the lab. As usual, Marluxia followed, always a few steps behind the blonde man.

The following day Vexen stood outside the castle preparing to leave. "I need to go into town to get a few more supplies so we can run more tests." He explained. "You will wait here. If the villagers saw you they'd get scared and I don't need that kind of headache." Fastening his coat he looked at the man. "Understood?"

Marluxia only stared.

Taking that as a yes he started to leave the castle. A faint sound of footsteps behind him made him pause. Looking over his shoulder he found Marluxia at his heels. "I said to stay here."

The heartless only looked at him.

With an exasperated sighed he pointed to the castle. "Stay here!"

Marluxia looked back at the castle. Slowly he turned back to Vexen and pointed to the ground and then himself.

Vexen nodded. "Yes, stay here." At last it seemed the man finally understood. Taking his leave yet again he was stopped by a tug on his coat. "WHA!" Now even more annoyed he glared back at the heartless, but the expression that awaited him whipped all anger from his mind.

Marluxia seemed frightened and held onto Vexen's coat tightly.

"Why are you," He began and then paused. "I'll be right back." He spoke softly. "You realize that, right?"

The heartless' grip loosened.

Vexen took this opportunity to take the hand off his coat and finally free himself from the grasp. "I'll be right back, so wait here, okay?" He turned to leave again and this time nothing stopped him. He resisted the urge to look back, but the pain in his chest finally won him over and he looked. Marluxia stood on the path just watching as Vexen walked away. He face forward again, and began to wonder if he should really leave the man alone. Even if he returned to find that the Heartless had wandered off he could always find him again, right? Right? Quickening his pace he decided he did not like that thought and opted to make this trip as swift as possible.

The whole way back to the Castle Vexen could not get the sight of the Heartless that looked so abandoned when he left. And on another note why did he even care? Back when they were both Nobodies, Vexen had despised Marluxia, not just for being a neophyte but also an arrogant, conniving bastard. Now, he was worrying about him in such a way it plagued his thoughts. The castle was finally in view and he wondered if the Heartless would still be there. His question was answered when he saw Marluxia sitting on the path right where he'd left him.

At the sound of Vexen's steps Marluxia looked up surprised. When his eyes met the blonde man's they lit up with relief.

"I'm back." Vexen said without thinking.

Quickly the Heartless stood up and prepared to follow the scientist back inside the castle.

"You could have waited inside." Vexen mumbled as they entered the castle. Although, he doubted that Marluxia even understood that he _could _have waited inside. Pushing the emotions he had welling up in himself aside he went directly to the lab. "All right, lets see if we can figure any of this out tonight." He didn't expect the other man to answer. In reality he wasn't talking about the predicament of Heartless and Nobodies, but about the feelings he had whenever he looked into those blue eyes.

That night Vexen felt as if he never really slept. He tossed and turned constantly trying to get comfortable, but there was always that tight feeling in his chest. Perhaps he was sick. That happens when you're a real person. Rolling on his sighed and breathed deeply. He needed to just try and relax. He was over thinking everything. The strange actions of his Heartless companion had just made him react funny is all. He was beginning the feel sleep drawing near when a feeling of something warm touched his face. Again he felt a blast of warm air. Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself staring into concerned blue eyes. "WHA!" He slid back in the bed, feeling all sense of sleep leave him. "Marluxia, what are you doing?"

"Are you going to leave?" He asked.

"What are you, wait," He sat up. "You just talked."

A hand reached for Vexen. "Are you going to leave me all alone?"

He could not ward off the advance as Marluxia reached for him. "Why would I, Hey, wait a second!" The pin haired man had wrapped his arms around Vexen and the sudden shift in weight made Vexen fall back against the pillow.

"Please don't leave me behind. I don't want to be left behind again." The Heartless' voice was barely a whisper.

"Again?" Vexen tried to adjust himself so that he could sit back up, but he was pinned to the bed completely. Trying to assess the situation he finally gave up on moving and looked down at the man in his arms. "Were you left alone?" He asked.

A nod came in reply, although he could not see the man's face.

"Is that what you were doing in that glade?" He pressed. "Were you waiting for someone, someone who had left you behind?"

Another nod answered.

"Who?" This time Vexen felt the delicate prick of fingernails in his arms and Marluxia clutched him. So that was it. Something must have happened during the process of him becoming heartless. That would explain why he was so docile. As to who had left him he could only make guesses in the dark. Snapping his mind back to the situation at hand he tried to move again. "Marluxia, can you let me up?" He received to response. "Marluxia! Look I said I won't leave you behind so," He paused.

The breathing coming from the Heartless was steady and it didn't take a rocket scientist, though he was close to one, to figure out that the man had fallen asleep.

"Son of a," He muttered and fell back on the pillow. With his one free arm he grabbed the blanket and covered both himself and the sleeping heartless. "That's just perfect. " He glared down at the one in his arms and then sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked himself. "If you don't stop doing things like this I'm only going to get more confused." Closing his eyes he tried to focus on anything but the pounding in his ears. It took him till he almost feel asleep to figure out it was his heartbeat, but by then he was too far gone to realize the reason behind it.

The following morning Vexen woke to the feeling of something very warm and heavy in his arms. Looking down he was woken completely by the sight. Marluxia was fast asleep in his arms and from the looks of it he was very comfortable. The blonde suddenly felt a very tight feeling in his chest and for some reason his face felt like it was on fire. Carefully he tried to adjust himself so he could slip from the sleeping man's grasp, but his movements only succeeded in waking him.

Marluxia's blue eyes fluttered open as he began to stretch. Slowly looking up he gave an expression of happiness before suddenly looking very alarmed. Sitting up he began to stutter out an apology. "I, I'm sorry! I must have fallen asleep." The bright red cheeks he wore only stood out more against his pink hair.

Vexen slid out away from Marluxia and huddled near the wall. "No trouble. You seemed rather scared last night." Why the hell were his cheeks so warm!?

The other man, sensing the discomfort in the air, slid off the bed and stood up. He didn't say anymore.

Finally feeling his chest loosen, Vexen slid off the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Let's just forget it. In any event it seems you are talking now." He raised a brow. How long had he been able to speak?

Marluxia nodded. "I don't know very much, but I think I can handle the basics." He answered quietly.

With him talking like this is was almost as if the Marluxia Vexen had originally known was back, but seeing him act like this was odd. "Well, no matter." He grumbled. "We have some more tests to run. It seems that you're gaining a better understanding of human routine. This may help with finding the answers we need." He received a nod from his companion. "Well, let us go to the lab and get started." He went to the dresser in the room and pulled off his shirt. Finding a clean one he slid it over his arms and started to lift it over his head when he caught sight of Marluxia staring at him. The man's face was twice as red as before. "What?"

"HUH?!" The man jumped and quickly looked down. "I'll wait outside so you can change." Making a B line for the door he hastily left the room.

Vexen stared at the door for a moment. "What in the…?" Looking down at the shirt he realized that he was standing there half naked, and had been like that a few minutes prior with the man he'd spent the night with. All the blood drained from his face as he went pale, then it came back with a vengeance as his cheeks once again burned. "GHA!" He pulled the shirt over his head and slid the drawer to the dresser shut. "What is wrong with me?" He went to his door and opened it only to find Marluxia on the floor with his knees to his chest waiting patiently. Unable to the look the man in the eye who stared up innocently he fled down the hall. What the hell was his problem? There must be something wrong with him? Irregular heartbeat, sudden heat bursts, and chest pain. What was all that about?

The rest of the day seemed like it would kill him. Marluxia was much more helpful then before, but being too close to him sent Vexen into a fit of pain and heat flashes. He had concluded that by being near Vexen the Heartless was beginning to develop more of a personality, where before he had merely been sitting and waiting as if it was all he knew how to do. Looking over his shoulder he watched as Marluxia gathered all the pages that were printing and arranging them so that Vexen could look them over. There it was again, the pain in his chest. It happened whenever he looked at Marluxia. He vaguely remembered feeling like that ever since he'd found Marluxia and it was getting worse as the day progressed. The Heartless must have done something to him. Maybe he wasn't safe. Going back to his calculations he was almost sure that he knew how to change a Heartless and Nobody back into a Somebody, but he didn't want to rush things. There was still a slight chance he could be wrong. Again he glanced over his shoulder. Even if he was wrong he could always find another Heartless to test it on. Would it be so bad if it went wrong? He turned away again and stared down at the paper in front of him. Marluxia and himself had never gotten along, and…

Marluxia placed the papers next to him. "Is there anything else you want me to do?" He asked. "I can try and make you a sandwich like the one you did yesterday. I remember how."

Vexen look up. "Huh, oh," There was the pain in his chest, right on cue, "that's would be fine."

With an unsure nod the man went to leave the lab.

The blonde watched him leave. Would it be so bad if he were wrong? The questions swirled in his mind, plague him. It seemed like forever when he realized he was still staring at the door, and even though Marluxia was nowhere in sight the pain in his chest had not left him.

That night Vexen lay awake staring at the ceiling. Why was he getting all of these odd feelings? What was the cause? He sighed and sat up. He rested his forehead on his hand and tried to gain a sense of stability in his thoughts. All of this started when he found Marluxia. Was it because the man depended on him? Or was it something else entirely? He heard a gentle moan next to him and stared down at the floor. The man in question had rolled over and knocked the blanket off of himself. Vexen watched him for some time until he realized that Marluxia looked a little cold. Without thinking he got up and picked the blanket off the floor. In one motion he knelt down and covered the sleeping man. Pausing for a moment to look at him he didn't even notice the pain in his chest this time, but he realized just how quiet the room was. In this dark confined space he was merely inches from this other person and some part of him wanted to close even that distance.

Marluxia suddenly rolled his head to the other side, which started Vexen.

The blonde stood up surprised. What was going on with him? Maybe he needed to get away from Marluxia. He should just take the chance and test his theory. One way or another he needed to do something before he got any worse.

Within a couple of days Vexen had decided he needed to try and test out his theory. Marluxia's Heartless stuck to him like clue and every time he was close to him Vexen felt the familiar pain start to rise up. This had to stop. If the experiment worked then he could get ride of this creature and go on about his normal life. He had taken great care in writing the note. Placing it in the envelope he looked over his shoulder at his companion. Marluxia waited patiently. "Now, when he arrives I need you to attack him with all you've got. If you don't he won't get serious either and then we won't be able to turn you back to normal, understand?" He fastened the note onto a bird.

Marluxia nodded.

"Good." He went to the window with his messenger bird in hand. Sending the tiny creature off he let a sigh of relief leave him. Soon he would be able to find out if his theory was correct and then, He looked back at Marluxia, he could send this man far away from him.

"When I'm normal again," Marluxia said.

"Hm?" Vexen turned.

"When I am normal again can I still stay with you?" His blue eyes seemed to look through Vexen, and the blond couldn't look him in the eye when he answered. "Perhaps." Trying to shake away that piercing gaze he strolled over to his desk, fiddling with anything to relieve the tension in his body. "Who knows, once you are whole you may not want to stay here. You may want to leave, go back to your home and such."

"Perhaps." He agreed. "But I don't think I will."

Vexen didn't turn nor did he reply. It was best to try to act as if he did not understand the meaning to that sentence. Soon, very soon, he'd be rid of these feelings.

The desired day came about two days later when they found the Keyblade bearer at their front door. Vexen informed Marluxia to allow Sora into the castle and once the boy was in the desired room the man was to strike. Vexen himself waited in the shadows. Sora, Goofy and Donald walked through the halls cautiously. "Where's Vexen? He said he had something important having to do with the Heartless, but," The boy turned to a slightly open door. "Maybe in here."

"Sora, we ought to be careful. Although he's whole now he may not be on our side." Goofy said as he followed the boy.

"Yeah, he may be trying to trick us." Donald agreed.

"Come on guys, we have to try and believe in him. Maybe he's really trying to help." Pushing open the door they found themselves in a large white room. Standing in the center was Marluxia's Heartless, scythe at the ready.

"You must be Sora." The man said.

"A Heartless?" Sora summoned his keyblade.

"Correct. I am the Heartless of one of members of Organization XIII." Although Marluxia looked ready to attack at any moment his expression held no malice.

"Why are you here?" Sora demanded.

"That is not important." Marluxia crouched down, "I am only here to fight you."

"Fight?" Sora readied himself.

"Prepare yourself, Sora!" The link haired man lunged forward.

Sora blocked the attack and quickly struck back. Both opponents held nothing back as they both tried to overtake the other.

Vexen watched the fight from the side. Once Sora defeated Marluxia he'd know if, wait… He'd realized he'd failed to do one thing before initiating this. He'd been so caught up in trying to get Marluxia away from him that he had not found the container in which Marluxia would connect into. Even if this did work he would know unless he found Marluxia complete somewhere in the many worlds. What if it didn't work? Feeling confused and worried he began to ponder over possible failure. If Sora destroyed Marluxia for good, if he'd been wrong the… thoughts of the past few weeks flashed through his mind, Marluxia starting the talk, the fear at being left behind, the subtle comments that he wished to stay with him. All of these things would never be again. They would vanish along with Marluxia. If he was wrong then the pain in his chest would be gone, but so would those small feelings of happiness that he knew he had felt. Even though Marluxia plagued his thoughts, even though he was in pain, it had not been bad. It was simply because he was afraid.

Marluxia stumbled back, scythe falling to the ground. Looking up at Sora he watched as the boy raised his weapon. Looking toward Vexen in his hiding place he smiled.

The blonde could no longer bear it. "WAIT!" Fleeing his place of hiding he called to Sora. "Don't strike!"

Sora paused and glanced at Vexen. "You!"

"Do not use the keyblade on him. He won't attack you anymore." Vexen stepped between Sora and Marluxia who only stared at him surprised.

"What's going on, Vexen?" Sora asked still wielding his blade.

"I apologize. I only wanted to test my theory." Vexen held up his hands.

"Theory?" Donald squawked.

"Yes, you see I believed the keyblade to be the link that would connect both Nobody and Heartless into a whole person again. It seemed the only explanation to why I am here." Placing a hand on his chest he sighed. "That is why I had Marluxia's Heartless attack you. I needed you to seriously use the keyblade on him in order to prove the theory, but" He looked at Marluxia, "I cannot let you do it."

Marluxia stood up, eyes wide. "But this is the only way to see if I can be whole again." The man pleaded.

"I cannot risk it. If I am wrong then you will," He turned away embarrassed.

Sora heard and saw the concern in Vexen. "You don't want to be wrong because if you are he'll disappear into nothing?"

Vexen nodded. "Yes, I, I'll keep researching. I'll be sure before we try it."

"But how can you test it?" Goofy asked scratching his head.

"It does seem like it would be hard to test. In the end you may just have to," Sora began.

"I'll figure something out!" Vexen glared at the boy. His green eyes flared with rage, but suddenly cooled as a hand covered his shoulder.

"Vexen," Said a quiet voice. "It's alright." Marluxia stared at the ground. "I want to try it."

Panicked the blonde man spun around. "You fool if my theory is wrong then,"

"I trust you." Marluxia looked at him.

"You give you're trust too easily!" Vexen growled.

"But I want to be able to be with you." Marluxia said. "If I can be normal than I will no longer be a burden to you.

"I don't even have your Container here so see if it will even work!" Vexen's eyes narrowed with worry.

Marluxia only smiled. "I will find my way back to you, where I wake up at." Reaching out he again covered Vexen's shoulder with his hand. "So please, let me try."

Unable to argue anymore, and too full of emotion to think straight Vexen said no more and only looked away.

Taking that as an agreeing reply Marluxia looked at Sora. "Sora, will you do it?"

The boy nodded.

Marluxia stood before him. Vexen had stepped back still confused and worried.

Raising the keyblade, the boy smiled. "See you later."

The other man only nodded with a smile.

The legendary blade began to glow. The light got brighter as it prepared to unlock to dark heart before it.

Vexen's watched Marluxia, his heart racing.

The light burst from the keyblade and struck Marluxia in the chest. The Heartless stumbled back and then fell to his knees.

Unable to hold himself back anymore Vexen ran to him. "Marluxia!"

Looking up the man smiled. "I'll see you soon," His blue eyes were already becoming transparent, "Vexen."

He reached for the man, but the blonde's hand went straight through him as he faded to nothing. For the first time he prayed that he was not wrong. Standing he simply stared at the spot Marluxia had once been.

"He'll come back." Sora said.

Vexen nodded. "Thank you for your help, but I would like to be alone now."

Sora nodded and with a nod from his companions he turned to leave. "Vexen?"

The blonde turned to him.

"When he comes back can you let me know?"

The man nodded. "I will." He turned away again.

The three friends left the blonde to wait.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Goofy asked.

Sora smiled. "I think he will be when Marluxia comes back." Leaving the castle the boy topped to look back. "See, now that he has a heart it would be hard for him to be the way he was before."

"Yeah, I guess he can't be bad now." Donald agreed. How right they were. The blonde scientist, once full of nothing by anger and malice toward others, was now consumed by feelings so deep that would wait the next few days in worry till the one he longed for returned to him.

Days later Vexen was in his lab obsessing over his calculations. Everything lined up but he was still worried. Marluxia had not sent word or come to the castle yet. Perhaps he would sleep a while like Vexen had. Growling angrily at the papers in front of him he stood up and stalked over to the window. "This is hopeless." He mumbled. Staring into the grassy planes that surround Castle Oblivion he waited. It was so quiet now, before there had always been a presence with him. It was funny how the one creature he had hated so much was now the only person he wanted around. Before he had needed no one, cared about no one even before when he was an apprentice. Not wanted to remember the days before he sighed. Wind swept over the grass and for an instant he though he spotted something amongst it, on the path. Standing upright he stared hard. Yes, there it was again. As it neared the castle he could begin to make up more. Seeing that familiar pink color he felt his heart race and fled the lab. Bursting out he doors he ran down the path a ways until he could finally see him.

Marluxia walked up the path. As if sensing Vexen he looked up and with a grin, similar to the one Vexen remembered as a Nobody yet still soft as the Heartless he'd known, he called out. "Miss me?"

Vexen knew all at once that this was the complete Marluxia. The same confident and defiant expression mixed with the softness of having a heart. Quickly guarding his expression he narrowed his gaze. "What took you so long? I was starting to think you were gone."

Marluxia stopped in front of him and laughed. "Did you miss me?"

The blonde sneered at him and with a quick turn he walked back to the castle. "Not really. I only wanted to see if my experiment worked." He said that but he strained his ears to see if footsteps followed him. They did and he smiled to himself as he began to ponder how he would inform Sora of their success.

"Vexen, can I still sleep in your room?" Marluxia asked playfully.

"You're a big boy now, you can sleep in your own room." The blonde called back annoyed.

"Awww," Marluxia whined, "but I missed you so much!"

"Stop joking around and come inside!" Vexen snapped back and closed the door once the other man entered.

_Experiment successful. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2: Next Step**

Mist lay over the beach as if blanketing it from the rest of the world. The tide was low so the cave was assessable. His boots left footprints in the sand as he walked down to the water. The crisp air made him pull his scarf tighter around his neck before continuing into the cave. Other than the faint sound of wind whistling through the entrance the cave was silent. Sensing something he headed deeper into the cave. From Xigbar's notes they were able to determine what worlds to search for the neophytes. This one was on the list and without the man himself to specify much else then what lay in his notes he asked around in the local villages. According to the fisherman this beach always had a strange air about it, especially with the water. Even now in the cave he could sense the presence of the one he sought. In the distance he heard the faint chime of water dropping. Deeper in the cave the sound became stronger until it sounded as if notes were being played. He didn't need a light in the cave either since light reflected off of the water in the cave. The blue glow cast its shine on the walls, leading him still deeper into the dim cavern. Finally the narrow path widened into a large chamber that rose up where a small hole let the sun shine down. The stalactites hung from the ceiling dripping water, which fell into puddles below making a melodic ring with each drop. The whole cavern felt like it was singing around him. At the center of the room he found what he'd been looking for. Almost as if it were a pedestal the ground rose up, water surrounding it on all sides. Lying there was a Container, and it was no surprise as to whom it was. Kneeling down he examined it. Considering the kids size he'd be no trouble carrying. Scooping the boy up into his arms he turned to leave the cave. Now if they could just track down his Heartless. "I know who'll be happy to see you." Marluxia muttered. "If he ever wakes up, that is."

The past few weeks had been quite productive as far as he was concerned. With the help of the Keyblade wielder, Sora, he'd managed to prove his theory and was now in the process of trying to wake up more of the seeping beauties in the castle. Vexen leaned back in his chair and stretched. Marluxia had gone off in search of Containers. Based off the reports that Xigbar had left behind they knew more or less where to begin their search. Since the Organizations number two was responsible for finding most of the neophytes they could begin searching, at least until they managed to wake the man up. Sora had sent an email with news of a seemingly powerful Heartless terrorizing Twilight Town. He said he'd have Leon send more information once they went to investigate. Not having much else to do but wait he decided it was time for some lunch. Turning he realized that his usual companion was not here and he would spend another meal alone. In the kitchen he began to ruffle through various ingredients, debating on what he felt like eating. If Marluxia were here he'd probably want some kind of meaty item, but they were running short on groceries and he'd not had a chance to head into Traverse Town for more supplies. Resorting to a sandwich he began to assemble it like it was an experiment as well. Placing the finished piece on a plate it cut it in half, diagonal, and then proceeded to leave the room. Halfway back to the lab he began to recall the days when he'd have Marluxia make these for him, when he was a Heartless that is. The quiet and reserved being he'd found in an empty glade was replaced with an arrogant, flirtatious, manipulative, idiot who was only capable of pushing Vexen's buttons half the time. As much as Vexen bitched about the pink haired man in is mind he also felt something of a smile cross his face. Yes, even so he could not help but feel an attachment to his annoying companion. As soon as he opened the door to the lab he was bombarded with the high pitched wail of an alarm. His computer screen was flashing at him, _Patient brain activity- Room 2._ Quickly he spun around and ran down the hall to the Container rooms. Flinging open the door he was met with a very groggy Xigbar sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Vexen placed with still uneaten sandwich on the nightstand near the bed and began going over various calculations on the monitor. Everything appeared to be normal and by the look of the man he didn't seem much more than groggy. Taking out a small flashlight he leaned over Xigbar. "Look up." He lifted the man's chin.

"Dude, what happened?" He said in a raspy voice, "Holy sh, what the hell are you doing!" He closed his eye as soon as the light hit it and leaned back.

"You seem fine." Vexen grinned. "Welcome back to the land of the living." He placed the flashlight back into his pocket. Taking the chair by the wall he scooted it close to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Blind." Xigbar grumbled still rubbing his eye. Looking up he squinted and then his eye widened. "Vexen?"

"Hello." The blonde replied dryly.

"But aren't you, wait, where am I? What happened?" He looked down at himself. "Am I dead? I have to be right? Are we in heaven?"

"If you could stop flapping your lips I can tell you." Vexen smacked him over the head.

"Goddammit." The scarred man growled and rubbed his head.

Vexen sat back and smiled. "All right, where to start. Yes, I am alive. We are currently at Castle Oblivion, newly remodeled by the way. We were defeated by the Keyblade Wielder in our Nobody forms. No, you are not dead, far from it actually, and be that the case you cannot be in heaven." Raising a brow he continued, "Any questions?"

Xigbar just stared at him. "Um, a few, but I think that will work till I can get some clothes."

"Oh, yes." Vexen sat up and left the room. A few minutes later he came back and tossed him some pants and a shirt. "I figured my clothes would fit you better then Marluxia's."

"These should work, wait, Marluxia is here too?" He slid the shirt over his head and pulled it down over his chest.

"Hm." Vexen looked at him. "Oh, yes, he was the first one I found."

"How did that go?" The man grinned widely. "Don't you two hate each other?"

"He's bearable." Vexen answered annoyed.

"Uh-huh." Xigbar snickered and glanced at the nightstand. "Hey, is that a sandwich?" He pointed hopeful.

Vexen looked at his forgotten meal. "Yes." Realizing what Xigbar's tone meant he picked it up and handed it to the man. "Here." He grumbled.

"Really?" Xigbar asked but he was already lifting the sandwich to his lips.

"That's not gonna tide you over so follow me to the kitchen and we'll get you something." The two left the room in search of something to calm the beast in their bellies.

"So, what have I missed?" Xigbar said sitting back with a hand rubbing his now full belly.

Vexen raised a brow at the empty plates surrounding them and sighed. "You remember that hypothesis I had, the one concerning Containers?"

Xigbar leaned forward. "Yeah, the one about how we could be complete if we could connect both Nobody and Heartless into our left behind Containers. What about it?"

The blonde smiled. "Well, needless to say it is now a proven theory."

The older man slammed his hands on the table and leaned closer. "You mean you actually did it?"

Shaking his head, Vexen sighed. "_I_did nothing. The Keyblade was the cause for our resurrection." Seeing Xigbar's curious expression the man continued. "You see, when we were defeated by the keyblade, or in contact with it I should, it reacted with us and sent us back to our original bodies. When both entities lay defeated then our body was complete."

"So once both are defeated we wake up?"

"Eventually." Vexen added.

"Eventually?" The scarred man scrunched his nose. "That's not very _accurate_ for a scientist, Vex."

"What I mean is that we wake up according to the amount of contact we had with the keyblade. I didn't wake up until a year and six months from my Nobodies demise. However, my revival was only a days difference from when the keyblade wielder defeated my Heartless. In your case since he obviously defeated both entities of yours you woke up immediately." Sitting back Vexen added, "Marluxia also had an immediate response."

"I see." Xigbar rubbed his chin interested. "So about Marluxia, how are you both standing each other?"

"I should contact Sora and let him know it worked." Completely dodging the question the blonde stood and began to leave the kitchen. "Eat whatever you want. I'll head into town tomorrow for more food."

Xigbar smirked. "Where is the pink haired assassin?" With a raised brow his grin widened.

Sighing Vexen answered this time. "He went to find more containers. As far as I know he went to Atlantica to find Demyx."

"Demyx?" Sitting up Xigbar lost all amusement from his face. "Any luck?"

"I don't know." Vexen snapped. "He never keeps in contact with me even though I specifically ask him to. He's almost like a child I have to stick a bell on him just so I can find him. Ghhh. Anyways, we are going off your reports so he should have no trouble. As much of a dunce he can be he can at least find a damn empty body." Walking down the hall he could hear a slight snicker behind him. "What?"

"You act as though you're married to him." Xigbar decided to put any emotional strain he had about the supposed Container Marluxia was searching for and take this rare opportunity to pick on his long time colleague.

"What?" Vexen growled. "Honestly, Braig, if you're going to make jokes I should have just left you as an empty body." With much huffing and puffing the annoyed scientist could only ignore the various pokes and prods the scarred man gave him.

The other man laughed as he ran his fingers through his lose hair. "Haven't heard that name in a while." Rubbing his cheek he smiled. "Guess it would make sense to use it since we are normal again."

Vexen paused. "I'm sorry. I'm just used to using it with you. After all you," Stopping himself he turned and continued to the lab.

Xigbar smiled. "How long has it been since then?"

"I don't know anymore." Vexen responded.

"Let's see you were fourteen. So, twenty years." Looking at the lab as they entered he whistled. "Woah. You didn't waste time getting this place set up."

The blonde huffed. "Of course. If I'm going to keep an eye on everyone then I have to." Sitting down he checked the calculations at the computer, then half hoping he checked the email. Nothing. Opening up a new message he began to write an update to Sora. Obviously the Heartless they had checked out had been Xigbar.

"You're emailing the shrimp?" He smiled.

"Sora has proved to be a valuable asset to our search. He finds the Heartless and we find the Containers of the Neophytes." Typing away he looked back over the message. When he was satisfied he hit send. Feeling as if he had down all he could for now he decided to ask. "Xigbar, you were the one who found Marluxia, correct?"

"Huh?" The gray-haired man leaned on the opposite desk. "Yeah. He was real creepy too. Wouldn't stop glaring and didn't say much except a sharp comment here or there." With a grin he looked out the window. "I had this feeling he didn't like authority much.

"Hm." Vexen spun around. "When I found his Heartless he displayed many odd characteristics."

"Odd?" Interested the other man plopped down in a chair. "Really? Like what?"

Vexen raised a brow. "Well, he did not seem interested in actually obtaining hearts." Seeing a look of interest fall over Xigbar's face he continued. "Not only was he passive but he seemed very child-like. Almost as if something went wrong during the process of becoming a Heartless."

Leaning back the other man nodded. "I suppose depending on the life you had it would affect both Heartless and Nobody." Thinking a moment he shrugged. "If you think about it this way," He looked at Vexen, "A person's actions and personality relies on both the mind and the heart. A heartless is the darkness within us, thus carrying over any sorrow or anger we may have. In Marluxia's case he must have had something bad happen which made him so passive. On the other side his Nobody was much more aggressive. As you know most Nobodies can only recall anger and rage, but still feel nothing."

"So you think that his personality split between the two and the sorrow was left with the Heartless while the anger manifested in the Nobody?" The blonde man pondered this.

Xigbar sighed. "It's only a theory. With the lack of a heart we have no conscience as a Nobody. If Marluxia kept his anger in check due to a battle with his conscience it's only natural for him to show it in all its awful glory as a conscienceless Nobody."

"Yes, I suppose so." It still bothered him. What could have happened to cause such a passive sorrowful Heartless?

Leaning in closer Xigbar smiled. "Was there any other weird behavioral anomalies in his Heartless?"

Vexen looked up. He recalled the night that the frightened Heartless had crawled into his bed, and how he'd waited on the path for Vexen to return from town. Feeling his cheeks get hot he turned away. "Not anything of importance."

"Uh-huh." Xigbar grinned widely.

Before Vexen tried to come up with an excuse for why his face was eight shades redder then normal they heard the castle door bang. "Oh," Vexen stood up, "He must be back." Leaving the lab, Xigbar was right on his heels.

"Do you think he found Demyx's Container?"

Vexen sighed. "He's been successful so far. He already found Larxene and Saix." He opened the door slowly.

"Would you hurry up? I'm freezing." Marluxia grumbled.

"Welcome back." Vexen said in the most monotone voice Xigbar had ever heard. "Have a nice trip?"

"Oh, that's cute." Marluxia raised a brow and stepped in.

As odd as the exchange between the two was the only thing Xigbar could really focus on was the limp body in Marluxia's arms. Demyx's Container had a slight blue glow to it and lay limply in the pink-haired man's arms.

Finally Marluxia seemed to notice him. "Oh, you finally woke up." Looking down at Demyx and then back at Xigbar he took the hint. "Here." Tossing the boy to the other man he shook out his arms. "For an empty body he's surprisingly heavy and he was a bitch to find."

Xigbar caught the boy. "Was he at Atlantica?"

Marluxia nodded. "Yeah, and next time you're gonna help me find them." Going down the hall he made an attempt to ignore the nagging he received from his right side.

"You need to learn how to contact me. It's easier for me to get things ready for them if you tell me who you found." The blonde growled.

"As much as I have missed your lovely nagging, can we continue this later?" Marluxia grinned at him wickedly.

"Oh, don't even think about playing cute." Vexen sneered. "I'm simply asking you to do a short email, update, whatever! What do you think I gave you that cell phone for?"

Marluxia smiled. "To store cute pictures of you." He grinned and held up the phone where a picture of Vexen asleep at the lab shown on the screen.

Vexen grabbed the phone. "How did you get this?"

"What do you care? You were asleep." Marluxia flipped back his hair. "Besides, what's all this about getting things ready. You know as well as I do that you do nothing but fuss around here and get everything, and I mean everything, prepared so telling you who, where and if I found anyone is a waste of an email." He leaned near the blonde. "Now, I'm going to go shower because I'm cold and soggy."

Vexen paused at the closeness of the other man. "Uh."

Feeling satisfied with shutting up the blonde Marluxia went down the hall. "I'll give you the full report when I'm clean and dry."

The blonde scientist watched him leave.

Xigbar walked over with Demyx still in his arms. "I would love to take this opportunity to tease you, but I have a very cute empty body here in need of a place to be." He smiled as if holding back giggles.

Vexen gave him an exasperated look and sighed. "Follow me. I have a room prepared for him."

"Oh, so Marluxia was right." Xigbar snickered.

Vexen wheeled around. "DON'T talk to me about him right now." He turned back around. "I should put something special in his dinner. Then we'll so who the wiseass is." He mumbled.

As silently as his escaping giggles would allow the scarred man followed his companion to Demyx's room. Once the boy was settled Vexen set up the monitoring machines. "These will track his reactions and completion of his body. We'll check on his tomorrow."

"You aren't going to do tests right now?" Shocked and confused, Xigbar cocked his head to the side.

"These machines will give me an accurate readout tomorrow. If there is one thing I have learned with these is that they need time. A lot happens with them still that I cannot track. I'll let Sora know we have his Container so they can keep an eye out for the Heartless." Looking at the other man Vexen sighed. "We should get you set up in a room as well. We'll go into town tomorrow to get you some clothes."

Xigbar followed Vexen as he left but not before giving the blonde boy one more look. "Glad to see you again, little dude." He smiled and left.

At the table Xigbar ate another ridiculous amount of food. Vexen only nibbled at his food and Marluxia acted as if he hadn't eaten a good meal in days, well it had been, and Vexen had not poisoned him. After they had all had their fill the all sat back. Xigbar rubbed his stomach. "Does this hunger thing ever, like, wear off? I'm gonna get fat if I keep eating like this."

Marluxia nodded. "Tomorrow won't be as bad. It takes a few days but you'll get back to normal soon."

"Your body is trying to catch up is all." Vexen said as he gathered the dishes and took them to the sink. He filled the sink with water and added some soup to the stack of dishes.

Xigbar watched as the stoic scientist washed the dishes silently. "Well, he's become a regular housewife." He said just loud enough for Marluxia to hear but Vexen could not over the sound of the running water.

The pink-haired man looked at him. "You should have seen him when I was a Heartless." He grinned.

Feeling a chance at blackmail arising the scarred man leaned in. "Tell me about that. He was _very_ vague."

Sensing the desire for blackmail material but not wanting to release it too easily, Marluxia smiled wider. "Well he would teach me how to make food, and to clean. I even got to help him in the lab."

Xigbar smiled. "Yes, go on."

"I even got to sleep on the floor of his bedroom, and one night," He flinched as the wood spoon came down on his noggin. "OW!"

"No one needs to know such trivial things nor hear them discussed _EVER AGAIN_." He emphasized the last two words so they sounded more like "Say anymore and I kill you with this wood spoon, and yes, it'll hurt like a bitch".

Rubbing his head Marluxia gave a sheepish look. "Just because I have a heart now does not mean I am incapable of getting pissed off from all this abuse you give me."

"And just because I have a heart does not mean I will take any crap from you," He looked at Xigbar, "_EITHER_ of you for that matter."

Deciding to let the matter drop Xigbar exchanged glances with Marluxia that meant: "We'll talk later."

Vexen went back to the dishes and the other two talked about Marluxia's adventure finding Demyx.

"I found him in a small cave by the shore near the Prince's castle. Apparently the water was "funny" around there according to the villagers so I checked it out. The whole place was like a musical instrument. Other than that nothing too out of the ordinary. He hasn't reacted to e so I assume he's still without his Heartless." Marluxia sipped his water.

"I remember when I found him there." Xigbar smiled. "Kid was almost in shock. Had to throw him over my shoulder and carry him back to the castle." He laughed. "I hope Sora finds his Heartless soon."

Vexen paused. "Well, in the last email they had received more information on another possible Heartless. It is highly likely that it could be Demyx." Wiping his hands dry he went to the door. "And the only reason I say it's highly likely is that the Heartless was reportedly seen with an instrument."

Xigbar turned, but Vexen had already left. "He never changes." He said with a smile.

Marluxia stretched. "Yeah, he tends to be kind without any desire to be appreciated for it."

"Oh, so you've noticed?" Xigbar laughed. "Anyways, tell me about what went on with you two."

Marluxia seemed less vindictive this time. "He saved me." He answered.

Xigbar smiled. "Did he now?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, but a lot happened after he found me."

"Like?"

"Apparently I was so frightened about being alone that I wouldn't leave his side." Smirking he saw the glee fill Xigbar's face. "He didn't seem to mind my clingy nature though. As much as he grumbled about it he was always patient."

"And what about that one night you started talking about but was so rudely interrupted?" This was getting so interesting that Xigbar was practically climbing over the table.

"I don't remember all the details cause it was while I was still separated from who I am now but I climbed in bed with him." At some point Xigbar had moved his chair next to Marluxia. "Don't starting thinking things. Nothing like what you're obviously thinking happened."

"Awww." Xigbar grumbled deflated.

"I was frightened for some reason, I can't really recall why, but he comforted me and then I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up next to him." As if trying to search for the meaning he looked at Xigbar. "I don't really know what to make of that event. You know him well, so," He didn't finish.

Xigbar sat back. "I'll tell you this. Even is an idiot with people and always has been. He can't seem to act normally when it comes to human interaction. He didn't just toss you out of the bed meaning he wasn't averse to comforting you. However," He grinned, "I can't say as to what he was really thinking until I find out his reaction." Closing his eye he sighed. "And before I go digging for information for you I have to know," He opened his eye, "why you care so much how he _felt_ about that night?"

This time Marluxia lost his composure. His jaw went slack and his cheeks gained a pink hue to them.

With a little giggle to his voice Xigbar put it together, "Oh ho, I see." He sat up. "This is quite interesting indeed."

"What are you getting at?" Marluxia glared. "Don't make assumptions about things you don't know about, old man."

Xigbar's eye narrowed. "I'm younger then you think, whelp. And I don't have to assume anything. I just find it humorous. You both despised, and I mean seething hatred despised, each other when you were Nobodies, but as normal humans you not only can stand each other but some feelings of affection, not normal between men, seemed to have occurred. Curious. Definitely curious indeed." He rubbed his chin. "I can use this against you, you know?"

"I told you not to assume,"

"Are you saying I am wrong in my belief that you not only enjoy Vexen's company, but you _enjoy_ his company?" The last part was followed by a very wide evil grin.

Standing up red-faced Marluxia clenched his fists. "Nothing has happened!"

"Oh really?" A surprised look now replaced the malicious grin. "Well, either you're not as aggressive as I once believed you were or our dear Vexen is harder to get into then a chick flick on Valentine's day."

The graceful assassin only glared at him. "It's not like that."

Looking up the former number 2 of the Organization smiled. "Oh, so you want to woo him honestly?"

This only brought about another fit of embarrassed reactions from Marluxia.

Xigbar's smiled grew wider. "Fate is a funny thing." Standing up he stretched. "Well, Marluxia, good luck with that." He patted the man on the back. "If I can I'll help out."

"Huh?" Feel as if something had been confessed that he hadn't put to words yet and that he was being pulled into a plot he had no control over, the pink-haired man blinked. "Help with what?" He asked afraid.

"Why helping you get into Vexen's pants of course!" Xigbar laughed. This was answered with a very hard blow to the head from a very embarrassed and angry Marluxia. "Okay, first we need to see if he feels the same." He snickered sheepishly. "Okay?"

Marluxia left the kitchen and went off to bed. It had been a long couple of days. Closing his door he pondered over the conversation he'd had with Xigbar. As annoying as the old coot was at times it had put a lot of things into perspective for him. Over the past month he began to notice more feelings welling up in him. At first it was fun to tease Vexen, but as time went on he began to remember more and more of the time they had spent together while he'd been a Heartless. Something about the way Vexen had reacted to his odd behavior made Marluxia feel as if beneath his icy stare was something so much more. Xigbar had been teasing him at first, he was sure of it, but in reality he had gained feelings for Vexen. As a person he valued his friendship even though they only seemed to bicker, but that in itself was fun. Perhaps Vexen found it amusing as well, their endless bantering. However, these feelings were becoming more intense every day. What was once enough for him was now nowhere near it. The bantering only made him long for conversation. A glance made him hope that it would become a gaze. An accidental bump turned into a caress in his mind. "Ugh." He growled and flopped onto the bed. "What am I thinking?" Images swirled in his mind and became fantasies, what ifs, and hopes. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to act. Feeling the ache in his chest he clutched his shirt and rolled onto his side. Closing his eyes he tried to block out the pounding in his ears, but it only seemed to worsen. So far he'd just let these thoughts die, but after hearing his feelings voiced he could no longer stomp them out. He desired Vexen, and that was the only thing he could think about until he fell asleep.

"So any word from the mighty midget?" Xigbar said over Vexen's shoulder.

"As amusing as that nickname is I'm afraid he's a little bigger then you may remember." Vexen smirked and checked his email. Sure enough there was a message from Sora. Opening it Vexen glanced over the words and then sighed. "They lost the Heartless' trail somewhere in the Land of the Dragons." Closing the email he leaned back in his chair. "They sent Riku out to gather information and Sora is coming here."

"Really?" Xigbar said excited. "All right, someone else to pick on."

Rolling his eyes. Vexen went to the window. It was a little before noon and Marluxia had not woken up.

As if reading his thoughts Xigbar said very unsubtly, "So flower boy is still asleep, huh? Must have had one tough trip." The man grinned. "Or maybe he had trouble sleeping."

Not taking the bait Vexen still stared out the window. "It's none of my concern. How long he sleeps means nothing to me as long as he does his job."

"Tch." Xigbar pouted and stood up. "That's so cold of you Vexen. I mean the guy could have gone off and had some life elsewhere, but he stayed with you."

With a shrug Vexen answered, "He probably feels indebted to me." He turned to Xigbar. "For saving him, and all."

With a raised brow and hard stare Xigbar leaned near him. "Is that _really_ what you think?"

"Why are you getting on my case about this?" Vexen backed away. "Why he chose to stay and if he ever goes is none of my concern."

"Oh really?" Marluxia leaned in the doorway. "Well, nice to know you care, sunshine."

Xigbar caught the slight look of panic of Vexen's face, and he also watched the blonde cover it up almost immediately. The scarred man turned to Marluxia and grinned. "Finally decided to wake up, sleepyhead?"

Marluxia looked exhausted and one could only conclude he had not slept much because he was up all night think about _someone_. "It was a long hard journey to find that instrument toting brat." He huffed. "Well, anyways I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me," he glanced at Vexen, "not that you _care _or anything. Just so you know, in the slim chance I am _needed_." He slammed the door leaving the room in silence.

"I think you pissed him of, Mister Obstinate." Xigbar said amused. "You gonna just let him go off angry?"

Vexen looked at him. "I don't know what you have going through that manipulative brain of yours but stop it." He stormed over to his computer and began going over the information from Demyx's Container.

Xigbar couldn't tell if he was embarrassed, angry, worried or all three. Yes, this was indeed amusing. As much as he was amused he also felt a slight chill wash over the room. Deciding to let the chilly academic _cool_ off, he left the lab. Slipping his hands into his pockets he walked down the hall with no destination. It was odd to be living again, with heart and all. In the course of a day he had learned more about having a heart again from the one person who used to refute emotion all together. As much as the idiot blonde tried to deny it, Xigbar, the man who'd known him since he was 14, knew he was having a reaction to the pink-haired man. The subtle glances, the embarrassed expressions, and that look of panic earlier as much as said, "I have feelings for this person." Speaking of feelings he was having a bit of those himself. Looking up finally he found himself standing in front of a door. Knowing what lie on the other side he slowly opened it. Peaking in he saw the motionless body in the bed. Entering the dim room he sat down by the bed. His one yellow eye stared down at Demyx as if it were a sleeping princess. He smiled at the thought. Resting his mouth against his clasped hands he sighed. Feelings, huh. Yeah, had those and the more he realized that he had a heart the more he started to put things into perspective for himself. The little dude had been something of a pet to him. When he'd found the boy he'd been quiet and almost incoherent. After one night the boy started to talk. As the days went on he kept close to Xigbar making jokes and trying his best to be tough and fit in. Even though he couldn't feel he knew that moments like these must be fun. Demyx had been a tiny beacon in the darkness that had surrounded them, and when he was gone so was his desire for anything but to be swept up by that darkness. Now, as he sat in the silent room, his heart now beating to remind him that he did indeed have one, and his eye resting on the boy in the bed he knew that those feelings of comfort were becoming something more. Although he was coming to terms with his emotions he also could not stop that pesky little thing called a conscience. Just because he had feelings did not mean they would be reciprocated, or that they were right in the first place. "Maybe," He muttered, "I'll be able to figure that part out when you wake up." His hands dropped to his lap and he leaned closer. "Right, Demyx?"

Vexen opened the door and was met with a bright smile from a spikey-haired boy with a keyblade over one shoulder and a friendly wave. "Hey, what's new?"

Vexen stepped back, holding the door open so the boy could enter. "I was expecting you."

Lowering his keyblade Sora looked around. "So Xigbar woke up?"

"Yes, he's wandering around at the moment."

"I see." Dispelling his keyblade he looked back over his shoulder and smiled. "Where's Marluxia?"

The very mention of the name made Vexen stiffen. "I believe he's stuffing his face at the moment."

"Was." Said a deep voice. Marluxia looked at the boy. "Long time no see, Sora."

"Hey, Marly." The boy waved.

This caused a flinch in the pink haired man. "Why must you call me that?"

Sora shrugged and rested his hands behind his head. "Cause you're name is too long."

"Still cheeky as always, little man." Xigbar came strolling down the hallway.

Sora smiled in greeting. "Likewise."

Walking over to the boy the one eyed gunner raised a brow. He was only an inch or two taller than Sora, plus the hair. "Whoa, Vexen wasn't kidding, you are bigger than I remember."

"Well, I am still growing." Sora gave him a stern look, resting his hands on his hips. "So," He stood back up, "Where's Demyx?"

"Sleeping in his room." Vexen answered as he closed the door. "Any news on the heartless?"

"Riku is tracking him, but it's almost as if he's trying to hide. I have noticed that he has been going to places that another person has been." Sora followed Vexen to the lab.

"Really? Such as?" Vexen opened the lab door and entered.

"Well it's like he followed the trail of someone, but the only person that I know being in those places is," He looked at Xigbar, "you."

Pointing to himself the man gapped. "Me?"

"How curious?" Vexen rubbed his chin then sat down and began to make notes. "Does Riku have the ability to release Demyx's Heartless with his Keyblade?"

Sora pursed his lips in thought. "I don't see why not. I mean Kairi could do the same thing with hers. I don't think it really matters as long as a keyblade does it."

"I agree." Vexen jotted this down and then looked up. "Anything else?"

"Not really. I kinda just stopped in to see how you all were doing. Oh!" He reached into one of his pockets. "Kairi and Selphie made these for you guys." He handed the bundle to Marluxia who was still pouting. "It's cookies they made in Home-Ec."

"Thank you." Marluxia opened the cloth to reveal neatly decorated sugar cookies.

"Cookies! Score!" Xigbar snatched one and immediately devoured it. "OH, these are like heaven. My compliments to the lovely chefs."

Sora smiled. "I'll let them know you liked them."

"I'll go put these in something so they'll keep longer." Marluxia said dryly and turned to leave.

Wanting to hear news on the Demy Heartless hunt but sensing that the forlorn florist would need some perking up, Xigbar opted to follow him to the kitchen. "I'll go with you." As he walked by Sora he ruffled his hair. "Good to see you again, little man."

Sora stared at him indignantly and tried to fix his hair, which went back into place anyway, amazingly enough. Looking back at Vexen the boy walked to him. "So, I noticed that things seem a bit…um...tense with Marly."

Vexen didn't look up. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

The boy hopped up on a desk and sat down. "Are you two fighting?"

"It's more of an issue of him being a child and me ignoring it." The blonde still did not look up.

"In other words, you're fighting." He smiled.

"We are not," Vexen's stared up with green eyes, but seeing the expression Sora was giving him stopped any denial he was ready to voice, "All right. We are having a slight disagreement." Sora still said nothing. "Don't look at me like it's my fault. I did nothing." Feeling on the spot he looked away. "Okay, I might have inadvertently said something that may or may not have hurt his feelings. But it's his own damned fault for being too sensitive!"

"Still having trouble with the old heart thing?" Sora finally said with a grin.

"A bit." Vexen flung his pen on the desk and sat back. "I don't know how you have dealt with all this emotional rubbish, but it's annoying. I can't seem to feel normal."

"Maybe you are feeling normal." Sora suggested. "I mean is it just feeling in general or is it related to Marly?"

The scientist pursed his lips perturbed. "I'm not sure. I seem to feel worse when he's around. It's like I lose all control over my damned feelings." He grumbled. "It's driving me crazy."

"Maybe you should start listening to those feelings then." The boy hopped off the desk. "Look, I'm not the smartest person in the world so this may sound dumb, but," He smiled wistfully, "if there is anything I know about a heart its that you have to allow yourself to listen to it. When you listen to your heart you'll start to understand what it's saying and then you can finally put words to the emotions your feeling." He covered his chest. "All you have to do is listen."

Vexen didn't respond but started out the window as if contemplating these words. Listen to your heart? As idealistic and cliché the entire thing sounded some part of him felt it made sense. There he went again, feeling. One thing was for certain though; if he kept feeling all these complex emotions without knowing why he would surly go crazy. "I'll think about it, Sora." He finally said.

The boy smiled. How funny. For some reason he felt comfortable talking to a sixteen year old boy about all these embarrassing things; maybe because he sensed nothing malicious from the boy. Yes, that must be it.

Xigbar followed a few feet behind Marluxia. If he started in on him too obviously it would make the man snap and either blow up on him or clam up and refuse to talk about the matter. However, if he were too subtle then it would give Marluxia a chance to sneak out of answering the question. "So," He began," seems like things are not going well with you and Vexen."

Marluxia paused.

Xigbar smiled. Subtlety was for wimps.

"I'm beginning to think I should just let this whole thing go and leave." He said before continuing down the hall. He had picked up the pace signaling his growing anger.

"You know he's just trying to act cool about it." Xigbar tried to laugh it off. "He's an emotional inept. He can't understand how to voice what he feels. It's not just because he's been without a heart for a while but because he has always been like that."

"And why is that?" Marluxia grumbled as they entered the kitchen.

"It because of what caused him to become an apprentice of Ansem." Xigbar answered. "A lot of stuff happened to him, and I don't want to spill too much in case he doesn't want you to know but, he doesn't have anyone. He's struggled to be part of something, to find a purpose since he was 14." The older man scratched his head and flung his hair out of his face. He'd taken to wearing it down lately. "It's not that it has anything to do with you, he's just always been cold to others to make sure he doesn't get hurt when they leave."

"When they leave?" As if this comment struck something in him Marluxia put the cookies in a container and sat silently for a few moments. "So if I just up and left,"

"He'd be hurt by it. I think," Xigbar sighed, "in his mind he's assuming everyone is just gonna ditch him so he acts like he doesn't care. Don't let him fool you; he enjoys your company. The fact that he gets so flustered about my teasing is proof he has strong feelings for you." He smiled. "His embarrassed expressions and cold words are actually in your favor. It means he cares enough to be so obvious about his," He raised two fingers on each hand and folded them a couple times as he said the next word, "'disconcern' for you."

Leaning on the counter the pink haired man crossed his arms. "Really?"

"Yeah. He's pining after you as we speak." Xigbar laughed. "Just make a move. Lord knows he's not gonna make it."

Not answering, Marluxia only smiled wickedly.

"Glad to see you decided to strap on a pair." Xigbar smirked.

"If I get hit it's your fault," Marluxia said as he walked by him to leave, "And trust me I will make you compensate for my pain." Looking over his shoulder the look in his blue eyes sent chills down Xigbar's spine.

"I always knew your were a twisted bastard." He shook his head and followed.

Xigbar had gone off to sit with Demyx and Sora decided to peek in on the comatose musician as well, this left Vexen alone in the lab. Taking his chances Marluxia peeked in on the scientist. He was huddled over some beakers, his glasses resting on his nose. Quietly he entered the room and approached the desk. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm trying to adjust the particle separation in the healing potion so that you can get more out of each dose." He raised the hand with a dropper in it and allowed a few drops of the blue liquid to fall into the potion. "If I'm going to send Sora off to help me with all of this Container business I may as well compensate him."

"Yeah," Marluxia snorted, "Heaven forbid you actually owe someone something."

Vexen paused and sat up. "Is there a reason for this childish behavior?"

"I was simply making a comment." He crossed his arms.

"Well, if you're going to come in here and distract me for no good reason, then leave right now." Vexen went back to the potion. "The door is over there."

"No good reason?" Marluxia grumbled. Vexen looked up at him. "No good reason!" Rounding the desk he was on the blonde faster then it took Xigbar to make a snide comment. "Well, excuse me!" Now the scientist stood with his back to the desk, fear on his face. "I'm sorry if my very existence is causing you trouble. I suppose I should just leave so you won't have to deal with me anymore."

Now Vexen reacted. "What is your problem? Why are you acting like some,"

"Like some what?" Marluxia interrupted.

"Like an idiot!" Vexen yelled back.

"Oh?" With raised brows he stepped back. "I'm sorry I am not acting appropriately, your highness." He gave a mock bow. "I'm sorry that I decided to stay and help you with your research and I'm sorry that I cross over worlds in order to bring back empty bodies!"

"I never said I did not appreciate your work." Vexen argued.

"And you never say you appreciate it either!" He spat back. "Whether I stay or go is none of your concern, right?" With an upturned lip, Marluxia almost snarled as he turned away. "I suppose anyone to help you would do, huh? I mean, now that Xigbar is awake he can help you. I'm no longer needed, right?"

"I never said that!" Vexen grit his teeth.

"You as much as said it earlier today!"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"So how did you mean it?" This time Marluxia narrowed the distance between them. It was hard to tell with Vexen leaning on the desk, but the blonde was at least an inch taller then the angry pink haired man glaring at him.

"I," Looking away as if embarrassed by the closeness in their bodies Vexen replied, "I only meant that if you decide to go it is not my place to stop you."

The other man's eyes narrowed as if pained. "Well," He swallowed, "what if I want it to be your place."

"Huh?" Vexen turned to him, but instead of getting an answer he was met with something he did not expect. At first the feeling of something on his lips was all he could concentrate on. It was warm and soft and a part of him didn't want it to stop. Once the initial shock died down however his eyes snapped open and he became very aware that what had happened is Marluxia had kissed him. In a fit of fear and anger he smacked the other man away.

The loud crack of the hand striking Marluxia's cheek filled the room and the flowery assassin stumbled back holding his face. Looking at the blonde he'd assaulted he could only give a pathetic expression.

"What is wrong with you?" Vexen hissed. He was breathing heavily with rage, yet his face was bright red.

"I don't know." Marluxia answered sullenly. "I…I just couldn't stop myself." Dropping his hand from his cheek he leaned back on the opposite desk. "I'm not content with how things are anymore."

"So what? You're saying you want to leave?" Vexen sneered. "And that…_display_ you put on was some kind of sick joke?"

"NO!" Facing Vexen, his blue eyes were filled with worry. "That's not it. I…I meant that. I'm not content with how things are because I want more." Biting his lip he sighed. "My heart hurts when I'm not near you. I miss you when I go away."

"If this is a joke, Marluxia, so help me,"

"I'm not joking. I didn't kiss you to make fun of you; I kissed you because I think I like you. I like you a lot." Staring at the floor he could only imagine what was going through Vexen's head. "I just,"

"Get out." Came a cold voice.

Marluxia looked up, but Vexen was staring back. He kept his gaze firmly on the wall. "Uh."

"Get out." The blonde repeated.

Admitting defeat he gathered what was left of his pride and left the room. As soon as the door shut he walked as fast as possible to his room. Over and over the memory of the kiss played in his mind and for first time in his life his lips burned with a feeling so sweet he yearned to repeat it again.

Back at the lap Vexen sat in the quiet lab. He'd not moved from the place he'd been standing when Marluxia left. In his own mind he also recalled the kiss and reaching for his lips he felt a pang in his chest so fierce he almost wanted to cry. "You idiot." He muttered sadly.

"Wow, like this he's not nearly as annoying." Sora laughed as he looked the sleeping Demyx over.

"Hey!" Xigbar raised a brow. "Now, I'm sure that he was rather odd, but he's not the fighter type." With a wistful glance at the sleeping blonde he continued, "He was more about ideals and, well, his music really. Demyx never seemed like the type who'd desire much more then being able to live again. He was different from a lot of the other members, or maybe he wasn't as jaded."

"Yeah," Sora agreed, "I kinda got that from him too."

"Maybe when he wakes up you'll get the chance to know him like I did." The older man seemed amused by the thought. "Well, _if _he ever wakes up."

"I'm sure Riku will find his Heartless." The boy answered. "I'd like to meet the real Demyx."

"Myde." Xigbar said. "That was his real name. He told me once. I never forgot it even though many of us do."

"You don't know your real name?" Sora asked.

"As a Nobody we forget shortly after we receive our new name. I remember it now." He smiled. "But even though I forgot my real name, I never forgot his."

Sora said nothing but smiled to himself.

Xigbar knew he was wearing a longing expression and was about to lighten the mood when a buzzer went off. "What the…?" The monitors were flashing and as the man sat up to look them over he heard a faint voice at his side.

"Xigbar?"

Looking over he was met with bright blue eyes staring at him.

"Demyx?"

The boy sat up and rubbed his head. "What's going on?"

The one eyed man leaned down and grinned. "Welcome back, little dude."

Blinking a few times the blonde boy finally smiled. "Long time no see, Xiggy."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Breaking Point 

Vexen checked over all the calculations. "He seems perfectly normal." He said as he turned to them.

"Whew, That's good." Demyx said with a grin. Just then a very loud grumble filled the room. The boy looked down at his stomach.

Vexen grinned. "Oh, he'll be just fine." He turned to the other man in the chair. "Xigbar, why don't you take him to get some food? He's going to be joining you in the land of gluttony for a while."

"I was just feeling peckish myself." The man said with a little laugh. "Come on, little dude, let's get some grub." He helped the boy out of the bed.

"Okay. I am really hungry." He'd changed into some clothes Vexen had, but they were a little big. He hiked up the pants as he tried to follow Xigbar.

"Yes, I believe Sora brought some cookies." Vexen added as he checked the screens again.

"WHAT!? Cookies!" The boy lost his footing and fell. Before he came anywhere near the ground however a pair of arms encircled him.

"Be careful!" Xigbar had caught him and now looked down concerned. "You just woke up so watch where you're going."

With pink cheeks the boy blinked. "Uh. Yeah. Sorry." Gaining his footing again he scratched his head and followed.

"Riku must have found the Heartless." Sora smiled.

Vexen nodded. "Yes, it appears so. Is he one to send emails?"

Sora nodded.

"Well, then I assume he will let us know the details in time."

Sora's head tilted to the side. "Um, are you okay? You seem a little flustered."

Vexen turned pink and muttered, "I'm fine. Just tired." However, the scientist started to fumble with his equipment and after gaining his composure cleared his throat. "I think I'll go lay down for a while."

Sora watched the man leave. He'd not seen Marluxia since bumping into him in the hall when he and Xigbar had gone to look in on Demyx. He'd noticed that Marly had seemed slightly nervous. "Maybe he finally said something." The boy muttered confused.

In the kitchen Demyx stuffed his face. Xigbar watched with tears streaming down his face as the boy consumed the last of the cookies. "I didn't even get any." He wined. "Oh sweet cookies made from the loving hands of cute girls, will I ever taste your splendor again?"

"Did you say something, Xiggy?" Demyx looked up for a brief moment, his mouth still full.

"No." He smiled. "Nothing." Sitting back he watched the boy eat. He really looked precious eating so happily. At that moment an image flashes across his mind: sitting down to a delectable meal of Demyx. The image was too much and he doubled over as his face flushed. _Not now! _He screamed at himself. Now was so not the time to be thinking such things. The boy had just woke up. He still didn't know his feelings, let alone Demyx's.

"Xigbar?" Demyx half crawled over the table and poked him. "Xiggy?"

"I'm fine." The man said sitting up quickly. "Just tired." He put on his most unperverted face so that the boy, whose large shirt was hanging off his shoulder very seductively, would sit back down, all the way across the table from him. Thankfully Demyx did and went on stuffing his face. With a long sigh Xigbar reassessed the situation. He was not strong enough for this.

"I thought I heard something?" In the doorway was Marluxia. Slowly he walked to the fridge.

"Marly?" Demyx looked up surprised.

The other man flinched. "Why does everyone insist on calling me that?"

"Cause you're other name is too long." Demyx answered matter-o-factly.

Spinning around Marluxia raised a finger. "I did not pick my own name. My Nobody name was given to me by Xemnas, and that was anagrammed off the name I got from my parents. It's not my fault my name is too long for you lazy assed brats to say!" With a huff he slammed the fridge and, throwing his head back, chugged the milk right from the carton.

"I take it the whole thing did not go over well?" Xigbar smiled nervously.

Slamming the carton onto the counter the other man gave a look of death. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Xigbar felt like his courage had yelped and ran off with its tail between its legs. "Uh, nothing."

"What's going on?" Demyx asked confused.

"Just eat, little dude." Xigbar patted the boy's head.

Demyx looked at the man sitting across from him affectionately.

Taking in the scene Marluxia rolled his eyes. "How nice for _you_." He threw the empty carton of milk at the garbage can, making it in by the way, and strolled out of the kitchen.

Xigbar shivered as the animosity left the room. "I swear that man has the air of a psychopath."

"I don't know," Demyx shrugged, "I always thought Marly was more of an idealist rather than really crazy."

Looking at the boy, Xigbar grinned, intuitive as always, Demyx. He rested his chin on his palm as he sat talking with Demyx. "Shall I get you up to speed with what's going on?"

Demyx smiled and nodded.

Half an hour later found the two still in the kitchen. Xigbar was taking a drink of water after his long explanation and Demyx was sitting quietly taking it all in. "So," The boy began, "I'm not a Heartless or Nobody anymore, right?"

"Nope." Xigbar shook his head.

"Then," His innocent expression could almost kill, "I'm a Container now?"

Hitting the table Xigbar grumbled. "No. You're whole now."

"I have a hole? Where?"

"NO!" With a deep breathe, Xigbar tried to find some other way to explain it. "Um you're…..A Sombody now! Yes, you're now a Sombody."

Oh!" Demyx smiled. "So we don't have to try and steal hearts anymore?"

Shaking his head, Xigbar smiled. "We can do what we want now." Again his mind wandered and with a very fierce pull he dragged it from the gutter before he gave himself a nosebleed. "We should get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll go get you some proper clothing."

Looking down at his garments Demyx laughed. "Yeah, these are a bit big, huh? It's almost like they're gonna fall off at any moment."

Gritting his teeth Xigbar smiled. "Yeah, fall off at any moment. Ha." Getting up he prayed his body would listen to him. The pair left the kitchen. "We set up a proper room for you so I'll take you to it."

Demyx followed without a word. When they got to his room Demyx peeked in. "Sweet! My own room."

"Well, I'll let you get some sleep." He said turning to leave.

"You're not gonna visit more?" Demyx asked.

Looking over his shoulder the one eyed man smiled. "You really should get some rest. Eating all the food will get to you soon."

"But I'm not tired." The boy pouted.

Xigbar walked up to the boy and leaned down to face him. "Demyx?"

"Yeah." The bright blue eyes stared at him.

"Go to bed." Xigbar ruffled his hair. "I'll see you in the morning."

As Demyx reached up to fix his hair he saw that Xigbar had already turned and began walking down the hall to his room. A little disappointed he entered his room and went to bed.

Down the hall Xigbar sighed again. "I am so not strong enough for this." He stared at the ceiling. "Stupid heart." He grumbled.

The next day seemed to get better. Sora had left early to meet up with Riku after they had received the email. Demyx's Heartless was found up on the snowy mountain in the Land of the Dragons. Apparently it had been a cakewalk to beat and Riku made a comment on how something so weak could be considered part of a super bad guy group like Organization 13. Vexen smiled at this.

Xigbar had gone to claim Demyx from his room and was met with uber cute sleepy boy instead. The entire event had left the graying man in a state of shock as a half naked Demyx crawled out of bed rubbing his eyes.

Marluxia met the two by the main door to take them into town. He didn't look any better. "Ready?"

"Dude, you look like someone ran over your puppy." Xigbar said concerned.

"Someone ran over a puppy?" Demyx looked at the two men distraught.

"It's a metaphor, little dude." Xigbar smiled.

Relieved the boy exhaled. "Oh."

"Can we go now?" Marluxia grumbled, obviously not amused.

"Wait!" Vexen came running down the hall. Passing Marluxia al together he went straight to Xigbar. "I need a few things from town. Can you get them?" Handing the list to Xigbar he added, "I figured you would know what most of them are."

"Yeah, I can get them, but," He looked at Marluxia who was almost seething with rage.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of Munny." Quickly the blonde turned and left the hallway back to the lab.

Marluxia glared in the direction the man had left. "Yeah, it's not like I'm here or anything!" Almost hissing with indignation he flung open the main door and stepped onto the path.

The other two followed silently. Apparently still confused by the entire ordeal Demyx finally asked. "Um, Marly, are you and Vexen fighting about something?"

Marluxia paused.

Xigbar patted the boy's shoulder. "Run, little dude. Run fast."

Confused by this even more Demyx looked from Xigbar to Marluxia. The pink haired assassin had his scythe out and was staring over his shoulder with an expression that made the grass die. His wicked grin concealed a malice so fierce that if it had the ability to physically stop Demyx's heart it would have. "Fight? Me and Vexen? Why no, whatever gave you that impression?" A few seconds later Demyx was running down the path, tears streaming down his cheeks, as an angry Marluxia gave chase spouting off sarcastic comments every few feet.

Xigbar just shook his head. "I'm not sure if I should call this thing between them ridiculous or envy it. At least they seem to be able to control themselves." He watched as Marluxia began to slow. He'd been unable to keep up with Demyx, who'd opted to use the zigzag maneuver. He bent over wheezing from all his shouting. "Then again," Xigbar smiled, "Maybe not."

In town they bought some cloths for Demyx and now that the boy was properly dressed it Xigbar had mixed feelings. The clothes hanging off of him had been tempting, but seeing the boy sporting new garments that not only looked good but also accentuated his body made the man want to remove them as quickly as humanly possible.

Xigbar had gone to get Vexen's supplies leaving Demyx and Marluxia to sit on a bench watching the people walk by. "It feels so weird being out in town just hanging out." Demyx laughed.

"I guess." Marluxia sighed.

Concerned the boy patted Marluxia's arm. "Cheer up Marly, I'm sure you and Vexen will work it out."

Marluxia looked at the boy. "What makes you so sure, squirt?"

"Cause even though he was trying to ignore you he kept glancing over his shoulder as if he wanted to look at you." Demyx smiled. "I'm sure Vex is just being stubborn like always."

Almost heartened by the words Marluxia dared a small smile.

"Hey, you better not be hitting on him while my back is turned." Xigbar said playfully with grocery bag in hand.

Marluxia looked at him with a grin. "Wouldn't dream of it, old man."

The three began to long walk back to the castle. While Demyx and Xigbar started reminiscing about old times Marluxia was thinking about Vexen. Even now he could recall the feel of his lips. Maybe when he got back he'd try to talk to him.

"Oh, remember that time that you had broke Xemnas' chair after you lowered it to the bottom of the room. He was on the shortest chair that whole meeting." Demyx giggled.

"Oh he was pissed." Xigbar smirked. "I think he knew it was me but he couldn't prove it.

"Well you used your space manipulation to do it _while_ he was in it!" The boy laughed. "I still can't believe you did that."

"I had to, the guys was way to uptight."

"So it was you who did that." Marluxia smiled. "Ah, such a sweet memory."

"You never did like him did you, Marluxia. Since the day I brought you to him I knew you couldn't stand his presence." Xigbar commented.

"I didn't like any of you really. You all acted as though you were superior because you were the ones who willingly made yourselves Nobodies." He ran his fingers through his pink hair. "It pissed me off."

"I see." Xigbar smiled as Demyx started up a new story.

Once they were back at Castle Oblivion the two newly awakened Sombodies opted to flee for the kitchen for food. Marluxia, not feeling hungry for obvious reasons, decided to brave the lab, taking the bag of things for Vexen as an excuse to visit. Opening the door slowly he peeked in. The lab was dead silent and it took Marluxia a moment to realize why. At his desk Vexen was hunched over, asleep. Quietly he entered the room and tread carefully to the desk. Placing the bag down he leaned over. "Vexen?" He whispered.

The man did not stir.

"Vexen?" He called again.

This time Vexen mumbled a little and adjusted his head before falling silent again. All that Marluxia could hear was the gentle sound of his breathing. For a moment he thought perhaps Vexen had slept well because of their argument, but the skeptic in him disregarded that thought. He stared down at the long lashes that covered concealed his green eyes. If only he could get those eyes to just look at him. Unconsciously he reached down to brush the hair from his cheek and as his fingers passed over the smooth skin he realized how cold the blonde was. Instinctively he removed his jacket and draped it over the man's shoulders. "Sleep well, Vexen." He whispered and, resisting the urge to kiss him, left the lab.

The other pair in the castle decided to make a picnic out of their meal and went to sit in the courtyard on the side of the castle. Apparently Marluxia had been at work here because the plants looked lovely. Xigbar could only deduce it was the only thing the man could do to deal with his pent up emotions. Demyx was laughing about another prank Xigbar had pulled on someone. The man only smiled as he watched the boys face light up. "I thought Saix was going to kill you. You know how temperamental he can be?"

"Yeah." Xigbar sighed. "Hey, Dem?"

"Hm?" The boy licked his lips to remove any crumbs.

"When I found out that Sora had beat you and you weren't coming back I," Staring at the stars he felt his heart race, "I was really sad, I think."

"Sad?" Demyx raised a brow. "But you didn't have a heart."

"I may not have _felt _it but inside I knew that the thoughts I was having were ones that would have made me sad if I could feel." Looking at the boy he smiled. "I guess I just wanted you to know that your life meant something to someone even if you were only half a person."

The blonde boy nodded. "Thank you." The garden seemed to get extremely quiet. "Um, Xigbar?"

"Yeah."

"Even though we couldn't feel, I think I always thought of you as someone I could depend on." His blue eyes watched the stars or maybe somewhere beyond them. "I mean, I know I couldn't feel things like friendship, but I know that we were friends, right?" He turned to Xigbar for confirmation.

Almost saddened by the words Xigbar faked a smiled. "Right. We're friends, Demyx."

Demyx stared back at him for several minutes before his cheeks turned a slight pink color and he looked away. "You know what, we need some music." The boy stood up and with the flick of his wrist materialized his sitar. "Have any requests?" He grinned down at Xigbar.

"Something catchy." The man laughed.

As he opened his eyes he noticed that the lighting in the lab was different. Sitting up he concluded he must have fallen asleep. With a long stretch he heard the faint sound of something hitting the floor. Spinning around in his chair he saw the large trench coat on the floor at his feet. Reaching down he picked it up and with a quick look knew who the owner was. The realization that he'd not only seen him sleeping but had covered him with his own coat made the pain in his chest that much more unbearable. The coat was still warm too. Whether from himself or from the man who'd placed it on him was uncertain. Vexen held the coat as if it were something precious and without thinking he brought it to his mouth. The sweet scent of flowers filled his head and he could almost visualize the man with whom the scent belonged. He closed his eyes as he took it in. Even this was making his chest ache. "Ugh." He pulled the coat away from his face and tossed it on the desk. "What am I doing?" Disgusted with himself and embarrassed at the display he was putting on he sat back. If only he could get the man out of his head. He'd had trouble sleeping the night before because he kept going back to the fight they had had. Thinking about the fight spawned images of the kiss and then feel of it, and how it had sent tingles down his spine and…AH! With an overdramatic flop he rested his head on his arms. "This. Is. Not. Normal!" He grumbled. "What do I do with all these feelings?" He asked himself. "I don't even know where to start." _Maybe you should start listening to those feelings then. _Sora's words came back to him. _You have to allow yourself to listen to it. When you listen to your heart you'll start to understand what it's saying and then you can finally put words to the emotions your feeling._ Sitting up he sighed. Maybe the kid was right. Maybe he had to face the facts. As he reached for the coat again he saw the bag of items he'd asked Xigbar for. Even though he'd gone to such lengths to ignore him this morning he'd still brought Vexen what he'd asked for. "Hm," he grunted, "Maybe _I'm _the one acting like a child."

Standing he grabbed the coat and left the lab. As he walked down the white hallway he tried to listen to what his heart was telling him. As much as he already understood what he was starting to feel he was also afraid. People left, people changed, and people died. All these things could leave him standing alone with his feelings ripped apart and no one to blame but himself. Yeah, the kiss had meant something to him. A normal person might not have gotten so angry about it, but it had been something he did out of fear. If Marluxia was only playing around then, he didn't want to think about it. The most he could do now was to test his theory. If the flowery assassin was serious then he would make sure.

Marluxia had retreated to his room again. Laying on his bed he played with the thought of trying to find images in the pearl tone of whites and grays, but it just didn't seem that entertaining in the end. The day had ended without anything said between the two men and it was killing him. If he'd known how much trouble a heart would be he would have opted to remain a Heartless. At least in that form Vexen paid attention to him. With an annoyed grunt he rolled over and stared at the wall. At that moment he heard a knock. Sitting up he listened to make sure he wasn't hearing things. Sure enough another knock came and a little louder this time. Rolling off the bed he went to the door. "Yeah?"

"It's me." Said a voice he knew all too well. He sounded a little annoyed actually.

Marluxia took a moment to make sure he didn't have bed head and then opened the door. "Hey." He tried to sound aloof but he probably came off sounding like an ass. "What do you want?"

"Here." Vexen didn't look at him as he held up Marluxia's coat. "I figured I should return it to you."

Taking the coat the other man stared down at it. "Oh. I thought you might be cold, and,"

"Thank you." Vexen interrupted.

"Uh." A little taken back by the gratitude he decided to venture for further conversation. "You got the stuff you needed?"

"Hm?" Vexen looked at him, and then quickly away. "Oh, yes." There was no way Marluxia could have known that Vexen hadn't even bothered looking through the bag thoroughly enough to see if it had all he needed, but still.

"Oh, good." Scratching his head he looked back over his shoulder. "Um so,"

"May I come in and speak with you?" Vexen suddenly said.

"Huh?" Again he was left speechless. Fumbling over himself he opened the door. "Um, yeah. Sure, come in." Tossing his coat on a nearby chair he watched as the blonde entered the room. Vexen didn't turn to him but faced the wall. Feeling a sense of dread come over him he went to close the door. "Um, is this about yesterday?" He asked. Great, was the icy scientist back to give him another beating?

"Yes." Vexen answered.

Preparing for the worst Marluxia took in a deep breath and turned around to face doom. "Okay." As he turned he found Vexen facing him now and even more oddly he was not a few inches from Marluxia. "Vexen, what," He was cut off. Before he could even come up with a coherent sentence his back was being pressed against the door and the blonde's arms encircled him. Somewhere in the movement from standing upright to leaning against the door he found that his lips were being pressed against Vexen's. It was like an explosion of feeling. His lips burned as warm lips pressed against his and for a moment his head felt fuzzy. Closing his eyes he noticed the faint scent of chemicals and soap. Somewhere in there was the natural scent of the man in his arms. Asking no questions he wrapped one arm around Vexen's slender waist and let his other hand slid up the man's back till his fingers became entangled in his blonde hair. As he stroked the back of Vexen's neck he could make out a faint moan escape from his mouth before their lips met again. Getting more into the moment he forced his tongue into the moist recesses of Vexen's mouth and then made his partner try to move away. However, Marluxia had too good a hold on him and with one swift motion he spun them around so now Vexen's back was against the door. As if the entire thing was making him weak in the knees, the blonde started to slide down the door.

Vexen tried to push Marluxia back but his hand was immediately grabbed and pinned against the door. "Wait." Vexen muttered before having his mouth claimed again. This time Vexen used his other hand and with one mighty push he managed to detach himself from Marluxia long enough to yell, "Wait!"

Still intoxicated by the moment Marluxia stared at Vexen as if in a daze. The man's lips were glossy and his eyes had turned to a dark shade of green as if he were dazed. However, seeing the frazzled look on the blonde's face a moment later snapped Marluxia back to reality. "Oh, I'm sorry I,"

"I," Vexen clutched his shirt, "I'm going to bed." Quickly he turned and opened the door. "Good night!"

Unable to move because of the weakness in his own legs, Marluxia could only watch as the object of his desire fled, face red with embarrassment.

On the other side of the castle found a very chipper musician playing a tune as a gray-haired man watched with a smile. Demyx was on his third song and this one was a little more mellow then his last two. He was sitting now with sitar on his lap, eyes closed in concentration as if he were feeling the music.

Xigbar could not take his eyes off him. Only one day and he was feeling more emotions then he remembered ever feeling before. He thought he'd understood what he was _supposed_ to feel when he was around Demyx in the Organization, but his mind had barely scratched the surface. The only thing that had kept him away from the boy had been a lack of heart. Sitting here now with no one to stop him he was using every inch of will power not to take the boy in his arms. What was really stopping him was the other boy's feelings. Demyx was a push over so if Xigbar made a move it could mean that the boy was merely going a long with it or if could mean he felt the same. There was really no way to know unless Xigbar asked. However, if he did ask it could also leave the boy a chance to lie so as not to hurt the older man's feelings. If Demyx would say something to give him a sign he wouldn't he having such a wicked battle with his conscience.

"Xigbar?"

The gentle sound of the boy's voice snapped the man back to the present. He'd been daydreaming and Demyx had stopped playing a while ago.

"Did you not like the song?" He asked concerned. "I can play another one."

"No. No, I liked it just fine. I was just thinking is all." He faked a smile. Trying to collect his thoughts he decided to dare a question. "Hey, now that we have a heart and all, what do you think about me?"

Demyx didn't respond right away, which was good 'cause it meant he was actually trying to answer it honestly. "Um, I like you more." He smiled. "I mean I know that I must have enjoyed your company even though I didn't feel it. Now that I can feel I think I like you even more than I did when I was a Nobody."

"Like me, huh?" Xigbar looked at the sky. It all just felt so pointless. "As a friend, right?" He muttered.

"Huh?" Demyx put down his sitar and leaned near Xigbar. "Is something wrong?"

Well, if it was pointless then there was nothing to lose. "What if I didn't want to _just_ be your friend?" Turning to the boy his yellow eye gave off a piercing stare.

Demyx seemed entranced by that gaze and said nothing.

Now was as good a time as any. He leaned nearer to the boy and when he started to feel the warm breath from Demyx's mouth a very loud sound made both men jump back.

Vexen was clumping down the hall right behind them. The blonde apparently did not see them but continued on in the fastest power walk Xigbar had ever seen.

"Where the hell is he off to in such a hurry?" Xigbar asked.

"His face was awful red." Demyx commented. "I hope he's not getting sick."

With a smile Xigbar put two and two together. "Oh he's sick alright." Love sick, that is. Realizing what the raging blonde had interrupted made Xigbar feel faint. He had almost done something he shouldn't have. Looking at Demyx he tried to search for any inclination or thought he had on his previous actions. The boy only looked at him innocently. Taking the defeat he sighed. "Well, I better be off to bed. I'm sure Vexen is gonna have us out searching for someone else." He prepared to stand when a hand covering his made him pause.

"Xigbar?"

On reflex he turned his head to the sound and was met with an unexpected surprise. How funny, he didn't expect the boy's lips to be so soft, but at this point what did it matter. Closing his eye he enjoyed the kiss without trying to figure out what it all meant.

Yet, like all good things it came to an end and as he opened his eye to gauge the reaction on the musician's face he was met with a smile. "Good night." Standing up, Demyx walked to the entrance to the hall. Pausing for a moment he looked back over his shoulder. His pale cheeks were flushed and he braved a smile before turning to leave.

Xigbar could only watch him. The tingle on his lips reassured him that he had not been dreaming. Smiling he turned to look up at the stars. "I guess that's your answer, huh, Demyx?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4: Memories Best Forgotten**

As awkward as the morning could have been for the Vexen and Marluxia, Xigbar made it worse. Vexen was going over where they were going to search next. "Sora sent me an email early this morning about some strange activity. In theory The World That Never Existed show not be assessable but it has as of late. Not only that but Heartless seem to be flocking to it."

"So are we going to check it out?" Xigbar grinned.

"Yes. I'm concerned with the Heartless activity and seeing as how Xemnas is whole and wandering around somewhere I can only assume the worse." Vexen removed his glasses.

"Man, and I thought you had enough to _worry_ about." The scarred man grinned.

Vexen gave him a cold stare. "I'm going to ignore you now." He said flatly and went to his desk. "We are to meet with Sora tomorrow in Radiant Garden where Leon has apparently more information for us, then we'll be heading to The World That Never Existed."

"We get to see Sora again?" Demyx said excited.

Xigbar patted his head. "Yup, little dude."

"Xigbar, take Demyx into town and get the necessary supplies and rent a Gummi ship for us." The blonde typed a few notes on the computer and then looked up. "Okay?"

With a sarcastic salute, Xigbar smiled. "Ay, sir."

"Very cute." The other man smirked annoyed and went back to typing.

Rolling his eye Xigbar signaled to Demyx and the two left the lab leaving Marluxia and Vexen alone.

Marluxia watched the blonde type away for a while before walking over to him. "So what are you doing?"

"Making a few notes and theories based off the information Sora sent me." He answered and continued typing.

After several more minutes Marluxia tried again. "So, last night was a surprise."

This made the scientist stop. His pale ears took on a red tinge to them. "Marluxia, I'm kind of busy at the moment." When the other man did not move he added. "Could you leave me alone so I can finish?"

"Huh?" Wait, did he just dodge the whole subject? "Wait, Vexen, but last night,"

"I really need to get things ready for tomorrow so please let me work. Go out to the garden or something." Without another word he went back to typing.

Completely put off the pink haired man blinked in utter disbelief. What the hell? "Okay." He said and slowly walked t the door. When the other man made no attempt to stop him he left the room. "Unbelievable." He muttered. What was the deal? Was Vexen just too embarrassed to talk about it? Was it some kind of joke? Payback for the kiss maybe? Slightly angry and a little confused he decided to go to the garden to cool off before attempting anything.

Meanwhile another pair was walking into town when the subject of feelings came into play. "So, what was _that_ about last night?" Xigbar asked, a smile on his face.

The boy reddened. "What?"

Stopping Xigbar's smile widened as he took the boys hand. "The kiss." There was no point being shy about it now.

Demyx seemed to clam up and he fidgeted a little before answering. "Um, well, you seemed to want to, so I," He trailed off.

Xigbar looked at him and his expression changed. The smile became strained and fell under the weight of his disappointment. "So you did it because I wanted to?" He said.

Demyx looked at him, eyes wide.

"I see." Turning he started to walk down the path, but his steps seemed so heavy.

"Xigbar?" Demyx ran after him.

"Demyx," The man stopped but didn't look at the boy, "I don't want you to think that just because I want something means you have to cater to my feelings. Do something because you want to."

"But I," Demyx started, but something seemed to trouble him making him silence whatever reply he had.

Taking the boy's silence as an answer, Xigbar once again headed down the path. "Come on."

Demyx didn't move for a while then with a sigh began to follow far behind Xigbar. He kept his eyes on the dirt path. It was so pathetic really. He'd never been one to do anything right. Even now he couldn't find a way to voice his feelings and because of that he'd hurt someone precious to him. Looking up he watched Xigbar's back. His dark hair spilled down his back every once and a while fluttering up from the wind as he moved. A few gray strips mixed in it. As soon as they walked into town Xigbar handed the boy a shopping list. "What?" Looking at the list he tried to make out Vexen's handwriting that could rival even a doctor.

"Go get these. I'm going to try and rent us a Gummi Ship." His voice seemed so cold.

"Okay." Demyx answered.

With a nod Xigbar wandered off in the direction of a Gummi Ship shop leaving Demyx sitting in the town square alone.

With a heavy heart the boy raised his head and went to find supplies. More or less everything they needed was pretty easy to find. The items shops in the area all had the essentials. Halfway through the hunt he began to have fun. Trying to make out Vexen's handwriting like it was some secret code took his mind off of Xigbar.

"That'll be 900 munny." The clerk answered.

Taking out the munny pouch, Demyx handed the clerk the amount asked and took the bag. "Thank you." He smiled and left the store. Once he was out in the hustle and bustle again he felt the weight return. "Uh, what am I gonna do?" He muttered to himself. Tucking the grocery bag under one arm he decided to go look around before going back to the square to meet up with Xigbar. It's not that he didn't want to see the man, but he didn't want to see that heartbroken expression. "Ug, why can't I just tell him?" He grumbled.

"Trouble, my child?" Said a voice.

Demyx looked from side to side trying to find the voice's owner. On his right was a small booth. A woman smiled. "Were you talking to me?" He said pointing to himself.

She nodded. "Yes, you seem troubled." She gestured to the chair in front of her. "Sit."

Not finding her to be a threat and not sure where to go he did as was told. Setting the bag down at his feet he turned to her.

She tilted her head to the side still smiling. "You seem to be distressed. Shall I read your fortune?" She asked holding out her hand.

Demyx blinked and shied away. "Um, I don't really have any money for that."

She shook her head. "It's no charge." Her green eyes were dark as she narrowed them. "You seem very troubled and I cannot, as another human being, let you be in such a state without at least extending a hand to help."

Not really sure what else to do he held out a hand to her. "So is this like a palm reading?"

She laughed as she gazed down at his hand. "The thing about a palm reading is that it only tells what a person is now." Touching one of the lines on his palm she explained, "You have experienced much for being so young. A life not many will ever have."

Demyx stared down at his hand surprised.

"And here, I can tell that you have a gift that has caused you pain but has also saved you many times." She smiled. "And here," Her finger traced a long line that ran horizontal through the center of his palm, "I see that you have someone you truly love but are afraid to tell."

This made Demyx take his hand away. He stared at her surprised and embarrassed. "How do you know?"

Reaching over she tapped his nose. "It's written all over your face." She laughed.

Turning red the boy stared at his hand. "So if you can only tell me what I am, what good does it do me?"

"Sometimes when someone needs to know what they must do they need to first understand who they are." Sitting back she reached into her pocket. "Here." She held out her hand. In it was a pair of earrings.

Demyx leaned over. "What are they?"

"These are special earrings." She smiled. "Wear one of them and give the other one to the person you love. Depending on how they take it will let you know how they feel." With a subtle gesture she shifted her hand signaling the boy to take them.

Skeptical he took the earrings. "But I don't know if Xigbar has a pierced ear so,"

"Do not worry about that. Simply present them to your intended when you confess and wait for them to work." She smiled. "They will give you luck."

"Really?" The earrings were a signal blue stone that dangled when put on an ear. Reaching up he removed his earring and slid the blue stone into place. He pocketed the other one. "How much are these? I can't just take them." Looking up he found the seat across from him empty. He quickly stood up and searched the street. Nothing. Whoever she was she was nowhere in sight now. Checking his ear to make sure he'd not been hallucinating he found the earring resting there. The other was in his pocket. The light was beginning to dim in town and it realized that Xigbar was probably waiting. Grabbing the grocery bag he quickly ran back to the square. Sure enough he was waiting. Demyx raised an arm and started to call but stopped himself. Even from here he could see that the man was not in a good mood. In fact he looked really depressed.

Xigbar turned to him, as he got close. "Took you a while." He said without much emotion at all. "Let's get back. It's getting late."

"Okay." Demyx followed closely behind but he couldn't seem to say much more. What the heck did the fortune tell mean about knowing yourself to know what you're supposed to do? It made no sense. The whole way back to the castle he wrestled with her confusing statement over and over like it was some ambiguous snake that would eat him unless he deciphered it.

"Demyx?"

He looked up surprised. He had been so deep in thought about what to do he'd failed to realize they were already back. "Huh?"

Xigbar scratched his head and stared off as if he didn't want to face Demyx. "Can you take that stuff to Vexen?"

Looking at the bag Demyx nodded. "Yeah. Sure, but what about you? Did you want to get something to eat or,"

"Sorry, little dude, I kinda want to be alone for now." Xigbar cut in. He gently ruffled Demyx's hair and went inside.

Hating his own cowardice, Demyx stood outside the main door for several minutes before deciding to go in and take the groceries to Vexen.

Marluxia wasn't sure what he was going to say. He'd spent a good portion of the afternoon in the garden. Every weed in his vision was quickly ripped out and the florist got a sick satisfaction in tearing them up before moving to the next victim. Now that he was thoroughly calmed he decided that maybe he should try talking to Vexen again. He brushed his bangs from his eyes as he threw his coat on a chair. No doubt the man in question would be in the lab, but did he dare to brave the argument that would break free if he tried to talk to him? Resigning himself to the inevitable he left his room and made way to the lab. Sure enough the man was there, plinking away at the computer and looking over god knew what kind of calculations in a notebook. Walking around the desk he tried to make himself known but the blond didn't seem to pay him any mind. "Hm." Marluxia cleared his throat.

After a few more words Vexen looked up and removed his glasses. "Did you need something?"

Raising a brow Marluxia nodded slowly. "Yes, we," He pointed between them, "need to talk."

Confused Vexen leaned back in his chair. "About?"

"What's going on between us?" He answered slightly annoyed.

"I thought we already did that." Came a sharp reply. Vexen was reaching for his glasses again when Marluxia slammed his hand on the desk.  
"You came to my room and kissed me, Vexen." Marluxia growled. "That does not constitute as a talk." He leaned down and smirked. "Although you did make a lot of noise."

Turning bright red Vexen smacked him away. "You vulgar man, don't come into my lab and start causing me unnecessary headaches."

"Unnecessary?" Marluxia felt a vein in his forehead pulse with anger.

"Look," Vexen spun his chair to face him. "What do you want from me?"

Leaning closer Marluxia glared at him. "To know what your feelings are for me? What am I to you? You keep dodging the subject!"

Vexen only narrowed his green eyes at him then looked away. "What nonsense are you spouting? I don't understand what you're talking about!"

Hurt Marluxia stood up. Don't understand? What does that…oh. It made sense now.

"Now will you please get out of here and stop rambling on about such embarrassing matters so I can work?"

The blonde didn't face him, but Marluxia could tell from the red of his ears he was blushing. The sadist part of him took over and he couldn't resist. "I see how you are." Leaning down he placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Marluxia, go away!" The man spat.

"Why don't you stop this childish behavior and just admit it, Vexen. It'll save us both the trouble if you do." He leaned his face down to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Leave me alone!" Vexen snapped back.

"Surly you couldn't have forgotten what this feels like, right?" He brought his mouth close to his ear. "Or is it that you have never had this feeling before?"

"Shut up!" Vexen almost hissed.

The only brought a bigger smile to Marluxia's lips. "You want to know what it is?" He giggled. "Well, do you?"

"Shut up!" Trying to move his ear away Vexen tried desperately not to face him. "That's it, this conversation is over!"

Desiring to strike the final blow Marluxia reached around and grabbed Vexen's chin between his fingers and made the man face him. Vexen's green eyes were wide with fear. "It's love. You love me, Vexen." He brought his lips close to the other man's. "You can't escape from it; from me. You're mine."

Before contact could be made the blonde shoved Marluxia back and into the adjacent desk. Quickly standing up the man stormed out of the room.

"Shit." Marluxia rubbed the back of his head that had hit the desk. Looking up he groaned and gave chase. He'd gone too far. "Wait, Vexen." He came up on him fast and grabbed his arms. Spinning his companion around he was met with a glare that could kill.

Vexen grit his teeth and smacked him. "Keep your filthy hands off me, bastard!" Clenching his fist he stood proudly. "I belong to no one, you conceited ass!" Turning on his heels he continued to storm down the hall.

Marluxia held his cheek confused. Dammit he'd pushed him too far. He should have known that this would happen. He was dealing with this man all wrong. "Vexen!" He called. "Vexen, wait!" When the object of his affection still did not stop he tried one last desperate attempt. "Even!" It was desperate and at the very most he'd get another acid reply from the man, but using his real name was all he could think of.

Sure enough it stopped the blonde in his tracks. Looking back he stared back at Marluxia with a face full of confusion and pain. Before he could run to him Vexen snapped, "Just leave me alone!" Turning he sped down the hall and out of sight.

Marluxia could only curse himself. "Goddammit!" He punched the wall. What the hell was he supposed to do now? God his head hurt. A movement in his peripheral vision made him turn. Demyx stood with a grocery bag in had, blue eyes wide in fear. "Demyx? I didn't know you guys were back."

Demyx looked down. "Well, I thought I'd bring Vexen the stuff he asked for and," Biting his lip he looked up, "um…"

Marluxia sighed and walked over to him. "What's the deal? You look depressed."

"I do?" Demyx said frazzled.

Looking down at the boy the pink haired man sighed and then stared down the hall. "I sometimes wonder why I try."

"Because you like Vexen, right?" Demyx asked. The question seemed to carry hope in it that made Marluxia sense he was looking for reassurance in himself.

"Yeah," He smiled, "I like Vexen." Staring down at the groceries he reached for it. "Here, let me take those to the lab. You should go hang out with Xigbar or something."

"It's okay." Demyx yanked them away. "Besides, Xiggy said he wanted to be alone for a while." This only made him look more depressed.

"Did _you two _have a fight?" The other man asked. "I can't imagine you two fighting like Vexen and I." He smirked. "You two seem to have it all figured out."

"No!' Demyx argued. "No, we," he sighed, "I think I hurt his feelings. He was trying to ask me how I felt but I froze up. I got scared and couldn't answer him."

Marluxia raised a brow. "So how do you feel?"

"I like him. I like him a lot but,"

"Then there's your answer." Marluxia patted his head and took the groceries. "Now you just have to follow through." He went to the lab door. "The least you can do is try, okay, Demyx?"

This time the blonde boy smiled. "Thanks, Marly."

"Don't mention it." The flowery man muttered.

"I know Vexen will come around. Just keep it up." He said reassuringly. "He won't be able to resist."

Marluxia looked at him surprised and then smiled half-heartedly. "I'll keep trying." He watched as the boy ran off down the hall. With a heavy sigh he went back into the lab and put the groceries down before going to bed to wallow in his own self-misery.

Feeling like his heart was gone burst from his chest like the alien baby did from Sigourney Weaver in Aliens 3, Demyx took in a deep breath and prepared for the worst. He felt around in his pocket till he was sure that the earring was still there. Knocking gently on the door he waited. A couple of bangs and thumps could be heard followed by another aloud thump and some swearing immediately after. At some point the door did open and Xigbar stared at Demyx like he was a baby that had been left on his doorstep. "Demyx?" His shirt was slightly unbuttoned exposing his dark chest. His hair fell down his face, partially covering the eye patch over his right eye.

Taking a deep breath the boy blurted, "I know you said you wanted to be alone, but there was something I really needed to talk with you about, but if you still really really want to be alone I'll understand and come back later,"

"Okay, okay." Xigbar smiled. "I get it. Come in." He opened the door as if presenting his domain.

Now out of breath the boy nodded and entered the room.

Xigbar shut the door. Taking the chair by the bed he set it down for Demyx before sitting on the bed. "So what's so important you couldn't wait?" He asked.

Now he froze. This was a crucial moment and he was getting scared again. Gathering every bit of courage he had he swallowed and look Xigbar in the eye. "It's about earlier today. On the road when you asked me about last night."

Xigbar's expression grew dark. "Look, Demyx, it's nothing. Just let it go."

"No!" The boy yelled and stood up. "You were trying to ask me how I felt and I didn't answer you. I should have said something!"

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault." The scarred man sighed and stood up. "Look I'm the one at fault. I assumed without considering your feelings so it's my own damned fault."

"But I," Demyx was losing his words again.

Xigbar's face almost seemed full of confusion and doubt. His one yellow eye was barely opened, his brows gathered at the center of his forehead. Licking his bottom lip then biting it he finally looked at Demyx. "It's late. You should go to bed." He took the boy by the shoulder and began directing him to the door. "We have a big day tomorrow."

Demyx tried to fight back but his strength was leaving him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he cursed his stupidity. Dammit, he was wimping out again! "I did it because _I _wanted to too!" He screamed.

"Huh?" Xigbar paused.

Feeling every nerve in his body shake Demyx explained, "The kiss. I kissed you because I wanted to as well." Looking over his shoulder he felt so pathetic with his teary eyes and shaking bottom lip.

Xigbar release him and stepped back. His eye wide he covered his mouth. "Demyx, um," A faint shade of pink touched his cheeks and he looked away, "do you really,"

Digging in his pocket he grabbed the earring. "HERE!" He held it out. The single blue earring sparkled from the lamp near the bed.

Looking down at it Xigbar blinked. "What,"

"It's a special earring!" He sputtered. "I'm supposed to give it to the person I care about most." He turned his head. "I have the other one, see?"

Xigbar looked at him and took the earring. Lifting it up he examined it.

Demyx looked at him for a moment before his eyes widened. "Oh, but you don't have a piercing." His face contorted with pain as he tried to grab the earring. "Here. Never mind. It's stupid anyway. You don't have to,"

Xigbar stepped back and held the earring out of reach. "What side is yours on?" He asked still looking at the earring.

Demyx paused. "Um, my left."

"So the right side." Reaching up to his right ear he took the earring and…

"Xiggy, no!" Demyx's blue eyes widened in disbelief.

Flinching for only a moment he dropped his hands. The earring was now resting in his right ear, which was already growing red. A small amount of crimson liquid was already pushing its way out through the hole.

Feeling more tears sting his eyes Demyx went to him. "Oh, you didn't have to do that."

Xigbar only stared down at him and lifted his chin. "Yes, I did." Even though blood was already starting to drip from his ear onto his shirt he held Demyx's gaze. "Because I want you to know how serious I am."

"Xiggy?" Demyx felt like his body had lost all strength. He closed his eyes on instinct as he felt Xigbar's warm lips touch his. Unable to hold himself back he clung to the man.

Xigbar brought him close and caressed his face as he kissed him. The boy seemed to fit into his embrace like a puzzle piece he'd been missing. At some point he could hear a gentle moan, and for a moment he realized that some of it was himself. Pulling away he looked down at Demyx.

Water blue eyes looked at him as they opened slowly. His lips were red and swollen from the kissing. "Xigbar," He smiled weakly, "I...I love you."

Smiling he wiped a tear that hung from his blonde lashes. "I love you too, Myde." His heart skipped a beat from the surprised expression he received for that.

"You remembered?" His tears began to fall again. "I can't believe you remembered."

Xigbar kissed his cheeks. "I never forgot." Toying with the thought he smiled. "Do you remember mine?"

Demyx pulled away and looked at him shocked. "Of course I do! It's Braig! I never forgot it even when I forgot my own name!"

With a surprised look, Xigbar started to laugh uncontrollably. Falling back on the bed he covered his face as he snickered.

"What's so funny?" Demyx asked distressed.

Calming the giggles enough to look up, the older man smiled. "Nothing." He took the boy's hand and yanked him down into his arms as they fell back on the bed.

Demyx propped himself up on his arms as he tried to gain some semblance of balance. "Uh."

Xigbar cupped his cheek. "I just love you is all." He started to laugh again. "I really do."

A softness came over Demyx's face that probably had never happened before and with a gentle smile he replied, "Me too, Braig. I really do love you too."

"You know, maybe you should think before you act." Vexen grumbled. He was disinfecting Xigbar's homemade piercing. "Do you always have to be so extreme?"

"Well, maybe you should be more often." Xigbar replied. "Demyx told me you and Marly had a fight…again."

The blonde paused for a moment then placed the Q-tip on the table and grabbed afresh one. "It doesn't concern you so don't even start."

"When are you gonna stop acting like a child?" The other man turned to him. "Even, if you don't,"

"Don't call me that." The blonde spat and stood up. Taking the peroxide to a cabinet he set it back in its place. "Every time I hear that name it just reminds me of things I prefer not to remember." He kept his back to Xigbar.

"Look," Xigbar put the earring back in his ear carefully and stood, "you can't change who you are. Those memories are what make you who you are."

"Yes," Vexen turned, "I don't need you to spout that philosophical crap at me. However, I'm not exactly fond of myself so therefore I despise those memories even more." Going to the window he found that he could see the east side of the garden.

Running his fingers through his hair, Xigbar sighed. "I know it's a painful subject, but maybe there are people who understand what you're going through."

"Like who?" Vexen snorted. "Other than you and Ansem no one has a clue as to where I came from or what happened to me before I became an apprentice."

"Maybe Marluxia." The other man said.

Vexen didn't reply.

"Did you ever give any thought as to why he was such an odd Heartless?"

"Of course I have!" Turning the blonde glared. "I'm a scientist! I can't help but be curious of the unknown."

"I'm talking about as another person, Vexen." Xigbar stared hard at him, his yellow eye narrowing. "Stop trying to create a world of black and white. It's not like that. People aren't just calculations."

"You don't have to tell me that." Vexen growled.

"Well, apparently I do. You treat Marluxia like he's some pet project when he clearly has strong feelings for you!"

"And that's why I cannot allow myself to succumb to his whims!" Slamming his fist down on the table the blonde's green eyes blazed. "I know how people are. They're weak and spontaneous! They can love, hate, compliment and lie all in a course of a day! I know how they are!" Adverting his gaze from Xigbar he grimaced. "The fact of the matter is that people change, people leave and people die."

Staring at his friend, the scarred man sighed. "Well, over the course of a couple years he's done all those things. I'd think that he's got it out of his system, don't you?"

Vexen looked over at him surprised.

"Thinking things through is all good and well but you need to learn to think with your heart too or you might end up losing what's important to you again." With that Xigbar left the lab.

The blonde only stared at the floor. How could he be so sure? What guarantee did he have that all would be well? What promise could be made he could believe? Staring back out the window he caught movement in the garden. Lying on the grass was a pink haired man. He seemed to have his eyes closed, napping perhaps. Without thinking he watched the sleeping man for several second when he realized what he was doing. Turning his back to the window he felt a familiar pang in his chest. Clutching his shirt he grit his teeth. Why? Clenching his fist he slammed it against the wall. What hope could he have for anything resembling love when he'd lost everything so long ago?

Later that day when he had everything prepared he sent Xigbar to gather the other two. When faced with the three men before him he found it odd how an air of lovey-dovey squishiness surrounded both Demyx and Xigbar while a rain cloud of doom only covered Marluxia. Not really in the mood to care he sighed. "Everyone grab some supplies and load it onto the Gummi ship. We got a long couple of days ahead of us.

The men went to it. As they were wandering down the hall Demyx looked over his shoulder. "You know, it's like we're going on a family trip." He giggled.

Xigbar smiled at him. "Sure, if it's a trip consisting of a boy bringing his boyfriend along while mommy and daddy are fighting, then yeah it's just like a family trip." He said this loud enough for Marluxia to hear.

The graceful assassin only smirked wickedly. "Yeah, and if the "boyfriend" keeps mouthing off to "daddy", then I'll have to use excessive parental force." The cold look in his blue eyes made the other man smile nervously.

"So does that make "mommy" a man-beater?" Demyx asked recalling the events from last night.

Xigbar couldn't contain the giggles. "Oh burn!"

Marluxia looked at the boy straight-faced. "It's funny how I magically have a kid even though I haven't been laid yet." He seemed even more depressed by this.

Xigbar had slowed so he was walking next to him. "Don't feel bad, Mar, I haven't been either."

The pink haired man looked at him. "Well at least you rounded first base. I was tagged out before I even left home." He seemed even more depressed now. "God, I wish I could just kill something. Then I'd feel better."

Xigbar sped up so that he had almost caught up with Demyx. "So, little dude, wanna get some ice cream when we reach Radiant Garden?"

"Ice cream! Really?" The boy's face lit up.

Marluxia grumbled. "Xigbar, I was having a serious conversation with you."

"And I was listening until death and dismemberment came into play." Xigbar looked over his shoulder and grinned.

Once everything was loaded in the Gummi ship Xigbar took the controls. Demyx sat next to him as co-pilot while the two fighting parents had to share the back. Neither one of them looked at one another and sat as far from each other as possible. Vexen stared out the window without so much as looking at Marluxia. The other man couldn't help but sneaking small glances but getting no response.

Xigbar sighed and lifted the ship from the castle. Once they had made it into the Meteor cluster Xigbar asked. "So are you two gonna sit and pout all damn day or kiss and makeup?"

Vexen glared at him. "Just stop." He grumbled.

"Yeah, let's just pretend it didn't happen." Marluxia said mockingly.

This made the blonde shoot him an icy stare. "Do you have something you want to say to me or are you gonna sit over there and grumble?"

"Oh, so I guess that now you want to hear me out?" He gave a vicious smile. "Maybe I'll get smacked again for my efforts!"

"I gave you what you deserved you arrogant bastard." Vexen hissed.

"I swear you're the cattiest bitch I've ever met!" Marluxia spat back.

"And you are the most idiotic, annoying, lecherous ass in the history of man!" The blonde growled red faced. By now the two men's faces were so close they could have touched noses with a few more inches. However, they were too angry to even feel embarrassed by their close proximity.

"All right!" Xigbar yelled back. "If you two "children" don't knock it off I will turn this ship around!"

Both men slammed their hands on the seat and faced their scarred companion. "But _he_ started it!" They both said at once.

"Well I'm gonna finish it!" Demyx spun around angry. "Now sit down and shut up!"

This from the little blonde boy put both men off. They looked at each other surprised. Then as if realizing it they both looked down at where their hands were touching on the seat. At once they both pulled away and with blushing cheeks went back to staring out the window.

Demyx grinned and sat back in his seat.

Xigbar looked over at the boy proudly and ruffled his hair. "Nice one, little dude."

An hour later and they were halfway to Radiant Garden. "I spy with my little eye something…pink." Demyx said excited.

Xigbar pretended to think about this. "Let's see…something pink…hm." After a few moments of fake thinking he answered. "It is Marluxia's scythe?"

"Dangit!" The boy snapped his fingers disappointed. "I thought I had you that time."

Xigbar smiled. He knew he wasn't referring to the scythe owner's pink hair because they had used that twenty minutes ago.

"You're turn, Xiggy." Demyx said.

"I think I'm all "I spied" out, little dude." He yawned. "Can you drive for a moment? I need to stretch my arms?"

Demyx took control of the ship.

Xigbar began to stretch his arms and neck. As he turned to pop it he caught sight of the display in the back seat.

Both Vexen and Marluxia had not slept much in the past few days for obvious reasons. Apparently the fight earlier had worn them out as well so it wasn't surprising to see they had both fallen asleep. What Xigbar found most interesting was that both of them had somehow managed to drift near one another. Vexen's head rested on Marluxia's shoulder while the pink haired man's head rested on top of Vexen's. Both seemed content and so, resisting the urge to tease them, Xigbar took the controls of the ship again. "Hey." He whispered to Demyx. When the boy looked at him he pointed over his shoulder.

Demyx sat up in his seat and saw the couple in the back. "Aww." He smiled. "You know,"

"Hm?" Xigbar looked at him.

"I wish they could look at how they are right now." The boy rested his chin on his crossed arms.

"Why's that?" Xigbar smiled turning back to the path before them.

"Cause then they could see how happy they are together." The boy gave a little laugh before sitting back down.

Xigbar nodded with a smile in reply.

When they got to Radiant Garden Xigbar climbed in the back and woke Marluxia. Covering the man's mouth gestured to the blonde in his arms.

Marluxia looked down and realizing what was going on first blushed and then carefully nudged Vexen back against the opposite wall. Once all was adjusted Marluxia shook Vexen's shoulder. "Vexen?" He spook a little louder. "Vexen?"

"Hn?" Vexen slowly opened his eyes. Marluxia was slightly leaning over him. Once the blonde could focus he slammed back against the window surprised. "What are you doing?" His face went red.

"Uh, you were sleeping and we're here so,"

"UH." Vexen looked out the window. "Oh, um," Looking back at Marluxia he quickly got up and left the ship.

Marluxia stared at him as he left. Xigbar was crouching to the side. "You know, I can only imagine how much worse that could have been if he'd seen the way we were before." The assassin sighed. "Thanks."

Xigbar smirked. "No prob. It seemed a shame to wake you up though." He pulled out his phone.

"Why?" Marluxia looked at him.

"Cause you both looked so cute." He grinned and held up his phone. "Wanna see?"

Marluxia looked at him a moment before answering. "Sure." Huddling over the phone he saw the picture the man had snapped before waking him.

Outside the ship Vexen had composed himself and was back in bossy mode. "All right let's go. We have to get up to the castle."

Flinging a bag over his shoulder Xigbar sighed. "Yes, sir." They followed close behind the blonde. "So who's this Leon kid Sora's with?" He asked Vexen.

"Huh?" The other man looked at him confused. "You know him too."

"I do?"

"Yeah, you remember that kid that Cid always had with him when he'd deliver things to Ansem?" Vexen adjusted the bag he had under his arm.

"Oh, Squall?" Xigbar laughed. "Haven't seen that kid in ages."

"Well he goes by Leon now." Vexen replied.

"Why?"

"Some dramatic macho act. You know how that kid was always extreme."

The other man laughed. "I remember." Xigbar looked over his shoulder at Demyx who was trying to cheer up Marluxia. "So did you enjoy your nap?" He smirked.

Vexen rolled his eyes. "I'd ask you to let it drop, but you won't, will you?"

Xigbar snickered. "No. Especially since I have blackmail." Unable to hold back he flipped out his phone and flashed the image in front of Vexen.

Again the man's pale face went red. "When did that happen?!" He said as he dropped the bag. "Did Marluxia see that?"

Closing the phone Xigbar walked on ahead. "Not telling. I'll let you agonize over it a while." He laughed as Vexen picked up his bag and tried pleading for an answer out of him.

As they approached the main castle doors a familiar boy sat on the brick wall talking with a brunette girl, a pink bow in her hair, and a man dressed in black. Sora looked up and caught sight of them. "Hey guys!" He said happily and leapt off the wall onto the cobblestone path. "You made it."

Both the man and woman he was talking to turned. The woman smiled at them. "I'm glad you all made it safely." She looked at Vexen and Marluxia, "Glad to see you both again."

The two men nodded. Vexen turned to the man. "Leon."

"Vexen." He smiled then turned to Marluxia. His expression hardened. "Marluxia."

The pink haired man was already annoyed so his tone came off harsh. "Leon."

The thick tension in the air could have been cut with a knife.

"Demyx, Xigbar, this is Aerith and Leon." Turning to the two teenagers he continued with introductions, "This is Demyx and," He looked at Leon, "Xigbar. You might remember him best as Braig."

Leon looked at Xigbar and his eyes widened.

Xigbar smiled wide-eyed. "Woah, you got big."

This put off Leon for a moment and with an embarrassed half smile he answered in a low mumble, "Uh, yeah."

"Let's go inside." Sora said. "We have rooms for you guys and everything."

"Yay!" Demyx said happily and followed.

"Once we get some dinner we'll be able to explain all the information we gathered." Aerith said to Vexen as they went in.

"Thank you." He said.

"I just got some sea salt ice cream too." Sora bragged.

"Wha?" Demyx smiled. "Really?"

Xigbar patted Marluxia on the back as they went in. "This is gonna be fun." He grinned.

Looking at his companion Marluxia snorted. "And you call me twisted."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5: Just Tell Me**

Everyone was given a room and dropped off their belongs at said rooms. Vexen followed Aerith to the kitchen while Marluxia said he was tired from the trip and was going to rest. Xigbar and Demyx were dragged off by Sora who told them he was going to spar in the Rec Room with Riku. The blonde followed the young girl down the hall. "Leon's girlfriend Rinoa just came back from studying abroad. She was all excited when we told her you were all coming. She'll be cooking dinner tonight."

"I wasn't aware that boy had a girlfriend." Vexen smirked.

Aerith giggled. "Well, he won't say it outright, but you can tell." Opening the door the pair was met with quite a display.

Rinoa stood sternly in a little white apron, already defiled by tomatoes, waving a wooden spoon menacingly at the boy across from her. "I said I was fine. I'm more than capable of cooking a meal."

"But I was just offering to help." Leon said with hands raised defensively.

"Oh no," Rinoa shook the spoon vigorously, "You think I'm gonna mess something up."

"Rinoa, I didn't say that,"

"Silence." She grumbled. "Now sit!" She pointed to the chairs at the bar.

Unable to argue further, Leon walked away defeated. He saw Aerith as he sat down and flashed her a look of concern. She patted him on the back. "Rinoa, I'd like you to meet someone." Aerith called.

Turning around the girl flashed a smile. "Oh my," She ran around the counter. "I'm sorry for my appearance." She tried to wipe off as much of the sauce as she could. "I'm Rinoa, Leon's," She looked at the man in the chair, "girlfriend." She giggled.

Vexen took her hand in a gentlemanly fashion and nodded. "I'm Vexen, a former," He looked at Leon, "associate of Leon's."

"I'm so happy to meet more of Leon's friends." She laughed. "You know, he's so quiet it's a wonder I know anything about him at all."

The boy in the chair sighed with embarrassment.

Before much else could be said a clamor of pans was heard and the girl turned around surprised. "Oh no!" Running back around the counter she tried to find the pan that was overheating. "Um, oh no."

Leon laid his head on the counter and covered it.

Aerith and Vexen walked around to help her.

"I think it's this one." Vexen gestured and reached to turn down the heat.

"Oh that's the," Rinoa began.

Just then the contents of the pot exploded in a flurry of tomatoes and when everything had hit some surface the blonde man was standing with most of it on him.

"Tomato sauce." Rinoa finished as she stared at him in disbelief. Suddenly realizing the situation she frantically searched for a towel. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

Vexen just blinked. "Quite all right."

Aerith had covered her mouth in shock.

Leon had resorted to snickering, which was a perfect time since Rinoa was too busy trying to find towels to smack him.

"I'll clean it up, I promise." She started wiping his face with a towel.

"Vexen shook his head. "It's fine."

"Rinoa, I'll take him to go get a shower so you go on and finish dinner." She tried to steer the girl back to the stove before anything else exploded. "Come on, Vexen, I'll show you the bath."

He followed, still straight faced.

Leon was now in a full fit of giggles and Aerith flashed him a look of contempt before leaving. As soon as they walked out into the hallway they came across the four men who were on their way to the Rec Room.

Before much could be said Xigbar doubled over in a fit of giggles. "Omigod, what happened to you?" He said between snickers.

"Rinoa's tomato sauce exploded." Aerith explained.

Sora grinned. "Should we go see if she needs help?"

"You can try but she already smacked Leon away." She shrugged and shook her head. "I'm going to take Vexen to clean up."

As they walked by Xigbar laughed even harder.

Vexen rolled his eyes and sped up as he walked by the man.

About a half hour later they were all seated at the table. Rinoa had managed to finish dinner with no more explosions and it actually smelled terrific. Aerith assured everyone with a wink that she made sure no one would receive a stomachache for eating it.

Marluxia looked up as dinner was being passed around. "Where's Vexen?"

"He went to shower." Sora answered with a grin.

"Shower?" Raising a brow the man looked around the table.

"Yeah," Riku smiled, "There was an accident."

"Accident?"

"Yeah," Xigbar started to chuckle, "He got in a fight with a tomato," Just recalling the image made the man lose it again and he huddled over in his chair holding his sides, "and lost."

"What?" Marluxia looked at them confused.

"I'm so sorry!" Rinoa bowed holding her hands together. "I didn't realize,"

"Don't apologize, Rinoa." Xigbar said wiping his eyes. "It's the best laugh I've had all day."

Demyx smirked. "And we've had quite a few." He looked at Marluxia who recalled the display in the gummi ship, blushed and stared down at his food.

As the snickers died down the door opened. Vexen walked in, hair still damp from the shower and hanging in his eyes, and fresh clothes.

Looking up Marluxia saw the man and his cheeks went even redder as he tried to hide in by looking down.

Walking around the table he sat across from Marluxia.

"Are you okay, Vexen?" Rinoa asked worried.

"I'm fine." He tried to smile. "A shower did me some good anyway." He began to fill his plate. "I hope everyone wasn't waiting for me?"

"Well we didn't want to dishonor your memory." Xigbar snickered.

The blonde shot him an icy glare. "Don't talk about me as if I've died. You'll hurt Rinoa's feelings." He lifted his fork. "And if I did die the first person I'd haunt is you, Xigbar."

The other man smiled. "I'm flattered, Vex, really."

As they began to eat Vexen looked up and met Marluxia's eyes. The other man looked down immediately with red cheeks. "What is wrong with you?" Vexen asked.

Marluxia mumbled, "Nothing."

Looking around the table he realized everyone else was looking at him. "What?"

Sora gestured, "I think its cause of your hair."

The blonde's green eyes looked up. "My hair?"

"Yeah, actually, it looks so different on you." Aerith agreed.

Vexen's hair usually had an obvious part and was tucked behind his ears except for the two clumped strands that framed his face. Right now his was all down, hanging in his eyes. He hadn't bothered to fix it when he got out since he knew everyone was waiting on him. "I don't see what the big deal is." He grumbled. Reaching up he ran his fingers through his hair to fix it.

Marluxia looked up as he did this, mouth hanging open. As Vexen's fingers ran through his hair it made the pink haired man blush such a color it rivaled his hair. All at once a loud clatter was heard as he dropped his fork, and then tried to hide his face by searching for it frantically. "Uh."

Vexen looked at him confused. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine." He answered quickly.

Everyone else at the table smiled.

"Are you sure, you're face is all red." Vexen titled his head trying to get a better look at him.

"I'm sorry, Rinoa, but I'm not feeling well so," He didn't finish before fleeing the room.

Everyone stifled their laughter as Vexen looked at them confused. "Is he ill?"

"You could say that." Aerith answered, covering her mouth to hide the smile.

Xigbar only shook his head with a large grin plastered on his face. "Oh he's sick all right."

Everyone at the table all shared the same thought except the blonde man with whom it was caused by. Marluxia was indeed sick, love sick.

Out in the hall Marluxia leaned his back on the wall and tipped his head back. Clutching his chest he begged for his heart to stop pounding. That entire display had rendered him utterly defeated. Just the image of Vexen's fingers running through his soft blonde hair, his eyes closed, water droplets dripping down his face…_KO_! His face flushed again. "Oh god, I can't handle this." Weakly he walked back to his room. It was the only thing he could do to not run back in the kitchen and jump Vexen.

An hour later everyone left the kitchen. Aerith and Rinoa helped fix an extra plate of easily digestive food for Marluxia and the blonde went off in search of the companion he believed to be ill. "So that's the pair you were telling me about." Rinoa said wiping her brow.

Aerith sighed. "Yeah. Cute, aren't they?"

"Oh yes. I hope they tell each other how they feel." She laughed. "It's so obvious."

The other woman started washing dishes. "I know, but they, and mainly Vexen, insist on being stubborn."

"I wish we could help." Rinoa sighed and started cleaning up.

Vexen knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Paler then when he'd left dinner, Marluxia opened the door surprised. "Vexen?"

He held up the food. "This might sit better with your stomach." Without being asked he entered the room and placed it on the desk. "Are you feeling better?"

"I guess." Marluxia sighed.

"I suppose us arguing isn't helping." The blonde added.

"Huh?" The other man turned to him. His blue eyes focused on the profile of Vexen's face.

"I'm sorry." Vexen said after a few moments.

Leaning on the wall, Marluxia asked, "Sorry for what exactly?"

Vexen turned to him and seeing the piercing gaze from the flowery assassin made him turn away again. "For saying what I did in the Gummi Ship, and," He bit his lip, "For hitting you the other night."

"I deserved that." Marluxia snorted. "I'm sorry about that. I was just frustrated."

"Frustrated?" Daring to look the scientist finally met his companion's gaze.

"I don't know if I can take much more." Marluxia said with a sigh and walked to his bed. Sitting down he rested his head in his hands. "I know you don't believe me, I know that and yet, I can't seem to let it go."

"What are you prattling on about?" Vexen leaned down to hear him.

"I'm saying," Marluxia looked up, "that I really do care about you!" His blue eyes seemed so sad as he confessed. "I really honestly do. The other night when you came to my room and kissed me, I was really happy."

Vexen knew he must be red in the face, but seeing as how he'd resigned to apologize to the man he didn't flee. "Why?"

"Cause it was you!" Marluxia pleaded. "I wanted so badly to wake up the next day and see you again. Even now I," He touched his lips, "I still feel like it just happened."

"Please don't take it to heart." Vexen protested. "I wanted to see what would happen if I did that; if I gave into your whims."

"And?" Marluxia took his hand. "Was it just one of your experiments again?" His sad expression turned angry. "Was I just another one of your guinea pigs?"

"Don't be like that." The blonde argued. "That wasn't it either."

"So what was it then?" Standing up Marluxia yanked him close so the blonde had to face him. "If it was just a test, then tell me. If it meant something, tell me that too."

Trying to push him away, Vexen felt like his whole body was shaking. "I can't answer that."

"Just tell me anything so I don't have to agonize over it." Marluxia released him and stepped back.

Vexen clenched his fists, his face staring down at the floor to his side. Why was this entire thing making him hurt so badly?

"I can't stand hurting like this anymore." Marluxia clutched at his chest over his heart. "Before at dinner, when I saw you,"

Vexen looked up. His green eyes rested on the man across from him.

"It took all my strength not to run and hold you, kiss you," As if wanting to say more, but again holding back he trailed off. "Can you really not answer me at all?"

Swallowing the blonde stepped back. "I'm sorry."

The two fell into a silence that hung over the room. When it started to constrict them both Vexen turned and left. Marluxia didn't look up to watch him leave. Falling back on the bed he sighed and covered his eyes with a hand. If by some small chance the blonde came back in he didn't want to let him know that he was crying.

As the even dragged on and everyone began to retire a certain blonde and pink haired man lay in bed staring at the ceiling, in different rooms of course. Neither could sleep and as both men tossed and turned the only thing they could concentrate on was each other. Vexen grumbled a moment before flinging off his covers and deciding that he would get no sleep tonight until he made Marluxia feel better. How he'd accomplish this was lost to him however.

In his room Marluxia worried that he'd given Vexen too much pressure and with a heavy sigh got up and went to find the blonde.

By some weird twist of fate they missed one another and as each knocked on the others room they found no answer.

Vexen sighed and tried to knock again. "I guess he doesn't want to talk to me." He turned to leave and was met with Rinoa and Aerith. "Uh."

"Vexen?" Rinoa smiled and then seeing where he was became concerned. "Are you trying to find Marluxia?"

He faked a small smile. "It appears he's sleeping so I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Aerith saw past his façade and smiled. "Did you two have another fight?"

Caught in the lie the blonde man didn't answer.

The two women looked at each other and nodded. "Come on." Rinoa said taking the blonde's arm. "Let's chat."

"Chat?" Vexen said confused as Aerith grabbed his other arm.

"Yes, perhaps talking to us will help you sort out your troubles." Aerith said with a smile that made anyone want to believe her.

Unable to protest as he was being dragged down the hall by two lovely ladies half his age he resigned himself to having to talk.

A few halls over Marluxia sighed as he knocked for the third time. "I guess he doesn't want to talk to me again." He leaned his back on the door and with another sigh slid down till he was sitting down in the hall. "I'm an idiot." He grumbled to himself.

"Marluxia?" Looking up he found Sora and Riku standing in the hall. "What's wrong?" Sora asked concerned.

"Nothing." Marluxia stood up and dusted off his pants. "I was just going to bed."

"Did you and ice man have a fight again?" Riku asked.

The other man shrugged. "It's nothing new."

"Want to talk about it?" Sora asked.

Looking over his shoulder he found the offer tempting.

"I mean Sora might not be any help in love topics, but…" Riku said jokingly earning him a glare from his best friend.

Marluxia smiled. "Sure, why not." Following the two boys half his age he decided to confide in them.

"So, what's the deal?" Rinoa asked as they sat out in the courtyard.

"Huh?" Vexen looked at her.

She pressed her forefinger on his nose. "Why haven't you and that flower boy hooked up yet?"

"Rinoa!" Aerith cried surprised.

"What?" She smiled with a shrug. "I mean it's so obvious that they should be together!"

"Is it really?" Vexen asked looking down at his hands.

"Huh?" Rinoa leaned over to get a look at his face. "You mean you don't see it? The way you both act with each other just screams out love." She sighed. "It's obvious that Marluxia is pining after you while you seem to be battling with your feelings, but unable to keep him from your mind." She was lost in flights of fancy and romance now.

Aerith shook her head.

"I suppose you are right." Vexen said quietly.

Both girls looked at him surprised. He just admitted to it.

"I want to believe him." He continued. "I think I just find it hard to care about anyone more than I have to."

"Why?" Aerith asked.

"It has to do with my past." He sighed. "I'm not sure how I should gauge my feelings. If they are feelings of love or friendship."

"Well, let's say Marluxia went away, how would you feel?" Aerith asked with a smile.

"I would be sad, I think." He answered honestly. "However, it's his decision."

"Oh brother!" Rinoa stood up. "If you love someone you should fight for them. Be selfish!"

'But if he wants to leave I'm in no position to stop him." Vexen argued.

"Being in love with him puts you in the position to demand things from him!" She looked down at him. "Love is about being selfish and allowing the one you love to be selfish. It's give and take."

"That's right." Aerith agreed. "What if Marluxia was taken away forever. What if you never had the possibility of seeing him again?"

As if this was the hardest question ever asked Vexen looked at her confused. "Never?"

She shook her head. "Never."

He brought his hand to his lips and pondered. The entire idea was difficult to answer.

"Does you heart hurt thinking about it?" Aerith asked.

"How did,"

"That's your answer." She smiled. "If something like that makes you feel frightened. If your heart hurts and you can't imagine it then that means you truly care for them."

This gave Vexen a revelation. "So what do I do now?"

"Confess your undying love to him." Rinoa giggled lost in lovey-dovey land again.

Again sighing at her friend's display Aerith added. "Well you can do that after you've sorted out whether you want to love someone." She patted him on the shoulder. "Just don't wait too long or he may slip away." With that she dragged her companion away. "We'll leave you to your thoughts." She called.

"Fight, Vexen! Fight for your love!" Rinoa called as she was dragged away.

He couldn't help but smile at the two girls. He sat out there for another hour thinking about what they had told him.

On the other side of the castle on the balcony overlooking the Great Maw was Marluxia with both Sora and Riku. The three leaned on the railing and stared out at the scene before them. "So, what is it this time?" Sora asked.

"Honestly I'm not sure." Marluxia sighed. "I've tried telling him how I feel time and time again but I don't know if he believes me." He rested his chin on his hands as the slumped over more. "I'm not sure if I'm trying too hard or if I should give up all together."

"Honestly I don't know why you like him." Riku snorted.

"Riku!" Sora glared at him.

"What, I'm being honest." The silver haired boy shrugged.

"It's odd, isn't it?" Marluxia smiled. "I mean we hated each other when we were Nobodies, but for some reason I can't shake him from my mind. When I was a Heartless instead of exacting any revenge on me he took care of me."

Sora smiled. "Yeah, and he was so worried when he thought his theory would fail and you'd disappear."

"Yeah, that too." Marluxia looked at him. "I can't help it I guess."

"Well, I think you shouldn't give up." Sora said reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll come around."

"Yeah, he really seemed concerned about you after you left at dinner." Riku added. "It's obvious he likes you back."

The pink haired man smiled. "Thank you, both of you." Standing up straight he took in a deep breath. "I know you guys think its odd that I like him, but if he feels the same about me like you say, then why does he like _me_?"

Both boys just looked at him.

This made the man laugh. "See? I guess you just can't help who you love no matter how ridiculous it is." Turning he left the balcony.

After he left Riku turned to Sora. "I take back what I said before." He smirked. "They were made for each other."

"I know, huh?" Sora laughed.

After everyone else had gone off to bed or to settle down for the night, after the two men who were battling their feelings finally retired for the even another couple were meeting for a secret rendezvous. Demyx peeked out into the hallway and as carefully as possible snuck down the hall till he reached Xigbar's room. With a gentle tap he waited. Xigbar opened the door and grinned before pulling the boy inside. The two giggled like they were breaking the rules at boarding school.

Xigbar closed the door and smiled at the boy. "So how are you?"

Demyx smiled. "Fine. You?"

"Better, now that you're here." Taking the boy in his arms he kissed his forehead.

The little blonde boy blushed. The night before the two had fallen asleep together but nothing else progressed since then.

Looking down at the boy Xigbar saw he was shaking a bit. "You okay?"

"Yeah?" He flashed the man a smile.

Xigbar stroked the boy's cheek before leaning down to kiss him.

The boy returned the kiss as he stood up on tiptoe to reach.

Before he went too far Xigbar pulled away and, trying to mask the sigh in his voice, said, "We should get some sleep. We got a long day tomorrow." Going to the bed he pulled back the covers.

Demyx stood in the same spot for a few moments shifting his weight from foot to foot. As he watched Xigbar crawl into bed he walked over and slide in next to him.

Xigbar covered them with the blankets and wrapped an arm around Demyx.

The boy could feel the other man's breath on his neck; his back could feel the heat radiating from Xigbar's body, and for some reason his face was on fire. The night before he'd been too happy to be embarrassed but now he was all too aware of the other man's presence. He could faintly smell his scent and even that was making his heartbeat quicken.

"What is it?" Xigbar asked.

"Huh?" Demyx squeaked.

"You aren't trying to sleep so what's wrong?"

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly Demyx managed to stumble over his reply. "I'm just not tired."

"Oh really?" Even by the tone of his voice Demyx knew he had a brow raised and a roguish grin on his face.

"Yeah." He answered quickly. "UWAH!" He yelped as he was rolled over. On his back he stared up at Xigbar who was grinning down at him.

"Should I try and tire you out?" His usual playful tone was replaced with something much more seductive.

Demyx could feel his body tense. He wasn't so nieve he couldn't catch the other man's meaning and it only made him begin to imagine what could happen next. Squeezing his eyes shut he waited for the inevitable. When nothing happened he opened one eye.

Xigbar was staring down at him angrily. Before Demyx could ask what was wrong he receive a pinch in the nose. "Dummy." He grumbled and laid back down. "What did you think I was gonna do?" He laughed it off as he turned his back to Demyx.

Sitting up the blonde stared at his companion. "Are you angry?"

"No." Xigbar answered flatly.

"Yes you are." Demyx pouted. "I'm sorry. Am I not desirable enough?"

This made Xigbar snort out a laugh. Looking over his shoulder he smiled. "No, you're plenty desirable."

"Bu then," he was silenced by Xigbar's fingers touching his lips. The man sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't want to scare you."

"Scare me?"

"Just now you looked terrified. I'm not gonna force anything on you, okay?" He almost looked sheepish. "All that matters to me is that you understand how I feel and you feel the same."

"But," Demyx leaned near him, "It's not that I don't want to it's just I have no idea what to do." Feeling his nerves shake he tried to calm himself. "I want to be with you, in every way."

"Heh." Xigbar looked away. "If you keep talking like that I really will jump you."

"But I told you it's okay." Demyx argued.

"Dammit, Demyx." The scarred man said before spinning around and pinning Demyx to the bed. "I'm not gonna stop now even if you start to cry."

Feeling his heart leap into his throat Demyx could only stare up, wide eyed at the man over him. He looked so amazing with his hair framing his face, his short open, the dim lighting of the room casting shadows on his face. Even if he had the ability to speak what could he say? As the seconds passed he lost track of time till Xigbar finally leaned down and kissed him. This time he didn't stop with just his lips but began to kiss his cheeks, inch down his neck in every nook and cranny, traced his fingers along the boy's collarbone and shoulders as he began to remove his shirt. Every place the older man touched made him feel like he was on fire, but it was a pain so sweet he thought he would cry. As Xigbar's lips caressed his sides and down to his hip he brought a hand to his mouth the stifle the moans. The sounds he was making made him even more embarrassed and he cursed his inability to move. However, as he lay there he could detect every touch and kiss he received. As he felt hands start to pull at his boxers he found that he could shift slightly. It was so surreal that he lost track of where he was. Was this actually happening? Was he really lying here with Xigbar? "AH!" He felt his whole body jolt as the sensations intensified. Oh god how could he handle this? "Ugh!"

A hand pressed down on his stomach making him unable to move more then his head. Trying to cover his mouth he closed his eyes. Even his toes were tingling. Then the sensations stopped and he opened his eyes. Xigbar was staring down at him.

"You okay?" He said hoarsely.

"Yeah." He managed to say. He reached up inviting the man to kiss him. Xigbar's one yellow eyes seemed so glossy as if he were dazed, but he didn't have time to think about why. As he felt Xigbar's warm tongue caress his own he realized one of his legs was being lifted.

Just then Xigbar pulled away and brought his mouth to Demyx's ear. He gave it one lick before whispering. "Ready?"

"Huh? AH!" Demyx threw his head back and tensed.

"Relax." Xigbar whispered in his ear. "I promise I won't hurt you."

The tingle of his warm breath on his skin made him shiver and he relaxed his body. Xigbar pressed into him and the pain stopped, or did it? He couldn't really remember since it seemed to hurt in a different way. He wrapped his arms around Xigbar's back moaning all the while. "Uh. Xigbar." He gasped.

"Does it feel good?" He asked. "Myde?"

"Uh, yes." He felt his whole body jolt again as his head hit the pillow.

Xigbar lifted his chin and kissed his neck. Kissing along his jaw line he found the boy's lips again. "I love you, Myde."

"...you too."

"Huh?"

Demyx tried to speak but it came out in short gasps as he started to feel like his body would break. "I…love you…too, Braig. AH!" This time his whole body tensed and he held into Xigbar so tightly he was sure he'd hurt him.

"UGH." Xigbar moaned and Demyx could feel his shoulders tense.

As warmth washed over his he opened his eyes and felt like the whole world had gone quiet. As he tried to focus he began to make out breathing next to him. Turning his face weakly he saw his lover lying on the pillow.

Xigbar's hair lay spread over the pillow covering his eye, but his mouth was open as he panted. A faint glimmer of sweat could be seen on his face and chest and it made Demyx want to touch him. Reach over he brushed the hair from his face. Xigbar looked at him and smiled weakly. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Demyx smiled. "Yeah, I'm more than okay."

Lifting himself up from the bed Xigbar leaned near him. Pressing his lips to Demyx gentle he spoke as he pulled away. "I'm never going to let you go now."

Demyx didn't say anything in reply but snuggled into the man's arms. He couldn't remember exactly when they fell asleep but when he awoke he was greeted with a beautiful smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6. Heartless Past**

The night did not prove to be as restful as he would have hoped but hey, but was something. Stretching he quickly dressed and left his room. They were supposed to go to Twilight town to meet up with Yuffie. A while later he entered the kitchen feeling both relieved and frightened to see that Rinoa was back at the reigns trying to cook and Aerith stood close by making sure she didn't break anything. Going over to the counter he greeted them. "Morning."

Aerith turned, her long braid swishing behind her. "Good morning, Marluxia. Did you sleep well?" He bright smile filled the room.

Unable to resist he smiled. "Yes, I did."

"Hope you're hungry!" Rinoa called as she lifted the pan from the stove and jolted it. A pancake flew into the air and she barely managed to catch it back in the pan.

"Famished." He suppressed a laugh.

Aerith shook her head at the girl.

Marluxia guessed that Leon had left so he wouldn't have to watch things break, Rinoa hurt herself or be struck with a spatula as he attempted to help her.

Turning Aerith leaned on the counter. "So I have some information for you that might help you in your chivalrous endeavor." She smiled, her chin resting on her palm.

He raised a curious brow. "Intriguing." He leaned down. "Do tell."

"Is this about Vexen?" Rinoa looked over her shoulder.

Aerith jumped up and shot the girl a stern look. "I want to tell him."

Rinoa laughed. "Hold on, I wanna see his face." She removed the pan from the stove and then skipped over to the counter. "Okay, go ahead."

Marluxia looked at the girls. "Ladies, what are you plotting?"

"Nothing." The two shot him an innocent glance.

He just looked at them.

"Well, last night Vexen went to your room, but you weren't there." She smiled. "I found out this morning you were with Sora and Riku."

"Wait, Vexen went to my room a second time?" When the hell had that happened? He hadn't been gone that long!

"Listen." Aerith stood on tip two as she pushed herself off the ground with her hands on the counter. "We ran into him as he was about to leave."

Rinoa looked ready to burst at the seams.

"And?" Marluxia coaxed them.

"We thought we could help him sort things out." Aerith continued.

"Okay?"

Rinoa couldn't hold back anymore. "He loves you!"

"Rinoa!" Aerith almost growled.

"What?!" He about fell on the floor as his head spun.

"Well, he didn't really come out an say it but you can so tell!" Rinoa huffed. "He's just being stubborn cause he's afraid to care about someone and all."

"Afraid to…" Marluxia seemed to be in a daze.

"He's sorting out his feelings." Aerith interjected. She gave a warning look at Rinoa then looked back at Marluxia. "I don't want to give you false hope, but I thought you should know he is taking you seriously. He's really trying to gauge his feelings for you so that he doesn't hurt you…or himself."

"I see." Taking in a deep breath he sighed. "I guess that's better then nothing."

"Don't worry, Marly." Rinoa smiled. "He'll come around. I can tell that he really cares about you." Her chipper attitude made it hard to doubt her.

Before much more could be said Vexen, Leon, Riku and Sora entered.

"What'll ya have boys?" Rinoa asked as if she were running a bar.

"Food." Sora said zombie like.

"Food." Riku agreed.

"Aspirin." Leon grumbled rubbing his head. Rinoa must have got him a few times before he chose to flee.

"Coffee." Vexen said without taking his eyes off of his notes. His glasses hung off the bridge of his nose. "We need to hurry if we're going to meet up with Yuffie." He muttered rather loudly.

"She's never on time." Leon grumbled as Aerith gave him some painkillers.

"Well, all the same we need to hurry if we're gonna make it to The World That Never Existed and back before night." He went over his notes a moment as they sat down to eat. As Rinoa began to serve the food the blonde removed his glasses and looked up. "Where are Demyx and Xigbar?"

Everybody looked at each other shrugging.

Marluxia rolled his eyes.

"Damn them." Vexen grumbled. "I should go get them or they'll sleep all day."

As he rounded the table Marluxia grabbed his sleeve. "Nope!' The pink haired man said.

"Let go." Growled the blonde. "I have to go…"

"No you don't." Marluxia assured him.

"Why not?" The other man asked.

Looking up at him he smiled. "Demyx wasn't in his room last night." When the blond still seemed confused he added. "He wasn't there this morning either when I checked on the way here. Both of them are late to breakfast." He grinned wickedly.

"So?" Vexen raised an annoyed brow.

"You're the scientist." Marluxia smirked. "You do the math."

It took a moment but when he put two and two together his face flushed.

A small sense of victory surfaced in Marluxia and he laughed. "You could just bang on the door really loud."

The blonde tried to compose himself as he ripped his arm fro Marluxia's grasp. "I'll do just that." He proclaimed and stormed from the room.

Everyone else was trying to choke back laughter.

Finally Rinoa looked at him. "Why did you only check Demyx's room?"

Raising a brow, Marluxia grinned. "I had a question for him last night, but figured he had gone for a shower or something. This morning I checked on both his room and Xigbar's to wake them up." With a rolled of his head he lifted his coffee cup and took a drink playfully. "Needless to say I found out where the brat had been all night." He grinned as a scream could be heard from down the hall.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, XIGBAR, PUT SOME PANTS ON WHEN YOU ANSWER THE DOOR!" Vexen's voice was flustered and almost cracked as he yelled.

Everyone at the table laughed.

An hour later when everyone was fed, packed, and dressed they were boarding a Gummi Ship. Leon took the wheel as Sora sat next to him. Vexen ended up squished between Marluxia and Xigbar who was flirting with Demyx. The blonde boy giggled and played it up.

Vexen's hair stood on end. Clenching his fists he looked ready burst at any moment.

Marluxia kept sneaking glances at him, watching the blonde grind his teeth in annoyance at the lovey couple.

Finally enough was enough. "Would you two knock it off?" He snarled at them.

Both men looked at him and as if they had rehearsed it both grabbed each other and faked a cry of fear. "WHA! The grumpy man is gonna eat us!" Both cried out.

"I'm scared, Xiggy, hold me." Demyx cooed as he nuzzled next to the older man.

Xigbar humored him. "It's okay, little dude, I'll protect you. Even if I am torn to shreds."

Defeated Vexen slumped and grumbled. "I hate you both."

"Why so glum?" Xigbar leaned down with a grin. "Feeling jealous." He faked a pout.

The blonde looked at him. If his green eyes could have shot out laser beams he would have taken out Xigbar's other eye. "Why would I be jealous of your stupidity?"

The man grinned and lowered his voice. "Because you might be feeling lonely since someone isn't paying attention to you." He gestured behind Vexen with a nod.

The blonde looked over his shoulder at Marluxia who was staring out the window. Feeling eyes on him he turned to the others. "What?"

Vexen sat up straight, his body tense.

Xigbar only laughed and wrapped a very unsubtle arm around Demyx's shoulders. "Vex, you make it too easy."

Riku sat in the side seat watching the couples. He rolled his eyes at the stupidity but also couldn't help but enjoy the show.

Sora looked at Leon and smiled optimistically. "At least this is better then getting his by Rinoa."

Leon gave a half smile. "Yeah, not by much though."

An hour later they were landing in Twilight Town. The crew unloaded and stretched. "Yuffie said she'd meet up at the town square." Leo said as the left the Gummi landing.

Without many words except for an occasional giggle between Demyx and Xigbar they went into town. In the square the wait seemed longer then they wanted it to be.

"I told you she was gonna be late." Leon sighed.

"Well while we wait how does some sea salt ice cream sound?" Sora announced.

Demyx jumped up. "I'm in!"

"I guess I'll go along too." Xigbar smiled. "Adult supervision and all." He laughed at the glare he received from both boys.

"Riku? Leon?" Sora asked.

"I'll stay here." Riku smiled.

"I'll just wait for Yuffie." Leon answered.

The spiky haired boy looked at the two men who had their backs to one another. "Either of you wanna come?"

Vexen stood up. "I suppose I'll stretch my legs." He ventured a small glance at Marluxia.

"I'll stay here." The pink haired man said as his eyes glanced away.

As if this simple gesture bothered him Vexen quickly faced ahead and walked with the other boys.

As they walked off Marluxia sighed.

Riku raised a brow at the group that waited. None of them were real talkers. How would this go over?

"You sure do sigh and awful lot." Leon mumbled.

Marluxia looked at him, a hostile tone in his voice. "I'm sorry. Is it bothering you?"

The boy shrugged. "I was just making an observation."

Nothing else was said for a while. Riku tried to find anything to stare at to forget the tension that flowed between the two men behind him.

"I don't understand why you two like each other." Leon finally said.

"What?" Marluxia looked at him surprised.

Leon gestured to where the ice cream crew had gone, "You and Vexen. Is it really worth getting all worked up over?"

"Well that depends." Marluxia smiled. He stared up at the clock tower. "Is it worth asking Rinoa is she needs help in the kitchen when you know she's just gonna ask you to leave?"

Rubbing his temple as if recalling the pain of being struck with the spatula this morning he sighed. "I see your point."

"He's special." Marluxia added. "I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for him."

Leon looked at him. "So you're indebted to him?"

The other man nodded. "Yes, but there's more to it then that." A tiny smile crossed his lips. "He makes me feel human again."

This statement seemed to confuse Leon.

Riku was also curious at the statement and decided to turn his attention to the conversation rather then try and pretend he wasn't listening.

"I know I'm complete now, but what you don't understand is that when you wake up after being spilt you don't feel right." Running his fingers through his wavy hair he sighed. "It's like you start to recall memories of your life as a Nobody, your life as a Heartless, and then the life before. As the memories come back you start to feel disoriented with who you are."

"So it really is like starting over?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, but you have feelings again. Memories you had start to have more meaning then they did before. The thing is that you remember how it felt to not feel at all so you start to feel awkward about emotions." Leaning back he smiled. "But Vexen almost brings out every emotion in me. I don't question why I'm feeling things just acknowledge them. I don't have to struggle with second guessing myself." He gave a little laugh. "I suppose that's what it was like for Xigbar and Demyx."

"I see." Leon looked at, his eyes on the street. "So do you think that Vexen feels the same way?" He asked.

Marluxia looked at him.

Half way to the ice cream stand Sora felt a vibration in his pocket. Taking out his cell phone he opened it. "Crap." He groaned.

"What?" Demyx asked.

"Yuffie is gonna be late." With a sigh he shrugged. "Guess I better go tell Leon."

"But what about ice cream?" Demyx wined.

The other boy gave a pout. "You guys go on ahead."

"No." Vexen interjected. "I'll go. You go and get your ice cream."

"But what about you, Vexen?" Demyx asked.

The blonde man gave him a half smile. "I didn't really want any, I just came to walk." Turning he headed back to the square. As Vexen walked he stared at the ground. His thoughts were on Marluxia. He'd been thinking a lot about what Aerith…and Rinoa had said. Today Marluxia seemed to be acting normal, too normal actually. It bothered him. Once this whole trip was over and they were back at Castle Oblivion they would talk.

"So do you think that Vexen feels the same way?" A voice asked.

His eyes snapped up and he realized he was back in the square. Actually the ones he was searching for were right around the corner sitting on a bench.

"I honestly don't know." It was Marluxia's voice.

Vexen assumed that it was Leon who had asked the question. What were they talking about and why was he being brought up?

"I want to think that I helped Vexen in his transition from separated to complete, but,"

Oh, that was it. He recalled those feelings and muddled thoughts as he tried to figure out how to read his emotions again.

"Do you think he'll ever tell you?" Leon asked.

Marluxia shook his head. "Probably not. I can't even get him to accept my feelings. If I can get him to accept me then maybe."

"And what if he keeps resisting you?" The boy questioned.

"Then I'll keep trying." Marluxia's voice seemed to fill the air around Vexen. "I'll try no matter how many times he pushed me away. I'll have as many fights as it takes, suffer as many blows as it takes to make him understand my feelings for him."

It was suddenly becoming hard to breath. He could smell that sweet scent of flowers in the air around him. His chest tightened. Perhaps Rinoa and Aerith were right and he was just being ridiculously dumb about this whole thing. Maybe he should just accept what he felt.

"HEYA, VEXEN!" An extremely hyper voice said.

He jumped about a foot in the air as he wheeled around. "Yuffie!"

"That's right, it's the one the only Yuffie Kiseragi!" She struck a pose.

"You said you were going to be late!" Vexen hissed.

The girl seemed confused. "I am though."

"But we just got a text from Sora saying that,"

"What?" The girl seemed shocked. "I sent that like twenty minutes ago." She pulled out her phone and glared at it. "Stupid phone."

"Hey, Yuffie." Leon said.

Vexen found the others behind him. Had he been caught? He looked at Marluxia but the man showed no sign of knowing that Vexen had been eavesdropping.

"So what's the news?" Leon asked.

Yuffie sucked in a deep breath. "Well…"

"So then these heartless just came out of nowhere! Of course I'm an expert ninja so it was no trouble for me but then this big heartless unlike any I've ever seen showed up and after a little bit of a bout with him I decided to high tail it out of there. There was no way I was gonna take him." Yuffie shook her head dramatically.

Vexen was lost in thought. He'd only heard bits and pieces of the conversation but was Marluxia really that serious? Was he eventually going to wear him down or would he give up if Vexen put up too much of a fight? IT was hard to call and for the first time he wished they had this damned mission over so they could actually talk.

"All I know it that the heartless are drawn there for some reason but I couldn't find out why." Finishing her report Yuffie looked at them.

"Thanks, Yuffie." Leon nodded.

"So what do you think?" Xigbar turned to Vexen.

The blonde was still thinking.

"Vexen?"

"Huh?" Looking up he saw all eyes on him. Gathering his thoughts he processed quickly the information he half heard from Yuffie. "Well, the fact that the Heartless keep showing up there leaves room for concern. Weather it's simply because Organization XIII had been there or if it's something else entirely is unsure." He looked at Xigbar.

"So? What now?" The scarred man asked.

"We're going to have to go and take a look ourselves." Standing the blonde nodded to Yuffie. "Thank you, Yuffie."

She blushed a little as her confident expression crumbled with embarrassment. "Oh, no problem, Vexen. Anytime."

Leon raised a brow at the girl and shook his head.

A few minutes later Leon and Yuffie were heading back to the Gummi ship as Vexen, Marluxia, Xigbar, Demyx, Sora and Riku headed for the old mansion.

"Are we even sure that the gate is still open here?" Demyx asked.

"How exactly do you think Yuffie got there, Demyx?" Vexen called over his shoulder.

"Oh." The blonde boy laughed. "Right."

In the basement of the old mansion in Twilight Town was a lab. In that lab was a portal opened by Axel long ago for Sora. The tunnel that connected Twilight Town to The World That Never Existed, called Betwixt and Between. Vexen stopped at the portal staring at it for a while.

Xigbar walked past him. "Feeling a little too nostalgic?" He smiled as he entered.

Demyx followed him. "Didn't think I'd use one of these again." He said as he walked in.

Sora looked up at Vexen. "What's wrong?"

Vexen stared at the dark portal before him. Seeing it reminded him of the past. It reminded him of the day they had become nothing. It reminded him of the darkness in himself that had inevitably torn him apart.

"Vexen?" Marluxia laid his hand on Vexen's shoulder.

As soon as the hand pressed down on him Vexen moved, brushing the hand aside. "I'm fine." He said as he entered he portal. The last thing he wanted was to break down now, he would deal with what was going on between him and the Graceful Assassin when they got home.

Marluxia only watched the portal as Vexen entered.

Sora noted the conflicting emotions written on his face before he sighed and followed the blonde.

"Think they'll be okay?" Riku asked.

"I think so, but we should keep an eye on them all the same." Sora smiled. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to them now that they are on our side." He said this in an affectionate manor.

Riku smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess not."

Both boys followed their four companions.

Once at their desired destination they decided to head to the tower at the center of town. "Keep your eyes pealed for any Heartless." Vexen said as they proceeded, calling his shield to him.

Both Sora and Riku readied their blades.

Xigbar smiled as he rested a gun on his shoulder. "Haven't seen you fight since you've been normal."

The blond smirked at him annoyed. "I can same the same to you. Can you still shoot those?" He gestured to the guns.

"Let's find out." The scarred man grinned wickedly.

When the streets opened up to the tower they all but dropped their weapons at the sight. The place was infested with Heartless. "Good god." Marluxia gasped.

"I thought Yuffie was exaggerating, but for once she was right." Sora gaped.

"Get them to retreat then we'll follow them to whatever it is that lead them here." Vexen said. "When Heartless flee they always head to the place that drew them to the area."

"But we can kill them right?" Marluxia asked.

"Have at it." The blonde replied.

"All right." Xigbar laughed. "Come on, little dude."

Demyx nodded a little nervously. "Sure, I can do this."

The boys jumped right in. Marluxia didn't find it hard to slice down the Heartless. He'd been taking them out as he traveled looking for Containers. Spinning around he cut through the air and the Heartless attempting to pounce him. While he fought he tried to keep an eye on Vexen. The blonde scientist wasn't exactly the strongest fighter, but from Marluxia's view he was holding up well. The shield spun around him knocking Heartless back as the ice spiked up from the ground. He never let anything get close. Of course he cold handle this, Marluxia thought to himself. Why was he so worried?

Xigbar was drunk with excitement. He laughed as Demyx picked out Heartless from the horde around them to see if Xigbar could shoot them. Demyx himself kept the Heartless back with his water blasts, and sent out his replica's to take out the enemies as they were stunned.

The Keyblade Wielders didn't have any trouble, despite their age they were veterans at this. All was going well when a loud whistle shot through the area. All the Heartless paused. Looking down the North alley he figured the whistle had come from there.

Another whistle shot from the East Alley. The Heartless fled, splitting between the two alleyways. Xigbar ran to Vexen and Marluxia as they met up. "What now?"

"We split up." Vexen suggested. "If the Heartless are fleeing to two separate directions then they may be drawn to a stronger Heartless in the area."

"So you think half are going to a strong Heartless and the other half fleeing to the draw point?" Riku asked.

"Perhaps." The blond said staring down the East Alley.

"Well, I'll take the East Alley." Xigbar volunteered.

"I'll go with you." Demyx went to his side as they walked to the entrance.

"Riku and I'll take the North Alley." Sora suggested.

"All right then, I'll take the East Alley as well." Vexen began walking over to Demyx and Xigbar.

"Then I'll," Marluxia began

"No!" Vexen spun around and faced him. "You go with Sora and Riku."

The pink haired man gave him a look of confusion.

Not wanting to start a fight again, the blond approached him. "They'll need another strong fighter." He said. "I need you to look out for them. Despite the fact that they beat us they are still kids and the Keyblade Wielders. We can't let anything happen to them."

"So why don't you come with me?" Marluxia argued.

"That'll leave Demyx and Xigbar weak." Looking over his shoulder he glanced at the North path. "Less Heartless headed down the East alley so I sense a strong Heartless is there."

"Then I should go with you." The other man snapped.

"Just because I said that that alley has one doesn't mean the other one doesn't." The blonde stared at him. "There is a high possibility that another strong Heartless is down there as well. But the draw point is most likely there too. I trust you to get those boys there safely and check it out."

Hearing words of trust seemed to calm Marluxia. "All right." He sighed. "But be careful."

Vexen allowed a small smile. "You do the same, Marluxia."

Resisting the urge to reach for him Marluxia watched the blonde walk away and then went to join the two boys at the North path.

"See ya on the other side." Xigbar waved to them.

"Don't say things like that, Xigbar." Marluxia called. "It's a bad omen."

"Since when are you superstitious?"

Staring at the blonde who was actually looking back at him, Green eyes bright and stern he answered, "Since right now!"

The two groups parted.

No Heartless turned to fight but continued to flee from their pursuers. As the three men ran behind them Xigbar glanced at Vexen, "Hey, Vex?"

"What?" The blonde asked annoyed.

"Is it just me or does this look more like they're luring us somewhere and less like retreating?" Turning to look forward again he saw a few Heartless turn to them before continuing down the alley.

Vexen thought a moment. "Shit." He came to a halt just as a dark portal opened before them. He saw the claymore through the darkness as he came at him and leaping back he barely missed it. "They succeeded." He hissed.

Xigbar watched as the darkness faded to reveal their opponent.

"So this is where you were?" Vexen said. The first Container Marluxia had found had been a week after his revival. The Heartless proved to be elusive, however. Yet, here he was before them, as vicious as ever. "Saix."

Not wasting any time the Heartless swung his blade and lept toward them.

The three men scattered each deflecting blows that came at them. "Holy crap!" Xigbar growled as he raised his gun. Unfortunately he only clipped Saix's arm as his blade came in from the right.

"Xigbar!" Demyx screamed. "WATER!"

The Heartless raised his arms as a tidal wave blasted him back. Shaking off the water that drenched him he almost snarled.

"Thanks, Little dude." Xigbar smiled at the boy surprised.

Saix suddenly changed his direction and went to Vexen. The blonde didn't have much time to react but managed to set his shield up. Balling his fist he raised it to Saix's face that was growling at him. "Down boy!" He yelled as the ice made the Heartless leap back.

Now the three of them stood across from their former comrade. Saix crouched down as if ready to strike. He growled with his claymore at the ready.

"If we need to take him down then do so." Vexen said.

"But, Vexen, if we do that then," Demyx cried.

"It's okay." The blonde man assured him. "He may not wake up immediately but he's had contact with the keyblade. He'll be fine."

Before any attack could be made, however, another whistle sounded and a portal opened up behind Saix. The Heartless looked over his shoulder and the defensive stance melted away as he turn and ran into it.

"He's like a freakin' rabid dog!" Xigbar hissed as he made sure he didn't have any wounds. "And he ripped my damned coat!"

"You're lucky he didn't rip more then that." Vexen grumbled at him.

"Where do you think he went?" Demyx asked.

Vexen thought a moment. If they had been lured into a trap is was a high possibility that...he broke into a full out run back down the way they came. "Dammit!"

"Whoa!" Xigbar looked up. "Vex, wait!" He chased after him with Demyx on his heels. "What's the big hurry?"

"They're in a trap!" The blonde called back.

"What?" Xigbar strained to hear the words.

"Marluxia!" Was all Vexen said as they sped down the alley.

Picking up on the other man's panic Xigbar followed, concern building in him as well.

In the North Alley Marluxia and the other had lost sight of the Heartless. He looked around cautiously. "They're not moving anymore." He said as he caught movement down a side street.

"Are they just hiding?" Riku asked.

The group had gone about a quarter mile down the alley before the Heartless had all but disappeared. Sensing something more to this the pink haired man cursed himself. "It's a trap."

"But they're just lower Heartless how could they," Riku argued.

"Like Vexen said there's a strong Heartless among them. Meaning that there's two." The man said. "Get ready." He rotated his shoulder preparing his scythe.

As if they knew that the three human's were onto their plan the Heartless began to gather around them. The numbers continued to grow, but none made a move towards them.

"What are they doing?" Sora asked.

"Making sure you don't escape, my boy." Said a very feminine voice. It seemed to come from somewhere up above.

"Escape from what?" Marluxia called. A challenged was laced in his tone. The Heartless around them on the north side began to stir. Marluxia readied his weapon. The Heartless was there.

"Why from me, my dear." Said the voice. A shape could be made out in the darkness. It was a woman.

Sora and Riku both crouched in a battle stance.

Marluxia struggled to make out the figure. That voice was so familiar.

"What?" Said the woman. "No welcoming for me?"

In the dim alley only a bit of moonlight shined, and as the Heartless that threatened them walked into that space it made something in Marluxia's spine paralyze him. "Wha?"

"Why the surprised expression?" Said the Heartless. She smiled making her glowing eyes light up with glee. "It's as if you've seen a ghost."

"Why are you here." Marluxia asked, voice shaking. His blade was already lowering leaving him wide open.

"Marluxia, what's going on?" Sora asked concerned, preparing to defend the man if need be.

"It's been so long, my boy." She opened her arms. "Come to mother, Lumaria." She smiled.

"What?" Riku looked between the two. Even though the woman before them was washed in darkness, her skin like coal, her eyes yellow and wild, even then something in her face reminded him of someone else. Looking at Marluxia he understood why the man had frozen up.

"Mother." Marluxia trembled.

"Don't be so broken up about it." She dropped her arms and instead pulled out a set of chain whips.

"You left me behind." He clenched his fists. "I followed you into the darkness and you just left me behind."

"It was for your own good, dear." She played off the loving parent, but her voice held a hint of sarcasm. "Let me make it up to you!" Snapping her whip she directed at Marluxia.

As if snapping out of his shock he raised his scythe to catch the chain. It wrapped around the blade.

The Heartless laughed. "Oh, so you have some fight in you, do you?" She smirked. "Guess I'll have to," She swung her other whip around, "beat it out of you!" It came down and Marluxia dodged out of the way, his weapon still caught by the other whip. "You've been such a bad boy, Lumaria." She pouted. "You went back to the light again and left me all alone."

"You left me!" Marluxia snapped back, but there was no force in his words, more of a sad attempt at trying to argue.

His mother smiled again this time a smile so poisonous it froze the Graceful Assassin. "I'll have to discipline you." Her movements were too fast to track and before either Sora and Riku could run to his air she was in front of him. Looking at him she grinned as her palm pressed against his chest. "Come back to the darkness, son."

As all his memories came at him at once he doubled over in pain. The Heartless knelt down her palm still over his heart. Even as he tried to fight her off he could feel the darkness pulling at him.

"Fight all you want, but you can't win." She laughed. "You were once part of the darkness, you'll never escape it."

"NO!" Marluxia screamed as he glared up at her.

"Marluxia!" Both Sora and Riku tried to go to him, but the Heartless had formed a barrier between the boys and him.

"No one is going to save you. No one cares." She leaned down so her face was inches from him. "You're going to come back into the darkness with me."

His consciousness was fading. He couldn't fight her off much longer. He was going to be torn apart again. As his eyes began to droop he wondered if he became a Heartless and Nobody again if Vexen would find him again. _Silly, as if he'd do such a foolish thing._

"Marluxia!"

The voice snapped him back to consciousness. He only saw a flash of blue as the shield smacked the woman away from him. Gold hair hung in front of him and he tried to stare up.

"You little," The woman hissed.

"Stay away from him!" Vexen glared.

With an annoyed sneer she retreated into the darkness.

Vexen immediately turned his attention to the man behind him. "Marluxia?" He took hold of the pink haired man's shoulders and shook him. "Marluxia!"

"Vexen!" Xigbar called. When the blonde turned to him he gestured to Marluxia's chest. "He's on the verge."

Looking down he could see the faint remnants of the heart being extracted. "Dammit!' Looking at the man he took his face in his hands. "Don't you dare go into the darkness! Do you hear me, Marluxia?!"

He couldn't seem to focus. He felt like he was there, but also as if he was outside himself. The voice was muffled, like he was under water.

Vexen's worried expression only seemed to intensify. "You idiot." He growled. It seemed like such a stupid nieve thing to do, but in theory it should work. If he could only capture his heart enough to put it back then maybe…

"Vexen, what are you doing?" Sora said concerned.

"Shut up." The blonde snapped as he placed his palm over Marluxia's heart. Looking into the man's blank blue eyes he sighed. "I thought you were going to do whatever it took to make me understand your feelings." He whispered. "You can't keep trying if you fade into darkness." Leaning toward him he pressed their lips together.

A flash occurred and the heart was back in place. Marluxia blinked confused as Vexen pulled away. "Vexen?" He looked back at the blonde wide eyed.

"It worked." He smiled.

Wanting to enjoy the moment he was distracted by the movement behind his companion. "NO!" Gripping his Scythe he quickly stood, moving the blonde behind him. Raising his blade he caught the chain whip and ripped it from the woman's grip. "Don't you dare touch him!" His eyes blazed with rage.

This seemed to throw off the Heartless woman. She only stared back in shock.

"If you even think about hurting him I will destroy you, Mother." He said the title with such hate that it was hard to believe he was actually talking to his mother.

"Mother?" Vexen said confused.

With a calculating grin the Heartless once again disappeared, this time for good.

The Graceful Assassin stood staring at the spot she'd been.

"Marluxia, what is going on?" Vexen asked.

Turning, scythe hitting the ground, Marluxia wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Am _I_ okay!?" Vexen snapped. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine." Marluxia cried. He squeezed Vexen tighter. "I thought I almost lost you."

Unable to push him away Vexen's dropped his shield, arms wrapping around Marluxia. "Who's life do you think was in danger here?" He mumbled.

Xigbar sighed. "I swear."

"How did Vexen do that?" Riku asked.

"He made Marluxia's heart respond." Demyx said.

"Perceptive, little dude." Xigbar smiled. Looking at the two boys he added, "When Vexen kissed our flower boy here he made his heart react which allowed him to push it back from the darkness. It was a long shot." He smiled. "He's lucky that stubborn ass is in love with him."

"Yeah," Demyx smiled, "so is Marluxia."

Catching the boy's meaning the scarred man grinned. "Wonder if flower boy will catch on." He stared at the pair who had not yet broken from their embrace. What a day.

Due to the weakness brought about from his near Heartless experience, Vexen flung one of Marluxia's arms over his shoulder. Wrapping his arm around the pink haired man he started walking. Despite all that had happened, Xigbar never saw the Graceful Assassin happier. Vexen didn't say much as they walked along.

"I'll call Leon and Yuffie and tell them to meet us at the mansion with the Gummi Ship." Sora said taking out his phone.

"Good idea." Xigbar said as he looked over his shoulder. "Though that'll cut this moment short for Marly." He snickered to himself.

"I think he'll have a few more good things when we get home." Demyx smiled.

"Yeah, if he doesn't confess now it's hopeless." Riku snorted.

Xigbar sighed, still grinning, "He's got his reasons." He looked back one more time, "But I think Mar finally wore him down."

Marluxia kept his eyes mostly on the ground to watch his own feet, but occasionally his eyes would drift to his left.

Vexen's green eyes watched the path ahead with determination, his breathing was a little quick as he tried to take on most of Marluxia's weight.

"You don't have to push yourself so hard. I can walk." Marluxia smiled sheepishly.

"Don't be an idiot." Vexen grumbled. "Well, I guess it's too late for that, but in any case you almost got turned into a Heartless. When we get back to Radiant Garden I am going to check you over to make sure you are not in danger anymore."

This brought a playful grin to the pink haired man's features. "Check me over, huh?"

"If you don't want me to drop you, you will stop that train of thought right now and go back to the station." The blonde sniped, but he had a little bit of a smile on his face.

"Anything you say, Dr. Vexen." He cooed into the scientist's ear.

Vexen turned his head away. "Less talky, more walky." He mumbled.

With a little smirk Marluxia went back to the task of walking straight. The details of what had happened were still a little fuzzy but, if memory served him right, Vexen had kissed him. "Vexen?" He finally asked.

"Hm?"

"Did you kiss me?" It was a stupid question but his mind had been so disjointed he couldn't be sure.

The blonde hesitated for a moment. "Yes." He finally said almost in a whisper.

"Why?"

"You were about a millisecond from becoming a Heartless." His eyes shifted to look at Marluxia. "I had to do something."

Raising a brow, Marluxia smirked. "And kissing me was doing something about that?"

"Yes." Vexen groaned. "In order to push your heart away from the darkness I had to make it react." As he spoke his cheeks began to take on a pink glow. "Anyway we will talk about the details later."

"React?" Marluxia tried to piece together the meaning. "So wait then you,"

"Later, Marluxia!" Vexen said sternly then his expression softened, "Just be patient. I promise we'll discuss it later, okay?"

Feeling his heart already in a frenzy he ordered it to calm down as he swallowed his question. "All right." Even though he said that his mind was racing with possibilities. Had he done it? Had he got through to him? And how soon was later? Still focusing on walking he couldn't help glancing over at the blonde man who half carried him. _Oh, that's cute._ He smiled to himself. _His ears are all red._


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7: Confession**

Outside the mansion was both Leon and Yuffie waiting with the ship. Yuffie jumped up and down with excitement then upon seeing the worn out Vexen half carrying Marluxia she ran over. "What happened?" She took Marluxia's other arm and flung it over her shoulder.

"He's fine." Vexen assured her. "Things got a little complicated." He waited for Xigbar to open the door to the ship and handed the Graceful Assassin to him. Once in the ship the leaned Marluxia against the window, Vexen seated next to him. "Are you still dizzy?" He asked pressing his cool palm to Marluxia's forehead.

"Just a little tired." He smiled.

"I'll get us back to Radiant Garden as soon as I can." Leon said as he lifted the ship up.

Xigbar explained as many details as he could about what had happened to the two teenagers. Demyx chiming in every once in a while.

Meanwhile Vexen kept one eye on Marluxia. The window didn't seem like the most comfy pillow. Reaching over he slid his hand behind the pink haired man's head, fingers running over the soft hair, and pulled it to him. "Here." He sighed. "Just rest."

Marluxia's body stiffened as Vexen made him rest his head on the blonde's shoulder. Holy crap, was this happening? He amped-up his weakness just a bit so he could lean closer to the man.

Vexen didn't seem to mind; in fact he kept one hand on Marluxia's head, fingers gently grazing his hair.

He closed his eyes, mind swirling with thoughts on what they would talk about once they were back at Radiant Garden. He wasn't sure when he drifted off but the next thing he recalled was being gently nudged.

"We're back, can you stand?" Vexen said softly.

'Huh?" He looked around. "Uh, yeah." Amazingly enough his limbs felt less heavy then before. "I'm much better."

"Good." Vexen slid down the seat to the door. "Did you need help walking?"

Shaking his head he smiled. "I'm all right." Carefully he exited the ship.

Apparently both Rinoa and Aerith had been informed and rushed to them. They went to Marluxia. "We've got your room set up. We'll get you rested.

"I'm fine really." He tried to laugh it off.

"Nonsense!" Aerith said firmly. "Vexen told us to make sure you lay down till we look you over." Both girls swooped under his arms and led him away.

Looking back over his shoulder he caught sight of the blonde speaking to Sora, Riku, and Leon; Xigbar and Demyx listened in. The blonde turned to him and for a split second he could have sworn he saw a smile, an affectionate smile.

One in bed he waited as Aerith went to get him something to eat and drink. Rinoa stayed behind. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine really." He smiled. "Why is everyone acting like I'm dying?"

She smiled as if she knew something he didn't.

"What?"

"Vexen was really frazzled when he called Aerith and told her to have your room ready." Her knowing smile made him even more curious.

"He was?"

"Hm." She nodded. "You didn't notice when you got out of the Gummi Ship?" Her head titled to the side. "He was watching your every step the whole time."

Feeling his heart begin to lose it he couldn't hold back the smile. "Really?"

Rinoa seemed to want to say more, but the door opened. Aerith came in with a tray of sustenance for Marluxia, and everyone else filed in after her.

"Still alive?" Xigbar grinned.

"I'm fine." Marluxia said with a slight whine to his voice. "I don't know why everyone is making such a fuss."

Vexen slid between the group. "All right this room is far too tiny for everyone." He grumbled.

Taking the hint Leon gestured for Rinoa and Aerith to follow him. The two girls caught the hint and excused themselves.

Xigbar leaned over to Sora. "I'll fill you in on anything important later, okay shrimp?"

The boy's face pinched up at the nickname but he nodded. "Okay." Looking at Riku the boy's left.

This left the four former Nobodies.

Vexen checked Marluxia's pupil dilation, his heart rate, even his freakin' blood pressure. Removing his glasses he sighed. "Everything seems normal."

A little shaken by the closeness Marluxia forced a grin. "Thank god, I was really worried."

Vexen gave him a snort and stood up.

"Okay, now that we know he's fine why don't you start explaining?" Xigbar said as he pulled the chair away from the desk, flipped it backwards, and sat down. He crossed his arms along the back and rested his chin there.

Marluxia looked at him. "Explain what?"

"You called her mother." Vexen said behind Xigbar as he put away his equipment. "Start there."

Seeing the serious expression on the blonde's face, Marluxia stared down at his hands. "Yeah, she's my mom…or was." He muttered.

Xigbar didn't seem to want to let it drop there. "Sora said something about you following her into the darkness."

With a fierce glare Marluxia turned to him. He didn't answer.

"Lumaria." Vexen finally said.

Looking to the blonde behind the scarred man, Marluxia seemed surprised.

"That's your true name, isn't it?" Green eyes focused on him, but something behind them made Marluxia panic.

Unable to keep up Marluxia turned away. "Yeah. That's my real name." The stillness in the room was stifling. "When I was ten my dad left. It was hard on my mom." He didn't look up, but he felt all eyes on him. "Most of the time she was totally normal, but sometimes she get into these fits of depression. For the longest time I thought it was my fault."

Xigbar kept his eye on the man in the bed. As he knew that his blonde companion would be doing the same.

"When I got into high school I made mom quit her job and worked part time to support us. Everyday I'd go to school, check on her at home, then go to work." He sighed. "And life seemed to be okay for a while."

"What happened?" Demyx pressed. He seemed on edge.

"I graduated and started working full time. We had a lot of bills so I usually worked long hours, " he smirked, "At a flower shop no less."

Xigbar smiled a little, but wiped I away as Marluxia continued.

Vexen only kept his eyes on Marluxia.

"Mom started having her fits more often then. When I turned 24 I came home and knew by the look on her face she was in a mood. Usually if I just let her yell and scream she'd calm down and apologize, but that night she was violent." He dug under his nails trying to keep his hands busy but as he kept talking the fidgeting got more obvious. "She'd hit me and say that it was all my fault." He clenched his jaw. "I had done nothing made made her my life. I had no friends outside of work or school. Every free moment I was at home taking care of her. I didn't know why but I snapped." Finally he looked at them. "I pushed her back and told her I hated her."

All three men knew that this moment he spoke of was the point where his troubles lie.

"I left and walked around trying to cool my head." He rubbed his temple. "I thought that maybe she was right. I was maybe 4…5 hours I think. I went back home, but," Marluxia pressed his forehead into his palm, "she was already gone. She'd been sucked into the darkness and it had been my fault. "

Vexen seemed to react to this, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"I don't think she realized what happened, but when she saw me she suddenly freaked. She got scared, hysterical that I would leave her all alone. I didn't know what to do, I was scared and so I,"

"Gave yourself to the darkness." Xigbar finished.

Marluxia nodded. "But once she got a handle on being a Heartless she didn't need me anymore. She left me," He looked at Vexen, "right where you found me."

Vexen stared back at him, then blinking looked away.

This only seemed to upset the pink haired man more. "So that's the big secret." He muttered.

"You should get some rest." Vexen finally spoke. "We'll go back to Castle Oblivion tomorrow." Taking his things he left without so much as another word or glance.

Xigbar saw the panicked expression on Marluxia's face. He could try and fix the situation but right now he had someone else to worry about. Standing he stretched. "He's right. Rest up. We'll figure things out tomorrow at home."

Demyx got up. "Good night." The two left.

Marluxia cursed himself and fell back on the bed. "Dammit!" He whimpered as he covered his eyes.

Xigbar chased Vexen down the hall. "Vexen." He called.

The blonde did not respond.

"Vexen!" Xigbar tried again. Finally fed up with this crap he stopped, "EVEN!"

The blond spun round. "What?"

"What the hell was that?" He gestured back to the room they came from.

Vexen stared at the wall. "Nothing. He needs to rest, and I need to think." Before he could be pressed anymore he added. "I guess this explains his abnormalities as a Heartless, and his animosity as a Nobody."

"Yeah," Xigbar raised a brow, "It explains that. What are you really thinking?"

Green eyes glaring, Vexen turned. "Just let me think for once."

As the blond stormed down the hall, Xigbar sneered, "Well don't take too long!"

Demyx watched the man leave then turned to his lover. "What is it?"

Growling Xigbar turned to opposite direction and began walking. "Flower boy is thinking one thing and Dipshit it thinking another."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it right now. Hopefully Vexen will pull his head out of his ass, or Marluxia will get some common sense."

The next day no one really talked. Even the ride home was silent. Vexen was too deep in thought, Marluxia was too worried to ask, Demyx was feeling just plain awkward, and Xigbar was too pissed off to dare make a comment. In theory he could have settled the whole issue right then and there, but like all things with Vexen it could seriously backfire and mess everything up for Marluxia. Keep his trap shut he fumed silently.

As they neared the castle, the walk back being the longest of his life he let out a heavy sigh. "Home sweet home."

No one responded.

"So whose hungry?"

A grunt escaped from Marluxia, Vexen didn't even acknowledge him.

"I'm hungry." Demyx ventured.

Xigbar gave him a smile as they entered the castle. As soon as they walked in Vexen walked toward the lab. "Where are you going?" the graying man asked.

"I've got some things to log so start without me."

A sigh so forlorn it almost made him cry sounded behind him. Turning he saw Marluxia staring at Vexen. Scratching his head he turned to Demyx. "Keep Vex, company for a while."

Demyx nodded.

"Come on, Mar, let's have a drink." He wrapped an arm around the man and directed them to the kitchen. He cursed himself. This sucked. All the time and energy that everyone had put into this screwed up relationship was going to be for nothing unless these two block-heads stopped being stupid.

Vexen kept going over the information they had compiled from their trip to The World That Never Existed. Coming in contact with Saix's Heartless and the mysterious portal could only point to Xemnas, but as far as what their former superior was planning he could only speculate. As far as Saix and possibly Xemnas went he didn't care. What he was worried about was that Heartless of Marluxia's mother. It wasn't that he was shying away from his original intentions to express his feelings, but he was worried about what would happen to his intended. That woman had a vendetta against Marluxia and Vexen felt that she would keep coming after him. They had been lucky, he'd managed to bring Marluxia back, but what about next time? "Hey, Vexen?" Demyx was hanging over the balcony. It was raining outside, the boy's preferred weather.

"Yes?" He asked without looking up.

"There's someone out in the rain in front of the main door." He turned to the academic and spoke louder. "I think it's a Heartless." The boy seemed to pick his words carefully.

"Heartless?" This made Vexen snap up and go to the window immediately. Leaning over the balcony he stared down into the courtyard. Sure enough the Heartless woman who was plaguing his thoughts was standing down there looking up at the castle.

"What should we do? Tell Marly?" Demyx asked.

"You just stay here." Vexen said coldly and turned to the door. "I'll take care of her."

"Okay, but," Demyx seemed to realized that Vexen was saying. "Wait, what? Are you crazy? She almost took out Marluxia!" Demyx tried to follow but Vexen spun around and stared him down. "Wha!"

"You just be a good boy and keep your trap shut. I'll handle this." With an icy stare the blonde headed down the hall. "And don't you tell Marluxia or I'll turn you into that popsicle you like and feed you to Xigbar!"

Demyx watched the man leave. "Oh, this is not good." He struggled with leaving it as is and trusting Vexen or running to Marluxia. "Oh, man!" He grumbled. "I don't wanna be a popsicle, but if I don't say something and Vexen gets hurt Marluxia will kill me." He weighed his options. "Popsicle. Death. Popsicle that's eaten by Xiggy, or dead and not eaten by Xiggy. Decisions, decisions." Making up his mind he ran down the hall in search of the pink haired man. "Sorry Vexen, you scare me, but Marluxia scares me more."

Vexen didn't look over his shoulder. He figured he had enough time to start a fight before Demyx finally broke down and ran to Marluxia. It couldn't be helped. The kid had a conscience now. There were millions of reasons he shouldn't be doing this, but the reason he had to out weighed them all. Marluxia had been only moments from becoming a Heartless again. If Vexen had not been there then what would have happened? This Heartless was Marluxia's mother, and that was why the pink haired man should not face her. Regardless of his superior fighting skills he would not be able to deal with the emotional attacks this woman put on him. No, Vexen would deal with this for him. He had to do this for Marluxia. With this he'd commit to the feelings he'd been denying.

She turned to him as he slammed the front door shut behind him. "Where is he?" She asked with a grin.

"He is busy so you'll have to be satisfied with me." Vexen walked down the steps and smiled at her.

"Do you think you can keep him from me?" She laughed. "He's mine regardless of what you think. He belongs to me. He is indebted to me."

Vexen flicked his wrists and his shield materialized. Spinning around him it rested in front of him. "He is indebted to no one and if he is to belong to anyone it's me."

With a raised brow the woman smiled. "Oh, ho. I see. Well then if I take you down then it will only bring me one step closer to breaking him." She pulled out her chain whips and grinned in a wicked way only a Heartless could master. "He stopped me last time but there will be no one to save you now."

"Try." Vexen raised a brow. This was the dumbest thing he'd ever done and it made the most sense.

"Very well, boy, let's play until he arrives." She flicked her wrist making the chain snake along the ground.

Vexen grinned back.

"Marluxia!" Demyx called as he ran down the hall. Where the hell was he? "Marluxia!" He should have at least been able to find Xigbar, but neither of them could be found. Desperate and knowing that the beating he'd get for this would be worth it if he could escape the beating he'd get if he didn't bring him to Vexen. "MARLY!!!!!"

"DAMMIT, DEMYX!" Marluxia kicked open a door and glared. "I told you not to call me that!"

"I know!" Demyx ran to him. "But it's important!" He saw Xigbar sitting in the room, which coincidently was the kitchen. "Oh hey Xiggy." He smiled.

"Hey, little dude." The man smiled and stood up.

Rolling his eyes Marluxia grabbed the little blonde boy. "Talk later, I'm gonna kick the crap out of you first."

"WAIT!" He squeaked. "I have important information."

"Not worth it, kid." Marluxia growled.

"Vexen's in the courtyard fighting your mom!" Demyx rambled out before blocking his face from an attack."

"WHAT!?" Marluxia dropped the boy.

"He just went out there to face her, and I wasn't suppose to tell you, cause Vexen said he's turn me into a Popsicle, but then I realized if I didn't tell you you might kill me, so then I tried to find you and I couldn't so I…" It took the boy a moment to realize that Marluxia wasn't there anymore and was already down the hall heading for the main doors.

"Come on, Little Dude, we need to make sure he doesn't do something stupid." Xigbar grabbed the boy's arm and yanked him up.

"It might be too late, Vexen is probably already fighting her." Demyx panted as they ran down the hall.

"I'm not talking about Geek Boy. I'm talking about Marluxia." Xigbar called back as they chased the man in question down the hall. "Who would've thought we could bring out Vexen's prowess by tossing in a rival." He laughed.

Vexen was the first to attack. Usually he would not be so aggressive when dealing with an adversary until he knew their fighting patterns, but he was too angry to care. His opponent did not prove to be amused by this and dodged many of his initial attacks with ease. She laughed at him when he shot her a glare. "You'll have to do better than that." She snickered. Vexen sent his shield spinning at her and as she went to dodge it like all the times before she was met with a face full of ice. Rolling away she stared down at her arm. It was solid. "Clever."

He smiled. "I'm a man of logic." His shield flew in front of him again. "I have a reason for everything I do."

She shook her arm and the ice sloughed off it. "I'll remember that." This time she came at him and it was all he could do to keep from getting struck by her attacks. She was quick but if he could just stay ahead of her he'd be able to give her an attack she wouldn't be expecting. A pause came in her attacks and he took the opening. Rushing in he flipped the shield up so it covered his back and he knelt down. She brought a whip down on the shield and it flew up leaving Vexen open to attack. However, he had planned this and grabbed her face with his fist. Frost covered his hand and the woman screamed as he blew her back with an ice attack. Rolling over on her back she spun back up and glared at him. "You bastard!" She growled.

At that time Marluxia and the others came running into the courtyard. They had seen the last attack, but Marluxia couldn't help but call out to him. "Vexen!"

It gave the blonde the moment of distraction that the Heartless needed. She spun her whip and it wrapped around him.

Vexen stumbled as the chain tightened. "Ah!" He cried out.

"This is for that little stunt you pulled." She laughed as the chains slid over Vexen's arms ripping into his skin before letting him drop to his knees.

The water splashed up on his clothes as he hit the floor clutching his arms. He grit his teeth in pain.

"Vexen!' Marluxia tried to run to him.

"Stay back!" He screamed. "Just stay there!"

The other man froze.

"This is between me and her!" He hissed and struggled to stand.

"You idiot!" Marluxia did not heed the other's words and continued toward him to join the fray, but Xigbar was faster.

He grabbed Marluxia's arms. "Let him be, Marluxia!"

"He's gonna get himself killed!" The pink-haired man yelled back.

"Let him be. He said it was his fight." The scarred man narrowed his view. "For his pride's sake let him finish this." He raised a hand to silence Marluxia. "If it looks like he can't handle it we'll jump in, okay?"

"But,"

"Don't you get it?" Xigbar growled. "He's doing this for you." Looking over his shoulder he couldn't help but smile. "He's trying to tell you how he feels."

Struggling with all the possibilities, Marluxia turned back to Vexen.

The blonde was on his feet again. His hair was soaked and hanging in his eyes. With a slow hand motion his shield guarded him again.

The Heartless only laughed. "Are you still trying to fight me? You can't win." She looked at her son. "If you don't do something I'm going to kill him." She grinned. "Are you okay with that?"

Marluxia wanted to go to him, but Xigbar still had his arm. His gaze went to Vexen who only stared down his opponent.

"Shut your trap, bitch!" Vexen growled. "I told you, I'm your opponent."

She looked at him amused. "Right, something about him being yours?"

Vexen's eyes blazed.

"Oh, you are so cute when you're angry. Fine then. I'll grant your wish." She flung her whip. "You'll die for him."

Vexen blocked the attack and rushed her. The two didn't seem to slow down long enough to see who was winning. Finally Vexen seemed to slow as a whip slashed at his arm again. He fell forward but not before she had her other whip around his waist. She pulled back till it squeezed him tightly.

Trying to choke back his pain filled cry he turned to her.

"I told you that you could not win." She smiled.

"Vexen!' Marluxia summoned his scythe.

"I told you to stay back." He coughed. "That's the problem with you people." He laughed as he coughed. "You all underestimate me." Grabbing the whip he started to freeze it.

Expecting this reaction the Heartless released her whip from around his waist, but Vexen still had a hold of it. Not desiring another frozen surprise she yanked the whip around and dragged Vexen across the mud, but he still did not let go of the whip. He froze it until she had to drop it. Angry at losing a weapon she flung the other whip into the air and cracked it down on his back.

Vexen hit the ground hard and a crack was heard as one of his ribs broke. Coughing even harder he picked himself up.

"This is the end of this game." She stood over him. "I think I've played with you long enough."

"Funny." Vexen grinned. "I was thinking the very same thing." Pressing his palm on the ground a large shadow spread out over the floor. "I would have liked to gather more data, but this should be sufficient."

Turning the Heartless came face to face with a replica of herself. "What?" The Heartless copy grabbed her original by the neck and lifted her up.

"I told you that you underestimate me." Vexen laughed as he looked up. "I told you I'm a man of logic. Everything I do has a reason."

The Heartless looked down at him as her captor ran a fist through her chest. Feeling her consciousness slipping she faded back into the darkness never to return.

Vexen fell forward on his arms and then cursed himself for it. God he hurt.

"Vexen!"

A sound of wet footsteps were heard and then a skidding sound. Marluxia was kneeling near him. Looking up the blonde was met with concerned blue eyes. "I told you I could handle it." He coughed violently. His head dropped and he moaned as Marluxia lifted him up.

Putting one hand around his waist and another on his arm wrapped around him, Marluxia dragged Vexen back into the castle. "All right, Mister Genius, let's patch you up." The two didn't say anymore as they went inside.

Xigbar only smiled. "That Geek never ceases to amuse me." He laughed.

Demyx looked at him. "In all honesty I didn't think he could do it. I had no idea Vexen could make a copy of something."

Xigbar wrapped an arm around the boy and pulled him close. "I'm not surprised, little dude. You two weren't around each other much." He laughed as Demyx pouted. "Aww, if you make that face I might have to remedy it."

Demyx gave him a mischievous grin. "Oh really?"

"Yeah really?" Xigbar leaned down and planted one of him.

Marluxia started to wrap the bandage around Vexen's arm. The blonde was staring rather hard at the wall. They had gone to Vexen's room so that he didn't have to go far to fall asleep. It was hard enough carrying him in here in the first place. "This might hurt." He pulled the bandage tight.

"OW!" Turning the blonde yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I told you it was gonna hurt, you wuss!" Marluxia yelled back and yanked the bandage again.

"OW! Stop it you bastard! I just took blows for your sake!" Their eyes met and with a grumble Vexen turned away.

Marluxia looked back at the wounds and fastened the bandage before going to the other arm. Taking a rag he cleaned off the blood. "Why did you do it?" He asked.

"Better me then you." Vexen replied. "If you had fought her you'd be a heartless by now."

"But still, Xigbar or even Demyx could have,"

"No!" Vexen cried. "It had to be me." The blonde's hair covered his face from sight.

Marluxia started to bandage the second arm. "Because I'm yours?" He had been curious about it during the battle but that was hardly the time to ask. He'd also been going over what Xigbar said. Did Vexen really care about him?

Vexen's ears got red.

The pink haired man started to wrap the bandage around Vexen's torso. "Lift your arms."

Slowly Vexen lifted his arms up, flinching slightly from the pain. He didn't make a sound as Marluxia worked.

"I don't understand you sometimes." Marluxia said. "I thought that we had gotten through this sometime ago but then you went all cold on me, and now you pull a stunt like this." Frustrated he reached for another bandage roll. "Just what are your feelings for me?"

Vexen didn't answer.

His hands were shaking as he wrapped the bandage. "I thought you were going to die."

"I didn't though." Vexen responded flatly.

With a sigh Marluxia fastened the last bandage and leaned back. "But you could have!" He yelled. Looking up he realized that cold soft fingertips were touching his cheek. The palm cupped his cheek before slowly lifting his chin. He still couldn't see Vexen's eyes with his wet hair in the way, but it didn't stop him from feeling the cool moist lips touch his own. The kiss made every hair on his body stand as his heart went into a frenzy. The warm breath on his face and the feel of those lips against his was making his chest ache. Why was he doing this? Even if this was out of the ordinary for him, Marluxia couldn't help but feel the blonde would be cold in matter of hours as if this never happened. "Vexen." He grabbed the man's wrist and pulled himself away. "Why are you," He paused.

Vexen's green eyes looked at him sadly. "I did it because I was afraid of losing you." He answered finally.

"Wha?"

"I knew that if you fought her you'd go back to the darkness and I was afraid." He looked away with red cheeks. "Okay? Are you happy now? I said it." He got up gingerly and started to go to the bed. "I'm gonna rest now."

"Vexen." Marluxia stood up and grabbed Vexen's hand. "Thank you." He said and then he smiled. "Are these the details you were going to tell me about?"

Vexen nodded. "I've been meaning to talk to you since our first night in Radiant Garden, but,"

"I'm sorry." Marluxia whispered.

"For what?" Vexen mumbled embarrassed.

"For not believing in you. I honestly thought you were going to lose." Sheepishly the man known as the Graceful Assassin stared at the floor.

"Hm." Vexen gave a half-hearted laugh. "So did I." Turning back to Marluxia he gave a weak smile. "But it was a risk I was willing to take."

Feeling any reservation or fear he had melt away, Marluxia took the man in his arms and kissed him. Vexen not only didn't push him away, but wrapped his arms around him and pressed his body into Marluxia. The two lay locked in a passionate kiss, then Marluxia began to kiss all along Vexen's cheeks as he directed them to the bed. Not wanting to, but in too much of a hurry Marluxia allowed his arms to leave Vexen and start to remove his shirt.

The blonde reached over and helped him. As the shirt went up over Marluxia's head Vexen almost paused his movements to claim the man's free mouth again. The clothes fell to the floor effortlessly and now the bed was the only obstacle left.

Trying not to hurt him, Marluxia slowly lowered his lover onto the bed. When Vexen hit the sheets they billowed out slightly and his blonde hair fell over them. Green eyes stared up half opened and Marluxia stared at him with a smile. Like this he looked like an angel, and he laughed at how ironic that was. He was anything but. Leaning down he found those warm lips again and his hands began to wander. The slim form beneath the bandages shivered to his touch and feeling lost in the moment Marluxia brought his mouth to Vexen's ear. His tongue flicked over it and he smiled at the moans he got in return. Not wanting to wait anymore he adjusted his body over Vexen's. Pressing himself down he looked at the blonde and knew his face must be the picture of lust. The blonde beneath him had no fear in his eyes, but something he could only describe as longing. Vexen's lips parted slightly then cried out as Marluxia slid into him. Reaching up he wrapped his arms around him. Kissing all along his neck and cheeks, Marluxia ran his tongue up the jaw line to the ear. He spoke with a soft whisper. "I love you."

Vexen's grip tightened as he moaned. Their bodies rocked together gently.

"Do you hear me, Even?" He said sweetly.

Vexen turned to him as Marluxia started to kiss his chin.

Not wanting to give in for even a moment he spoke again. "Say my name." He ran his tongue over the blonde's swollen lips. "Say it, Even."

Vexen looked at him, his brows gathered to the center of his forehead in confusion and pleasure.

Feeling as if the world was spinning he squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his body begin to tense. A warm feeling began to form in his stomach. He thought he might have missed his chance to get a response from the blonde, but in too much ecstasy to care, Marluxia pressed against him. "Even!"

Vexen pressed his face into the crook of Marluxia's neck and moaned. "Lumaria."

As if that in itself made him climax, Marluxia felt his whole body shake. Warmth washed over him and everything went quiet as he fell onto the bed. Across from him Vexen was breathing heavily. Reaching over he gently brushed the blonde hair from the pale face so he could see his eyes.

Green eyes turned to him.

He could say something about it, that quiet voice that spoke his name, but knowing how the object of his affection would react he let it go. Leaning over his pressed his lips against the tip of Vexen's nose.

Vexen blinked slowly and a little smile formed on his lips.

Marluxia smiled back. "Are you okay?" He spoke quietly not wanting to destroy the silence anymore then he already had.

"Hm." Vexen nodded. His eyes were already drooping. "I…that was…" He seemed to be drifting into sleep.

With a little giggle Marluxia ran his fingers over Vexen's face, closing his eyes gently. "Sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

"Okay." He replied drowsily.

Watching the blonde fall asleep he reached over and grabbed one of his pale hands. Lacing his fingers between Vexen's he held it tightly. If he let go for even a second he felt like he'd wake up to find it had all been a dream. Reluctantly he closed his eyes to get some sleep.

The clock's green numbers glowed as he stared at the time. 2:30 AM. He blinked recalling the events of the night. The memories came flooding back and as he jerked to sit up he greatly regretted it. His ribs still ached and for some reason his back hurt. Looking over his shoulder he made out the wisps of pink hair that indented into the pillow. One eye remained visible under his hair, long lashes concealing the piercing blue eyes that had captured him hours before. Slowly he slid out from under the covers. As his feet rested on the cold floor he noticed his lack of clothes. Crap! Staring around the dim room he spotted them a little ways from the bed. He tried to reach without uncovering his dignity with the sheet, but as he moved he heard a gentle moan. Freezing he waited for any other sound.

"Hmm." Even the gruff sound of the voice made his body alert. He could have still escaped if that had been all. "Vexen?" Came a velvety voice. It was still hoarse from just waking but grew softer as he continued to speak. "What is it?"

The blonde kept his eyes on the floor. If he looked at him it would be over. "I'm just going to get something to drink." He lied. He really just needed to get out of there.

"Oh?" The voice was closer now, and was followed by a rustling of the covers. In seconds he felt the heat on his back.

He squeezed his eyes shut trying to think of anything else, but then a hand brushed his hair to the side off his back. The feel of warm fingertips on his skin made him shiver leaving his voice was caught in his throat.

"Stay." Said a voice.

Lips pressed against his shoulder and he clenched his fists trying to block the feeling out.

The kisses trailed up his shoulder to his neck. Marluxia stopped at the soft spot below Vexen's ear and after kissing him blew on the skin. It made the tiny blonde hairs there stand on end as the goose bumps revealed themselves. He laughed quietly. "Stay here," He whispered into the blonde's ear, "stay with me."

As if the kisses weren't enough he was struck by the deep sultry voice of this man. In one last attempt Vexen tried to flee. "I'm really thirsty though. So, ah!" the cry came out without his consent.

Marluxia nibbled on his ear playfully, his hand sliding around Vexen and up the blonde's soft chest. "I can go get something for you." He whispered.

"No, I'm fine. I can," His heart leapt into his throat as the hand on his chest pulled him closer to the man behind him. The skin on his back burned and even though he tried to speak again he realized how pointless it was.

"Are you sure?" Marluxia asked, even more seductive then before. He lifted Vexen's head back with his other hand.

Without thinking Vexen turned his eyes to see Marluxia looking at him. At once he was caught by those blue eyes. Trying to break the gaze he looked anywhere but into those eyes, but again he ended up trapping himself. The soft, slightly pink lips that belonged to his captor beckoned to him as they parted slightly. The blue eyes narrowed in a way he could only describe as erotic. Even the lighting was working against him as it cast soft orange glows on Marluxia's pink hair. Suddenly he forgot why he'd wanted to flee so bad. Why would he want to try and escape this person? The fear of loving and being loved was but a memory in the back of his mind over shadowed by the desire that swelled up in him. He opened his mouth to speak but just air escaped.

A roguish smile played over Marluxia's features as he took that gesture to be a summoning. Leaning over he grazed his own lips across Vexen's. Not stopping there he began to kiss all around the blonde's mouth, then his chin, along his jaw all the while running his finger's through Vexen's silky hair.

All the sensations made him delirious and he closed his eyes to make the room stop spinning. Was this happening? Had last night happened? His body didn't move for him as he was laid back on the bed. Marluxia's arms straddling him and he gazed down. Looking up Vexen couldn't seem to find any words or thoughts to grab onto. He was lost.

"What?" Marluxia's head titled to the side as he grinned. "No more protests?"

He knew he should respond but his head felt so fuzzy.

When Vexen did not speak, Marluxia's expression became serious. "Are you all right?"

Weakly Vexen nodded. Why was he serious? Smile again.

The pink haired man leaned down and kissed the end of Vexen's nose before moving to his forehead.

Closing his eyes, the blonde lost himself in the feeling. He kept thinking that this should be avoided, but everything made no sense. He couldn't think nor speak.

"Why are you so quiet?" Marluxia asked as his lips carved a trail on Vexen's skin from his temple to his collarbone.

Each kiss given with such care that it made him ache for more. Was it the events of earlier that night that was making him like this? Was he weak to this man because they had made love hours before? He seemed to recall more kisses, but sleep was pulling at him again. Was it because he was so relaxed?

"Vexen?" A voice called.

_Yes_. His mind asked.

"Good night." Said the voice again.

"Uh," That was his voice, right? "Good night." He wasn't sure but he thought he felt a slight pressure on his eyes as he drifted off. Was it the feeling of a kiss? He was never really sure.

When he woke up again is was 9:27 AM.

"Finally awake?" Said a voice.

Looking over he found Marluxia grinning at him, his arm was propped up on the pillow with his chin in his palm. Vexen felt his face get hot. "Uh…"

"Are you still in pain?" He gestured to his bandages.

Vexen glanced down. That's right he'd got into a fight last night. As he tried to sit up he winced.

"Take it easy." Marluxia sat up.

"But I need to get dressed." Vexen muttered unable to look at his companion.

"I'll get you some clothes." Marluxia laughed as he slid down to the end of the bed.

Vexen couldn't watch as he threw off the sheet and found his pants. Hearing the reassuring sound of a belt jingle he glanced over. Once his eyes caught sight of the man he wished he hadn't looked up.

Marluxia fastened his belt, the muscles of his back visible in the sun, the light playing off each perfect curve.

Shivering he looked away quickly before the man turned. He kept his eyes on the sheets as Marluxia went to the dresser and came back with clothes.

'Okay, we should double check the bandages before we dress you." He said placing the clothes on the table and grabbing the antiseptic.

"Dress me?" Vexen squeaked. He hadn't meant to but the whole idea seemed way too…too…intimate!

Seeing the embarrassed expression Marluxia grinned slyly. "Are you shy? I don't know why, it's not like it's the first time I've seen you naked." Even the sound of his voice was too much.

Vexen looked away, ears bright red. "It was last night." He responded nervously.

Walking over he sat on the bed. Taking the blonde's chin between his fingers he smiled. "That was last night and this is today. Now hold still so I can check your wounds."

Reluctantly Vexen held out his arms so that Marluxia could clean and rebandage them.

Marluxia's blue eyes focused on the wounds along his arms. "These will probably scar." He seemed sad. "I guess having a chain run over them with that kind of force will do that."

"It's just a couple of scars." Vexen mumbled.

"Still." The pink haired man ran his finger softly over the wound and then he leaned down to kiss it.

"Marluxia, please." Vexen whined.

The other man smirked a small laugh escaping. "Okay." Once Vexen was rebandaged Marluxia grabbed the shirt. He had Vexen stick out his arms as he slid the shirt over them then over his head.

"I'm not a child." The blonde growled as the shirt slid over his torso.

"No, you're not." The man smirked, "After last night there would be no way I could think that." He giggled at the glare he received. Clearing his throat he continued, "But you got hurt because of me so let me take care of you." He tried to keep a stern tone. "Okay?"

Vexen could only answer with a sigh. When he saw Marluxia grab his pants he stiffened. "I can put those on."

Marluxia paused, one brow raised. "Oh really?" He lifted the pants out of the blonde's reach. "You won't allow me the pleasure?"

Vexen's face pinched with confusion. "What pleasure could you get out of that?"

Before much else was said Marluxia knelt in front of him his face inches away. With one deft move he flung the sheet aside. "Oh, Vexen, you have no idea." He whispered seductively as his hand ran up the other man's thigh.

"O…okay." Vexen stuttered. "You can do it." His face was in panic and it only made the entire ordeal that much more enjoyable for the Graceful Assassin. When they were both dressed they headed for breakfast. Even though the blonde had protested, Marluxia half carried him down the hall claiming it was because he felt responsible.

Xigbar about spit out his milk at the sight that walked in the door. Vexen was hanging off Marluxia's shoulder like he'd been through a war, Marluxia's face was lit up brighter then a Christmas Tree as he greeted them. "Morning, boys."

The scarred man wiped his mouth of the milk that had eluded it and grinned. "I take it that last night went well?"

Marluxia only smiled as he helped Vexen sit down.

The blonde glared at Xigbar across the table. He used one hand to gesture to his mouth, then pointed to Xigbar followed by a finger running horizontal across his neck. Translation: Say anything and I will kill you. Xigbar took the hint and kept his trap shut.

"Are you still sore, Vexen?" Demyx asked as he swallowed his cereal.

"I'm perfectly fine." The blonde snorted with his arms crossed.

"Sure you are." Marluxia said as he placed a cup of coffee in front of the scientist. "In fact I'm sure you're in such good shape we could even,"

"Marluxia, I will give you the option to swallow your comment and walk away or there will be no more of what you are thinking," Vexen glared up at him, "I will see to it." His eyes looked down.

Catching the meaning Marluxia backed away. "I'll get you something to eat."

The rest of breakfast went on without much of a hitch. Finally Demyx perked up. "Hey, Vexen, Marluxia, smile." A flash all but blinded them, and the blonde boy lowered his camera. "I got it from Sora. I thought we would need some pictures to brighten up the castle."

Smiling affectionately at his lover Xigbar added, "Dem here wants to put pictures all over the castle."

"That seems like a lot of work." Marluxia said as he bit into his toast.

"A lot of pointless work." Vexen grumbled as he sipped his coffee.

"Well, anyways we were going to go into town and get some frames and film, maybe snap some shots on the way. Do you two need anything?" The man smiled thinking to himself, "Perhaps condoms, lube, various toys?"

Vexen shook his head. "You could get some more milk. I think we're almost out. I can't think of anything else."

"Soap." Marluxia said.

"Okay, milk and soap." Xigbar stood. "Ready, Little Dude?"

Demyx placed his dishes in the sink, camera hanging on a strap around his neck. "Ready."

After they left Marluxia gathered his dishes and began to wash the ones used for breakfast.

Vexen sipped his coffee silently. He tried to keep his eyes from drifting to the man by the sink, and it was extremely hard.

Once he finished the dishes, Marluxia wiped his hands then walked over to Vexen. He leaned down. "I'm going to go shower then I have a few things to do."

"I need to go look over my notes in the lab anyways." Vexen responded quickly.

Smiling the pink haired man kissed the blonde's forehead and stood up. "Are you going to be okay walking by yourself?"

Vexen rubbed his forehead, cheeks red. "I'll be fine." He grumbled.

Giggling Marluxia left the kitchen.

The blonde man sighed as he tried to calm his heart. He was too old for this.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8: A Little Break 

The noonday sun shined down on the grass fields surrounding Castle Oblivion. On the narrow dirt path was a pair of men, their proximity close as the smaller of the two snapped a picture of two on his camera. "Smile, Xiggy!" Demyx laughed as he spun around and snapped the camera.

"Demyx, I'm not very photogenic." The other man laughed.

"Nonsense!" The boy argued confidently. "I think you're very handsome."

"Oh really now?" Xigbar reached out to the boy and brought him close. "Well as long as you think that I'm fine." Lifting the boy's chin he grazed his lips over Demyx's.

Blushing, Demyx took a step back. "Hopefully Marly and Vexen will let me take more pictures of them." Turning he continued down the path.

Grinning to himself Xigbar followed. "Just show them that cute pout of yours and they'll give in."

"Yeah." Demyx muttered. "Maybe."

Catching up to the boy Xigbar turned to him. "So what's with all the pictures? What brought this on?"

Demyx stared up at the sky, his pace never slowing. "I wanted to have something to remind me of these moments." He smiled. "You know, cause who knows how long they'll last."

Picking up on the sad tone in the boy's voice, Xigbar reached out for him.

When the boy felt the other man's hand touch his shoulder he looked at him. "What?"

"Why do you think they won't last?"

Demyx shrugged. "Well, right now we're all right. I mean, Vexen is trying to find everyone and we're helping him, but" He bit his lip, "what about after that? What happens once everyone's normal again?" He stopped walking. "I know Marly will stay with Vexen," He smiled, "If they can stop fighting."

"That's not likely." Xigbar snorted.

Demyx's smile faded. "What will we do then? I," He looked at Xigbar, "I'll follow you anywhere. I don't…I don't want to be separated from you, Xigbar."

Xigbar could only smile to himself. This boy. Taking the little blonde boy in his arms he squeezed him tightly. "I wouldn't dream of going anywhere without you, Demyx." He laughed. "Come on, what would this old guy do without his little dude?" He pulled away and smiled. "And if we leave whose gonna keep Marluxia and Vexen from killing each other?"

Smiling, Demyx's teal eyes shined. "Yeah, they are kinda hopeless on their own." The smile from his lips disappeared but it was still apparent in his eyes. He leaned into Xigbar's embrace. Something about how his body fit into the older man's arms and chest just seemed right, like a puzzle piece.

"Hey," Xigbar whispered, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Came a muffled response and Demyx buried his face in Xigbar's chest. As he breathed he caught the scent of the scarred man. He smiled. "You smell good."

"Do I?" Xigbar asked surprised.

Demyx looked up. "Yeah, it kinda reminds me of the ocean."

The older man smiled. "Hm. I see." Releasing the boy he took his hand and pulled him back down the path. "Come on, the day's a wasting and we've got photos to take." He looked over his shoulder and winked. "Maybe I'll buy you some sea salt ice cream."

Demyx laughed. "Xigbar, when you say it like that you sound like a dirty old man."

Rolling with it Xigbar replied, "Demyx, I am a dirty old man, cause I've gone and defiled you." Grinning over his shoulder he held a mischievous look in his one eye that made Demyx's heart pound with excitement. It was a look that promised many things later on.

Surprised he had escaped Xigbar's teasing but still feeling awkward about the world around him Vexen decided to take a walk, a very careful walk seeing as he was still a tad sore from his wounds. He'd been in the labs for quite some time and most of the data they'd collected had been logged. He heard Demyx telling Xigbar to pose somewhere in the castle. They must have gotten back a while ago. With a smirk on his face the blonde continued on. He'd not seen Marluxia since this morning, but the idea of seeing him only made his chest tighten. What should he say if he ran into him? How should he act after they had…he tried not to think about it too much. As he walked by the terrace he could see the bright colors of the garden that had begun to bloom lately. A light breeze carried in a few petals from the apple trees. The air had a warm sweet scent to it and curious he decided to walk out into the sun. Stepping down onto the grass he looked around. He'd never thought that the garden was needed but it was actually quite peaceful out here. From the corner of his eye he saw something that he'd not seen before. On another terrace north of where he stood he saw what appeared to be a trellis. Feeling his curiosity grow he walked over. Stepping up onto the raised platform he could see the ivy and rose bushes grow up along the sides. It seemed like a little nook in the garden, and for some reason, he felt invited to sit.

"Like it?" Marluxia stepped out from behind the rose bushes he'd been adjusting. He had petals in his hair and sweat glistened on his brow, but he cut a striking pose standing in the sun.

Taken back Vexen blushed and looked away. "I was curious what this was since I'd not seen it before." Looking around he tried to advert his gaze from the man in front of him.

"I started working on it early this morning." He sighed and brushed his bangs from his eyes. "What do you think?"

"It's nice." Vexen answered without really thinking. "It seems very peaceful."

"Good." Marluxia looked at him, his blue eyes focused solely on Vexen. "Because it's for you."

Surprised Vexen finally looked at him. "For me?"

Marluxia smiled with a nod. "Xigbar told me that you used to read a lot back when you were apprentices." He touched the roses. "With Demyx around it's hard to find a peaceful moment and so I thought you'd like this." Turning to Vexen again he smirked. "A place just for you to read."

"For me?" Vexen took another look at the area. This was for him? Marluxia had made this for him? As his thoughts reeled he felt arms wrap around the back of him. "Uh."

"Don't over think it." Marluxia whispered as he nuzzled his cheek against Vexen's. "Just take it that I wanted to give you something, okay?"

Even though his body was still aching from the battle the night before the pain he felt in his chest overpowered all of it. His heart felt like it was going to explode and so in a desperate attempt to escape embarrassing himself he tried to flee. However, as he turned to leave Marluxia took his hand, and Vexen jerked back as he turned to him. They seemed to stare at one another forever. Knowing he must look pathetic he still couldn't look away. Seeing Marluxia's face reminded him of the night before. Last night he'd given into his desires and the two had made love. Now standing across from him he felt those emotions well up in him again. Trying to choke back the words he could feel rising in his throat he swallowed.

"Last night," Marluxia began to speak still holding Vexen's gaze with that piercing stare, "can be taken anyway you like. You can brush it off like you did our first kiss and make me suffer more, or you can leave it as is and let me continue to enjoy this moment." He squeezed Vexen's hand. "But it was special to me. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it, not even a little." His expression softened to one of sadness. "So I'm going to let go of your hand now and depending on what you do I'll take that as your answer. You won't have to say anything." He slowly loosened his grip on Vexen's hand. "Just know that I love you even if you can't answer me yet." As he let the other man's hand drop he did not break his gaze.

Vexen just stared at him. He could be logical about this all he wanted but nothing could make him turn away from this man. If he admitted to his feelings and spoke the words he would be setting himself up to have it taken away. Yet, if he failed to answer Marluxia now he could lose him forever. Deciding to at least let Marluxia know that he felt for him he walked toward him.

Watching him, Marluxia didn't flinch nor did he turn away, but as Vexen neared him his eyes widened with hope.

At a lose for words Vexen did the only thing he could. He reached out for the man before him, brushing his fingertips across his cheeks, and as he stepping toward him he touched Marluxia's lips with his own. Feeling the warm breeze on his skin made him painfully aware that someone could see, and yet…

Marluxia reached up and pressed one of his hands to Vexen's back, forcing the man against his chest, while his other hand ran through Vexen's hair at the nape of his neck. He didn't force the kiss but allowed to be kissed instead, enjoying the moment.

Vexen pulled away and without looking at Marluxia simply said, "That's my answer." Then before he allowed his blushing cheeks to be seen by his partner he turned and fled.

Marluxia only watched him leave, a looked of longing on his face, the feel of desire on his lips.

Running down the hall Vexen quickly rounded the corner and stopped. Leaning against the wall he slid down to the floor. His whole body was shaking. Every nerve in his body was painfully aware of everything around him. He didn't know what else to do. Did he answer him enough so that he could still sort out his fears? He rested his forehead on his arms across his knees. With a heavy sigh he tried to calm his heartbeat. As his breathing began to steady he heard footsteps. Sitting up he tried to strain his ears to see if he could decipher who it was. Gentle footsteps, yet quickness in them made him think of only one person. Getting up quickly he tried to find some place he could hide. Some curtains were down the hall by a window. Quickly he stepped lightly and slid behind them. Trying to calm his breathing he slapped a hand over his mouth and listened. The footsteps grew louder and he pressed against the wall tightly. Oh crap, he couldn't take much more of this.

The footsteps started to slow. Through the fabric he could make out a shape. It had stopped near the curtains. He strained to see. The tinge of pink made him positive that it was Marluxia.

Why? Was he looking for him? Vexen forced his breaths to slow.

The figure moved as if it was going to walk back the way it came.

Unconsciously he let out a small sigh of relief, but as soon as the breath escaped his mouth he cursed his stupidity.

The figure had paused.

He tried to flatten himself against the wall. What now? Was he caught? He could see the figure approach the curtains. As the shadow loomed over him his prayed that his heart couldn't be heard.

The curtains moved as something passed over them.

Vexen realized it was a hand moving down them. Trying to keep from making a sound he bit his lip.

"Vexen?" A voice whispered.

He fingers dug into the stone wall behind him. He swallowed hard as the curtains began to move again. This time they were pulled back.

Marluxia looked at him, his blue eyes wide. The sunlight behind him made his eyes looked brighter than usual as the shadows fell over his face. He was breathing heavily, which was odd because he'd not been running.

Vexen was struck by the image before him and couldn't find words to explain his hiding place.

Luckily Marluxia spoke for him, well acted for him. He rested a hand on the wall near Vexen's face, and leaning in, he pressed his forehead to the blonde's. "I'll wait. I'll wait as long as it takes."

Oh god why? Vexen's head was screaming. If this man kept saying these things he wouldn't be able to stop himself. "Stop," he whimpered, "just stop…" he was cut off from saying anymore as his mouth was claimed by Marluxia. He couldn't focus anymore. This whole thing was making him weak. _I don't care anymore._ He thought to himself. Wrapping his arms around the man he pulled him close. The curtain has fallen over them and in the confines of that small space he let his heart take over.

Marluxia suddenly pulled away. His eyes were wild as he took Vexen's hand and pulled him from behind the curtains. "Come on."

Vexen almost stumbled as he was all but dragged down the hall. "What?"

Marluxia walked faster. "I don't know, I," He picked up the pace again, "I just can't hold myself back." Veering toward his room Marluxia flung open the door, pulled the blonde in and then slammed it shut. Before Vexen could even move, the pink haired man had a hold of him again, showering him with kisses. "If you don't want me then stop me now." He rasped as he kissed Vexen's neck. "If you don't stop me I'll devour you." Throwing the blonde on the bed he stood over him.

Vexen could only stare up at Marluxia. In this position he couldn't really deny him and for some reason he felt a burning curiosity as to what he would do next.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Marluxia's eyes narrowed, yet softened. "If you keep looking at me like that,"

Vexen opened his mouth to speak, but all he could managed was, "You'll what?" His tone surprised him. It held such a deep seductive tone that he almost swore it had not come from him.

However, Marluxia pressed his knees down on the bed and held himself up by his hands, his body straddling Vexen's. He sighed; his face looked so pained as he spoke. "Is it fun to watch me writhe in agony over you?" He leaned down. "It's like you keep breaking my heart then putting it back together again."

Feeling the words strike his own heart he raised his head up and kissed him. What was he going to do now? He couldn't play this off as a test. He couldn't even imagine not wanting Marluxia. His whole body screamed to be held, his lips burned with every kiss. He tried to reach for the man but his hand was taken by Marluxia's, their fingers intertwining as it was pinned to the bed. The other hand was sliding down Vexen's side making his whole body shiver violently. He gasped as their lips parted. The feelings reminded him of the night before and to his own surprise he was brimming with excitement at the prospect of repeating it. This also explained why he was surprised when Marluxia had stopped kissing him and instead held him tightly.

Burying his head on Vexen's shoulder he spoke softly. "I want to just hold you." His voice shook, in fact his whole body was shaking. "I want to hold you for days, then kiss you for days, and make love to you for days. I want everything to last forever, never ending so I can keep this feeling."

"I'm not going anywhere." Vexen answered, his heart racing.

"Neither am I." Marluxia sat up. His hand strayed to Vexen's lips and as he ran over them with his thumb he used the other fingers to stroke Vexen's cheek. "I can't believe you're actually lying here with me."

The blonde's heart lurched in his chest as he saw the usually sharp blue eyes begin to glisten.

"I just want to look at you." Marluxia said as a tear trickled off his lashes. "Am I idiot for wanting that?"

Vexen felt a salty tear hit his lips. "If you're an idiot for thinking that, then I'm an idiot for wanting you to."

Smiling Marluxia laid his head next to Vexen's. He'd closed his eyes now. Squeezing Vexen tightly he didn't speak again.

Vexen closed his eyes. He could smell the faint scent of flowers in the air, he felt the heat from Marluxia's body, and after a while he heard the steady breathing of his companion as he fell asleep. Vexen didn't move for fear of waking him and after a while that steady sound of breathing made him drift off as well. Funny, this moment felt so familiar. Hadn't this happened before?

A few hours later Vexen opened his eyes. The room was much darker then it had been before. It must be around sunset. Sitting up he felt the presence of another next to him. Marluxia lay next to him, one arm tucked under the pillow the other around Vexen's waist. The blonde smiled to himself, and reached over to touch the soft hair of his companion…no, his lover. The hair was silky to the touch and he leaned down to kiss Marluxia's head, taking in the sweet flowery scent of the man. Satisfied he slipped out from the man's grasp and off the bed. Looking around he found what he was looking for. Placing the note on the nightstand, the blonde smiled down at Marluxia one more time before leaving the room. The castle was quiet. Feeling the now familiar grumble in his stomach he headed for the kitchen. Not surprised to find them there but surprised by the display, Vexen simply paused at the door.

Demyx and Xigbar were leaning over a cookbook, both wearing aprons one of which was pink, and nodding to one another.

"What are you doing?" Vexen asked with a raised brow.

Demyx turned. "Oh, hey, Vexen." He had the pink apron on. "We're trying to cook this but I don't understand what this means."

"I told you it means you have to work the dough until it's entirely mixed." Xigbar huffed.

"What are you trying to make?" The blonde walked over.

"Pizza, man." The scarred man looked at him. "I told him that kneading means to work the dough with your hands, but he keeps saying that,"

"I told him he has to toss it in the air till it's all flat and circuley and stuff." The boy pouted, his hands resting on his hips."

'That comes after the kneading." Xigbar growled.

Completely baffled by the entire conversation Vexen rubbed his temple. His head was hurting from all the stupidity in the room. "Okay, Demyx, Xigbar is right, and Xigbar, why are you dating him?"

Both men looked at Vexen then at each other. As if they were in on some private joke they laughed. "See? Vexen even said I was right." Xigbar chuckled.

"Yeah, if Vexen knows then it's gotta be true." Demyx smirked and went back to the dough they had prepared.

"Hey!" Vexen growled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Face it, Vex, you kinda suck at cooking." Xigbar grinned.

"Well excuse me for being a lousy cook." The blonde grumbled and went to the table. Sitting down he propped his head on one arm, fuming silently. The giggles near him couldn't keep him mad for long though. Xigbar was trying to show Demyx how to toss the dough in the air, but the boy kept missing and Xigbar had to rescue the dough before it hit the ground. "Demyx?" He finally asked.

"Huh?" The boy turned to him.

"Did you get a lot of pictures today?" Not that he really cared, but still.

Lighting up, the boy smiled at the mention of pictures. "Yeah, I got the ones I took before we got to town developed, wanna see?"

"Why not." Vexen rolled his eyes.

The boy scurried off to get the photos while Xigbar got the dough ready and started adding the various toppings. "So, how are you?" The scarred man asked.

"Still sore." Vexen sighed.

"I bet." Xigbar smirked.

"Shut up." The blonde muttered.

"Sorry, but seriously, I'm glad you two worked it out." He began to sprinkle cheese on the sauced dough.

"Well, we sort of did." He slumped onto the table, face buried in his thin arms. "I really have no idea what I'm doing."

"Well good." Xigbar looked back at him. "You're not supposed to."

"Here they are!" Demyx came barreling in. "Look! Look!"

"Okay, okay." Vexen said sitting up. He slid the stack of photos toward him and began to go through them. The first photo was of Xigbar, obviously. He was sticking his tongue out and flipping off the camera. The next photo was Sora and Riku striking a pose. He had to laugh a little at how serious they looked. The photos after that were of Rinoa, Leon and Aerith. As he flipped through them he paused at one in particular. It was of Marluxia and him at breakfast this morning. Vexen had a surprised look on his face as well as Marluxia, but on the pink haired man's face was a tiny smile. Seeing them together in a photo made him feel a little lonely.

"I got doubles of that one." Demyx said happily and handed Vexen one. "I'll try and get more of you two with the next roll."

Taking the photo, Vexen felt his cheeks get warm. "Thanks."

As he became conscious he kept his eyes closed. Reaching next to him he was fully awakened by the fact that the person who was supposed to be there wasn't. Sitting up quickly he looked around. "Vexen?" he called. Catching sight of the white paper on the desk, he saw his name written on it in a barely legible scrawl that could only be Vexen's. Opening it he smiled. "That man."

_Went to the kitchen. Will bring you back food if you aren't awake by then._

_-Vexen_

Standing up he stretched and left the room. Entering the kitchen he found both Demyx and Xigbar placing what he assumed was a pizza in the oven and the blonde man he was searching for in a chair looking at photos.

Vexen looked up.

Holding up the note addressed to him Marluxia smiled. "Got your note." He strolled over and sat down. Inching his chair to Vexen he glanced down. "Photos?" He saw which one the man was looking at and smiled.

"It's from this morning." Vexen said.

"I have a copy of that one for you too, Marly." Demyx called as he removed his apron. Running over he rummaged through the stack and pulled out the photo. "Here."

"Thanks." He smiled as he looked at it. Glancing at Vexen he grinned. "You look so cute in the morning."

"Save it." The blonde muttered and looked away.

"Anybody for drinks?" Xigbar asked holding up a bottle.

All three raised a hand. Yes, Demyx was allowed though not legal.

Xigbar poured four glasses and with the help of Demyx served them at the table. The two chefs sat down across from their companions. "A toast." He said.

"What are we toasting?" Vexen raised his glass.

"To not dying!" Demyx said happily.

"To having hearts." Xigbar added.

Reaching under the table Marluxia took Vexen's free hand. "To being with the ones we care about."

Blushing Vexen noticed everyone was staring at him. "To…to being able to feel." He mumbled.

Satisfied they all took a drink.

"Oh that's good." Xigbar said sitting back. "I'd say after the past few days we've had we deserve a little R & R."

Glancing to his side, Vexen caught blue eyes staring at him. "What?" He asked suspiciously.

"Just looking at you." Marluxia grinned.

"Why?"

"Because I want to." He leaned near him. "You're cute when you're frazzeled."

Vexen turned away.

Xigbar rolled his eye. "And you thought Demyx and I were bad." Standing up he went to grab the bottle to refill some drinks. An hour later Xigbar set the steaming pizza on the table, cut and ready to go. "Dig in."

Each of them pulled a piece from the pie, cheese stringing from the pizza to their plate. Wrapping the cheese around his finger Vexen rested it on top of the piece he had claimed. "This actually looks good." He said surprised.

"I have been known to cook a thing or two, Vexen." Xigbar raised a brow.

"I know, but never _very_ well." He smirked and lifted the pizza slice to his mouth.

Xigbar gave him a tiny glare, feeling he deserved at least a little bit of flack from the blonde for earlier.

Taking a bite, Vexen quickly winced as the cheese burnt his tongue. "Ow, dammit." He hissed as he dropped the remains of the piece on his plate. Taking his drink he washed down the burn in his mouth.

"What?" Marluxia looked at him concerned.

"I burnt my tongue." The blonde muttered.

"Let me see." Marluxia turned Vexen's chin to him. "Open your mouth."

Confused Vexen did as he was told, and sorely regretted it later.

Marluxia covered Vexen's mouth with his own, trapping Vexen's tongue.

The blonde tried to push back but still being a little beat up from his near death experience he couldn't put up much of a fight. When they broke apart, Vexen glared, ears pink. "What the hell, Marluxia!"

"Does it feel better?" The man grinned wickedly.

Xigbar was face down on the table, his fist pounding on the surface. "Oh my god! That was freakin' hilarious!"

Demyx was blushing but a smile was plastered on his face.

Vexen turned his glare to Xigbar then Demyx.

Xigbar wiped his yes. "Well they say that saliva is a natural anti-septic."

"Not funny, Xigbar." The blonde hissed.

"I was administering first aid, Vexen." Marluxia smiled.

Pointing his finger sternly at the man, Vexen snarled, "Don't be cute. That was a cheap shot."

Not to be thwarted Marluxia leaned close to him, one finger under the blonde's chin. "I can try again if you'd like? Perhaps I didn't do it long enough"

All the blood rushed out of Vexen's head and he stared wide eyed at his adversary….rival….lover. "Actually it feels much better, thank you."

"You're sure?" Marluxia raised his brows. "Cause I wouldn't want you to be in pain."

"No, I'm good." Vexen turned back to his pizza. "I'm just going to eat now." Stuffing his mouth with the now cooler slice of pizza he tried to block out the snickering on the other side of the table.

After dinner Demyx and Xigbar retired to bed…or so they claimed. Demyx leaned a little bit of weight into the arm Xigbar had hold of, dragging the other man down. "So what now?" Demyx asked with a grin.

Leaning over and smiling, Xigbar cupped the boy's cheek. "What do you want to do?"

Demyx stared at the floor. "I don't know. Anything you want to." He had a playful tone to his voice.

Xigbar stood up and stared at the ceiling, appearing to be deep in thought. "Well I'm battling between a few options." He grumbled.

"Such as?" Demyx asked hopeful.

"Well, I'd have to ask Marluxia if I could borrow them, but…" He trailed off.

Demyx walked around him, arms clasped behind his back. "What?"

"I got it!" Xigbar snapped his fingers.

"What?" Bursting at the seams the boy grabbed his arm.

"I nice long evening of Go Fish." He smiled.

Demyx deflated, his shoulders drooping. "Go Fish?"

"No?" The other man raised a brow. "Did you have something else in mind?"

Shifting his weight between his feet he kicked at the ground with his toes. "Well, kinda but it wasn't like my heart was set on it or anything."

With his forefinger he lifted the boy's chin. "Demyx, if there's anything you wanna do you can just ask me." His grin made it obvious he was toying with him. IT was hardly there first time…or second…or even third.

Embarrassed Demyx looked away, cheeks red. "Well, um there was one thing."

"Yes?"

Demyx's teal eyes looked up at him. He stood on tiptoe and brought his mouth to the man's ear.

As the boy whispered into Xigbar's ear his eye widened. Pulling away from the boy he found him three times redder then before. "Jeezus. I thought you wanted to do the plain old horizontal mambo. I didn't realize you had bigger plans." He grinned and grabbed the boy's hand. "Let's go, times a wasting."

Demyx smiled affectionately as he was dragged off to Xigbar's room.

Vexen hit the send key, and waited for the computer to confirm the email had been sent. Looking up he saw Marluxia examining a beaker. "What's this?" He asked.

"Spontaneous combustion fluid." Vexen said dryly. He closed his notebook, he'd send all the speculations he had about the Heartless matter to Sora and the others.

Marluxia jumped back. "You have something that dangerous just laying around?" He looked at the blonde in shock.

Vexen raised a brow. "It's not laying around. It's in a beaker on the table."

Marluxia pointed at it. "It could blow up at any second!"

Unable to hold it in Vexen smirked and walked over to him. Still grinning he passed Marluxia and headed for the door. "It's iodine."

"What?"

"I use it to clean the tools. It's completely harmless unless you want to try and chug it." He smiled over his shoulder. "You coming?"

Quickly the pink haired man followed. Closing the door behind him he caught up with Vexen. "So…what now?"

The blonde glanced at him. "Not sure. Why?"

Putting his hands in his pockets he thought, "Well, I'm not tired."

"Mmm-hm?" Vexen replied.

"And we already ate dinner." Marluxia continued. "And you got all your notes together for Sora so,"

Vexen sighed, "Yes?"

"Shall we take a little stroll?" The other man grinned. Snatching Vexen's hand from his side he brought it to his lips. He kissed each fingertip before looked at the blonde again.

Vexen was blushing but he didn't shy away. "All right."

Hand in hand they walked toward the garden. Marluxia thought it as good a place as any to sit and talk. Yes, he wanted to just sit and talk…at least for right now. Things were going so well he didn't want to push it.

In the garden they walked along the outer wall. Vexen was staring up at the sky, occasionally directing his gaze to the flora that surrounded them.

"About earlier today, "Marluxia whispered.

"Hm?" Vexen turned to him.

"Um, well," he ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't really know what my deal was I just, um, I was really over dramatic. I'm sorry about that." He looked at Vexen. "I was just really…happy. We've kind a been at this standstill for a month and then the last week has been really rough."

"I'm sorry about that." Vexen sighed.

"I did it to myself." Marluxia pouted. "I got myself all worked up."

"How?" Curious Vexen titled his head.

"Well, I'd obsess over everything you did, trying to read you," he looked at the blonde, "You really aren't the most easy person to read."

"So I've been told." Vexen smirked

"Well, it drove me crazy. And then when I told you how I felt I got hit, slapped, yelled at and rejected." He seemed so forlorn for a moment before taking a breath. "But this morning when I woke up and you were acting…kinda normal around me I was both relieved and worried."

"Worried? Why?" Not that Vexen couldn't have guessed, but hearing all of these fears from Marluxia didn't make him feel too bad about his own.

"Cause I thought you were going to act like it didn't happen." The pink haired man huffed. "But in the garden when you kissed me…I guess I kinda lost it. I just thought, at that moment, everything was okay… and that…" He tried to laugh it off. "Anyways never mind."

Vexen squeezed his hand. "Don't worry about it. According to Xigbar I am insanely stubborn so it's probably my fault." Directing them to the trellis they stepped off the grass. "This really is nice." He commented looking around.

"Yeah, I'm proud of it." They sat down on the stone bench, the stars barely visible overhead through the rose bushes and vines. "Vexen?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come back to my room tonight?" He wasn't looking at the blonde and if the light had not been so dim a pink tinge could be seen on his cheeks.

Vexen looked at him a moment. Closing his eyes he tried to think it over. The desire from earlier had still not gone away and without much work he answered, "Sure."

"Really?" Marluxia asked surprised, turning to him.

"Yes." Leaning back he tried to break up the distance between them, but Marluxia kept leaning closer. "What?"

The pink haired man's face was serious and also a little annoyed. "You do realize what could happen, right?"

The blonde raised a brow. "Yes." He said slowly.

"Really?"

"Yes, why?" Vexen snapped.

Marluxia's gaze softened and he leaned away. "Sorry force of habit. I was setting myself up for disappointment." He smiled.

Shaking his head Vexen stared at him. The man could be terrifying, seductive, unruly and sometimes very kind. Leaning over he kissed his cheek.

Marluxia froze his eyes staring straight ahead. When Vexen pulled away he looked at him surprised. "What was that for?"

Vexen smirked and stood up. "Just because I felt like it." He started to walk back into the castle. For the second time that day he glanced over his shoulder and held out his hand. "Are you coming, Marluxia?"

Recovering from the blonde's surprise attack he gave a roguish smile and stood up. Taking the blonde's hand they went back inside.

"Demyx?" Xigbar called into the dark…well dark for him. A blindfold covered his eye, his other one not needing it. He sat on the bed trying to listen for any sounds. Finally the gentle pat of feet on the tiles made him turn. "I know you said that you wanted to try something new but um…" He tried to reach out, "Demyx?"

"Shhh." A finger pressed against Xigbar's lips. "Say ahh." A tiny giggle was held in his voice.

Doing as he was told Xigbar opened his mouth and was met with a tasty treat. "Strawberries?"

"Yup." Demyx stole the rest of it from Xigbar's mouth with his own, locking them in a kiss.

With a grin the other man wrapped his arms around the boy. Sliding his hand up Demyx's shirt he felt his smooth back under his touch. Running one finger up it, he was rewarded with a shiver from the boy. Flicking his tongue on Demyx's neck he brought his mouth to the blonde's ear. "You know, with this blindfold on this is all really arousing."

Demyx giggled. "Good." Without warning he slipped from Xigbar's grasp and pushed the man back on the bed.

Stunned the scarred man stared up at the boy…at least he thought that's what he was doing. At first he wasn't sure what the boy had planned, but then a gentle kiss touched his lips, followed by another on the side of his mouth. All along his face he felt tiny kisses, and unable to see where the next one was coming from he felt each one intensely. Each touch made his whole body react. "Demyx?" He called, but another kiss arrived on his neck then down to his collarbone. The fabric of his shirt was lifted and shifted a little as the buttons were being undone. He wanted to move and touch the boy but every time he tried to lift his hands slim fingers grabbed his wrist and pushed it back to the bed. It wasn't that he couldn't overpower the boy, but this entire experience was making him a little lightheaded.

Demyx kissed all down Xigbar's chest then ran back up it blowing making the man's skin tingle. Another giggle was heard as goose bumps formed.

Xigbar tried to call out to the boy again but his words stuck in his throat as a sensation very different from before shot up his spine from his pelvis. Clenching his teeth he tried to hold in the cry. What the hell? There was no way that Demyx was…he reached up to his blindfold to remove it but a sudden shift in technique made him stop and instead he laid his hand over his eyes. This time he cried out unable to choke it back. His head spun. There was no way. He tried to tell himself but his groin spoke otherwise. The sensations intensified and this time he found his words. "Demyx, wait," He threw his head back, his other hand gripping the bed, "Wait…I," Too late.

Movement was heard on the bed.

Xigbar didn't realize the blindfold was off until he tried to open his eye. His vision was a little fuzzy for a moment, but the boy finally came into focus.

Demyx was staring at him, a look of satisfaction on his face. "What were you saying, Xiggy?" He laughed.

A renewed strength filled his limbs and he rolled the boy over, now pinning him to the bed. "That was a dirty, dirty little trick you just did." He grinned.

Wide teal eyes stared at him, a hint of curiosity in them.

He brought his face close to the boy's, his voice low and gruff, almost like a purr. "I'll have to punish you for that."

With mock horror, Demyx tried to turn away.

Cupping the boy's cheek Xigbar claimed the blonde's lips.

It felt awkward walking into Marluxia's room with no clear purpose. It wasn't that he was so naive that he couldn't guess what would happen if he put himself in a confined space with the man, but before there was usually something that got them going. Now, as he heard the door close, he wondered what to say. He didn't have to think long.

Hands wrapped around the back of Vexen, one on his chest, another over his stomach. Marluxia brought his mouth to Vexen's ear. "I'll just cut to the chase to save us both an awkward moment." His breath on the blonde's ear only made his knees weak. "If I told you I wanted you right now would you run?" He kissed the man's neck.

In response Vexen laid his head back as Marluxia began to lift his shirt. Run? The thought didn't even cross his mind this time. As the cloth slid over his torso, Marluxia brushed the hair from the blonde's neck, kissing the nape.

"Your silence is so frustrating." Marluxia purred gruffly. Kissing along Vexen's shoulder he let his hand's explore the sinewy muscles of the man's chest. Vexen's body was thin but fit. Just the feel of his hand sliding over each firm curve made him impatient. Lifting the blonde from the ground, he proceeded to the bed.

"Marluxia!" Now Vexen's cheeks got red. "You don't have to carry me like a girl!"

Laying the man down, Marluxia grinned, "I'm not. I'm treating you like someone I love." Kissing the blonde's nose his grin became sadistic. "And someone I am going to ravage."

Green eyes got wide, but Vexen was already pinned to the bed.

"Am I scaring you?" Marluxia raised a brow, the smile still on his face.

Still staring up at him, Vexen's cheeks took on a pink hue, "A little, but,"

The pink haired man used one hand to unbutton Vexen's pants. "But?"

"What do you want me to say?" He responded, his expression showing both embarrassment and annoyance.

Giggling, Marluxia slowly unzipped the zipper. "I want you to tell me that you want me?"

Vexen looked at him. He was so cute when he was flustered.

Marluxia removed the pants in one motion. Glancing over his shoulder he

grinned, "It's a shame I didn't get to put those on you this morning, but at least I got to take them off."

"Are you _trying_ to embarrass me?" Vexen grumbled.

Turning back to the blonde, Marluxia ran one finger from Vexen's collarbone to his belly button. "No, I'm simply trying to get you to lose it completely." The look in his blue eyes was like a predator that had finally caught his prey.

Vexen was trapped in the den of the lion and before this night was done, the lion planned to consume him completely.

"You see, Vexen, I want to drive you so insane with my touch that you'll think only of me." He brushed his lips over Vexen's. "So you will be totally overcome with me as I am with you."

"Uh." Vexen's words caught in his throat. Even the fear in his chest was overpowered by the excitement that took a hold of him. What would the man do?

Still grinning, Marluxia leaned down and began kissing Vexen's chest. "Your skin is so pale." He said as his lips grazed the blonde's nipple.

"Wha," Vexen squirmed but the pink haired man pressed his palm down on Vexen's stomach holding him there.

This time Marluxia bit the nipple and smiled as he heard a cry. "It really is pretty when you turn pink." He lifted his head and saw the slight hue change in the man's pale skin. Veiled under long lashes the blue eyes stared at Vexen, the smile on his lips reaching them. He leaned down again and began kissing the other side of Vexen's chest. Teasing that nipple as well he began kissing down the side of the blonde's torso. He still kept his hand on Vexen's stomach, pressing down slightly the more he squirmed. "No running." He whispered roughly. Now he reached the hip, it peaked out from the Blonde's boxers. He slid the undergarments down more to fully expose the hip and kissed it.

Vexen turned his head his lip trembling. "Marluxia." His hands dug into the sheets. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" The other man laughed as he now pulled the boxers down on the other side. This exposed the top of Vexen's groin, though the part that Marluxia was really after was still hidden. Now pulling the boxers down more he was thrilled to receive more protest from Vexen.

"Wait, what are you,"

He yanked them off. Looking down he raised a brow. "You speak in protest but your body says otherwise."

Before Vexen could protest more he jerked his head to the side as Marluxia got what he was after. Arching his back he was pressed down on the bed by Marluxia's hand still on his stomach. "Wait!" He gasped.

Marluxia paid him no mind.

Every nerve in Vexen's body burned as he tried to fight the feeling overcoming him. He tried to shift and turn but only half his body seemed to work. His lower half was weak and the only thing he managed to do was curl his toes. "Marluxia, you have to stop," He groaned throwing his head back, "if you keep doing that….I'll…"

Marluxia only intensified the feeling.

Vexen felt the rush and his whole body convulsed as he screamed.

Sitting up, Marluxia smiled and wiped his mouth. Licking both his index and forefinger he lowered them back near Vexen's pelvis.

Breathing heavily the blonde tried to turn his head, but his limbs were heavy. Believe he was all out of energy he found it shocking that he jolted when he felt Marluxia's fingers. "Ah." His head turned and Marluxia positioned his body over the blonde.

"I'm not nearly done yet, Vex." He grinned. "Did you think I'd let you _get off_ easy?" He accentuated "Get off" and laughed as Vexen turned red. "Don't give me that look."

Vexen felt a change in the man's hand movements and his body again jerked. What the hell was Marluxia doing to him?

"We've gone past the point for subtle." Marluxia continued. He kissed Vexen's cheek. "I told you I was going to drive you crazy. Have I?"

"AHHH!" Vexen tried to move but it only made what Marluxia was doing worse. Biting his lip he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I think that's enough teasing." Marluxia said as he stopped.

Vexen tried to gasp for air, his chest rising and falling rapidly, sweat already apparent on his skin. In all his head tossing his hair had fallen on his face and he now looked through the blonde strands to Marluxia who was moving again.

Scooping the limp Vexen into his arms he lifted his legs.

Vexen felt Marluxia enter him but the feeling was so much different from their first night together that he didn't have time to think of pain. He only felt the amazing sensations in the pit of his stomach. Wrapping his arms around the other man's shoulders he tried to press his body closer to him.

"What's this?" Marluxia giggled. "Can you just not stand it anymore?" He moved his hips and with every cry and moan he got from the blonde he smiled more. Soon his own moans could be heard as they fell back on the bed.

"Marluxia." Vexen moaned. His whole body glistened with sweat, his eyes looking at the Graceful Assassin but seeming lost.

"Vexen." Marluxia pressed his hips into Vexen again and his whole body tensed. A cry sounded from his partner and it a fit of ecstasy and exhaustion he fell onto the bed. Struggling for air he looked at Vexen, who still hadn't opened his eyes.

Vexen in turn felt like he was dying. His whole body tingled and even now he felt like his body could go into convulsions at any moment. "What," he gasped, "what the hell possessed you to do _that_?!"

Marluxia giggled. "Did I succeed?" He was half joking.

"Yes." Vexen sighed still out of breath.

Not sure if Vexen knew what he'd meant he snuggled close to the blonde.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9: Moving**

The clock ticked away, snuggling closer to the man's chest Demyx closed his eyes. He smelt so good and turning his head he buried his face in the broad chest under him.

"What are you doing?" Xigbar laughed. He had one arm resting casually behind his head on the pillow, the other around the boy. The sheets were disheveled round them and clothes littered the floor.

Demyx looked up and smiled. "Nothing." Squeezing tightly he held himself close to Xigbar. They lay sprawled out on the bed in silence simply enjoying one another.

"Dem?" Xigbar asked after a while.

"Yeah?" he looked up again, he never got tired of looking at the man he was with. His slightly tanned skin was riddled with scars but even that didn't mar his perfection. His long gray hair fell all around him partially concealing his blind eye.

"I know this is a little late to ask but," He paused momentarily as if choosing his words wisely.

Demyx was beginning to read into his tiny actions more. He never spoke seriously without truly assessing the situation. In emotional matters he was always careful with his words. When he was seriously displeased his lip always rose on his left side as if he were snarling. He had more emotion and expression in his one eye than anyone he'd ever met. Sitting up he propped himself up on his elbows to hear what his lover wanted. "Hm?"

"Well," Xigbar's gaze narrowed, staring hard a Demyx's large teal eyes, "are you really happy with me? I am quite a bit older than you, and,"

Demyx giggled. "You're right, this is a little late."

"I know." Sighing he slid out from under Demyx and sat up. Sitting across from the boy he took Demyx's small hands in his own. "I just don't want you to settle for me just cause I fell in love with you. Earlier when we were joking I realized that I may have corrupted you."

Tilting his head to the side, Demyx became serious. "I was only joking."

I know, but there is truth in it." He played with he small fingers in his hands, tracing the lines on the palms. "If you're sure then I won't ask again, but if your not,"

"I'm sure, Braig." Demyx interrupted. "The moment I woke up and saw you I knew it." He smiled affectionately, "You were the only person I wanted to see."

Looking up, Xigbar smiled. "Yeah?"

The boy nodded.

"Okay, then how about this." He lifted a hand to his lips and kissed each finger, lingering over each longer then he needed to. "What if you don't go back to your room tonight…or ever?"

Curious the boy raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I'm saying," He closed his eye, turning the hand over and kissing in the center of the palm. Staring down his eye looked up to the boy, "What if we don't have your room or my room, but our room?"

Demyx's eye widened. "You mean…"

Xigbar nodded. "Why not have a room together so that," he smiled, "we don't have to say goodnight ever."

Demyx just stared at him for a while.

The other man's expression became worried, "or not?" He looked scared suddenly as if he'd asked something completely absurd.

The boy finally blinked and with watery eyes he leapt at Xigbar, arms wrapping around his neck. "YES!"

"Really? Xigbar's nervous tone took a 180 as a laugh filled his voice.

"Yes!" Demyx squealed again. The pair fell back on the bed laughing. Rolling around Demyx pulled away and stared back at Xigbar. "I love you." He laughed.

Stroking the boy's cheek, Xigbar kissed his nose, "I know, and I love you."

Still giggling the boy answered, "I know."

For a long while Vexen could only stare at the door. He lay on his side, Marluxia spooning him from behind. They hadn't said much since ending up in that position, but Vexen still found it hard to sleep. He was caught up in what was going on. Until a few days ago he was completely against starting anything with the man next to him. The entire idea of trying to care about someone scared him, for many reasons. Now laying here he couldn't think of a better place to be. It was warm and safe.

Marluxia shifted a little behind him. "Vexen?" He called gently.

Quickly closing his eyes, Vexen debated on whether a person asleep would awaken to such a call.

"Vexen." Marluxia said again, only more quietly. After not getting a response he sighed. "Well, if you can here me while sleeping, I just wanted to say that I love you."

Squeezing his eyes tighter, Vexen tried to steady his heartbeat that had begun to speed up rapidly.

"I know there's some things about who you are that make you scared, but" His warm cheek rested on Vexen's bony shoulder, "I want you to know that I'll do anything in my power to make you trust me." Kissing the pale skin beneath him he spoke again, his warm breath making Vexen's shiver slightly, "I said I would wait. I will, I promise."

His heart was out of control now and with a little grunt he moved his head a little, feigning sleep. "Hm."

"You awake?" Marluxia asked hopeful.

Trying his best to act groggy he answered, "Hm? Yes."

Leaning over the blonde's shoulder, Marluxia smiled. "Hi?"

"Hi." Vexen answered in a whisper.

"Are you comfortable? Do we need more blankets or anything?" He was making idle chit chat, but perhaps he simply wanted to here Vexen's voice.

Humoring the man, Vexen nodded. "I'm fine. You should get some sleep." He tried to turn his head; the gaze was making him weak again.

Marluxia kissed Vexen's shoulder again before settling down into the covers. "Good night, Vexen."

"Good night, Marluxia." The blonde said muttering as if falling back asleep. In truth he was wide-awake. How could this man speak such things? He voiced his heart openly and without a care. Any who tried to disprove his emotions was quickly challenged with a confidence so fierce it was impossible to beat. Soon he could hear and feel the gentle breathing of Marluxia behind him. Closing his eyes he tried to focus on anything. The first thing that came to mind was how warm Marluxia's skin felt against his. It was as if any contact between them burned and though it was not a painful burn it ached in Vexen's chest all the same. The next thing he noticed was the sweet flowery scent that filled the air. Even the sweet smell of Marluxia's sweat was like a poison that rendered him helpless to the man. Not just the scent either, but the intense gaze in Marluxia's eyes whenever he looked at the blonde. He realized there were two different looks. The first was the gaze he felt earlier this evening. The intense predator that threatened to consume him, eyes a deep blue smoldering color that managed to stop Vexen in his tracks. The second was the look he received in the garden. An innocent, sorrowful look riddled with desire. It was as if all the words he didn't speak poured from his gaze and that made Vexen react with courage he lacked any other time. It was what made him reach out and kiss the flowery assassin before fleeing back into the castle.

Though the more he thought the more he noticed many thousands more expressions that his lover had. His deep throaty laugh that seemed to sing in Vexen's ears, his roguish grin of mischief that played over his lips before he teased him, the graceful movements as he walked, and even the way he pouted like a child when he was angry with Vexen. All of it made the blonde smile to himself. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to try and let himself care a little, to not be afraid. Perhaps Xigbar was right and he needed to learn to let the past go. Yes, he'd bury it deep within him; lock it up so that he would never think it again. He would let Marluxia fill his mind, his hopes and maybe someday those terrible memories would disappear. It was possible. As scary as it all seemed he felt as though he could do it as long as it was Marluxia, as long as it was Marluxia.

Vexen slid out of bed around 8 am that morning. As he slid on a pair of pants he heard the sheets rustle. Glancing over his shoulder he smiled at the man hanging off the bed. Sighing he walked over and pushed Marluxia back on the bed. Covering the pink haired man with the sheets he stroked his hair gently then left the room. In the large bathroom down the hall the showerhead ran down streams of hot water. Placing his towel on the hook he stepped into the steam and under the water's path. Feel the warm liquid on his skin made him feel relaxed. However, his mind kept going back to the events of the past few days. Everything had almost blurred by. Coming to terms with his feelings, saving Marluxia, risking his life, making love…he blushed and grabbed the soap. Even though it had now been twice he couldn't seem to get over it. Last night especially had been a surprise. He supposed that with Vexen giving the thumbs up, Marluxia would be more aggressive. He should have expected as much from the man. Sighing he rinsed the suds from his body. Gathering water in his hands he splashed it on his face. The heat stung momentarily then he felt his face relax. He needed to stop obsessing over the whole thing. He decided that he was going to just let things proceed as they were. No more fighting. He reached around behind his neck, grabbing his blonde hair and pulling it to the side. He stepped under the showerhead, drenching his hair. Yes, he just had to try and not be so…so…what was the word? He turned around and pulled his face from the water. He rubbed his eyes free of water. When he opened them he all but fell on his ass when he saw the sight before him.

"I can't believe you left without me." Marluxia grinned across from him. He was as naked as when Vexen had left him this morning.

"Marluxia?" He slid.

"Careful." The other man caught him. "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

"What are you doing in here?" He suddenly was very aware of his own position. He was stark naked in front of Marluxia, not like it was the first time they'd seen one another naked, but the intimacy and place they were in just made him feel like dying. If his head spun any more he'd have to put his head between his knees to make it stop.

"I'm showering." Marluxia smiled and slid under the water. He washed quickly and gracefully, not giving Vexen much trouble.

The blonde however was trying to stare at every tile in the room so long as it made him forget about the dripping wet, and very seductive man next to him. Math equations! He tried to recall every complex equation in his mental library.

"Vexen?"

The voice made him realize that it was all for naught. "Yes?"

Handing the shampoo to him, Marluxia grinned. "Did you need this or do you want me to wash your hair?"

Snatching the shampoo Vexen shoved the other man out of the way. "I can do it myself." He grumbled. Crap! Think of anything. Chemicals…chemicals…fluids…body fluids…NO! He tried again. Food…ice cream…sucking…AGH! He wasn't sure if he got all the soap out but he needed to get out of there. There would be no way he would do something so shameful as…what was he thinking? His mind reeled and as he reached for his towel he felt his knees wobble. When the hell had he become so, well like he was?

Marluxia finished up so after and grabbed the towel next to Vexen's. "I'll let you finish up." He smiled going to leave.

"Marluxia?" Vexen called without thinking.

Turning the Graceful Assassin looked at him. If he had any devious intentions he kept them concealed under a look of curiosity. "Yes?"

Not wanting to appear to look like an idiot he came up with a quick response. "If you just wanted a shower why did you come into the one I was using?" He would have smacked himself in the forehead if he had less restraint. That was practically telling Marluxia where his mind was.

Smiling the pink haired man took a step toward him. "It's the closest bathroom to my room. He didn't stop his advance till he had Vexen backed up to the wall. "Why? Did you think I came in here for another reason?"

Vexen tried to stand his ground, but at this point it was hopeless.

"What did you think I was going to do?" Marluxia laughed. He brought his face close to Vexen.

Instinctively Vexen closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. When the feeling of soft lips on the forehead arrived though he was both surprised and speechless.

Marluxia pulled away and grinned. "See you in the kitchen." He winked and left the bathroom, his steps as graceful as ever.

Sinking to his knees Vexen felt like the whole world was spinning twice as fast as it should. He had been totally played. "Goddammit, you bastard." He seethed glaring at the door. Picking himself up he stalked out of the bathroom. "We'll just see who's playing who." Despite the fact he told himself that they would stop all this nonsense in their relationship he was not about to admit defeat in this war Marluxia had started. When the day was done he'd come out on top! …wait…

Vexen was prepared to start an all out war to defend his honor but when he walked into the kitchen he felt as if he'd been deflated. In front of the chair he usually sat in was a fresh cup of coffee and some toast, lightly buttered and jammed, sitting on the table. Marluxia turned with a bowl of cereal and his own coffee. "You like your coffee black right?"

Vexen opened his mouth to speak but his gung-ho tenacity had left. "UH…yeah." Slowly he went to the table and sat down. He sipped at the coffee and wondered if it was always going to be like this. Looking up he saw Marluxia munching his cereal, at complete peace with the world. Lucky bastard!

Marluxia looked up and Vexen, feeling the stare. "What?" His mouth was partially full as he spoke.

A smile cracked over Vexen's features and he lifted his toast from the plate. "Nothing." He put down his coffee. "Pig." He muttered.

Marluxia raised a brow. "Well, at least I don't eat like a bird."

Vexen paid him no mind and bit into his toast.

Grinning the pink haired man added, "Priss."

With his mouth full the blonde couldn't respond without sounding like a hypocrite. Red faced he chewed his toast with more force then necessary. Swallowing he sneered. "It's called manners." He took another bit.

Marluxia sat back and sipped his coffee. "Sure, sure…Mr. Dainty." He about shot the coffee out his nose when he saw Vexen's expression. Doubling over he tried to catch his breath.

Unable to really hold it in Vexen snickered slightly, then cleared his throat to compose himself.

"What are you doing today?" Marluxia finally asked, mouth not full this time.

"I was going to see if Sora sent word then perhaps go get some groceries. Four men in the house causes food to disappear like its going out of style."

"Yeah." Marluxia got up, grabbing his dishes and Vexen's he went to the sink.

"That and my strawberries seem to be missing." The blond mumbled.

"What happened to them?"

He shrugged. "Demyx left a note saying he needed them; a matter of life and death or some nonsense. I could really care less but I kind of wanted those." He sighed.

"Mind if I join you?" Marluxia asked as he kissed Vexen's neck.

Trying to guard himself, Vexen titled his head to block the man's advance but he smiled all the same. "I suppose. Just don't touch anything."

Sliding his hands up Vexen's side Marluxia purred. "I can't promise I won't touch _anything_."

Quickly escaping the man's grasp Vexen led them to the lab.

The idiot couple was in the lab, Marluxia resting his chin on Vexen's shoulder as he typed a responding email to the one Leon had sent. Sora had been busy with a few Heartless popping up in town and told Leon to send what they knew. The teenager was very precise with his wording, very unlike his smaller more exuberant friend. He hit the send button.

At that moment Xigbar peaked his head in. "Hello?" He called.

"Yes?" Vexen looked up. Marluxia stayed perched by his shoulder.

"Oh, you are both here." Xigbar grinned at their position. "Um, Marluxia, do you think you could help me and Demyx move some furniture?" He pointed over his shoulder.

"Sure." Marluxia answered confused. "Why?"

Well," Running his fingers through his hair the scarred man smiled, "We're gonna start sharing a room."

"Really?" The pink haired man jumped.

"Congratulation." Vexen said looking down at his notes. "Were do we send the gifts?"

"Very funny." Xigbar growled.

Looking up with a smile, the blonde raised a brow. "I learned from you."

"Well, let's get moving then." Marluxia rolled up his sleeves, kissed Vexen on the top of his head and went to the door.

Xigbar stared at Vexen. "What's the smile about?"

"Huh?" The blonde seemed clueless to the look on his face.

Xigbar pointed to his own mouth making a happy face. "You're smiling." When he didn't get a reaction he grinned. "Forget it. Thanks for letting me borrow him." He turned to leave.

"Do you need more help?" Vexen asked standing up.

Xigbar looked over his shoulder, one brow raised. "Are you offering?"

Vexen nodded. "If you'd like."

"Sure." The scarred man grinned widely. "The more help the better. Some of that crap is heavy."

Walking down the hall Marluxia glanced over at Xigbar.

"What?" Xigbar said warily.

The graceful assassin grinned. "How was your night last night?"

"Fine…why?" He didn't drop his guard.

Marluxia's grin spread wider and he rephrased his question, "How was Demyx last night?"

Realizing the pink haired man's expression his eye widened. "H…how do you know about that?"

Laughing Marluxia looked back down the hall. "I explained to him how to _do _that little trick."

Appalled Xigbar pointed. "Y…you've corrupted my Demdem!"

Raising a finger Marluxia smiled, "No, you corrupted him. I educated him."

Vexen held in a snicker as Xigbar was rendered speechless.

_Marluxia win_

_Xigbar failed_

When they found Demyx he was packing clothes into boxes. "I got all the stuff out of the dressers so we can move them easier." The boy said looking up. Seeing both Marluxia and Vexen he beamed. "Hey guys!"

"Wow, you guys have a lot of it done." Marluxia smiled. "So you really need us to just move furniture?"

Xigbar smiled with pride. "Well I didn't want to interrupt you two lovebirds." He seemed determined to get them back for their teasing in the hall.

Both Vexen and Marluxia looked at one another. "Well, I think I suddenly had the urge to work in the garden." Marluxia said dryly.

"What a coincidence I believe I have the urge to read. I'll join you." The blonde responded just as flatly and they turned to leave.

"Wait!" Xigbar pleaded. "Fine. Fine, I give. Now will you please help us?"

Both men looked at him and with a sigh went to the nearest dresser. Between the four of them they had all the furniture moved from both Xigbar and Demyx's room in about an hour. As they lifted the last dresser, Marluxia cursed as he smashed his finger. "Son of a_—_," He dropped his corner of the dresser.

"Shit!" Xigbar stumbled but held his ground.

Vexen took up the slack and tried to steady the dresser. "Set it down!" He hissed.

Marluxia held his finger still cursing. "Why do finger wounds always hurt more then getting stabbed in the side?" He shook his hand, crimson already flowing from the wound. "How the hell did it cut me so bad?"

Vexen rolled his eyes. "Hold still." He took the man's wounded hand and looked at it. "Demyx, if you would." He looked at the blonde boy.

Demyx walked over and with a snap of his fingers he poured water on the wound. "Good?"

"Yes, thank you." Vexen looked at the wound carefully. "It's fine."

Marluxia looked at him annoyed. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"A little." The blonde smirked. "Now help us get this cursed thing in here."

Finally finished they stood to survey their work. "Thank you, gentleman." Xigbar smiled.

"What about the bed?" Marluxia asked.

"That is a problem, huh?" The scarred man rubbed his chin. "We could try and stick the two twin beds together."

"Why not just buy a bigger bed?" Vexen raised a brow.

"Can we?" Demyx smiled.

Thinking a moment the blonde scientist shrugged. "I don't see why not. We have plenty of funds. In fact I need to get more groceries anyway. Let's go right now." Unrolling his sleeves he went to the door.

Hand in hand the "newlyweds" frolicked after the man, excited beyond belief. "YAY!" They both laughed.

Marluxia just shook his head. "And they think we're stupid." He muttered with a grin.

In town the pairs split off. Demyx and Xigbar went toward a furniture store, plenty of munny in a pouch with strict instructions to get whatever they desired. Vexen had added that it was his gift to them. Excited they frolicked off in search of their new bed.

Vexen and Marluxia went to get food. "You're being so nice to them." Marluxia laughed as he adjusted the shopping bags.

Vexen sighed. "How much of a dick do you think I am?" He looked up at the clock tower.

"I wasn't saying that." The other man smiled. "It's just a little odd for you."

"I figured that if I did this then Xigbar would owe me, and stop with his incessant teasing." They stuck the bags on the edge of the fountain and sat. "Wonder how long they'll be?"

"Who knows?" Marluxia leaned back. "Could be all damned day. It's a big deal for them."

"Yeah." They were both quiet for a while.

"Vexen! Marluxia!" A giddy voice called. Looking over they saw both Demyx and Xigbar tugging a wagon with their brand new bed. Demyx waved happily. "We got one!"

"Joy." They both muttered. Gathering the bags they met up with their companions and began the long walk home.

That night they had a well deserved meal, and with full bellies sat back. "Good stuff." Xigbar belched.

"Attractive." Marluxia muttered.

"Hey, I'm not trying to impress you." Xigbar pointed.

"Well, you're not impressing me either." Demyx smiled.

Vexen shook his head as Xigbar attempted to whoo his lover. Standing up he took in a deep breath. He'd eaten too much. "I'm going to go check on the progress Sora and the others have made."

"Anything new?" Xigbar asked.

"Some Heartless had been wandering around the Land of the Dragons." The blonde sighed. "A big one was seen with them resembling a certain berserker we know."

"Dammit." Marluxia hissed. "He's the last one I want to mess with."

"Me too. He about bit my face off the last time we ran into him." Xigbar leaned his chair back and propped his feet on the table.

"What I'm worried about is that some strange activity concerning time lapses is happen there as well…Xigbar get your feet off the table." He glared at the scarred man.

"Yes, mom." The grumbled and placed all four feet of the chair back on the ground. "So you think a Container is there as well?"

Vexen rolled his eyes. "What do you think?"

"Luxord?" He grinned.

"Probably, and I have a feeling that Saix is trying to find him before we do."

Marluxia held up a hand. "Time out. Recap what exactly is going on."

Vexen sat back down. "I believe Luxord's Container is in the Land of the Dragons, and that Saix has been sent by our former Superior to retrieve it. Why I don't know."

"Oh." Demyx nodded his head. "That makes sense."

"So are we going?" Xigbar leaned on the table.

"Most likely." Vexen got up again. "Let me check in with our little Keyblade warrior and I'll know more." He left the kitchen.

As he feared the Heartless was in fact Saix and he was hovering around an area where time seemed to lapse. The area itself altered time and tended to confuse any in the area, causing them to lose track of time, lose sense of direction, or disappear entirely. He sent an email saying they would check it out. He rubbed his eyes, worried.

"Do we need to leave now?" Xigbar stood in the door with his other two companions not far behind.

The blonde looked up. "We might have to. Saix seems to keep circling the area, but he's affected by the time lapse as well and thus can't seem to find the Container."

"Do you think _you _can find it?"

"In theory." Vexen sighed placing his head on the desk. "You must realize that we may have to rely on your ability to bend space."

Demyx peaked around Xigbar. "Why?"

"Cause, little dude," Xigbar grinned, "If I can bend space so that we can skip the time lapse and get to the Container we'll get through."

"And that's only _if_ I can pinpoint where his damned body is." Vexen kicked the chair next to him, sending it rolling across the floor. "I won't know much else till we get there, but Saix is like a wild animal. Even if his chanced of getting to the Container are unlikely we can't risk it."

"I'll go get a gummi ship." Marluxia said turning. "Get your crap together cause we're leaving tonight."

"Worried?" Xigbar raised a brow.

The Graceful Assassin looked at him. "If Xemnas is involved then we have reason to be worried. I never liked him. Whatever he wants with the Container can't be good."

Vexen nodded. "He's right."

"I know." Xigbar growled and scratched his head. "He's stubborn and foolish. I wouldn't be surprised if Kingdom Hearts was involved again as well." When he said this all of them looked at one another. The oldest of them cursed under his breath. "Dammit."

Vexen went to packing any potions he could, and Demyx went to help.

As Xigbar turned to go to his room to pack he noticed Marluxia had already left. Yeah this whole thing stunk. They all knew what their former leader was thinking and it gave them all the more reason to hurry. He looked back at his long time friend. If anything, Vexen needed to stop this. He'd suffered too much at the hand of Kingdom Hearts. Even if Xigbar's body was testament to it's destruction the blonde scientist was a living relic to the emotional damage it could leave on a person after it had destroyed an entire world.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10: Container Search**

The boys were on their way just as the last lights of the sun faded from the sky. Xigbar offered to drive again while Vexen sent an email to Sora via cell phone. No one seemed to speak much. Marluxia took Vexen's hand in his own; the blonde didn't refuse him. Demyx first tried to count the red meteors they found in their path but gave up once he cleared a hundred. Xigbar kept looking back at Vexen. Since they had found out about Xemnas' involvement in the Heartless issue and the likely possibility of Kingdom Hearts he was worried about the blonde. His mind recalled the day they had first met. The fourteen year old's haunted expression would stay with him forever. A small beep could be heard from the back. Vexen flipped out his phone. Glancing over the email he sighed. "Apparently Riku is there and according to the lady Mulan, Saix it starting to bunch a lot of holes in the mountain." He grinned. "It seems our Berserker is having a lot of trouble."

Xigbar smirked. "Good, serves that cocky bastard right."

"Where are we gonna land at?" Marluxia asked. He was getting an ass cramp from sitting for too long.

"We're actually almost there. Land of the Dragon's isn't very far, especially if we use the express pathways." He threw his head back and laughed.

"Xiggy, meteor." Demyx said pointing.

The scarred man looked forward, "Crap!" He dodged the large rock easily but kept his eye on the path ahead now. "Heh, 'cept the path's are a little more treacherous."

Vexen rolled his eyes.

"You okay?" Marluxia asked leaning over.

"Huh?"

Concerned blue eyes examined the blonde. "You look a little worried."

Looking away, Vexen sighed. "Well, Xemnas is most likely attempting something idiotic so of course I'm worried."

"But it seems like more. Like something distant is bothering you." The pink haired man took Vexen's chin between his fingers, making the blonde face him. "If you want to talk,"

"No, I'm fine." Vexen spat and turned his face away.

Sensing a bit of hostility at the mention of whatever was bothering him, Marluxia let it drop. The blonde didn't want to talk about it and so he'd wait till he did. About twenty minutes later they landed in the courtyard of the palace. Riku was there with Mulan. The four former Nobodies stepped out of the ship. "Where is the Time Lapse?" Vexen asked as he approached the boy.

Riku looked at Mulan, the girl pointed to the west. "Up on the cliffs on the way to the snow peaks."

They all turned. The snowcapped mountains stood to the Southwest. Xigbar ran his fingers throw his hair and tied it back. "Great. It was way too damned cold up there the last time I was here."

"Oh, that was you." Mulan smiled. "Sora had told me about what had happened to you as of late."

Demyx looked at her. "Yeah, we're the good guys now."

Vexen sighed. "Okay, we need to hurry or else we'll be here all damned day." He grabbed the boy by the hood of his hoodie and dragged him to the gate. "Thank you for your assistance, Mulan." He smiled and nodded at the girl.

She bowed. "If you need any help please don't hesitate to ask."

Riku stayed behind to act as an informant to Mulan and the Emperor. He didn't really have a ton of time to try and show Mulan how to use a computer or Cell phone, and he figured the four men wanted to do this on their own.

"Xigbar, get your butt out of my face!" Marluxia grumbled as he took a hold of the rock. His foot had found a perfect nook to rest in but he couldn't climb higher till the other man moved.

"I am working on it!" Xigbar called back. "This was so much easier the first time." He muttered.

"WHEEEEE!" Demyx flew by there, riding a fountain of water. Both men looked up. The boy sat on the edge looking down at them. He waved. "Hurry up, slowpokes!"

"Cheater." They both grumbled.

Xigbar decided that this whole rock climbing thing was totally overrated thus teleported himself to the top. Standing next to Demyx he grinned, "How you like them apples."

Demyx clapped.

"Hey, Marly, better get a move on!" He snickered down at the pink haired man still stuck to the rock face.

Glaring up, Marluxia grit his teeth. He flicked his wrist making vines appear. With the rose vines in hand he tossed them up to the top. The thorns slammed into the ground like they were made of steel next to Xigbar's foot.

Before the scarred man could move, the Graceful Assassin was before him glaring.

"You were saying." Marluxia growled.

"You could have taken off a toe, you psycho!" Xigbar pointed to his foot.

"What's another body part to you?" Marluxia raised a brow and turned to look down the cliff. "Vexen, you coming?"

The blonde had been leaning on the cliff side waiting as the others had climbed. Cracking his knuckles he stepped away from the cliff and looked up. With the snap of his fingers a couple dozen ice spikes formed, he pointed to the cliff and the spikes flew at the rock; each one puncturing it all the way up. Brushing his hair from his shoulder the blonde placed his hands and feet in each hole as he easily climbed the cliff. When he got to the top he dusted off his clothes and looked at the other three men. "Well, don't just stand there with your mouths opened, we have to get going."

Marluxia looked at Xigbar as the blonde passed them. "I tell you it's criminal."

"What part?" Xigbar grumbled. "The fact that he did it, or the fact that he made it look so easy?"

"Both." Marluxia sighed.

On the path Vexen began to slow. "Mulan said it was around here so we need to be careful.

Marluxia was next to him. "What would happen if we walk into it?"

Vexen thought a moment. "Well a time lapse would change time for whoever was in it. In theory if Xigbar walked into it he could most likely disappear because time changes for him."

"I'm confused?" Demyx raised a hand.

"Fine." Vexen rubbed his temple. "Think of it this way. If I walk into it time will change either forward or backward for me. I could suddenly be in that same spot at 1 pm or 1 am depending on how time shifts. Meanwhile you'll all be here at 3 pm. Make sense?"

"So it'll change what time we are at that spot, but even though we're there it'll appear as if we've disappeared from the others?" Marluxia asked, getting the idea.

"Exactly." Vexen grinned. He looked at the boy. "Understand, Demyx?"

"Oh." Demyx snapped his fingers. He was still for a moment before adding, "I still don't get it."

Annoyed, Vexen turned to walk again. "Xigbar, you explain it. I don't have the patience."

The other man laughed as he ruffled the boy's hair. "Don't hurt yourself, little dude."

Demyx pouted but let it go. Further down the path Vexen paused. Taking a rock he tossed it about fifty feet ahead. They didn't see nor hear it hit the ground. "And there you have it." Vexen grinned.

"Super, now what?" Xigbar raised a brow. "I still can't maneuver my way in there till I know exactly where he is."

Vexen shot him a glare. "I am aware of that. I was just showing you where it was." Annoyed at the man the blonde began pondering. They needed to find out the exact radius of the Time Lapse. In theory Luxord's Container should be in the center.

Marluxia suddenly went stiff and with one quick motion he summoned his scythe. "We have a problem."

Vexen turned and found the Berseker they had been waiting for. Saix was on the path separating both Vexen and Marluxia from Xigbar and Demyx. All of them readied for a fight, but as to whom the Heartless would go at first was unknown.

Instinctively Marluxia stepped in front of Vexen. "Can we take him, do you think?" Marluxia asked over his shoulder.

"I'm not sure. The four of us maybe, but he's random and unpredictable when he's angry." He held his shield at the ready.

Saix made the move for them. He went for Demyx.

The boy was put off for only a moment before strumming a tune and wrapping water replicas of himself around the Berserker. It slowed Saix down enough for the blonde boy to dodge him.

"Nice." Xigbar grinned aiming.

"Thanks." Demyx grinned.

Marluxia and Vexen ran to them.

After firing off a few rounds and barely doing damage the scarred man looked at the blonde. "How the hell do we stop him?"

"Dodge!" Vexen yelled and the four of them scattered at an impact hit the ground. Dust littered the air and they coughed as their vision cleared.

Saix was growling now, his luminescent eyes glaring furiously at them.

"If we take him out will it limit the possibility of him being whole?" Marluxia asked.

"No, but he may take longer to wake up." Vexen brought up a wall of ice to separate them from Saix while they decided what to do.

"Fine then. Drop the wall." Marluxia walk forward.

"What the hell are you going to do, throw him a doggy bone?" Xigbar spat. "Perhaps we can teach him to sit."

"Drop the wall!" The pink haired man glared at them.

Not appreciating the anger Vexen snapped his fingers and dropped the ice wall. His green eyes glared angrily at the other man.

Turning Marluxia lunged at Saix backing the Heartless up. With speed almost untraceable he rounded Saix instantly, a flurry of petals surrounding them. The ground rumbled and vines sprang out, each one writhing viciously as they wrapped around the Heartless.

Saix howled in pain as the thorns ripped into his skin. Running over the Heartless the vines did their damage before sinking back into the earth. The Heartless fell.

Marluxia stood over him. "Sit."

Xigbar whistled. "Man, remind me not to piss you off."

Before they could celebrate though, low growl rumbled from Saix's chest. He was clawing into the rock, his body tense.

"Shit." Marluxia quickly dodged just as the claws ripped into his shirt. Looking down he cursed again. "You ripped my shirt!"

"He's gonna rip more than that if you don't move!" Vexen rounded Saix and made an ice puddle so the Heartless lost his footing. "We can't win this now, move!" He glared at Marluxia.

Taking the advice the graceful Assassin retreated. Vexen was close behind. "We'll have to jump into the lapse and see what happens." The blonde glanced over his shoulder at the raging Berserker.

"Are you crazy, we could end up anywhere!" Xigbar ran after him.

"What would you suggest then?" Vexen called back. They were nearing the Time Lapse border.

"I still think we should throw a stick or something!" Even in the midst of danger the man still made jokes.

Vexen stopped to yell at the man but as he turned he saw that they were once again separated from both him and Demyx. Vexen held up his shield just in time to escape the claws and raked over it. Falling back into Marluxia the two scrambled up. "He's really pissed." Vexen muttered.

Xigbar pushed Demyx behind him. "What now?"

The blonde thought quickly. They both couldn't escape the same way. "Take Demyx and teleport yourself now."

"Where?"

"Anywhere." Vexen grabbed Marluxia's arm. "We'll go into the Time Lapse and meet back up with you."

"What?" Xigbar and Demyx moved as Saix barreled after them.

"Just do it, you idiot!" Both Vexen and Marluxia crossed the border and before Xigbar could try and yell back a snide remark the two had disappeared.

"Dammit" Xigbar hissed. "Come on, little dude." He held onto Demyx. "Close your eyes and hold on tight."

"Okay." Demyx clung to him as the scarred man bent space, sending them to a destination he didn't know.

Saix skid across the ground where they had once been. In a rage he clawed into the earth. He tried to find some trail or scent that would lead him to his prey, but nothing remained and more frustrated then ever he howled in anger, sending the call through the entire Chinese Kingdom.

Marluxia knew that they had entered the Time Lapse because of two very distinct things. The first was it was now sunset, the second was that it was raining and by the looks of the puddles at their feet it had been for quite some time. "You have got to be kidding me!" He sputtered as he shook the water from his limbs.

"We either jumped ahead or jumped back." Vexen brushed his wet hair from his eyes.  
"So now what?" Marluxia whined wiping the water from his eyes. "It's monsooning out here, we lost Xigbar and Demyx, and we don't even know _when_ the hell we are!"

"Stop your bitching and come on." Vexen didn't look too happy about the wet situation either but there wasn't a whole heck of a lot they could do about it. Cold and wet the pair continued up the trail. They were still a ways from the snowline.

"Hey, is that a cave?" Marluxia pointed up the path. Off the path the cliff wall veered to the right revealing an opening. Sure enough a large cave was there, and not wanting to stand in the rain much longer the pair proceeded inward. Once inside, Marluxia shook his head, water sprinkling from his pink hair. When he stopped little drops of water sparkled in his hair like crystals.

Vexen removed his coat and draped it on a stalagmite.

"Should we build a fire to get warm?" Marluxia asked as he took off his sopping wet coat.

Vexen raised a brow. "I hope you've been given the gift of fire, because I'm useless in that department."

Marluxia rolled his eyes. "Ha ha." It appeared someone had used this cave before. Some dry pieces of wood and straw were in a pile on the floor, partially charred. "Well, I suppose this is promising." He grabbed a couple of rocks. "Guess I'll have to do it the old fashioned way." Crouching down he set to striking the rocks over the straw to get a spark.

Vexen sad down on a rock nearby and watched him.

Twenty minutes later and Marluxia dropped the rocks and fell back on his ass, annoyed. Amusingly enough both men were thinking the same thing. _God, I wish Axel was here._ Though neither would admit it since the pyro was not on their list of favorite people, but then again neither had each other.

Still annoyed but not giving up on the idea of a warm evening, Marluxia grabbed the rocks and tried again. His efforts prove fruitful as after five minutes of trying he got his desired spark and a fire began to feed on the straw and wood. "Yes!" He raised his hands in the air triumphantly.

Vexen clamped his hands. "Congratulations, caveman, you made fire."

The pink haired man glared at him. "Do you want to sit out in the rain. Cause since I made the fire I can choose whether I want to share it with you."

The blonde snorted. "Fine fine, good job."

Still annoyed but feeling victorious Marluxia began to peel off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Vexen yelped in surprise.

Marluxia paused. "I'm taking off my wet clothes so they'll dry. You should do the same." He gestured the Vexen's wet ensemble.

"I'm fine, thank you." Wrapping his arms around himself tightly Vexen stared at the fire.

"Do you want to catch pneumonia?" Marching over to the blond he yanked his arms apart and tried to lift his shirt.

"Let me go!" Vexen tried to push him away.

"Dammit Vexen, stop being such a baby!" Marluxia growled.

"Then stop trying to undress me!" The blonde struggled so much he fell backward taking Marluxia with him. Hitting the ground Vexen stared up at the graceful Assassin that was now on top of him. It was a miracle that his heart wasn't echoing in the cave.

Carefully Marluxia lifted himself off of Vexen. "Sorry." Moving back to give him room he stared at the fire sheepishly. "I just don't want you to get sick."

Trying to calm his heart, Vexen looked at the man. It made sense, he needed to stop acting like a child. Taking off his shirt he laid it on the rock next to Marluxia's. He unbuttoned his pants and was starting to take them off when he saw the wide-eyed expression of his companion. "What?"

"Um, you," Marluxia seemed a little dumbfounded.

"Well, all my clothes are wet, aren't they?" Taking off his pants he flung them on the rock. With only boxers on he sat down at his original location and tried to get warm. "You should probably get the rest of your wet clothes off too." He mumbled.

A grin crept over the other man's lips and he did as he was told.

A few minutes later they sat next to one another, both leaning near the fire. Marluxia left about an inch of space between himself and Vexen, but it seemed to get smaller as he tried to inch closer.

"Do you think you're being smooth or something?" Vexen asked annoyed.

"I just want to cuddle." Marluxia pouted. "It's cold and body heat s the best source of warmth in these types of situations."

"Is that all it really is?" Vexen looked at him, a small grin on his face.

The other man looked away, a smile on his face, "Well, maybe I was hoping that we could _really cuddle_." Turning back to the blonde he cupped his cheek. "We are all alone after all."

"I knew that was it." Vexen turned away. He was playing coy but a part of him felt the excitement in his chest that he had whenever Marluxia played his seduction card. He knew he would stand no chance against him once the flowery man decided to make his move so he played hard to get for as long as he could.

This only seemed to spur the pink haired man on, and wrapping his arms around the back of Vexen he kissed along his neck. "Are you saying that we should waste such a moment?" He nibbled on the pale skin that turned pink at his touch.

Vexen tried to shake him off. "Now is hardly the time for this."

"It's always the time." He giggled.

Finally turned his head to protest further he found Marluxia's lips waiting and as he tried to utter a response he was taken in by the kiss. Feeling the other man's warm moist tongue press into his he melted under the force, and forgot what he had wanted to say.

Not far from where the other two were, but many hours ahead of them Xigbar and Demyx landed in a nice patch of snow. Slamming into the snow Xigbar cursed, "Sonuva…"

"Are you okay, Xiggy?" Demyx knelt over him, his teal eyes bright.

Feeling the pain eave him it pinched the boy's nose. "Never better." Still feeling a slight shock in his back he got up rubbing it. "Where the hell are we?"

Demyx shrugged. "I don't know. You're the one who's been here before?"

Around them was a nothing but snow. They were at the mountains peak." Xigbar stared down below. The mountain ran down at a narrow slope, and at the edge to the right he saw the pathway that lead them down the mountain.

"Are we in the time thingy?" Demyx asked.

"I don't think so actually." Still a little confused as to how far out of the area they had gone he looked around, nothing but white stuff and rocks. "Damn it's cold."

Demyx was rubbing his hands against his arms. "Y…yeah…itttt…kkkinda issssss." His teeth started to chatter. He breathed out and gapped at the sight of his own breath.

Wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulder Xigbar decided they needed to get out of the snow, but go where? Trying to see if there was a back way off the mountain and hopefully away from the Time Lapse he searched. That was when he saw it. A little down the other side of the mountain peak he saw a patch of rocks that stood above the snow. "Well, I'll be damned." He grinned.

"Ww…wwhat?" Demyx chattered and looked in the same direction. "H…hhey! Ittttt'sssss Luxxxxord!" He pointed.

"Looks like we landed right where we needed to be, little dude." He ruffled Demyx's hair and the pair began crossing the snowy terrain. Xigbar looked Luxord over. The blonde bastard was totally fine, just sleeping. "I'm glad we found him and all but what sucks is I'll have to carry him." He sneered at the man. "Stupid brit better not be heavy."

Demyx giggled. "Wwww…wwanttt me ttttooo helppppp."

"Nope." Xigbar tossed the blonde brit over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "I got him. Let's start getting down the mountain before you freeze to death." He pushed the boy down the peak. "If we have him with us the Time Lapse should either disappear when we leave this area or won't affect us."

"Wwwwhattt abbbb…out…Vexennnn anddd Mmmmarly?" The boy shivered more violently.

"They'll be fine." The other man laughed. "Between the two of them I'm sure they'll find a way out. Let's call Riku and see about getting a Gummi Ship to meet us at the camp a little ways down the pass.

"Oooookaaaay." Demyx smiled, lips quivering and blue.

Marluxia kissed all along Vexen's neck then moved slowly down his shoulder. The blonde wasn't resisting anymore. He almost leaned into Marluxia as their lips met. The fire crackled in the cave, but it was the sound of the rain outside that made the most noise. Marluxia could barely hear the beating of his own heart in his ears over it. Carefully he grabbed his coat and laid it down on the floor before moving them onto it. Vexen could complain about Marluxia's sexual appetite all he wanted but the blonde wasn't complaining now, and that pleased the pink haired man to no end. His hands grazed down Vexen's sides, making him shiver. "I love you." He whispered in the blonde's ear.

Vexen didn't respond anymore then moaning a little.

"I love you." He said a little louder.

Vexen still didn't say anything.

A little annoyed, Marluxia pulled away. Vexen stared up wide-eyed and confused by the sudden halt in action. Every bell went off in Marluxia's head to stand down and let it go, but his pride wouldn't allow it.

"What?" Vexen asked confused.

"I keep telling you I love you but you never say anything back." He blurted. Okay, not the best way to go about it.

"So?" The blonde's blunt response just added fuel to the fire.

"So? Don't you think _I_ would like to know how _you_ feel about me?" He sat up. "I mean it wouldn't hurt for you to maybe say it once, even if you mumble it, I don't care!"

"I thought you were going to wait patiently for me to decide." Vexen snapped.

That was it. Marluxia slammed Vexen back down onto the rocky floor.

"Ow, you bastard, that hurt!" The blonde glared.

"I think we are way past the point for you to be deciding anything, don't you?" His voice held that familiar annoyed tone Vexen always received when the two had been near each other as Nobodies. "If you're still deciding at this point then it's completely pointless."

"Pointless?" Vexen shoved Marluxia off him and sat up, his expression almost hurt. "Is that what you think this whole thing is? Pointless!"

Biting his lip Marluxia looked away. "No, that's not what I meant, I just feel so frustrated with you sometimes."

"Well, I'm sorry I frustrate you." The other man muttered.

"Don't start making assumptions, you know what I mean!" He moved his hand as if wanting to reach for him, but the acid expression he was getting from the man made him pause. "I just want to know how you feel about me. How you really feel about me. I want to hear you say you love me too."

"I've risked my life for you, I told you I didn't want to lose you." Vexen argued. The desperation in his tone made it clear he thought this meant the same thing.

"Not the same, Vexen." Marluxia shook his head. "I know you care about me, but the real question is, do you love me? Is it lust making you weak to me or is it cause when I kiss you you're really being honest about how you feel?"

"I," Vexen paused. Was that it?

Marluxia wanted to say more but he realized that the light in the cave was not only from the fire anymore. Thinking now the rain had stopped as well. Looking to the mouth of the cave he could see the sun shining brightly as if it had never left. "Hey, it's day again."

Vexen snapped out of his thoughts and looked. "The Time Lapse." He got up. "It must have broken."

"Does that mean Luxord has been moved?" He stole a glance at the blonde before going to get his now dry clothes.

"Yes, but the question is, who?" Vexen went to dress as well. "It's a high possibility that Xigbar found him when they teleported."

"Let's hope so." Marluxia didn't want to think about trying to track down Saix if he'd been the one to get Luxord. "So the Time Lapse is gone?"

"Yes." Vexen said as he went to the cave opening. "I'll call him in a moment to find out where they are."

Nodding Marluxia followed. The issue they had been discussing before had not left his mind yet. He wasn't going to let it drop either. He needed to know. IT wasn't fair that he was the only one saying anything.

Vexen followed the trail back down the mountain. It was obvious that the cave conversation wasn't sitting well with him either. He didn't say anything, but his body was tense.

Marluxia only sighed. Xigbar had been right; they were idiots.

"Look about before," Vexen turned, "It's not that I'm trying to avoid it,"

Marluxia raised a brow.

"Fine, I am trying to avoid it, but," Vexen stopped talking, fear in his eyes.

Before Marluxia could turn to see what the concern was about he was being yanked to the side. He only saw the flicker of blue hair in his peripheral vision before hitting the rocky path.

Vexen had his shield up and slid back as Saix made contact. The Berserker was furious. Quickly taking a moment that the Heartless backed off to attack again, Vexen used his shield to swipe at him. He made contact and Saix stumbled to the edge of the path. Falling from here would mean a very long drop. Shaking it off Saix looked over the path then back at Vexen. He wasn't so dumb as to not see what the man was doing. With a grin, the Heartless lunged at Vexen, when he was met with another whack from the shield he snagged Vexen's coat.

Marluxia had regained his footing. Looking up he watched as Vexen smacked Saix off the edge, but the Heartless was not going alone.

Saix tugged at Vexen and brought the blonde over the edge with him.

Vexen cursed but he couldn't do much else but fall at this point.

Not thinking Marluxia dove off the cliff's edge after him. He locked the blonde in his arms then, using his scythe, he cut the coat where Saix had his grip. Now that they were short 1 body he used his wines to grapple onto the cliff.

"Marluxia, what are you,"

"Hold on." Marluxia hissed as the thorns caught. "This is gonna hurt a lot."

Vexen turned and saw that they were going to slam into the rock face. In the fastest bit of calculation he'd ever performed he quickly spun them so that the only one to hit the cliff would be him. He braced himself for the pain. When he hit he swore he could hear one of his already broken ribs crack again. Pain shot through his whole body, and the air left him.

"Vexen?" Marluxia called to him in panic.

Vexen didn't respond as he blacked out.

"Dammit! Vexen, answer me!" Hanging off the edge, Marluxia could only hold the blonde in one arm while he struggled to find a way up. "Hey! Anyone around!" He wouldn't be able to pull them up on his own and his arm was starting to get tired. "Someone! Help!" He struggled against his own muscles to hold on just a little longer, but with Vexen passed out and all his weight on him he didn't know how long he could hold on to them both. "HELP!!!!!!"

"I hear you!" Xigbar leaned over the edge. "How's it hanging?"

"Not the time to joke, Xigbar!" Marluxia growled. "Pull us up!"

"Yeah yeah." The vines began pulling them up.

Marluxia still held Vexen close. What the hell had he been thinking by letting himself take the hit? It was bad enough his heart had stopped when he fell but now this. He finally could see both Demyx and Xigbar pulling them.

"What the hell have you been eating?" Xigbar wined. "You way a ton."

"I've got dead weight in my arms." Marluxia lifted Vexen onto the path. The blood in his arm began to flow again and it tingled painfully as he shook it out. "A little longer and I might have dropped him."

"When I saw you both tangling there I about had a heart attack." Xigbar sighed. "Not sure I could fix you both if you really died."

"Yeah." Marluxia panted. Lying on his back he tried to catch his breath. Everything had happened so quickly his head was still spinning.

"We found Luxord." Xigbar smiled.

"We figured."

"He was up at the peak. I got him down in the Gummi Ship by the river." He went to get Vexen.

"I got him." Marluxia rolled over and crawled to the blonde.

"You sure?" Xigbar didn't seem convinced.

"Yeah." He lifted Vexen into his arms and started walking. "Let's hurry before that rabid dog comes back." He pretending not to notice how tired his one arm was.

He knew he wasn't dead when he regained consciousness cause his whole back felt like he'd been run over. Slowly opening his eyes he about jumped. Marluxia was staring down at him concerned, his blue eyes wide. "Marluxia?"

"Are you all right?" He was running his fingers through Vexen's hair.

Now noticing it he realized it felt nice. Finally looking around he realized they were in the Gummi ship. He was laying stretch across the back seat with Marluxia leaning over him. "Where are we?"

"Back at the palace. Xigbar and Demyx found Luxord." Still worried he asked again, "Are you okay?"

"My back hurts a little." Vexen confessed. "We made it off the cliff?"

Marluxia nodded. "Xigbar and Demyx got there just in time. I almost dropped you." He seemed either mad at Vexen or mad at himself, but he didn't want to think to hard about it. "What the hell was the point of letting yourself get hurt instead of me? You already have enough cracked ribs."

Vexen sighed and closed his eyes. "You're stronger then me." He muttered.

"Huh?"

"I wasn't sure out hard we were going to hit and if you passed out I know I wouldn't be able to hand on to both you and the vine." Opening his eyes again he tried to focus on Marluxia, "I made a decision."

As if he'd been holding his breath Marluxia let out a large sigh and slumped over. "I swear sometimes I just don't know what to think."

Vexen wanted to ask what he was mumbling about, but as he opened his mouth to speak he found them busy. Marluxia kissed him gently. Oh well, it didn't matter.

Xigbar shook his head. "Those two." He turned back to Riku. "Well, sport, it was nice of you to come and save us from the icy death of the mountain."

"No problem." Riku smirked.

"We'll get the crazy brit back to Castle Oblivion while you guys cover your end." He pointed over his shoulder. He found it a little amusing that Marluxia and Vexen didn't seem to mind the fact that Luxord's empty body was laying not more then a few feet from them.

"We'll contact you with any information." Riku nodded.

"Come on, little Dude, we gotta go before the Gummi Ship becomes unusable for about fifteen minutes." He thought to himself that he was being a little generous by giving Marluxia fifteen minutes when it'd probably take five.

"Okay." Demyx said goodbye to Mulan and Shang before running back to the ship.

Marluxia didn't leave Vexen's side the whole way home, and both Xigbar and Demyx found it amusing. The pair giggled to themselves how they had totally saved the day by finding Luxord and demanded that Marluxia have to cook dinner for them.

The other man complied. It didn't take them extremely long to get back home. Xigbar flung Luxord over his shoulder again and carried him inside receiving instructions from Vexen on where to put him.

Both Marluxia and Demyx helped Vexen inside. Once inside he insisted on checking Luxord over.

"You know what, you're not doing anything till you rest. You probably ruined all that healing you did so I'm taking you to bed." Marluxia directed him to the bedroom.

"I'm perfectly fine." Vexen argued.

"If that were the case I wouldn't be helping you walk."

"I'll go make some hot tea for you, Vexen." Demyx suggested. "That'll help."

"Can you also get a heating back for him?" Marluxia asked.

"Yeah." Nodding Demyx ran off to the kitchen.

"You don't have to baby me." Vexen mumbled.

Smiling Marluxia sighed. "I know, but I love you so let me take care of you, okay?" Knowing he had taken a little jab at the blonde he was relieved to see that Vexen had simply let remained quiet as they went to his room.

Once in bed Vexen took Marluxia's hand. "I just need a little more time."

Pausing Marluxia thought a moment. He was finishing his sentence from before, when they had been on the mountain. "Okay." It's not like he could deny him when he said it like that. "Get some rest."

Vexen looked like he wanted to say more, but stopped. "All right." He laid down.

Marluxia watched him as he closed his eyes. Sure, the man hadn't told Marluxia how he felt, but his actions spoke volumes that he couldn't deny. Vexen did love him, in his own way, he just needed time to form the words. He signaled Demyx to be quiet when he came in.

"How is he?" The boy placed a cup of tea and a pot on the bedside table. He handed the heating pack to Marluxia.

"He's fine." He slid the heat pack under Vexen's back making the blonde shift a little.

"You know, maybe you could talk to Xigbar about Vexen." The boy said.

Marluxia looked at him.

Giggling at the expression on the Graceful Assassin's face Demyx added, "You just looked really worried about something other then Vexen being hurt."

"Oh."

"I'm sure if you asked he'd tell you anything you wanted to know."

"Yeah, but," Marluxia thought a moment, "I want to hear it from him."

Demyx nodded. "I know, but maybe even knowing a little may help." Patting the man on the back Demyx went to the door. "Besides, I know Vexen loves you."

"I know."

The boy slowly began closing the door then added, "You still owe us dinner too."

Marluxia smiled. "I know."


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11: Gambler of Fate**

Vexen was in the lab bright an early keeping contact with Sora who had found a Heartless terrorizing Port Royal. The blonde scientist had a feeling he knew who it was and gave Sora the OK to track the thing down and take it out. Sitting back he flinched. Marluxia was at his side despite all the snarky comments the blonde made. "Will you please just leave it be and go back to bed." Marluxia huffed.

"I told you I'm fine. I have things I need to do." Vexen turned to his notes.

"You could take the day off. You're still healing." He took the pencil from Vexen's fingers and held it out of reach.

"Marluxia!"

The other man smiled. "Please. For me?"

Vexen looked at him, a pout on his lips.

"Just for today?" Marluxia leaned near him, their noses almost touching.

"Fine." Vexen muttered as he looked away. "I guess I can just leave it be," He looked back and Marluxia and raised a finger, "but only for today."

"Deal." Tossing the pencil on the desk the flowery man held out a hand to Vexen. "I'll help you back to bed."

Swatting the hand away Vexen sighed, "I told you I could walk fine on my own." He tried to lift himself from the chair, but the pain in his ribs made him sit back down, resulting in more pain due to the jolting. "Ow." He hissed.

Brushing his bangs from his eyes, Marluxia reached down and lifted the blonde into his arms.

"Stop!" Vexen protested as he was lifted from the seat. "I hate it when you carry me like this!"

"Well, I could throw you over my shoulder, but that wouldn't work too well with your condition." Marluxia laughed as he entered the hall.

As much as he was complaining, Vexen still held on. "You really don't have to do this." He mumbled. "I'm probably heavy."

"Actually," Marluxia looked at him with a grin, "for someone taller then me you weigh practically nothing. Must be the fact that you're so scrawny…AH!" He scrunched his face and Vexen went for his cheeks.

"I hate you some days!" He growled as he pulled at the man's face. "You piss me off so much!"   
"What the hell is all the noise so early in the morning?"

Both men looked over to find a very groggy, and half naked Xigbar standing in the hall right outside his and Demyx's new room.

"Isn't it a little too early to be flirting?" He rubbed his eye. His longhair was down and disheveled, and the only thing he was wearing were a pair of boxers.

"Good god, Xigbar, put some clothes on!" Marluxia raised a brow. "I'm sure that Demyx loves your physique and all but it's grossing me out."

The scarred man looked down at his attire then back up at them. A grin spread over his face a mile wide. "I guess it would. You only like the long and lean types." He eyed Vexen.

The blonde blushed. "Put me down, Marluxia."

"I told you I would carry you,"

"No, put me down so I can kill him." His fists were clenched.

Xigbar laughed, "You couldn't even if you wanted to, Vex. You cracked another fracture in two of your ribs. You won't be moving anytime soon."

"Fine," The blonde spat, "But as soon as I am well again, mark my words, I will kill you!" He pointed at him.

"Heh, yeah yeah." Xigbar ran his fingers through his hair and yawned. "Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. I got a cute little blonde wrapped up in the covers and I think I'll go join him." His expression turned evil as he went back into his room. The door shut and before any other noise could be heard Marluxia carried Vexen down the hall.

Once in bed Vexen demanded he at least be allowed a book.

Smiling Marluxia handed the scientist his latest reading material _"The Solar Paradox"_. He didn't want to know what it was about and Vexen didn't say. All Marluxia could conclude was that it had to be boring, but the blonde settled into it as if it were the greatest book ever written. Sitting down in the chair near the bed Marluxia watched Vexen. Luckily the man seemed too into his book to notice. He'd sat by his bedside all last night, rolling him back onto his back if he moved so he wouldn't hurt his ribs, and changing the heating pack periodically. In truth he hadn't gotten much sleep so it wasn't surprising for Vexen to finally look at him, as he placed his bookmark in the book, and found the pink haired man sleeping.

Sighing, Vexen placed the book on the nightstand and stared down at the sleeping man. Seeing the dark circles under his eyes he knew that Marluxia had not gotten much sleep. "Why do you worry about me so much?" He brushed Marluxia's hair from his face. Like this he seemed so peaceful. Gently he stroked the soft pink hair. In the sunlight his hair shined, and Vexen could smell the faint scent of flowers.

Marluxia shifted a little, "No, Vexen, go back to bed." He muttered before settling.

Vexen smiled. He could only imagine the type of dream the man was having. As he sat stroking Marluxia's hair he recalled the events of the past few months. It still seemed so surreal to him, and then there was their last argument. It wasn't that he didn't feel the same as Marluxia felt about him, but if he mentioned those words, actually voiced them he'd have to face the fear within him. To lose something again would be more than he could handle. Marluxia had become so precious to him in such a short amount of time. Thinking back he realized he'd been drawn to him since the day they first met. He was on his way back from seeing Xemnas when he saw Xigbar walking down the hall with another man in a cloak. The hood had been up and he couldn't tell who it was. Since the Freeshooter had been out gathering members he figured it for another Neophyte. As he got closer he smelt the scent of flowers, and then he started to make out the face beneath the cloak. Pink hair framed a face so beautiful he swore he had mistaken the gender of the person. Then blue eyes met his and a smile, that he was met with many times later, appeared on the man's lips. He kept his stride even as they passed one another and then he heard a small laugh from the cloaked figure. He suppressed the urge to turn and ask what was so funny. However, after a few more steps he finally turned, a grunt escaping his lips.

That was when the man stopped and he removed his hood. Petals fluttered to the ground and the head of pink hair turned. If he thought the person beautiful then he'd been merely scratching the surface. Those blue eyes, that held such hate looked at him, and the smile widened. Vexen glared back, his lips pursed with anger. After a few seconds the pink haired man turned and continued to follow Xigbar, leaving Vexen to glare at his back. Yes, this new member was indeed beautiful, and there was something about him that seemed to draw one to him; it pissed Vexen off. Every day after that the pair had done nothing but glare at one another, both unable to resist the urge to push the other's buttons. Had that been their way of feeling for each other in the absence of a heart? Vexen couldn't be sure. Looking at his companion he concluded that it was highly likely…for him maybe. Did Marluxia feel the same? Did he even remember the first time they had met?

"Hmm." Marluxia shifted again, this time his eyes barely opening.

Vexen immediately removed his fingers from Marluxia's hair and placed it on his lap.

Suddenly Marluxia sprang up surprised. "Did I fall asleep?" He asked flustered.

The blonde nodded. "You needed it." He said. "I assume you didn't get much last night."

"I had more important things to do." The other man muttered scratching his head. "Are you hungry?"

Thinking a moment Vexen nodded. "A little."

Marluxia stood up. "I'll go make you something then. Any suggestions?" He smiled stretching.

"Anything is fine." The blonde looked up at him. "While you're out can you grab my notes so I can at least do a little work?"

The pink haired man sighed. "I suppose. I don't want you to shrivel up from not working." His tone had a hint of sarcasm, but he still grinned. "Be back in a little bit."

Vexen watched him leave, a smile on his face.

The afternoon passed very similar to the morning. Marluxia sat at Vexen's bedside, listening to the man as he explained his research. Xigbar had found a chess set so the pair decided to play a game when Vexen took a break from working. Marluxia stared hard at the pieces thinking. Vexen watched him. "You know, you are surprisingly good at this game."

Marluxia smiled at him. "Well, I am a manipulative bastard, I have to have some brains." He tapped his temple with a grin.

Vexen rolled his eyes, but still smiled. The game ended with Vexen the victor, but it had been a close call the whole game. Now the blonde settled back into his book. Marluxia now snuggled next to him, his chin resting on Vexen's chest.

The pink haired man tried to read the book, but it almost made him fall asleep again, so he settled for daydreaming.

Vexen was distracted by a laugh that gave from the man resting next to him. "What's so funny?"

"I was just remembering the day I first came to the organization." He grinned. "Besides Xigbar, you were the first person I met there."

Curious, the blonde stopped his reading, "Really?"

"Yeah, I remembered first seeing you." His fingers played with one of Vexen's front hair strands. "You looked so annoyed. When I looked up at you and saw you staring at me…" He laughed again.

"What?" Vexen now closed his book.

Marluxia covered his eyes, a smile still on his face, "I just thought, "How charming, he should be fun to mess with."'

"You what?" Vexen shifted a little and then regretted it.

"Careful," Marluxia looked at him. "Yes, I thought that. The thought made me laugh and then I heard you grunt."

Feeling a little embarrassed, Vexen looked away.

"I don't know, the sound that came from you made me want to see your expression. It was exactly the way I thought it would be. You looked twice as annoyed as you did when I first saw you." He rested his head on Vexen's shoulder. "Maybe I was drawn to you even then. I loved to tease you, make you angry."

"Really now?" Knowing he'd felt the same he kept it to himself.

"You were always," Marluxia thought a moment, "I don't know, I guess stunning when you were furious with me. You green eyes would have so much expression that I swore you had a heart."

"You make it sound like you had fallen for me then." Vexen snorted.

"Maybe I did." Marluxia whispered. "I didn't have a heart so maybe teasing you was compensating for that."

"I hated you." Vexen mumbled.

"I hated you too." The other man laughed. "But the funny thing about love is that it can be mistaken for hate."

"Is that a fact now?"

"Well, I think that since we couldn't feel, having the remembrance of hate meant we felt something for each other, don't you think?"

"Perhaps." The blonde looked at him. He'd been thinking the same thing.

"Vexen?" Marluxia's voice seemed so tiny.

"Hm?"

"I do love you." His voice had a hint of hopefulness.

Hearing it made Vexen's heart pound. "I know," was all he could say. He couldn't bring himself to reply the way he knew the other man wanted him to. A little more time, he told himself. Just a little more time to sort things out.

"Do you have any sixes?" Xigbar glanced over his cards, eyeing the blonde boy across from him. It was getting to be evening and the pair had decided to wind down with a nice game of "Go Fish".

"Nope." Demyx responded happily. "Do you have any aces?"

"Crap." Xigbar snarled and tossed all three of his to the boy. "You're good at this."

Demyx giggled. "Well, it's the only card game I know."

Sitting back on the bed, Xigbar grinned. "Well never play Luxord. Bastard managed to take all my munny one night. I'd have shot him if Xaldin weren't sitting there watching. Pissing off Xemnas is one thing, but Xaldin would kick my ass."

"I always thought he was scary." Demyx smiled as he organized his pile of matching cards.

"You thought everyone was scary." Xigbar smirked. He watched the boy as he lifted his hand of cards and looked them over. As much as the whole Xemnas thing still bothered him he enjoyed this little moment of bliss. Being with Demyx was like living in a world of constant summer. No worries could penetrate that happy atmosphere that the boy emitted. A knock at the door interrupted Demyx before he asked for his next set of cards. "Yeah." Xigbar called.

Marluxia peaked in. "I made some dinner. Eat if you're hungry."

Unable to resist, Xigbar smiled, "Why aren't you the perfect little housewife. Vexen is a lucky man…wha!" He ducked as the scythe stuck into the wall. "What the hell man!"

"Demyx, YOU can eat, that thing over there can starve for all I care." He called his scythe back to him before closing the door.

Demyx giggled.

"'S not funny!" Xigbar whined. "My life flashed before my eyes."

"I hope I was in part of it." Demyx laughed.

Smiling he reached over and pulled the boy into his arms. "You were all I saw."

Still giggling, Demyx wrapped his arms around the man. He closed his eyes taking in the older man's scent.

Reaching down, Xigbar cupped the boys face and leaned down to kiss him.

Demyx craned his neck upward to meet the man's lips. In a matter of moments he was flipped onto his back and wrapping his arms around Xigbar's neck. The forceful tongue in his mouth sending chills down his spine. Dropping his arms from their position he slid them down Xigbar's side and around his back. His finger's traced all the muscles that he could feel under the shirt. However, he found the shirt annoying, and thus slid his hands under the scarred man's shirt to explore his skin more thoroughly.

The touch of his delicate fingers sent chills down Xigbar's spine and a purr rumbled in his chest as his own hands began to wander. Brushing his finger's over Demyx's exposed hip made the boy squirm and he chuckled to himself as he decided to change positions. Rolling onto his back he brought the boy in his arms with him.

Demyx straddled him, his hands working from Xigbar's back to his chest. He began to unbutton the shirt that stood between him and the warm chest beneath him. Once said buttons were undone he spread the shirt open and pressed his palms on the warm skin.

Xigbar responded to this by lifting Demyx's shirt over the boy's head. He sat up and began kissing his neck.

Demyx lifted his chin and leaned into Xigbar, tiny moans catching in his throat. He gently slid his hands over Xigbar's shoulder, once again wrapping his arms around his neck.

Xigbar reached up and pressed one hand to Demyx's back, forcing the boy even closer to him. He now flicked his tongue over the boy's lips, grinning as the boy tried to close his mouth over it. Xigbar decided he needed his other hand and thus fell back onto the bed so he could use it. Wrapping his arm around Demyx he stroked the small of the boy's back. Feeling the barrier of the boy's jeans he began to slide his hand beneath them so he could explore more. Just as he slid his hand in a most annoying high-pitched siren sounded startling the both of them. It took Xigbar a moment to realize what it was. "Sonuvabitch!" He growled dropping his hands.

Demyx raised a brow and covered his ears. "What is that?"

Annoyed and feeling cheated, Xigbar grumbled, "Somebody woke up."

"Somebody?"

Rolling off the bed the scared man tossed Demyx's shirt to him. "Yeah, and I think I know who. Let's go. I'll have to check on him since Vexen can't really move."

Demyx threw on his shirt and jumped off the bed. "Okay." He muttered. He appeared to feel just as cheated.

Even though Xigbar had said the blonde scientist was not very mobile he still saw him hobbling down the hall, his arm around Marluxia for support. He smiled at the expression on both their faces. "Interrupted too, were we?" He grinned.

Vexen glared at him, then a smile crept over his lips as he noticed Xigbar's still unbuttoned shirt. "Well, not as interrupted as you were, apparently."

Xigbar sneered. "Touché."

"Shall we go greet our new friend?" Vexen sighed as Marluxia opened the door. As soon as they were in the room Vexen flicked off the buzzer.

"Bloody hell! My head feels like it's gonna split open." The blonde Brit was sitting up holding his head.

"Oh you'll live." Vexen grumbled as he checked the monitor.

Xigbar looked down at the man, "Long time no see, Luxord."

Looking up, Luxord tried to focus. "Xigbar?" He saw Demyx behind him. "Demyx?"

"Hi ya, Lux." Demyx smiled and gave a little wave.

Rubbing his eyes, Luxord glanced over at the other two men. "Marluxia? Vexen?"

"Welcome to the world of the living." Marluxia raised a brow.

The Brit took note of Marluxia's hand around Vexen's waist.

Seeing the questioning look in the man's eyes, Marluxia answered, "He's got a few broken ribs and can't move around on his own."

Luxord nodded. "Wait, broken ribs? What happened?"

Vexen looked at him. "I got bitch slapped around by a Heartless and then chewed on by a rabid berserker. Nothing too serious." Even though he said this dryly the words were dripping with sarcasm.

The Brit blinked and then looked back at Xigbar, "I'm going to assume that my waking up is complicated."

Xigbar nodded. "Yup, but we'll explain it after we get you something to eat."

"Oh good." Luxord sighed, "I'm bloody starving."

"We all were." Xigbar laughed, and tossed the man fresh clothes.

After much food, provided by Marluxia, and a little explaining, Luxord was up to speed on what was going on. Well, almost. He still was oblivious to the fact that the four men in the room with him liked them on their own team. "So I'm now complete, correct?"

Vexen nodded. "That is correct." He sipped at his tea and then yawned.

"Probably should get you back to bed." Marluxia stood up and wrapped one of Vexen's arms around him. "Xigbar, can you show Luxord to his room?"

"Sure thing." The scarred man pointed at him and then went back to his food.

"I'll be running a few tests on you tomorrow." Vexen said to Luxord as he hobbled to the door.

"Fine." Luxord sighed, still confused at how carefully Marluxia was holding Vexen. Shaking his head he looked back to Demyx and Xigbar, "Never though I'd see the day when those two would be friendly with each other."

Xigbar smiled to himself. "Oh you have no idea."

"What?"

"Nothing," He stood up. "Let's get you to your room. I'm tired."

Luxord pushed his plates back and stood up. "Does this hunger thing ever stop?"

"Yeah, after a week or so. You're going to eat like that for a few days." He pointed to the mound of dishes.

"Jolly." Luxord muttered.

Once the Brit was shown his room and Xigbar had shut to door he spun around to Demyx. "Now, where were we?" He rubbed his hands together.

In the uncanniest way to respond to that question, Demyx smiled and reached down. He popped open the button on his jeans and replied, "I believe you were here."

The hallway was vacated as Xigbar tossed the boy over his shoulder and sprinted to their room.

As was promised, Luxord spent most of his morning having tests run on him. When Vexen finally cleared him as "In working order" he went to the kitchen. After consuming as much as he'd eaten the night before he leaned back.

Xigbar had rinsed his dishes and turned to him. "Are you up for a little walk?"

"Walk?"

Raising a brow the scarred man grinned, "Well, you can't very well wear my clothes forever. We'll go get you some of your own threads."

Luxord looked down. "Oh, I guess you're right. Besides, your sense of fashion is atrocious." He raised an arm to look at the shirt.

"You could just walk around naked if you want." Xigbar snorted as he took the man's plates and put them in the sink.

"No, no, I'm fine." The Brit stood up.

Marluxia entered the kitchen and handed Xigbar a bag. "Funds for the shopping trip." He grinned. "Don't shop yourselves out, girls."

Xigbar grunted and walked past him. "I don't know, girlfriend, it's gonna be like so totally hard to not shop till we drop."

Luxord raised a brow at the exchange. "Xigbar, that sentence coming out of your mouth disturbs me in ways I can't describe."

"OMG! NO WAI?!" Xigbar made his voice a little more high pitched which made the blonde Brit cringe.

Shaking his head Marluxia went to leave the kitchen. "I don't know how Demyx stands you, Xigbar." The pink haired man laughed.

Grinning mischievously he called after him, "Oh, he can _stand _me just fine."

Luxord did not pick up on the subtle hint, which was why he did not find the sentence as funny as Marluxia did. Trying to figure it out he followed Xigbar without another word as they left for town, picking up Demyx on the way. The whole way to town Luxord tried to understand why his former comrades acted the way they did. "You all seem so, how should I put this,"

Demyx and Xigbar both looked at him.

"Odd." He finally drawled. "Well, Demyx is more or less the same, but Vexen and Marluxia both seem very different."

Xigbar snorted. "What are you talking about? Those two _love_ to hate each other."

"Or hate to _love_ each other." Demyx giggled.

Luxord was again confused. "What is with all these inside jokes?" He huffed. "It's bloody annoying to have you all giggling like school girls at some unknown joke.

"You'll just have to get back into the loop." Demyx smiled.

"Well, hopefully not all the way in the loop." Xigbar chuckled. The pair laughed again.

Giving up the Brit followed the men to town where they spent a few hours getting clothes.

Marluxia leaned on the desk, allowing Vexen to work. "So when should we tell him?" He asked.

Vexen scratched down a few new notes based off Luxord's test results and shrugged. "I'm sure he'll figure it out eventually."

"Yeah?" Marluxia smirked. "What do you think will tip him off? Demyx and Xigbar sharing a room, or the fact that we haven't killed each other?"

The blonde smiled, "As unsubtle as Xigbar and Demyx are he'll probably walk in on them."

Marluxia laughed at the thought. Turning to the scientist he asked, "How's your chest?"

"I can breathe without it hurting." Vexen responded still writing.

Sneaking over Marluxia leaned down and blew in Vexen's ear. "Good, I've been feeling a little pent up lately."

Vexen tried to turn his head.

"We got interrupted last night."

"We weren't going to be doing any of what you're thinking right now." Vexen spat affectionately.

"Well, that's why I'm glad you're feeling better." He kissed the blonde's neck. "Perhaps, I'll give you a little preview of what's to come when you get better."

"I take it back," Vexen grinned, "He'll probably walk in on us."

The awaited hour did finally come at dinner while they all sat eating. Luxord had been noticing subtle oddities throughout the whole day. The way Xigbar looked at Demyx and the boy seemed to share his expression. The way Marluxia and Vexen always seemed to be in close proximity even though the scientist was capable of walking on his own. Even now both Demyx and Xigbar were sitting awfully close even though there was a whole table to take up, and Marluxia kept swiping food from Vexen only earning his own food being taken in return. This was way too creepy to not realize what was going on.

Xigbar set some tea down for both Luxord and Vexen then took his seat next to Demyx again.

Luxord had had enough. "All right!"

All four men looked at him.

"I've been noticing this all day and I can't act ignorant of it anymore." He pointed between Xigbar and Demyx, "What is going on between you two," He turned to Marluxia and Vexen, "And you two?"

No one answered. They all simply looked at one another, as if trying to figure out how to respond.

Demyx finally broke the silence by smiling, "Oh, Xigbar and I are lovers."

Luxord about dropped his tea as he choked on it. "What?"

"Yup yup. And Vex and Marly are also,"

"Doing the horizontal Mambo." Xigbar grinned. The damage had been done, might as well get some fun out of this.

Luxord sputtered and set down the teacup. Rubbing his temple he tried to gather his thoughts. "I knew something was odd this morning in the lab, but,"

Vexen smirked, "Don't worry, I wasn't attracted to you." He smiled wider at the look of horror on the Brit's face, "You can rest easy."

"Xigbar?" Luxord muttered.

"Yeah?"

"Do we have any liquor?"

"Um, yeah." Xigbar raised a brow.

"Bust it out." He held up his teacup, "I'll be drinking this tea Irish tonight."

An hour later and the former disturbed Luxord was now a giggling bundle of joy. "Come now, drink up, drink up!" He poured himself another glass. "The night is still young, chaps."

"I think you've had enough, Luxord." Xigbar tried to take the glass, but was denied.

"Nonsense," The Brit slurred, "I am purrrfectly fine." He downed the drink in one gulp. "Oh, you knows what we need? Rum!" He slammed his palm down on the table. "Bring out the rum!"

"Um, I seriously think you need to slow down," Demyx grabbed the bottle and pulled it away from Luxord.

"Aw, yous no fun hic, I wants to drink more. You lightweights." He grumbled and took the bottle back. He didn't get a full glass out of it and pouted. "It's all gone."

Xigbar finally got up and took the glass from Luxord. "I think it's time we got you to bed, captain liquor."

Wobbling, Luxord giggled. "Whoopsie. I almost fell." He whispered this last part like it was a secret. As if this was the first time seeing him, the Brit patted Xigbar on the back, "Xigbar!"

"Yes?"

"Xigbarrrrrrrrr." He said the name in a sing-songy voice, "You are awesome." He laughed. "You really are, you," He pointed at him ad he leaned into him, "you are a great guy."

"Uh, yeah." Rolling his eye he tried to move him to the door.

"You're beautiful man," Luxord pinched the man's cheeks making the scarred man make a fish face. "I love yoooooouuuuuu."

"God, you have to be drunk to think I'M beautiful." Xigbar muttered.

"I drunk the fact you think I'm resent…wait." He looked up at the ceiling. "I think I said that wrong." He burped and covered his mouth before releasing the air.

"Please get him to bed, Xigbar, before he throws up everywhere." Vexen groaned and rubbed his temple.

"OH, I'm sorry." Luxord's voice dropped to a whisper again. "Am I interrupting your gayness?" He flapped his hand at them. "Go on about your gayness." He giggled.

"Xigbar." Vexen said in stern tone.

"Yeah, yeah." He directed the Brit to the door.

"GO Gays!" Luxord raised his hand in the air. "Oh, Xigbar," He seemed to notice the man again, "Have I ever told you how awesome you are?"

"Yes, yes you have." Xigbar grumbled. "Have I ever told you how annoying you are when you're drunk?"

"Who's locked in a trunk?"

"Nevermind." The door shut behind them.

Demyx watched the door for a few moments, "Um, I know that Luxord is really drunk and all, but um…he's being really touchy feely…"

"Go, Demyx." Marluxia smiled.

The boy got up and left the kitchen.

"Well," Marluxia sat back, "I think that went well, don't you?"

"Oh yes, super." Vexen smirked and sat back as well. "Now all we need to do is let him walk in on someone doing it and my life will be complete."

Marluxia grinned. "You know, we could arrange that?"

"Don't push your luck, Marluxia." Vexen said sternly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12: The Cloaked Schemer**

The crew was around the table yet again the next morning. Vexen was more mobile this day, and enjoyed the fact he could get up and get his own coffee. However, Marluxia rendered him obsolete by getting the man anything he needed. Vexen stopped trying to protest and enjoyed being pampered. Xigbar was in a state of euphoria after last night's adventures and Demyx ate his Cheerios with a triumphant grin on his face. Yes, everything was grand, until the door opened. Luxord wobbled in, eyes bloodshot, a look of disgust on his face. He squinted as he tried to find a chair and sat down with a loud thump. "Ugh."

"Are you okay…" Demyx began

"Shhh." Luxord held up a hand. "Just….make itty bitty…just shhh." He pinched his forefinger and thumb together, trying to tell the boy to keep the sound low.

Demyx sat back down, biting his lip.

Luxord sat holding his head. It was no surprise he had a hang over, the man had drunk twice what they did…together.

For about ten seconds all seemed fine, then Demyx started to fidget. First he bobbed his leg up and down, and then he clicked his tongue. After about 30 seconds he seemed ready to explode, so he turned his head to the side and smiled, "How are you this morning, Luxord?" He said happily.

"GHA!" Luxord held his head, flinching. "Demyx, bloody hell, shut your trap!" He doubled over in the chair. "My head's going to explode."

Shaking his head, Xigbar got up and went over to the fridge.

Vexen smirked, "It's what you get for drinking so much last night."

The Brit replied with his middle finger in the air.

Marluxia raised a brow. "I should hope not. No one's touching this man except me." He wrapped an arm around Vexen, a wicked grin on his face.

Luxord glared at him. "Curse you an your stupid gay…GAYNESS!" He pressed his forehead on the table and groaned.

Xigbar slid a glass on the table next to him.

The Brit looked up. "What in gods name is that?" He grumbled.

"A prairie oyster. It'll help your head." Xigbar sat back down next to Demyx.

"It's an egg." Luxord raised a brow. "A raw egg."

'It'll stop the pounding." Xigbar answered, mocking the man's British accent just before chewing on his bacon. "Now drink up."

"Dick." The man growled then took the drink, a moment late her keeled over coughing. "Oh Jeezus, it's bloody disgusting." He turned to the scarred man, "You trying to kill me?"

Rolling his eye Xigbar shrugged, "Try to help a guy, and this is the thanks you get." He turned to Demyx. "Want to go for a walk, little dude?"

Demyx smiled at him. "Sure."

The pair got up to leave.

"Don't just ignore me." Luxord huffed.

"So should we go into town?" Xigbar smiled.

"Yeah, and we can go to that new shop that just came in." Demyx replied giddily.

"I WILL NOT BE IGNORED, YOU PRICKS!" Shaking his fist Luxord tried to turn in his chair to follow the pair, but ended up falling out of his seat instead.

Vexen about choked on his coffee.

Marluxia snickered.

Luxord was now upside down, his shoulders pressed on the floor, his feet now in the chair. "I hate you all." The Brit mumbled, as he crossed his arms.

The week pretty much progressed just like this. Luxord found himself surrounded by more warm squishiness than he could stand. At first he'd only notice odd looks here and there, but as he was going to shower in the morning he stumbled on Xigbar and Demyx making out in the hall. Another time he walked into the lab to talk to Vexen and found the blonde scientist there…with Marluxia. He couldn't be sure what he'd seen since he'd left too quickly to get a good enough look. He did know that if an examination had been going on, Vexen wasn't the one doing it. Yes, he felt positively disgusted by the cute couples around him.

It was why on the evening of the fourth day the group sat around a card table playing poker. Xigbar and Demyx were a "team" since Demyx had no idea how to play.

Vexen tossed in a few chips and raised the bet.

Marluxia folded. "I'm out."

Luxord put in a few chips. "I see your bet and raise you." He grinned.

Demyx just stared at his hand. "Okaaaaay…what do I do?" He looked at Xigbar.

The other man tossed in some chips. "Let's see 'em, Tea boy." Xigbar grinned.

The Brit gave him a snide look as he laid down his cards. "Full House." He reached in for the chips.

Xigbar raised a brow and Demyx smacked the man's hand away. "Hands off my chips." He pouted.

"What?"

"Four of a kind." Xigbar laughed as Demyx laid down his cards.

"That's good, right?" The boy looked at him.

"You bastard!" Luxord sat back annoyed.

The other two laughed. "Sorry, Brit, you fail!" Xigbar pointed at him as Demyx reached for the chips.

"Freeze." Vexen said sternly. His expression was unreadable.

The other three looked at him.

Marluxia leaned over and saw his lover's hand. "Oh nice." He grinned and looked at the others across the table.

Vexen laid down his hand. "Royal Flush, fork them over." He signaled them to push the chips toward him.

"What the bloody hell?" Luxord was completely baffled. "I'm not supposed to lose."

"Vexen, are you like McGyver or something?" Xigbar sat back annoyed at his lose. "I mean you seem to just pull these skills out of your ass."

The blonde looked at him, still stone face. "I do. The stick keeps them in place."

Marluxia about fell out of his chair.

Luxord's jaw dropped. "Did…did he just make a joke."

"Now, Vexen, why haven't I found them?" Marluxia cooed as he regained himself.

Vexen was stacking up his chips. "You didn't go far enough."

Now Xigbar burst into giggles.

Marluxia would not be thwarted; he snuggled up closer to the blonde. "Oh my, was that a challenge?"

"JUST STOP!" Luxord held up his hands in a timeout signal. "Please, try and be considerate of a bloke, will ya?" He started dealing the cards again. "Vexen, stick to science, your jokes creep me out."

The blonde smirked but remained silent.

The game went on. After a few more hands, all of which Luxord did win this time, Xigbar sighed. "This is getting boring." He looked at the Brit, "You keep winning."

"What would you suggest, Xigbar, strip poker?" Luxord suddenly paused and then shivered. "On second thought, I can only imagine the strange things that could happen if I get you all naked." He shivered again. "Ugh, an orgy could break out or something."

Vexen blinked, Demyx seemed confused by the whole thing, and Marluxia and Xigbar looked at one another.

Both men made the same disgusted face as they stuck their tongues out and looked away. "UGH!"

…And then the game went on. Vexen won a large amount again a couple hands later, Xigbar and Demyx won it back, but got almost all their money taken by Marluxia that leveled their Pair with a Straight. Just as the Graceful Assassin was collecting his winnings a loud buzzer went off.

"Doesn't that mean," Demyx began.

"Huh?" Vexen stood up. "Seems as though we have another sleeping beauty wakening from their sleep."

Marluxia rushed to his side, even though Vexen had no trouble walking anymore.

Luxord sighed. "Well, perhaps I won't feel so outnumbered." He tossed the cards on the table and followed the group.

The buzzer was signaling from the sixth room of Containers. Vexen walked in and turned it off.

Zexion had not sat up but merely stared at the ceiling. "It's awfully white." He muttered. "Am I in heaven?"

"Not very likely." Vexen sat next to him and began checking him over.

Zexion didn't make too much of a fuss as he sat up and let Vexen check his pupil dilation as he explained. After the blonde gave him the condensed version of what was going on, minus the fact that four men in the room were gay, Zexion nodded. "I see." His gaze caught Marluxia's. "You're awake too?"

"Surprised?" The man grinned, arms crossed.

The younger man shook his head. "Not really, but I didn't expect you and Vexen to act civil around one another."

"Oh it's more than civil," Luxord began.

Xigbar covered the man's mouth. "So, Mini man, you hungry?"

Zexion looked at Xigbar, "I actually am." He looked back at Vexen, "Is that a side effect from sleeping so long?"

Vexen nodded. "It'll pass."

"After a few days?" Zexion grinned.

"Yes."

Demyx handed Zexion some of his clothes. "Here, Zexion, I don't know how well these would fit, but it should work till we can get you some of your own."

Taking the clothes Zexion looked at Demyx. "Thank you." His blue eyes seemed to scan Demyx. "You haven't changed at all."

"Um…Thank you." Demyx smiled.

The other man smirked and put on the shirt and pants. "So about food?"

"Right!" Xigbar gestured to the door. "Shall we? I'm starving myself." He looked at Marluxia, "And since we have a fabulous cook who would like nothing more than to make us a delicious home cooked meal,"

Marluxia raised a brow. "Oh would I?"

The scarred man's smile melted away. "Well, I could lock you out of Vexen's room for the next three days."

"So, what would you guys like me to cook?" Marluxia was up and out the door. "Just name it."

"Can we have spaghetti?" Demyx clapped happily.

"Spaghetti it is." Marluxia snapped his fingers.

"I kinda feel like potato soup." Xigbar grinned.

"Okay, Potato soup then." Marluxia's happy tone was dimming.

"But spaghetti!" Demyx whined.

"Fine spaghetti." Marluxia sighed.

"How about both." Xigbar said smugly.

Marluxia spun around and looked at the two men. "Look, I'm cooking one meal and one meal only so pick one."

Both men just looked at him.

Marluxia rolled his eyes. "Fine, spaghetti."

"YAY!" Demyx squealed.

"WHAT!?" Xigbar growled. "How come he won?"

"He's cuter." Marluxia spat. "Besides, I don't want to hear his bitching."

"Not cool, man. Just not cool."

Zexion looked at Vexen. "Are they always like this?"

The blonde sighed and rubbed his temple. "You have no idea."

Luxord walked behind them all. The poor unsuspecting Zexion had no idea what was really going on. Shrugging he decided that he'd stay quiet, at least until he was alone with the man to explain the situation. He needed a comrade in arms. All this cutesy couple stuff was making him feel like a third…er…fifth wheel.

As reserved as he acted, Zexion still ate as much as everyone else had after first waking up. He sat back and sighed. "I think I want to throw up."

"That'll pass too." Xigbar snickered.

Luxord sipped at his tea, Irish-free this time. "Yeah, I'm actually eating normal amounts now."

Zexion burped. "Excuse me." He covered his mouth. Regaining his composure he looked around at them. "So is this everyone whose awaken?"

"Yes." Vexen stared hard at him, as if catching something the others didn't. "Lexaeus, Larxene, Axel, Xaldin and Saix are all still incomplete."

"Xemnas?" Zexion suddenly seemed concerned, his blue eyes narrowing.

"Awake." Xigbar said flatly. "And that is where the real issue lies."

"Why?" Luxord got up to get more tea.

Vexen held up his cup, and the Brit took it and went to refill.

"Well, the problem is he's found Saix's Heartless." Xigbar sighed, looking over his shoulder at the man. "Normally we won't be too worried, but some Heartless activity have us a tad worried." He looked back at Zexion. "Catch my drift?"

The one blue eye uncovered by his hair widened. "You don't mean,"

"We mean exactly that." Vexen interrupted.

"The bastard is trying to use Kingdom Hearts." Marluxia snorted. "What's the point now?"

"He was always infatuated with the idea of it." Zexion muttered. "He started the Heartless experiments because of the myth of Kingdom Hearts. Before the Organizations birth I was not aware that it truly existed despite the fact that," His eyes drifted up to Xigbar and then to Vexen.

Marluxia caught this and his eyes rested on the blonde, curiosity burning in them.

"Despite what?" Demyx finally asked.

"Vexen and I saw it first hand before Xemnas even came to Ansem." Xigbar stared at the table.

"Back when you were apprentices?" Marluxia asked. He wanted to know why Vexen's expression suddenly became dark, his green eyes on Xigbar as if waiting to stop him from saying too much.

"No," Zexion said, "Xigbar went with Master Ansem to stop Kingdom Hearts, he was the oldest so it made sense," He looked at Vexen, their eyes meeting. Zexion seemed to choose his next words wisely, "Vexen came back with them."

Now Marluxia wanted to know even more, "So,"

"The original battle of the Keyblade wielders happened there, I got caught up in some of the destruction," He tapped his eye patch, "It's where I lost this and got this," He ran his finger down the scar on his face."

Vexen's seemed to relax now that the attention was on Xigbar. "In any event we need to make sure he won't try to bring about Kingdom Hearts."

"So what do you suggest?" Zexion raised a brow. "If we had Lexaeus or Xaldin here we may be able to think of a way to counteract Kingdom Hearts."

"That isn't possible." Vexen said sharply. "That thing is unstoppable once it begins to wreak havoc. The only thing to counteract it is a Keyblade and none of use can use one."

"But Sora and Riku can, hell even that little Kairi can." Xigbar sat back, taking Demyx's hand.

The boy seemed concerned hearing where the wounds on Xigbar's body had come from.

Marluxia still looked at Vexen. The blonde had had managed to switch the conversation from his own past, but Marluxia couldn't shake it from his mind. Where had Vexen come from, and why was the subject of Kingdom Hearts so personal to him?

"Yes, but do we have the aid of such Wielders?" Zexion asked.

Vexen smirked, "If we did not do you think you would be awake right now?"

"Ah." The blue haired man seemed to put the pieces together. "So we are working with them now." He took this into account. "Perhaps we need to gather the others before we can decide on this. Unless Xemnas has in fact begun the restoration of Kingdom Hearts I see no need to hurry. He's tricky and if we do this wrong it could be worse then what we are trying to prevent."

"Agreed." Xigbar nodded. "And with that, I'm going to bed." He got up and stretched.

Demyx stood as well. "Good night." He kept close to Xigbar as they left the room.

Zexion smirked. "Awfully close, aren't they?"

No one said anything, but Luxord cleared his throat loudly.

"I believe I shall also retire for the evening." Vexen stood. "You know where your room is?"

Zexion nodded. "Yes, I remember which one you showed me. Good night."

Marluxia excused himself as well and followed Vexen.

Luxord waited till the door closed before turning to the smaller boy. "So, please tell me you've noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Blue eyes looked at him, blankly.

"That those four are…" He flapped his hand as if that would get his point across.

"Oh, gay?" The other man finished.

"YES!"

Zexion shrugged. "It's none of my business."

"That's it?" Luxord's jaw dropped. "You find yourself in a castle full of poofs and all you can respond with is that?"

"What does it matter?" Zexion got up. "I see no problem with it. It makes sense."

"How does it bloody make sense?"

The other man looked at him annoyed. "Look, Demyx stuck to Xigbar like glue even in the organization and if the animosity between Vexen and Marluxia didn't turn to love then I'd be shocked." He went to the door. "Since when did you become such a bigot?"  
"Since my virtue's been put in jeopardy." Luxord snarled.

Zexion snorted. "What virtue?" Looking over his shoulder he sniffed. "I wasn't going to say anything before but I thought you should know, you reek."

Luxord didn't want to say he hadn't showered the past few days since he walked in on Demyx and Xigbar while they were in there…together.

As if reading his mind, Zexion smirked then left the kitchen.

Luxord sneered, "Little prick."

Demyx didn't say much as they crawled into bed.

Xigbar finally turned to him, "What's eating at you, little dude." He reached toward Demyx, cupping his cheek.

"Was it really that bad?" The boy muttered.

"Getting hurt wasn't as bad as other things." Xigbar sighed and his hand dropped. "Seeing what had happened was worse. Seeing the destruction, what it did to…people." He really meant person, but it wasn't his story to tell.

"I'm sorry." Demyx pressed his cheek to Xigbar's shoulder. "I won't ask again."

"It's not that. There's just some things I'm not allowed to talk about, it's not my place."

"You mean Vexen?" Sometimes the boy could be as sharp as a tack.

"Yeah." The scarred man closed his eye. "Have you ever seen a person break before, Demyx?"

There was a long pause, "No, not seen."

"Pray you never have to." His mind recalled the image. "It's a terrible feeling to watch it happen but be powerless to stop it. Broken people never really are okay again, even though they fake it," He saw the tears, heard the screams, "Not unless someone heals them. If they can be healed."

"I believe they can." Demyx nuzzled into him. "After all, you healed me."

"Yeah?" Xigbar opened his eye and looked down at him. "Will you tell me about it someday?"

"Hm." The blonde boy nodded. "Someday."

"Someday is fine for me." Wrapping his arm around the boy the pair drifted off.

Early that morning Zexion took the opportunity to wander the castle. He recognized most of it, but every once and a while there would be a photo. It was odd to see such expressions on the people he'd known as nothing. The smiles and expressions seemed like they belonged to someone he didn't know. As he wandered the halls he came across the rooms that held the Containers. He counted the doors as he walked, his step faltering when he reached number five. His gaze drifted to the door. Slowly he reached for the handle, perhaps just a look.

"You're up early." Xigbar stood in a pair of sweats and t-shirt, scratching his head with a coffee mug in hand.

"I can say the same for you." Zexion released the door quickly and face the man.

Xigbar responded by yawning. "So, you're not running for the hills. Either Luxord didn't tell you or you don't care." He grinned as he took a drink from his coffee.

"Both." The blue haired man smiled. "I honestly don't find it disturbing like Luxord."

The scarred man laughed. "Good, that Brit is annoying the crap out of me."

"It'll be good for his ego." Zexion smirked staring at the tile floor. "He needs to stop thinking everyone wants to have sex with him." He looked up at Xigbar now. "You and Demyx seem content. It's a nice change for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Xigbar grinned. "You saying I was some kinda grumpy bastard before?"

"Braig, that's not what I was saying." Zexion almost laughed. "Vexen is different too."

"Yeah, he's changed a lot actually. Marluxia finally broke him down." He ran his fingers through his hair. "That flowery psycho actually loves our stubborn prince."

"I noticed." The smaller man sighed. His mind going to the room next to him, and what lay in it.

Later that day after a large amount of breakfast Zexion sat in the lab with Vexen…and Marluxia. He made no comment, even though the pink haired man was flirting furious with Vexen.

"Marluxia, will you please let me work, just for a little bit?" The blonde finally growled, throwing the man's hand off him.

Marluxia was even more anxious then usual. He hadn't brought up any of the questions he been dying to ask a dinner last night. He knew they would only start a fight and he'd told himself he'd be patient. "Fine." He sat down across from Vexen, his blue eyes examining the man.

The staring seemed to bother Vexen so he finally removed his glasses and sighed. "I am thirsty. Could you get me some coffee?"

Having a mission, Marluxia got up. "Sure. Cream and sugar?"

"The usual." Vexen went back to typing.

Marluxia smiled and started to leave.

Zexion watched Vexen for a moment. The blonde smiled as Marluxia left the room. The younger man sighed. "Vexen?"

"Hm?" The blonde looked at him.

"Are you…happy with Marluxia?" He stared at the wood grain of the desk, his usual expression on his face.

Vexen thought a moment. "Yes, I suppose I am. Why do you ask?"

Zexion shrugged. "No particular reason."

"You're not going to raise a fuss about it like Luxord?" The scientist smirked and looked back at his notes.

"I don't," Zexion began then paused, "It is strange, but in a way I can also understand it." His blue eyes seemed distant as if he were speaking of something else entirely. "You both seemed drawn to each other despite the fact that "hate" seemed to emanate between you. Seeing you now, I can only deduce that it can be no other way." He closed his eyes and smiled faintly.

"No other way?" Vexen raised a brow.

The other man looked at him. "You seem much happier now. Xigbar was right, you have changed." Zexion paused, his gaze now drifting around the lab. "Before you were always so focused on anything to distract you, mostly experiments. It was like you were running from something or maybe trying to keep your mind too busy to think about certain things."

The blonde's expression became dark.

"Don't worry, I can only speculate what had happened before you became an apprentice. I was just seven when Ansem took me in. I don't remember much of my former life. I do remember the day your first came though. You never smiled."

"I did too." Vexen huffed.

Zexion shook his head, "Not a real one. You always smiled for the wrong reasons. There was never anything you were really happy about."

"I didn't have much to be happy about." The blonde muttered.

"Now you do, right?" Turning to his long time friend, Zexion raised a brow. "You have Marluxia now."

Unable to hide it from the boy, Vexen nodded slowly. "I suppose I do."

"Don't suppose anything, Even." Zexion stood up. "You can only hide from reality so long before it catches up to you."

"You're beginning to talk like Xigbar." Vexen sat back and sighed.

"Hm." The younger man smirked. "Then he and I are in agreement for once." Halting his progress to the door he looked back at Vexen. "Don't waste the time you have with someone you love. It'll hurt more than anything when they're gone. Having a heart now I understand this."

"I already know what it feels like."

"Then don't squander your time over thinking things. Keep him close. Ease his insecurities."

"What insecurities." Vexen snorted.

"Don't assume that anyone is without insecurities." Zexion spoke louder. "Everyone has fears, everyone has doubts. It's what separates us from what we once were, nothing." His blue eyes narrowed as if sad, then he turned back to the door.

"Ienzo?" Vexen said quietly.

The other man stopped.

"Before…were you happy?"

"Yes." Zexion said without thinking. "Even now I can't believe I forgot that feeling. Knowing, feeling what I do now I realize many things from being a Nobody. The pain and sadness of loss, the realization of being all alone." Titling his head up he sighed. "As the youngest I felt I always had to push harder than everyone to be noticed, but I didn't need to do that at all. I was already noticed."

"Are you speaking of," Vexen began.

"Yes. I hate the fact that I couldn't even be sad when he disappeared." Zexion seemed frozen in a state on uneasiness. It was almost as if he wanted to get angry, but something held him back. He'd always tried so hard to remain composed, to act older then he really was.

"I'll have Sora keep a lookout for his Heartless." Vexen smiled.

Zexion slowly looked over his shoulder, and a faint smile could be made on his lips before he turned and left the room.

Tapping his pencil on the desk, Vexen sighed. "Lexaeus, I hope you are willing to take responsibility for what you've done." He pulled up the email and began a message to Sora.

As the day went on the former Nobody known as the Cloaked Schemer found himself alone once again. He'd said more than he'd wanted to with Vexen, but the two had known one another since Zexion was seven. Sighing he found himself in the hallway where the rooms held the Containers. Remembering the past with the added sense of feeling made remembering hard. He felt pain where it was once absent, and joy where there had been none. Had the others felt like this? Had Xigbar felt this pang in his chest when he recalled Demyx? Did both Marluxia and Vexen rethink their original actions toward each other now that they had a heart? His hand found the door again, this time he opened it without hesitation. The room was dark. Quietly he crept in, not sure why. It wasn't as if anyone could be awaken even if he came stomping in. The thought made his chest hurt. He found a chair near the bed and sat down. "Well, I'm in here." He whispered as he stared down at the sleeping figure. Lexaeus' sleeping form did not stir even as Zexion started talking again. "I'm sorry, for…a lot of things." He leaned over in the chair his elbows on his thighs. "Having a heart is odd. I wonder if you'll be able to deal with it better." Not hearing a response seemed to sadden him. "I don't know how I should act. Everything before is so fuzzy, like it was someone else." He hand reached out, placing his hand on the man's larger one. "I don't feel like me for some reason."

Still silence.

"Aeleus, please wake up." His voice was so tiny in the dark room, but in his heart he hoped that even the tiniest sound he made would reach the man somewhere inside.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13: Set In Motion**

The following day Zexion decided he did need some clothes; he'd been borrowing Demyx's for a couple days now. Luxord offered to go along as an excuse to get out of the castle and Xigbar was apparently the designated shopper buddy, so he went along as well. "You sure you don't want to come?" He asked Demyx again at the door.

The boy smiled. "No, I have a few things I need to do here, so I'll just see you when you get back."

Xigbar couldn't imagine what the boy HAD to do, and quite frankly the pair hadn't been apart since he'd woken up. Thanks to his many years of dealing with people he figured the boy just needed to be alone, and as much as that worried him he let it go, for now.

Demyx waved to the crew as they left and then shut the castle door. Leaning back on it he sighed. Everything was getting complicated. Even he could see that if things began to escalate anymore it may make it impossible to get back to the way they were. He liked being here with everyone. Helping Vexen and Marluxia deal with their relationship, spending each second with Xigbar laughing. Now that Luxord and Zexion were awake he thought that it could only get better, but talking the other night had…

He shook his head and started down the hall. Perhaps he should put up more photos. Marluxia was in the garden so maybe he could take photos to show the progress the man was making. Clapping his hands he decided that was his goal. He stopped off at his room to get the camera then walked across the castle to Marluxia's garden. It was a nice sunny day again and the fresh air felt good. He needed to get his mood back up before Xigbar got back. He'd been worried about a lot of things after the conversation concerning Xemnas, Kingdom Hearts, and the original Keyblade battle. Xigbar had seen some terrible things, and Demyx couldn't know about it unless Vexen decided to talk. Then there were his own memories that he had to deal with. The day he'd become a Heartless, and a Nobody. The day Xigbar had found him.

Demyx sighed again. As he rounded the rose bushes he found Marluxia. Something in the man's pose made Demyx silence whatever greeting he wanted to make.

Marluxia stared at the roses, almost as if he were looking through them. His looked burdened by something. Demyx could only guess the man's expression had to do with Vexen. The boy could sympathize with the man; the need to know about the one you love could drive you crazy. He seemed to notice a noise from Demyx's general direction and snapped out of his thoughts to look. "Demyx?"

He held up the camera with a smile. "I thought I'd mark your progress."

Looking at the camera Marluxia nodded. "Sure. Have at it." He turned to go sit on the bench that rested in Vexen's reading area.

"This place is so nice." Demyx laughed as he snapped a few photos.

"Yeah." The other man muttered. "What's wrong?"

Demyx lowered the camera, eyes wide. "What?"

The pink haired man had a sympathetic smile. "You barely touched your pancakes this morning even though you made such a fuss for me to cook them." His head tilted to the side. "You're trying to act normal," He grinned, "and failing, I might add."

"Oh?" Demyx felt his heart sink. So he was being noticeable.

With an annoyed growl Marluxia patted the seat next to him. "What is it?"

Obediently the boy sat down and sighed. Where should he start? Did he even want to talk about it?

"Is it about what we discussed the other night?" Marluxia asked, but a hint of knowing could be heard in his voice.

He nodded.

"Is it about what Xemnas might do or about what happened to Xigbar?"

"Both." He whispered. His teal eyes closed in an attempt to block out the world so he could think. "What if we can't stop Xemnas and everything changes?"

"Don't worry about that." Marluxia ruffled his hair. "We won't let him change anything without our consent." He smiled.

Feeling a little bit of comfort Demyx smiled.

The pink haired man's expression became serious again. "Now what about Xigbar?"

This subject was a little more painful. "He looked really sad when he talked about the first time Kingdom Hearts came." The pain filled his chest again, squeezing his heart to the point he thought it would burst. Clenching his fists he tried to steady himself. "I want to know what's hurting him so I can fix it. I want to help him since he's already done so much for me, but,"

"Vexen is stopping him from saying anything." Marluxia finished. "I understand your frustration." He tried to sound mature but in truth the man was just as upset as the boy.

"Yes, and I can't try and force it from him cause then I'd be hurting Vexen, but," He put his face in his hands. "I just want to help him." He squeaked.

Unable to leave the kid be Marluxia patted his back. "You've got a good heart Demyx, I'm sure just being near him helps."

With a sniff Demyx looked up. "Do you think so?"

Marluxia nodded, reassuring him with a smile.

The boy thought on this. Maybe his existence was enough to help Xigbar. As egotistical as it sounded he wanted to believe he made a difference in the older man's world.

"Demyx?" Marluxia muttered as if half deep in thought.

"Hm?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but," He looked at the boy, "you're annoyingly optimistic most of the time, you have this dumb happy-go-lucky nature," his gaze narrowed, "but seeing you now I get curious."

"Curious?" The boy raised a brow confused.

"How did you become a Heartless?" The words seem to hang over them.

Demyx found he had no voice. Looking away he stared at his hands in his lap.

Taking his silence as an answer Marluxia nodded and sat back. "Must have been hard if you can't even think about it without getting a face like that."

"It's not like it's really hard but," He bit his lip, "I want to be able to tell Xigbar first. I want to tell him what happened."

"Then maybe you should." Marluxia sighed. "If you tell him then maybe that distance you're feeling now will close up a little and make the wait more bearable." It was almost as if he were referring to himself.

Demyx looked at him. He used to find the man scary, but right now Marluxia looked like a normal person, a person he trusted. "You know, talking with you really helps." Demyx laughed. "Marluxia, you really help put things into per…pers…precipitation."

"Perspective." Marluxia corrected.

The boy laughed. "Yeah, that."

Zexion and Xigbar chatted about what had gone on since the former had been asleep. Luxord was stuck in the back with all the bags. "Why do I have to carry all this crap, again?" He grumbled.

"Cause I'll kiss you if you don't." Xigbar grinned.

The Brit yelped and continued along.

Zexion smirked. "You know, this could get fun?" Using Luxord's fears against him had worked out perfectly. They both looked at the blonde man who tried to avert his gaze. "So, other than you and Demyx sharing a room what else is going on in the world of love?"

Xigbar smirked. "I didn't think you'd be interested."

"I need to make sure I have appropriate blackmail material." The other man grinned.

Rolling his eye Xigbar snickered. "I suppose. Well, Vexen still refuses to admit totally and completely to his and Marluxia's relationship, but that's probably no surprise."

"No." Zexion sighed. "I have a feeling that something catastrophic must happen for that stubborn man to admit to such a thing. It should be interesting to see."

"Always the spectator." Xigbar snorted.

"OKAY! I can't carry these anymore!" Luxord stopped, the bags, all huffing along with him. "Kiss me, tongue me, I don't care, just help me!" He dropped a couple of bags.

Shaking their heads the other two took some of the load from the man and walked back to the castle.

When they got back to the castle Demyx was there with his camera. "SMILE!" He laughed as he snapped a shot. "Zexion's first shopping trip as a Somebody!"

The blue haired man blinked. "So I'm to be added to your little photo montage?"

Demyx looked at him shocked. "Of course! You're a part of the family too." He looked at Luxord. "So is Luxy!"

"Joy." Luxord grinned, trying to hold back any snarky comment he'd been wanting to say. He didn't want to make the kid cry and if he did Xigbar would gut him…or worse.

"Hey, Lux why don't you help Zexion take his bags to his room." Xigbar kept his eye on Demyx.

"Why me?"

"Cause I said so." His tone was sharp. "I'll revoke my earlier threat if you do."

"Yes, sir." He quickly gathered all the bags and headed into the castle.

Zexion grinned and followed the Brit leaving the other two alone on the stoop.

"Let's go put your camera away and you can help me with lunch." Xigbar wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders and directed him into the castle.

Demyx said nothing but simply smiled. They didn't talk all the way to the room. The boy placed his camera on the nightstand and then turned to Xigbar. "Okay, ready. What are we," He paused.

Xigbar wrapped his arms around him, holding him close to his chest. "I was trying to give you room earlier, but it's been bothering me all day. Actually for the past few days." He muttered into the boy's hair.

"I'm sorry." He clutched the older man's shirt. Now he'd done it.

"Don't be sorry." Xigbar squeezed him tighter. "Just tell me what I can do to make you feel better. I don't want you to be sad, Dem."

"There's nothing you can do though." Demyx whispered.

This made the scarred man pull away and look at him, his face twisting between panic and sadness. "Why not? Can't I fix it somehow?"

The blonde shook his head. "It's not something that you have to fix, it's my own problem." He bit his lip trying to sound mature, "I have to deal with my own fears."

"Demyx, I don't think I,"

"I need to tell you some things." He looked up and Xigbar, his teal eyes looking so much older then they usually did. "About before, before I was torn apart. I want to tell you what happened so that maybe we can be a little closer." Looking down he added, "And maybe when you can, you can tell me what happened."

Xigbar was quiet for a while, but slowly reached out and lifted the boy's chin. "I would like that, more than anything actually. Are you sure though?" He seemed concerned. "If you aren't ready then,"

"I'm fine." Demyx forced a smile. "This may sound mean but," he battled with his next words, "I don't want to be like Marluxia and Vexen. I don't want us trying to second-guess the other's feelings. I want you to know about me, and I want to know about you. I want us to be," he swallowed.

"Closer?" Xigbar knelt down, his bright yellow eye holding Demyx's gaze. It was as though he already knew, like he knew everything that made Demyx what he was. A long time ago, this man had found a broken piece of him. It was the piece that had been incapable of love, but now that Demyx stood here whole before him, he found that his heart seemed to only work if this person was with him. Going to this length was merely a formality. It wasn't needed to know that he belonged to this person. Xigbar kissed the tip on his nose.

Demyx closed his eyes instinctively.

"Even if I can't tell you everything yet, it doesn't mean I love you any less." Xigbar whispered as he pulled way. His warm breath on Demyx's face. "You know that, right?"

Demyx nodded. Opening his eyes again he found himself enveloped by the man before him, his vision seeing only him. His eyes strayed to the scar on the man's cheek. Carefully his reached out, his small fingers tracing the line that ran from Xigbar's jaw to right below his left eye.

This seemed to freeze Xigbar, his face confused and yet curious.

As he traced the scar again he looked up and Xigbar's eye, then at the eye patch. He'd never seen what lie under it. Slowly he left his hand drift up.

Now the other man stepped back.

Demyx matched the step and got a hold of the string, his eyes never leaving Xigbar's. Even though they didn't speak it was like a conversation was going on. His lifted the string up.

Now Xigbar closed his eye as if unable to watch Demyx's expression as the eye patch fluttered to the ground.

The boy only stared. A series of scars lay over the ruined eye, closing the lid forever. The skin discolored like the large scar on Xigbar's cheek. What had caused such destruction on this face? What had happened that made this person's face darken at the thought?

Xigbar's other eye opened again. His expression guarded as if expecting to be shunned.

Demyx carefully brushed the hair that fell over Xigbar's face. Standing on tiptoe he cupped the man's cheeks and very gently pressed his lips over the scarred right eye.

Xigbar broke, His arms wrapped around the boy tightly. He quickly pulled back long enough to find the boy's lips before pressing back into the blonde.

Demyx melted against him, his arms wrapping around Xigbar's neck, his knees buckling. As he was about to tumble, Xigbar lifted him up and Demyx wrapping his legs around his waist. He was sure movement was happening but he was too intoxicated by the kiss to know for sure. However, a few moments later he was on the bed with Xigbar over him, his expression soft and yet desperate. Reaching up he beckoned the man back to him, beckoned for another kiss that would send him to the edge of insanity.

"Leaving?" Vexen removed his glasses.

"Just for a couple of days." Xigbar was packing a few things. "I'll keep a cell on me in case anything happens. " Looking at the label on a vial then tossed that in the bag as well.

"Business or personal?" The blonde asked going back to typing.

"Personal." Xigbar looked at him. "And while we're gone please trying to not get into a fight with Marluxia."

"I make no promises." Vexen muttered. "He usually starts them."

"No, he usually tries to get closer to you and you fight back violently." Xigbar corrected, one brow raised. "You don't have to tell him what happened, but cut the guy some slack."

"Yeah, sure." The blonde sighed. "I'll try." He placed his chin in his palm. "Zexion's having some trouble adjusting I think."

"I noticed that. He's been in Lexaeus' room whenever he has a free moment." The scarred man sat down across from his companion. "The thing is there's nothing we can do unless we know where his Heartless is." He thought a moment. "I'll keep my eyes peeled and my ears open for any information."

Vexen nodded. "That kid always was quiet when it came to how he felt." He sighed. "I've got Sora and Riku on the hunt as well, it looks like they may have a lead. It's a good thing too, it's annoying to watch him mope around."

Xigbar laughed. "The thing is I think you and I are the only ones that have noticed the moping. Probably cause we've known him for so long."

"Well, sorry for moping." Zexion stood in the doorway.

"Done with you visit?" Xigbar grinned.

The boy's cheeks took on a slight pink tint. "Yes." He muttered defiantly. He turned to Vexen. "What's this about a lead?"

The blonde scientist sat back. "Riku heard about some Heartless running rampant at the Olympus Coliseum. He was heading out to check on it first thing tomorrow."

"I'm going with him." Zexion slammed his hands down on the desk. "Contact him and tell him I'm going with him."

Vexen looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Zexion nodded. "I'm tired of waiting around here." For once it appeared that he wasn't thinking this whole thing through.

"He won't be the same person you know. He'll be a Heartless, he'll be nothing more then a product of his animalistic nature." Vexen stood up. "You can't think of him as anything more then an enemy."

Zexion glared at him. "I'm aware of that."

"Are you?" The blonde said surprised. "I purposely have had Sora and Riku deal with the Heartless so that any personal feelings are left out of the fight."

"I get it." Zexion spat. "Can I go or not?"

Vexen smirked and sat back down. "I don't know why you are all asking me for permission. It's not like I'm your new leader or anything." He started an email. A few minutes later another email responded to him. "Leon says Riku is on his way now," he looked at Zexion, "Pack your things."

Zexion's glare faded and a look of satisfaction fell over his face. "I'll be ready."

"I'm going to what?" Luxord dropped his cards.

"You're going on a trip." Marluxia tossed him a bag full of his things. "We're still missing Axel's Container. You're going to try and find it."

"Why me?" The Brit pouted as he picked up his cards.

"Cause the rest of us have other things to do and you want to get out of the Gay Palace anyways." Marluxia crossed his arms annoyed.

"Oh?" This seemed to appeal to the man. "I see your point. Fine," He stood up, "I'll go try and find the pyro." He seemed a lot more excited about being given something to do and to be gay-free for a while. "Any tips on where to begin?"

"None." Marluxia muttered. "He isn't one of the member's Xigbar found. He showed up on his own. We have no information on where he might have come from or people he might have known." Running his fingers through his hair. "I figured while I was looking for the others I might come across something, but so far nothing. You'll most likely have to start from scratch."

"This is looking like a blood crap mission already." Luxord groaned.

"Also," Marluxia added, "Saix is out looking for Containers too so you may run into him. Be prepared."

"WHAT?" The blonde Brit yelled. "You mean I could run into that crazy berserker at any time?"

This made the pink haired man grin. "Hope your fighting skills are still up to par." He snickered as he left the room.

Luxord growled under his breath. "I really hate you all."

"Oh," Marluxia peaked his head back in. "And also keep a ear out for news on Xaldin's Heartless."

"Xaldin?" Luxord perked up slightly, unbeknownst to himself.

"Yeah, Zexion and Vexen think we need his expertise in this whole Xemnas matter." Nodding he left this time.

Luxord clicked his tongue then went to finishing the packing job Marluxia had started for him.

Early the next day Luxord headed out to get a Gummi ship and begin his search for Axel and Xaldin. Zexion waited patiently, well he appeared to be, for Riku to arrive out in the front of the Castle with Vexen. The boy showed up an hour after Luxord had left. Stepping from the Gummi Ship he waved. "Yo."

Vexen nodded to the boy. "I suppose no introduction need be made among you two." He looked between Zexion and Riku.

Riku nodded. "Long time no see."

Zexion nodded back. "Thank you again for bringing me with you." He seemed a little uneasy around the boy. After all it was Riku who had defeated him, and his replica that had ultimately finished him off.

"Well, let's get going." He gestured to the Gummi ship then looked at Vexen, "I'll let you know when we find him and when it's been done."

Vexen grinned. "I'd appreciate that." He gave Zexion one last look over.

Seeing the man's concern Riku looked at Zexion. "You can put your stuff in the ship."

Without a word Zexion slinked by the white haired boy to the ship.

Riku waited till he was out of earshot. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Would you?" Vexen whispered. "He's close with Lexaeus and if this turns out to be him he may forget himself." The blonde didn't want to admit any extreme concern for his younger friend, but knowing Zexion for as long as he had made him incapable of not worrying.

"No worries. I'll take care of it if the need arises." With one last nod he turned and boarded the Gummi Ship.

Vexen watched the pair leave. It was so ironic that they would both be going to get Lexaeus. One had defeated him as a Nobody, the other had known him as a Somebody and both had fought one another as enemies. Smiling he turned to enter the castle.

"Oh, did the squirt already leave?" Xigbar said watching the Gummi Ship leave, bags over both his shoulder.

Demyx struggled with his one bag.

"Leaving as well?" Vexen grinned.

"Yup. Wanna get an early start." He looked at his lover. "Right?"

"Right!" Demyx smiled.

Vexen walked past them on his way into the castle. "Be safe." He muttered.

Looking over his shoulder, Xigbar smiled warmly. "You do the same, Vex."

Everything was ridiculously quiet in the castle, which made it impossible to ignore Marluxia's hovering anymore. "What is your deal lately?" He finally snarled over his shoulder.

The other man blinked. "Am I being annoying?"

"YES!" Vexen looked at him annoyed. "You keep hovering. Why?"

Feeling sheepish for being caught Marluxia's shoulders sagged. "I just…I'm worried about you, so…" He trailed off.

Rubbing his temple, Vexen spun around in his chair. "Why are you worried?"

"You'll just get mad." Marluxia mumbled through his pout.

"Why?"

Blue eyes looked at him. "It's about the other night and what happened with…before you were an apprentice."

"We're not talking about that." Vexen spun around to the desk again.

Annoyed, Marluxia spun him back around. "I know that, but I'm still worried."

"Well," Vexen removed Marluxia's hands from his chair, "Don't." The chair swiveled around to face the desk yet again.

Gritting his teeth the other man huffed. "Easy for you to say. You know all about what happened to me."

The pencil snapped on the desk and the blonde spun back around. "I didn't ask you to explain that. You did it on your own."

"Yes, and I've been trying to respect your wishes and not dig into your past." The man spat back.

"Then why are we talking about this?"

"Because you asked me what was wrong!" He reached out and rolled the chair toward him. "I'm worried about you and what happened because I know it bothers you. I am aware you don't want to talk about it so I wasn't saying anything, but you asked so don't get mad at me!" He was leaning so far over in his chair he was almost on Vexen.

The blonde looked at him surprised. "I'm sorry." He muttered. He gave an embarrassed expression as he looked at Marluxia.

"Me too." Marluxia sighed. "By the way are you dizzy from all that spinning around?" He grinned.

Vexen raised a brow and without another word yanked the man into his lap and rolled the chair back.

Marluxia tucked one of his knees between Vexen and the arm of the chair, his other dragging across the floor as they rolled. He was on the man before they bumped into Vexen's desk. "You know," Marluxia whispered as he nibbled at Vexen's lips, "The castle is completely deserted."

"Your point?" Vexen's grin could be heard in his voice.

Marluxia brought his lips close to Vexen's ear, a giggle in his words.

The blonde's green eyes widened, and searching the area he located the desk opposite of them. He spun the chair around and kicked off his desk. As soon as they bumped into the other desk Vexen lifted Marluxia from the chair.

Enjoying the aggressive behavior from the scientist, Marluxia held onto him.

With one fluid motion Vexen removed the surface of the desk of any obstacles and tossed Marluxia onto it.

The pink haired man looked up at him surprised.

"You know, I can now breath without it hurting too much?" Vexen raised a brow, a grin on his lips.

"Oh?" Marluxia played coy. He sat up and unbuttoned Vexen's shirt. "Is that a fact?"

Vexen brushed him off and with one hand slammed him back on the desk. "I told Xigbar I would try to be nice to you." He grinned.

Raising a brow, Marluxia smiled. "Nice?" He was answered with his pants being unbuttoned.

"Nice." Vexen leaned over him, his other hand making quick work of Marluxia's pants.

"How nice?" The other man leaned up to try and catch Vexen's lips.

"How nice do you want me to be?" The blonde grazed his lips over Marluxia's before pulling away.

Marluxia's hand slid down Vexen's side and into his jeans as he caressed the man's hip. "Well, since this is such a rarity I don't want to waste it. How about you be insanely nice to me. Does that work?"

"I suppose I could manage that." He sealed the deal with a deep kiss and they tumbled onto the desk.

The desk felt cold on Marluxia's skin, but compared to the heat of Vexen's touch it kept him from melting. Turning his head to the side he bit his lip as he felt the lips kiss his stomach. He wasn't going to over think this. Vexen was making an effort and he wasn't going to stop him.

The blonde ran his fingers along Marluxia's sides, grabbing the shirt's hem and pulled it up to expose his stomach more. The pink haired man's physique was a feast for the eyes indeed and he carefully took his time to exploring each curve and crevice.

This teasing made Marluxia squirm. Considering how this was going he didn't seem to be adverse to it.

Vexen pulled the shirt over Marluxia's head, his eyes taking in the sight of his hair falling back on the desk once it was free from the shirt. Blue eyes fluttered and he grinned up at him obviously enjoying himself. Accepting the man's cocky grin as a challenge he went back to his previous work. Running his nose down Marluxia's chest he ran his tongue over the pink nipple that tensed at his touch. Smiling he took the opportunity to wrap his teeth around it.

Marluxia moaned, his back slightly arching.

Now Vexen started to remove those pesky pants that were getting in the way. Once the fabric cleared the desk below Marluxia's rump they fell to the ground effortlessly. Taking a moment to remove his own shirt he marveled at how docile Marluxia seemed to become.

The pink haired man looked at him, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"What?" He asked undoing his pants.

The other man grinned. "You know, if you need any help I can give you a few pointers." His cocky nature radiated through his words.

Vexen licked his fingers, and evil grin on his face, "Marluxia, I think I know a little more about human anatomy than you do."

The grin was wiped from Marluxia's face once he felt Vexen's fingers; he clawed at the desk, his cheeks red, his eyes already misting over. His moans were loud, but there was no one to hear them except the blonde causing them. His quick gasps escaped his lips as he tossed his head, his hair falling over his face.

Vexen paused and looked at him, almost unsure.

Breathing hard, Marluxia looked at him. Understanding the reason for the man's sudden cautiousness he rasped, "It's okay." He licked his lips, "Do it."

Not only did that wipe any worries from Vexen's mind but the seductive way in which the other man had spoke; his lips moist, one eye visible under his disheveled pink hair and the tiny smile trying to mask the urgency in his voice.

Marluxia cried out, but pressed into Vexen more. His blue eyes squeezed shut as he tried to find something to grab onto.

Vexen steadied himself on the desk, his hair falling in his eyes. Reaching down, he slid his arm behind Marluxia and pulled him up to kiss him.

The other man wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and wrapped one leg around Vexen. He couldn't seem to stop the moaning coming from him and was almost embarrassed at how loud he was getting.

Now Vexen moaned and the muscles in his back tensed.

Grinning, Marluxia pressed himself into Vexen more.

The blonde's voice rumbled in his chest before he moaned loudly, his fingers digging into Marluxia's back.

Marluxia also felt his whole body shiver and his voice quivered as he cried out before falling back onto the desk. Trying to steady his breathing he looked down at Vexen who collapsed on top of him. A thought crossed his mind. "So when Xigbar asks if you were nice to me, what are you going to say?"

Vexen looked at him, exhausted. "That I was very," He breathed heavily, "very nice to you."

The other man grinned and kissed him.

The air was salty and the wind was at a nice gentle breeze. Seagulls cawed overhead and the ocean itself glowed blue as the sun beat down on it. "So Atlantica, huh?" Xigbar smiled as he stared out at the sea.

"Yeah." Demyx smiled and watched the waves as well. This was his home world. In a village not far from here he'd grown up, with friends and family. This was where he would tell Xigbar about Myde, the person he'd used to be.

"So," Xigbar looked at him. "Where shall we start?"

Demyx started walking down the beach to toward the village they could see in the distance, his heart feeling lighter already. "Well…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14: The Silent Hero**

Upon arrive at the Olympus Coliseum Zexion wasn't sure where they should even begin. Instead of heading to the coliseum Riku headed in the opposite direction. "He was sighted in the Underworld."

Zexion followed him. "How many of us have you,"

"Two by myself, one was with Sora." He answered before the other man could finish. "Don't worry I know what I'm doing, I've fought him before." They began to descend the steps into the underworld.

"Are you sure this is him?" Zexion asked. He'd not really bothered to ask that earlier because he'd been so impatient to find the man.

Riku looked over his shoulder, "A giant Heartless with a tomahawk and prone to using brute strength." He smiled. "I'm pretty sure."

The other man nodded.

"So how's life at the castle with the idiot couple?" Riku asked looking forward again.

"Hm?"

"Vexen and Marluxia." The white haired boy added.

"Oh, it's fine." He recalled the way the pair acted around one another. "They seem more or less settled. Xigbar had told me that they were causing you all quite a headache."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Oh were they ever. I was close to just killing them to save us all the drama. Vexen is so bullheaded that it makes me ill." He groaned.

Suppressing a laugh, Zexion nodded. "That he is, but it's actually one of his more redeeming qualities at times. He never backs down when he sets himself on something…regardless of the consequences."

Riku smiled then passed at the bottom of the stairs. "Left or right?" He muttered.

"He'd go where the stronger enemies are." Zexion added. "Isn't Hades the leader down here?"

Riku thought. "Yeah, and he's got that giant canine." His eyes drifted to the door on their left. "So the left door it is."

Zexion followed silently. He was in deep thought. What would he do when he got to see Lexaeus again? How would he greet him? Should he say sorry for not caring when he'd disappeared or should he just let the matter drop? It was all so confusing. Having a heart seemed to make all the logical thoughts in his head scatter.

Riku noticed his companion's silence but decided to not interfere. He'd told Vexen he'd watch out for Zexion but could he pull it off if the man became a hindrance in battle with Lexaeus? He knew the man's fighting style and that it could come in handy to create an opening in the large Heartless' attacks but would personal feelings get in the way? The room as they entered the door was large, and Riku listened carefully for any sound of the giant three-headed dog that lurked these halls. There was nothing so the pair continued on. "So what was he like?" Riku asked.

"Huh?" Zexion looked up, his mind lost in his previous thoughts.

"Lexaeus. What was he like?" Riku slowed his gait in order to match Zexion's slow gentle one.

The blue haired man thought. "He was very kind. He seemed to be the voice of reason amongst us. Always taking in everything we said and then voicing the questions we needed to be asked." The memories made him smile a little. "Lexaeus was always the one to backup anything I said."

"Sounds like a great guy." Riku smiled.

"Yeah." Zexion sighed.

"We'll find him, he's got to be around here," He paused, holding his hand out to stop Zexion.

"What?"

"Turn around and start going the other way." Riku whispered as he backed up.

Confused Zexion looked down the hall. A large shadow loomed in the distance and the faint sound of panting could be heard, then there was the smell, dog." He slowly stepped back.

However, it was too late. Their movement caught the beast's attention and it was already picking up speed.

"Run!" Riku cried as he spun around yanking Zexion along with him.

The other man sprinted along with the boy, the sound of impending doom at their heels. He hated dogs. At his side he spotted a smaller path that seemed to loop up and around the entryway room. "Riku, this way!" He pushed the boy toward the path and glanced over his shoulder. Cerberus was gaining on them, his white teeth flashing. The path seemed too narrow for the beast to follow at his current speed, which gave the two men time to gain some ground. When the path opened up again they were back in the main room where they had entered. "Do you see him?" Riku looked around.

"No, but I smell him." Zexion scrunched his nose. "In any event let's leave this hallway for now. We'll check the other one. I don't sense Lexaeus here anyways."

"Agreed." Riku muttered and they made a break for the door.

Zexion thought they would make it when a loud roar cut through the room and a giant paw blocked their route of escape. "Dammit!' He hissed as he jumped back.

Riku had his Keyblade out. "Looks like we'll have to fight him."

Staring up at the giant beast Zexion pulled out his book. "Not necessarily." He smirked and the pages of the book fluttered. Just a few seconds was all they needed. "Here puppy." He smirked.

Cerberus turned all the while snarling.

Zexion waited till the dog lunged at him before opening the book. Just as he planned he caught the beast in the pages. "We have a couple seconds, run!"

Riku turned, not wanting to argue and headed for the door.

Once safely across the threshold Zexion snapped his fingers and the book spit the three-headed mongrel out and went back to its masters side.

Riku flicked the switch and the door closed. "And that's how it's done." He grinned. "Nice work."

The other man nodded. "Thank you.

Riku's blue eyes suddenly widened. "Look out!"

Zexion turned, his body jumping back as the tomahawk slammed into the place he had stood moments before. Regaining his ground he stood face to face with the one he'd been searching for. "Lex…Lexaeus?" He stuttered.

The Heartless didn't respond and leaped at him.

"Don't just stand there!" Riku pulled him aside as the Heartless attacked. "What are you doing?"

Zexion was in a daze. "But he's,"

"He's not the person you know. He's just in his form." Riku pushed them apart as another attack broke the ground between them. "We have to defeat him to make the person you want wake up!" Lifting his Keyblade he locked blades with Lexaeus. The larger man was stronger, making Riku having to slip out from under him and keep moving. "I need to get an opening." He looked at Zexion. "Zexion!"

Why wouldn't his feet move? He should have listened to Vexen. He hadn't thought this over at all.

"Zexion!" Riku screamed.

For a split second he looked up and saw the blade come down at him. To die now would be a waste; he hadn't seen the person he really wanted to yet. He had to fight back or he wouldn't be able to really see him again. With a single step he dodged the attack, and taking this moment he sent the pages of his book spiraling around them.

Lexaeus seemed confused by this and stumbled back.

Zexion didn't give the Heartless a moment to reorient himself; he sent another flurry of pages. This time they did attack the Heartless and Lexaeus screamed as he tried to bat them away. "Do it now, Riku!"

The Keyblade wielder needed no order; he was already going in for the strike. In one swift movement he sliced through the Heartless.

As if turning to dust it began to disintegrate.

Zexion stared into the bright eyes of his opponent and for just a moment it appeared as though some form of recognition was made. "Lexaeus." He whispered, and then the Heartless was gone.

"We got him." Riku's Keyblade disappeared.

"How log till he wakes up?" Zexion still stared at the spot the Heartless had been.

"As far as we know it's almost instantaneous plus or minus a few minutes." He flipped open his cell phone and sent the message. "Let's go and we'll make it back before dark."

Zexion looked at him and started for the surface.

Riku smiled and followed.

Vexen adjusted his shirt as he clicked at the computer. Riku's email flashed on the screen. _It's been done._ He smiled as the sound of the buzzer went off. "There it is." He looked over his shoulder. "Marluxia, get your pants on, we have a guest."

"Already?" The man whined trying to adjust his clothes.

'Well, it was a quiet time while it lasted." Vexen smirked and went to the door.

Marluxia was on his heels still trying to get his pants on straight.

Like many times before Vexen entered the room and silenced the buzzer before turning to his patient. "Have a nice sleep?" He smiled down at the man who was rubbing his head.

Lexaeus yawned. "What is going on?"

Marluxia grabbed a chair, flipped his around and sat it in backwards. "Oh, where to start."

"Marluxia?" Lexaeus seemed both surprised and confused by the man's presence. He looked at Vexen.

The blonde sighed, "Yes, it's a long story."

"I'm ready to hear it, but,"

"Food?" Marluxia suggested with a grin.

"Yes." Lexaeus sighed. "I feel like I haven't eaten forever."

If everyone else had eaten a lot when they first woke up, Lexaeus ate double that. Marluxia gapped at the mass amount of dishes that racked up when Lexaeus finally pushed the last plate away and announced himself full.

Whilst the man had been eating Vexen had explained his hypothesis yet again. "And so you stand here before us complete."

The large man nodded. "So it would seem." Looking back at Marluxia he raised a brow. "So why is it that the both of your haven't killed one another yet?"

Marluxia sighed. "Why does everyone ask that?"

"We appear to not have a deep seething hatred for one another now that we have hearts." Vexen sipped his coffee.

"Thanks, Vex." Marluxia muttered.

"Who else is awake? Is it just you two?" He pointed between them.

Vexen shook his head and set down his mug. "So far we have Xigbar and Demyx awake, they are off on a personal trip right now, Luxord is out trying to find Axel's Container, Xemnas was awake before me and is causing trouble," He paused.

"Trouble?" The big man said gruffly.

"Yeah, Kingdom Hearts trouble." Marluxia snorted. "We aren't too sure on the details yet."

Looking between them Lexaeus seemed pressed to ask one more question.

"Zexion is awake as well." Vexen stared at him. "He went with Riku to go find your Heartless. He should be back soon."

"He went with Riku?" His large hands clasped. "Is he,"

"Lonely without you." Marluxia smiled.

"He couldn't stand waiting around anymore so I sent him with Riku." The blonde leaned near the larger man. "He's the same as always. He has trouble voicing his real feelings."

"I see." Lexaeus went quiet.

"If you will follow me to the lab I need to run a couple of tests on you, now that you're fed and all." Vexen stood up.

Lexaeus only nodded and stood as well.

Marluxia sighed and followed them. He wasn't quite sure how the big man would take to the news of certain relationships in the castle so he figured he put the flirting in public on hold at least until later when Xigbar and Demyx got back and blew their cover

In the lab Vexen did all the standard physical tests that made sure nothing was abnormal with the giant of a man. Marluxia smirked at how scrawny Vexen looked standing next to the big muscle bound Lexaeus.

"So you were saying that Zexion was lonely?" The big guy seemed a little surprised by this.

Marluxia had never noticed just how much expression the big lug actually had. Then again he never noticed much with Zexion either. The pair of them seemed to be in a world of their own whenever the Graceful Assassin had been near them, each almost reading the others thoughts, each only caring about the others council.

"You know how he is." Vexen muttered as he put down the stethoscope. "As smart as he is he always is careful with his emotions. He probably won't even look half as excited as he actually will be that you're awake." The blonde looked at the man.

Lexaeus only nodded.

Vexen shook his head. "I'm starting to sound like Xigbar. I don't even know why I'm meddling." He looked at a few tests that were printing out. "Well, you appear to be normal. Congratulations, you're free to go."

"Vexen?" The gruff voice asked.

"Hm?"

"You've changed quite a bit." Lexaeus looked at him, a small smile on his face.

The blonde blushed a little and looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about.

Marluxia smiled fondly at Vexen. The egoist in him wanted to believe that a little of that change had been caused by him.

Lexaeus saw the look on Marluxia's face and he looked over at Vexen.

The blonde was glaring back at the smiling man. "What's that stupid grin for?"

"Nothing." Marluxia shook his head still smiling.

At that moment something clicked in Lexaeus' head. Were Vexen and Marluxia…

The sound of footsteps running down the hall made him pause. All three men looked toward the door as it burst open.

The trip home was unbearable. Zexion couldn't seem to stop fidgeting. He knew Riku must be laughing at him but after his embarrassing display during the fight he figured he was damned anyways.

The boy didn't say much. He feigned ignorance to Zexion's actions and just drove the ship as fast as he could back to Castle Oblivion.

Zexion pressed his forehead to the window and sighed.

"You miss him that much?" Riku finally asked.

"Huh?" The man turned to him. "Is that what it looks like?" He seemed self-conscious.

Riku smirked. "I wish I had a mirror so you could see your face." He stared down. "We should be there in about five minutes.

"Really?" Zexion cried then calmed down. "I'm mean, really?"

The boy smiled and nodded. Just as he said they arrived right over Castle Oblivion a few minutes later.

Zexion was already at the hatch and Riku set the ship down. "Thank you again." He said flinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Don't mention it. Take care." Riku gave him a little wave. "I'll probably see you guys again soon."

The hatch opened and Zexion leapt out of the ship running full speed into the castle. He didn't even stop to drop his bag. Knowing Vexen he'd have Lexaeus in the lab so that was where he went first. His heart was racing as he saw the door. Just beyond there, beyond this door he'd find the person he'd been looking for. The real person he'd wanted to see. _Just beyond this door_. And then he threw open the door.

When the door did open, Lexaeus wasn't aware of how much his whole body would react until he saw Zexion. It was probably one of the few times he'd seen such a face on him, blue eyes wide, his expression panicked, and then there was the way in which he'd burst in. He stood staring from the doorway; his breathing ragged as if he'd ran the whole way back.

Zexion kept that panic-stricken expression for only a few more seconds when his face went to its default look and his body loosened. When his voice was steadied he finally said, "It's good to see you awake." And emotion that might have filled his voice moments earlier was non-existent now. He was guarded.

With his heart reacting in such a way hearing that cold voice may have disheartened the big man but then he recalled Vexen's words. _As smart as he is he always is careful with his emotions. He probably won't even look half as excited as he actually will be that you're awake. _He wasn't stupid. Recalling those words and putting it together with the face Zexion had made when he burst in only proved that the other man was faking his collected behavior.

The blue haired man seemed slightly put off by the larger man's silent greeting. It was almost as if he were trying to shrink, his feet wanting to turn and run.

Lexaeus took the first step, and each one brought him closer to the smaller man. What to say? What could he say? It was good to see him? He'd missed him? Hello? None seemed to fit. Instead he walked right up to Zexion, his large exterior towering over the thin man who appeared so boyish standing next to him. At this point he wasn't exactly thinking as he reached out and hugged him.

Zexion's body stiffened but no protest came from his mouth.

"Hi." Lexaeus finally said. "I'm back."

Slowly small hands reached up wrapping around Lexaeus' big waist. "Welcome back." His blue eyes softened, but the big man holding him couldn't see it.

However, Vexen and Marluxia did and they both turned in a fake conversation to give the two a bit of privacy.

Privacy is what they got later on. Vexen and Marluxia showed Lexaeus to his new room and then excused themselves for the evening. The two decided to take a little walk since Lexaeus wasn't exactly tired yet. Zexion offered to keep him company. After a few minutes of silence the big man looked at his companion. "So, I couldn't help but notice Vexen and Marluxia. Are they," He paused.

Zexion smiled lightly. "In a very different relationship than they used to be."

Lexaeus nodded. "I thought so."

"What was your first clue?" The blue haired man looked up.

Raising a brow Lexaeus thought a moment. "Honestly, I think it was the fact that they didn't actually fight or bicker the whole time. Then I noticed that they seemed comfortable with each other."

The other man nodded. "Yes, there's that." They laughed a little longer than they should have, probably because the silence seemed to feel awkward. It was odd since most of the time they preferred to just sit with each other in silence but Zexion felt like lack of words only made it easier to hear his heartbeat.

"So, I hear you went with Riku to find me." The brunette muttered.

The smaller man nodded.

"Was it awkward"

"A little, but he's a good kid. He didn't seem to hold a grudge at all." Zexion sighed. "About my behavior when I came into the lab. I'm sorry about that. I was just a little tired from the trip."

"Of course." Lexaeus nodded. "Speaking of which didn't you leave early this morning? Are you sure you're not tired?"

In truth Zexion was dead tired. He'd barely slept the night before so he was running on almost no sleep for the past two days. "I'm fine." He lied.

The big man wasn't buying it. "Your hands look shaky."

Zexion clenched his fists. "It's nothing."

"Zexion." Lexaeus put a hand on his shoulder. "Get some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow."

Under the veil of his blue hair Zexion looked up. Something in his eyes seemed sad, as if Lexaeus would disappear if he went to sleep.

With a gentle smile Lexaeus said again, "Tomorrow."

"All right." This time the smaller man admitted to his weariness. "I suppose I am a little tired."

"Should I walk you to your room?" The brunette asked.

"No!" Zexion stepped back then composed himself. "I'm fine, I'll see you tomorrow." He quickly turned and walked back down the hall to his room, trying desperately to keep from running.

Silently Lexaeus watched his escape and a little sigh escaped from his lips. His newly acquired heart was racing like crazy.

Bright and early the next morning a loud panging was heard in the hall. To the annoyance of all the residence it was followed by the voice of a very happy blonde boy. "WAKE UP EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Demyx laughed as he banged on the pan with a spoon.

Marluxia and Vexen peaked out of their room, the pink haired man's cowlick was a sight to see, especially with the snarl he made. "Demyx." He growled.

"I'll hold him down, you gut him." Vexen clenched his fist.

The boy looked at them. "Don't shoot the messenger."

The other two men looked at each other. "Xigbar." They both said through clenched teeth.

Demyx continued down the hall. "WAKE UP!"

Zexion opened his door, one eye opened and an annoyed look on his face. "I am going to kill you, Demyx." He muttered still groggy.

"That's fine, but after breakfast." The boy laughed. "Get dressed and head to the kitchen." He went about the banging of the pot again…until he bumped into Lexaeus. Rubbing his nose he looked up. "LEXY! You're awake!" He smiled.

"Demyx, why are you making so much noise?" The man asked gruffly, still yawning.

"Cause Xiggy asked me to." The blonde giggled.

Sighing the big man responded, "Why am I not surprised?"

Slowly and sleepily the entire crew headed for the kitchen, everyone with one thing in mind; KILL XIGBAR! When they entered the Dead-Man-Walking turned and smiled, "Morning, Ladies!"

Zexion paused. "What the hell is that?" He pointed to a giant plate of pancakes.

"Breakfast." The other man laughed.

"Who is going to eat all that?" Zexion sighed.

Xigbar raised a brow. "Well, that's Lexaeus', this is yours." He slid a plate across the counter.

Zexion looked down at it, than stared up at Xigbar with a frown. "It's smiling at me." He was referring to the happy face made on the pancakes with whipped cream.

"Aww, but you always used to like them like that when you were little." Xigbar pouted.

The other man's cheeks reddened. "Death." He hissed.

"Lexaeus, will you please contain your little puppy before he hurts himself." The scarred man said as he turned back to breakfast.

Lexaeus got a hold of Zexion and the other man seemed to decompress under his touch.

Vexen and Marluxia stumbled in. "I was going to ask how your trip went, but seeing as I'm going to kill you I don't see the point." Vexen grumbled as he leaned on the counter.

"Would you reconsider for a cup of coffee?" Xigbar grinned holding up a mug. "It's the expensive kind." He wafted it under Vexen's nose. "I bought it while we were out."

The blonde seemed caught by the aroma. "Fine, just give me that damned cup." He took the mug and basked in the sweet scent of the coffee.

"He may be willing to forgive you, but I'm not going to be fooled by your tricks." Marluxia snarled.

Again Xigbar produced another gift. "Are you sure you want to kill me? I can't give you this pouch of super rare flower seeds that come only from the uber difficult to reach Kingdom in Atlantica." He waved the pouch back and forth.

Marluxia's wide blue eyes followed it.

"Want them?" Xigbar smiled.

"In return I don't kill you?" Marluxia raised a brow.

The other man nodded.

"Deal, hand them over." He took the pouch and looked in it.

Vexen looked at Marluxia as a tiny squee erupted from him, the blonde smiled.

"Zexion, we got you these too." Demyx held out a book bag. "Xigbar said they are all rare books." He handed the bag to Zexion.

Quickly the blue haired man opened it. "These are," He gaped at them as he quickly knelt down to riffle through the bag. "Where did you find these?" He seemed thrilled at the finds.

Xigbar shrugged. "We have our ways."

"Oh, and Lexy, we got you this." He held out a bottle to him.

"That's aged 34 years, mind you." Xigbar pointed. "There's a whole case of it in the icebox for you."

Lexaeus stared down at the wine. "This is a rare brand." He mumbled.

Demyx seemed pleased with himself. "Xigbar said you were a wine conna…conni,"

"Connoisseur." Xigbar said for him.

"Right, and I knew this great winery that had all these really sought after kinds and so," he pointed to the bottle.

"Thank you." The big guy smiled.

Everyone seemed thrilled by their gifts, and everyone had forgotten that they had come to murder Xigbar. The scarred man snickered silently in triumph. He's managed to annoy the crap out of everyone and escape without a single scratch.

Soon after everyone sat down to eat. The pancakes were a success and Xigbar sat with a smug grin on his face as everyone gorged themselves.

"Since you seem to be so apt in the kitchen these days, Xigbar, perhaps I should put you on kitchen duty more often." Marluxia said in response to the scarred man's grin.

Xigbar's smile left.

"Yeah, I think this is fantastic." Vexen added. "Perhaps we should have you cook everyday."

"Hey, wait a,"

"Yeah," Zexion grinned, "and not just breakfast but all three meals each and every single day."

"That's an excellent idea." Lexaeus said gruffly.

Xigbar went pale.

The formerly angry men all looked at one another and laughed.

The butt of the joke fumed silently. Scratch that, he's just been paid back for his dick-like behavior. Before he could whip out a snappy comeback the kitchen door burst open.

Luxord leaned on the frame, his breathing ragged. Upon closer inspection his clothes appeared torn and tattered, blood seeping from many visible wounds.

"Luxord?" Vexen stood up. "What,"

The blonde Brit panted and looked at them, "I," He huffed, "I found Xaldin." Then he passed out on the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15: The Whirlwind Lancer

**Part 15: The Whirlwind Lancer**

A few hours later Luxord was awake again, everyone gathered in his room as Vexen and Lexaeus checked him over. "He doesn't have anything broken." Lexaeus muttered as he checked Luxord's most injured arm. "It's all cuts, mostly."

"What happened?" Vexen asked.

The Brit groaned as he tried to find comfortable position. "I went to Port Royal cause I had heard of a big Heartless. I wasn't sure who it was since there was little information on it. So I went to check it out." He stared up at the ceiling. "I went all over town asking questions then took a ship out to the pirate island. Nothing." Luxord sigh. "It was like everyone was making it up, I found no trace of any Heartless there even though tons of pirates had told me they'd seen a large Heartless. So I figured it to be a big myth and was heading back to Port Royal to go look elsewhere." He smirked. "That's when we got attacked. I was getting my stuff to get off the ship and paying the captain when this big bloody Heartless comes out of nowhere and starts tearing up the ship…with lances."

"You mean Xaldin's Heartless attacked the port?" Xigbar raised a brow.

The blonde Brit shook his head with a grin on his face. "No, he attacked me. ME! He didn't really touch the rest of the crew. He was coming after me." Groaning cause he moved to fast he took a deep breath.

"So what did you do?" Marluxia asked.

"I turned him into a die and bloody got my ass out of there." The other man spat. "I was bleeding so much I almost passed out."

"You ran away?" Xigbar laughed.

"Have you ever seen Xaldin fight let alone fought him yourself?" Luxord looked at him.

Everyone looked at one another and all thought the same thing, "Hell no and I wouldn't want to."

"Didn't think so." Luxord huffed. "Needless to say I dragged my bleeding ass back here barely. So Xaldin's Heartless is in Port Royal. Send those brats after him. I'm going to lay here and die now." With that the injured man fell back on the bed and pulled the covers over his head.

Vexen stood. "I'll go contact Sora and Riku. They'll both need to deal with Xaldin."

"Do you think they'll be able to deal with him on their own?" Marluxia asked.

The blonde smirked. "They defeated all of us. I'm sure they'll be fine. Sending both of them is merely a precaution."

"Yeah, I suppose those two could," Xigbar began but was interrupted by a loud siren. "What the hell is that for?"

Vexen's green eyes widened and he ran toward the lab.

Marluxia was out of his chair in a flash and following the man. "Vexen?"

"That buzzer is a signal of an intruder. Someone entered the castle from the upper levels." The man called back. He burst into the lab.

"What do you mean someone came in through he upper levels. Like they scaled the damned castle?" Marluxia was confused as he followed the worried blonde.

Clicking a few buttons an image flashed on the screen. No mistake that was a Heartless and the weapons it carried could only mean one person. "He followed Luxord here."

"He's in the castle?" Marluxia looked at the screen.

"Who's in the castle?" Xigbar and Demyx came in.

"Xaldin." Vexen looked up. "Demyx, have Lexaeus and Zexion carry Luxord to the basement levels and have them hide. When you're done come back here."

"Okay." The boy ran out of the lab and back down the hall.

"Xigbar, I need you to get to the sixth floor and try and track him." Vexen ran across the lab and grabbed his phone. "You call me when you see him."

"Should I distract him?" The scarred man grinned.

The blonde shook his head. "No, just keep an eye on him for now. I want to know what he's after." He looked at Marluxia, "Go to the second floor stairs, and hide. I don't want him on the first level if I can help it. Let's try and keep him in the upper levels."

"Right. Should I attack if he reaches that point?" The pink haired man looked at his companion curiously.

Vexen nodded. "Only if you have to." He seemed nervous about this, "But be careful. Xaldin is a strong fighter and in his Heartless form he won't hold back at all."

The pink haired man laughed. "I know that, but just so we all know I can take him." His confident grin made them all agree that he probably could, but not without some scars.

Vexen went to his computer. "I'll be here. I need to contact Sora and Riku."

Xigbar nodded and went started heading to the sixth floor.

Marluxia walked over to the blonde. "You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" He raised a brow.

"Everything I do has a purpose." He grinned and looked up. "Don't worry. You just make sure he doesn't kill you."

Still unsure as to what the blonde was planning Marluxia leaned over and kissed him. "See ya soon." He smiled and left the lab.

Vexen smiled for a moment before sending the email. "Now, I'll just wait for Demyx to get back."

"Are you kidding me?" Luxord cried as Lexaeus got a hold of him and lifted him off the bed. "I knew it. He's trying to bloody kill me! He's come to finish the job!"

"Will you calm down?" Zexion glared at him and helped Lexaeus carry him from the room, not that the big man needed any help. Demyx trailed behind them.

"CALM DOWN!" Luxord looked down at the smaller man. "I fear very few men, Xaldin is one of them. He'd chop me up before I had time to think. OW! Watch how you're carrying me, you big oaf."

Lexaeus raised a brow at the blonde. "I could just leave you here for Xaldin to find." When he saw the expression on Luxord's face he looked away. "If you don't want that then shut up and stop squirming."

The Brit shut up and went quietly to the basement. Once they found a room Lexaeus set the man down.

"Okay, you guys stay here, I gotta go meet back up with Vexen." Demyx turned to leave.

"Demyx?" Lexaeus called.  
"Hm?" The boy turned.

"I'm going with you. I'm not as quick as Xaldin but I'd be able to hold up against him if worse comes to worse." He stood.

"Lex!" Zexion seemed panicked. "I'm coming too!"

"No, you stay with Luxord. If he breaks past us you'll be able to protect him till Sora gets here." He smiled down at Zexion, placing one hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "Okay?"

Zexion didn't seem pleased with this arrangement but he nodded. "Fine. Be careful."

Lexaeus gave him a half smile as he followed Demyx.

Zexion sat down next to Luxord, his arms crossed, an annoyed look on his face.

"For Christ sakes you look like abandoned puppy." Luxord snorted.

"Shut up." The other man hissed through gritted teeth.

The blonde Brit sat quiet for a moment, then looked over at his companion. Zexion looked genuinely worried, which was odd cause he never looked genuinely…well, anything! "Look, I know I'm not the biggest gay supporting in this castle, but I think you should maybe, um, confess your feelings."

"WHAT!?" Zexion looked at him shocked.

The other man couldn't hold it in. He covered his mouth, doubling over laughing. "I never thought I would ever get a look like that from you!"

"Stop laughing." The blue haired man hissed.

"Sorry, sorry, but you seem so obvious." He flinched a little from the pain of his wounds.

"I…I am?" Zexion sat back, his face suddenly looking panicked.

'Not painfully obvious, but you let it slip a lot when you're around him."

"Let what slip?"

Luxord waved his hand in front of his face. "Your mask."

"Vexen, I'm back." Demyx walked into the lab. "I brought Lexaeus."

Vexen seemed to be reading an email. "Good, I'll need you both." He stood up. "Sora and Riku were actually already half way here so they should only be another half hour." He stretched his shoulder. "Lexaeus I need you to be at the foot of the stairs between the first and second floor. Marluxia will be at the top of them. If he needs you to, back him up." He looked at the big man.

"Right." With a single nod he turned and left the lab.

"So what am I gonna do?" Demyx pointed to himself.

Vexen grinned. "I have a special job for you, and the others can't know about it until it happens."

"Why?"

The older man shivered. "Because Xigbar and Marluxia would kill us if they knew what we were going to do."

Xigbar had located Xaldin and he was glad he wasn't going to have to try and fight him. The Heartless cut a frightening image as it stalked down the halls. He kept a safe distance so he wouldn't alert it. So far the Heartless had gone down to the fifth floor and was making it's way to the next set of stairs. He drifted back a little then dialed his phone. "Vex?" He waited. "Yeah, we're on the fifth floor. He's heading for the next set of stairs. What? No, I'm not right on his ass. What do you take me for?" He frowned at the response. "Up yours, Vexen. Up yours." His eye widened at the next response. "That is a dirty joke, and I will tell Marluxia." He watched the Heartless head down the next flight of stairs. "Okay, as much as I love this little chat we're having Vex, he's on the fourth floor. Yeah. I got it. I'll call you when he hits the second floor. Yeah. Bye." He hung up the phone and followed Xaldin.

Marluxia felt his phone vibrate and looked down. Vexen was texting him.

_He's on the second floor!_

He placed the phone back in his pocket. "Looks like I'm up." He stayed in his hiding spot for the time being. In wasn't long till he heard the footsteps. His phone vibrated again. This time it was a message from Xigbar.

_He's around the corner._

Readying his scythe he waited till he could see the Heartless. Xaldin came down the hall, looking from side to side as if stalking some prey. Perhaps he did come for Luxord. Surely the Brit turning him into a little die pissed him off to some extent. He smirked to himself. He kept hidden till the Heartless was right at the stairs; he didn't look to be stopping on this floor either. Readying himself he attacked.

Xaldin leapt out of the trajectory of the scythe and slid back across the tiles. With almost a growl he recovered and attacked Marluxia.

He was able to block on of the lances with his scythe but the others were circling around him. If he moved to soon or too late he's be a kabob in a matter of minutes. Waiting for the opportune time he quickly dodged leaving the angry Heartless to suffer his own attack. Steadying himself again, Marluxia waited for another attack.

Xaldin didn't seem amused. In fact he looked pissed and the attack he was summoning was echoing his rage.

Knowing the attack the Graceful assassin prepared to move and move fast. When the lances disappeared in a flash of light he leapt to the side barely escaping one as it came down at him. However, it didn't stop there and he quickly dodged another lance, and another until he was tumbling across the floor barely escaping the sixth one. This was not good. Xaldin was faster then he remembered.

The Whirlwind Lancer did not let the pink haired man rest as he sent another assault of the same attack at him.

Again Marluxia dodge but he was getting tired of doing this and couldn't keep this jumping around up for too long. It was getting around to the fifth go of this attack and his movements were slowing. "Even as a Heartless you fight with some brains." He hissed as he rolled across the tiles. He turned to face the Heartless, ready to make a quick attack before the same damned move could be used again.

Xaldin seemed amused by the other man's defiance and readied his weapons.

At the bottom of the stairs Lexaeus was ready to jump in. He'd noticed Marluxia slowing and knew that if Xaldin wanted to he could really do some damage to the man. With tomahawk in hand he climbed the stairs. If Xaldin didn't seem him coming he could get one swift strike in and at least render the Heartless unconscious.

At this point several things happened; Marluxia was ready to create a mirror image of himself to escape any further attacks, Lexaeus was going to strike Xaldin from behind and Demyx slid by on the floor between Xaldin and Marluxia in a flurry of water. "WHEEE!" The blonde boy made sure to drench Xaldin thoroughly.

Now the Heartless looked at the boy, a curl on annoyance on his lip.

With a chord here and a ditty there, Demy allowed his water clones to not only play around with Xaldin, but also annoy him further. "Come on." He grinned and ran toward the window.

"Demyx!" Marluxia tried to run to the boy but he was already out the window with Xaldin on his heels.

"Demyx!" Lexaeus ran to the window.

Demyx rolled across the ground and quickly tried to flee.

Xaldin was close behind as just as he was about to overtake the boy an ice wall came between him and his prey.

"Nice of you to join us, Xaldin." Vexen smiled at him.

Xaldin only scowled.

"Demyx!" Vexen called.

"WATER!" A monsoon of water drenched the entire garden.

Xaldin roared in protest and was about to turn to Demyx when Vexen got his attention again.

Sending up and ice spike he herded the Heartless toward him. "Come on." He muttered with a grin.

"Vexen!" Marluxia cried from the second story window.

The blonde scientist wasn't paying attention. Xaldin was coming at him fast and would collide with him head on in a matter of a few seconds. However, that didn't end up happening. About three feet from Vexen the Heartless froze in place, his body encased in ice. Standing up straight Vexen sighed. "And now we wait for Sora."

"Vexen!" Marluxia was storming out of the castle, an annoyed look on his face. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" The blonde raised a brow.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Xigbar was now coming out of the castle. He'd seen the whole thing, especially the part where Demyx was about three seconds from being speared. "You think it's cute to put Demyx in danger like that?"

Looking at his long time friend the scientist answered. "I had faith in him. He did a fine job, and thanks to our combined efforts no one was injured." He glanced at Marluxia.

Knowing his lover was right, Marluxia didn't raise anymore fuss, but instead pouted.

"Did you see, Xiggy?" Demyx grinned triumphantly. "Me and Vexen took on Xaldin."

"Yeah," The scarred man smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "I saw. Good job, little dude."

Demyx smiled up at his lover, pleased with himself, and no one could deny that he had done an amazing job.

"Um, did we miss the party?" Sora and Riku stood at the entrance to the garden.

"Man," Riku put his keyblade over his shoulder, "Here I thought we needed to hurry when you guys had it covered the whole time."

"Well, we are capable of handling ourselves." Marluxia scoffed.

The brunette boy grinned. "Well, I suppose so. Is that Xaldin in that brick of ice?" He got a nod from Vexen. "Whelp, let's get this over with then."

About fifteen minutes later Vexen was walking down the hall to the Container rooms when the alarms went off. He could only imagine the type of greeting he'd receive. Opening the door he found Xaldin already sitting up and looking down at himself confused.

His black dreadlocks shifted as he turned to Vexen. At first he seemed surprised then his gaze narrowed and in a deep husky voice he grumbled. "Vexen, if I'm a clone I will kill you."

The blond smirked. "I assure you that you are your original self, and I do mean original."

"Huh?" Scratching his head Xaldin tried to get up.

"Sit down and stay still till I look you over." Vexen placed a hand on the larger man's shoulder.

"Look me over?" Xaldin seemed ready to swat him away.

"Will you shut up and let me work then you can go eat." Vexen snapped and went to checking to make sure Xaldin was working correctly.

"Better listen to him, man, it's cause of him that we're all alive and well." Xigbar leaned on the doorway.

Xaldin looked to him. "Oh god, you're here too." His words did not reflect the smile on his face.

"I don't die easy." Xigbar replied playfully.

"Welcome back, Xaldin!" Demyx smiled under Xigbar's arm.

"Demyx?" The dread-locked man looked up at Vexen. "What is going on?"

With a heavy sigh Vexen put his tools down. "Change your clothes and come to the kitchen. We'll explain everything there.

As promised Xaldin got the whole story, plus or minus a few tidbits. "So let me get this straight. You found a way to make us whole again without Kingdom Hearts?"

The blonde nodded. "I told you that my thesis had some credibility to it, but you all went with the most extreme route to become whole again." He seemed annoyed talking about this.

"Well, remind me not to doubt you." The whirlwind Lancer looked at Marluxia. "And so you were stuck alone with him for a couple of months and you didn't kill each other?"

"We have come to an understanding." Vexen mumbled.

"OH NO!" Luxord came hobbling in with the help of Zexion and Lexaeus. They had changed his bandages that had gotten bloody again after Xaldin's sudden arrival. "I am not going to let you fool another one about your little gay party!"

Raising a brow, Xaldin looked at Xigbar. "Gay party?"

"Yes!" Luxord slammed his hand on the table. "These four are…"

"Demyx and Xigbar are in a relationship and so are Marluxia and I." Vexen cut off Luxord. "If you are sensitive to that you don't have to stay. I don't have any further responsibility to anyone once your awake and fed." He was looking at Luxord who shut up immediately. The Brit liked his free food and room.

A chuckle echoed on the other side of the table. "So that's it." Xaldin laughed. "I thought something was off, but it makes sense."

"Makes sense?" Luxord squeaked. He was alone in his crusade for straight love it seemed.

Trying to calm his laughing Xaldin looked at Marluxia. "I didn't think anyone would be able to tame Vexen."

The pink haired man smiled confidently.

"Who's taming whom?" Vexen snarled.

Everyone laughed except for Vexen who blushed furiously, and Luxord who'd resigned himself to living with a bunch of gay men.

The next day another shopping trip was set up and as usual Xigbar was leading the expedition with Demyx in tow. Luxord decided to join the party this time and the four went off into town. This left one couple who were still having commitment issues and another that was constantly dodging the subject. Vexen and Marluxia decided to spend the afternoon in the garden. Vexen was progressing through his latest book while Marluxia finished up a project. Zexion hid in the library but was soon found by Lexaeus who sat in silence as the smaller man pretended to read. Zexion tried to figure out how long he should stare at a page before he was supposed to turn it. Lexaeus was keen about him and if he flipped too soon the man would know he was faking it, and then he'd ask what was wrong. That was the big problem. He couldn't tell the big man what was wrong. What was wrong with him was that he was experiencing intense emotions for the man sitting across from him, in other words he was in love. Why did he have to be cursed with an inability to show what he felt? He wasn't too much different as a Nobody since he didn't show much emotion before then. He sighed and flipped the page.

"Is the book no good?" Lexaeus' blue eyes were staring at him.

It made Zexion look back down at the book. Focus. FOCUS! "It's fine." Actually he had no idea since he couldn't remember a sentence after he read it. The words just jumbled together.

"Hm." Lexaeus grunted and went back to just sitting and staring out the window.

Zexion tried not to stare long, but he found himself looking at many of the subtle details that man's face had, Lexaeus' strong jaw line or even the brightness of his blue eyes.

"What is it?" The blue eyes turned to him. "You seem troubled."

Embarrassed at being caught staring, Zexion jumped a little. "I think I'm just tired is all." He closed the book swiftly and stood.

Lexaeus stood with him. "Are you feeling ill at all?" He tried to come close so he could feel the smaller man's forehead, but Zexion ducked and slid past him.

"I'm fine, really." He prayed that his voice was steady because his face was on fire. "I'll just take s nap and be fine. Don't worry about it." He was going to start rambling so he stopped all speech and left the library.

The big man stared after him, his brows furrowed causing worry lines in his forehead. With a grunt he scratched his head and slowly left the library.

In town the group has having a jolly time trying to find cloths. Xaldin was a little pickier with his tastes leaving Xigbar rolling his eye. "I swear, it's liking shopping with woman when it comes to you."

Xaldin smirked. "Calling me a woman, Xigbar?" A brow rose over his blue violet eyes.

With a sneered the one eyed man crossed his arms. "Yes, in so many words."

"I'd really watch what you say to me or I'll start calling you a Pedo." His gaze shifted to Demyx.

"I knew you were going to give me crap for that." The scarred man growled. "He's legal!"

"Barely." Luxord snorted. He seemed in higher spirits since Xaldin had woken up.

"I don't want to hear it from you, Tea boy. You've been acting like a woman battling to keep her honor since the day you woke up." Xigbar turned in a huff and stalked off to Demyx.

"You bloody, ignorant," Luxord began but Xaldin held up a hand. "Why?"

The other man smiled. "He might shoot you if you provoke him too much."

The blonde Brit sighed.

"Besides, I just got up, it be a shame to lose you so soon." He walked over to Xigbar and Demyx.

Luxord looked at him, puzzled by the wording of the sentence his thoughts were interrupted by Demyx squealing.

"Ice cream! We should get ice cream!" He looked at Xigbar hopefully.

Unable to resist the face Xigbar smiled. "Okay." He looked at Xaldin and Luxord. "What do you two want? You guys can rest a bit while we go get it."

Xaldin looked at him.

"Right, Vanilla." He nodded knowingly. "What about you, Brit?"

"Chocolate chip mint." He sat down at the fountain.

"Okie dokie." Looking to his little blonde lover Xigbar took the younger man's hand and the pair frolicked off to the ice cream vendor.

"Utterly disgusting, aren't they?" Luxord snorted as they watched them.

"Yeah." Xaldin said with a sigh but he had a smile on his face.

"It's been exhausting having to live with a bunch of gay men." With a shiver Luxord pulled out some cards.

"Why?" Turning to the Brit the darker haired man seemed confused. "Do you think they'll jump you or something?"

"That's exactly what I think." The blonde huffed.

Suddenly Xaldin's deep laugh echoed in the square. "Jeesuz, Luxord, why are you worried about that? In case you failed to notice they all seem perfectly happy with their significant others."

As if realizing this for the first time the other man blinked, a blank expression on his face. "Oh…oh yah, I guess you're right."

"So you have nothing to worry about, yet." The last word was said quietly so the Brit didn't pick up on it.

"You're right." Luxord gave a sigh of relief.

"'Course I am." The other man smirked.

Back at the castle Zexion was walking every hall the building had to offer. He couldn't seem to calm his heart down and his head felt like he had never been capable of having a clear thought…ever! This entire thing was just exhausting he was beginning to feel tired. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. To his right was an opening where the garden could be entered. In this area was a small reading place surrounded by roses, and in the center of it was Vexen reading. Marluxia was to the side struggling with a vine that refused to stay. Carefully he entered the garden.

Sensing a disturbance in the peace, Vexen looked up. "Zexion?"

Marluxia turned. "What brings you out here?" He tossed the vine up on the bush and it sat. "Stupid plant." He grumbled.

"I decided to go for a walk." Zexion mumbled.

Vexen raised a brow and sat up. Removing his glasses he closed his book. "What's bothering you?"

"What?" Zexion looked up. "Why would you think that something is bothering me?"

Vexen smirked. "You keeping looking around too much. Like your too distracted to pay attention to what expressions your face is making."

Flabbergasted the younger man looked at Marluxia.

The pink haired man nodded. "He's got ya."

"I guess I am that obvious." Zexion muttered and walked over.

Vexen moved over on the bench so the other man could sit. "Need to talk?"

Marluxia took this as his cue to leave. "I've got some things to do over there so yell if you need me."

Vexen smiled at him then turned back to Zexion. "Well?"

"I think that I…toward Lexaeus…I might be…"

The blonde sighed. "You love him."

With a tiny nod the blue haired man responded, his eyes still on his feet.

Vexen sat back. "Well, I would love to be able to give you some good solid advice but I'm not really good with that sort of thing. Perhaps Marluxia is a better,"

"What about me?" The pink haired man's head popped up between them through the bushes.

Looking over his shoulder, Vexen gave his lover an annoyed glared. "Eavesdropping?"

With a grin he other man answered, "I realized you probably were going to have trouble with this on your own so I stuck around till you needed me."

"How sweet of you." Vexen snorted and turned.

Taking this opportunity to slip in Marluxia came around and looked at Zexion. "If it were me I would say something, but you and Lexaeus aren't exactly the most apt word users, so that might now work."

Zexion glared up at him.

"I guess you could try and drop subtle hints till he makes a move." Marluxia thought a moment.

"But Lexaeus isn't really the forward type." Vexen added.

"True." The other man started to pace. "Well, you might have to bite the bullet and say it straight to him then." He stopped and turned to Zexion. When he saw the wide-eyed look of terror he shrugged. "But that's really up to you. Maybe he'll surprise us all and actually make a move."

"You both keep saying he'll make a move but what if he doesn't even feel the same." Zexion grumbled and slouched over.

Marluxia looked at Vexen.

Vexen smirked. "Zexion, Lexaeus feels the same. Just trust us on this."

The younger man looked up. "So I should confess, huh?"

They both nodded.

Slowly Zexion stood, his shoulders a little heavier.

"Think about it a while then talk to him when you're ready." Marluxia added as he went to claim the seat next to Vexen. "He may leave you an opportunity to say it."

"Yeah." The blue haired man muttered and left the garden.

"He gonna be okay?" Marluxia looked at Vexen.

"He'll be fine." Vexen was already going back to his book.

"Aww."

"What?"

"Well, if you were at a good stopping place I thought we could break in our little reading nook." He leaned over so his nose was touching Vexen's.

The blonde looked up at him, his green eyes narrow. "We are not doing it in the garden, Marluxia."

The other man pouted and sat back.

"However, I think your bedroom is closer than mine so…" He trailed off on purpose.

It only took the pink haired man about five seconds to take in that statement, process it and fling the blond over his shoulder as they headed into the castle.

Vexen continued to read the whole way to the bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16: Silent Confessions

**Part 16: Silent Confessions**

The shopping trip was highly successful. Luxord retired to his room mumbling something about having all the gay he could handle for the day. Demyx said he wanted to go get his camera and try and get more pictures. Xigbar gave him a wink and ruffled his hair before he frolicked off.

"I think I may be hungry…again." Xaldin said holding his stomach. "How long does this last?"

"About a week, but it gets less each day." Xigbar shrugged and lead the bigger man to the kitchen. He was happy to have Xaldin back. Granted he couldn't tease him the same way he did everyone else, but he also couldn't find a better partner in crime. Plus, Xaldin was the more responsible of the apprentices so he'd be able to help Vexen more than Xigbar ever could. When they entered the kitchen they found Lexaeus at the table doing what he did best, staying completely still. "Dude, why so glum?"

Lexaeus looked at him. "Zexion," Was all he said.

"Oh lord, here it comes." Xigbar mumbled and went to the table. "Xal, you get some grub, I'll start the talk."

"Right." The dark haired man went to the fridge without a second thought.

"So," sitting down the scarred man began, "What about Zexion?"

Lexaeus seemed cautious with his words. "He…seems troubled."

"I can't _imagine _why." Xaldin called from the fridge.

The brunette looked at him annoyed. "Do you know what's bothering him?"

"Zexion has caught a little bug that we all have." Xigbar smirked. "The love bug."

"Love…"

"Yes, and you might have to actually speak and tell him how you feel." He pressed his finger against the large man's chest. "Use that thing and help the boy stop worrying."

Lexaeus' features sank. "I can't tell if you're trying to be cryptic or just annoying."

Xigbar laughed.

Xaldin shook his head and sat down. "Lexaeus are you in love with Zexion?" He didn't waste time cutting to the chase. That was so like him.

"Uh," The big man was silenced for a completely different reason now.

"It's a simple question. Yes or no?" Xaldin pressed.

"Then…yes. I do." A pink hue fell over Lexaeus face and Xigbar had to try and not laugh. This was priceless. "However, I am unsure of his feelings for me. I think I know him better than anyone but I cannot seem to read this from him."

"That is because you are making everything he does an answer to your question." Xaldin said taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Yeah, you see Lex, before you just let things flow between you naturally but now you have this desire to know something and it's messing up the 'ol Zexdar." Xigbar snagged a chip from Xaldin's plate.

"Hey!" Xaldin mumbled in protest with food still in his mouth.

"Oh it's one single chip. Deal with it." Xigbar turned back to Lexaeus. "You should confess to him."

"I should?"

Xaldin nodded, his mouth still full.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same. He may not want to be around me anymore." Now the big man was troubled. His face creased in pain and he tried to decide what to do.

"That's why I said he has the love bug, Lex, he cares about you too." The scarred man sat back in his chair. "He's always been stubborn about his emotions. If you make the first move he'll break and finally confess too. It's that simple."

"Love is never simple, Xigbar," Xaldin was finally food free. "However, in this matter it may be just that simple. Lexaeus," He turned to his long time friend, "If what Demyx prattled on about this afternoon while shopping about Zexion is true, then he's already shown you his feelings by being so determined to bring you back."

That made Lexaeus' blue eyes widen. "Oh."

"So go tell him." Xigbar added. "Think about what you wanna say and then just confess. Otherwise you'll just be dying inside whenever you're together." He smiled. "Trust me, it ain't worth trying to be noble and resist what you feel. It just hurts more."

Lexaeus nodded slowly. "All right." He stood from the table and went to the door. "Thank you. Both of you."

Both men nodded in reply. Once Lexaeus was gone Xaldin sighed. "I never thought Lexaeus would come to us for love advice."

Xigbar laughed. "Well, I can see me being of some help cause I'm actually in a relationship."

"Pedo." Xaldin smirked

"I told you he was legal!" The other man hissed. "Besides you don't even have a love interest."

Xaldin grinned more.

Looking closer at him Xigbar picked up on the hint. "Wait. No." His eye widened. "You mean you,"

"Oh, so this was where you both were." Luxord opened the door. "I was feeling a bit peckish so I thought I'd nab a bite to eat."

Xigbar regained his composure. "Well, you know where it is." He pointed over his shoulder.

The Brit shot him an annoyed look and went to the fridge.

Waiting till the blonde was out of earshot, Xigbar leaned over to Xaldin. "THE BRIT!?" He hissed as quietly as possible.

"Yes, the Brit." Xaldin rolled his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?"

"Shut up." The dark haired man grumbled and sipped his drink.

"But it's the homophobic Brit!" Xigbar wasn't sure if he was continuing this because he was trying to talk Xaldin out of it or he was just that surprised. "The Brit?"

"What about me?"

Xigbar spun around and found Luxord behind him, a sandwich on a plate in hand and a glass in the other. Not wanting to let the cat out of the bag so soon he did the only thing he could, he insulted him. "You're a douche bag." He said flatly.

"What?" Luxord's face scrunched in annoyance. "What the hell? Why are you always giving me such a bloody awful time?"

The scarred man shrugged and put his feet up on the table.

"Why is it always me? Why don't you call Xaldin a douche bag or something?" He pointed to the other man who smirked.

"Because if he did that I would stab him in his other eye." Xaldin looked over at Xigbar.

"See?" The other man laughed. "How can I deny that? Sorry Brit, but I find Xal here much more threatening then you."

Luxord glared daggers at the other man but kept his mouth shut as he stormed out of the kitchen.

Both of them stared at the door. "Xigbar," Xaldin said sternly, "if you meddle at all I will kill you."

"In most circumstances of love in this castle I would be very tempted to meddle, but I ain't touching this one with a ten foot pole." Xigbar rubbed his temple. "Seriously man, you're on your own. I thought I had my hands full with Vexen and Marluxia, but that's a cakewalk compared to the pain you're gonna put yourself through."

"I like a challenge." Xaldin replied with a grin.

Grunting Xigbar looked at him. "Yeah, but there's a difference between a challenge you can overcome and one that is impossible."

"Are you saying that it's impossible?" Blue violet eyes looked at Xigbar.

Even though Xaldin was the image of confidence, Xigbar didn't have the heart to shoot him down entirely. "No, you probably could break him down." He sighed and looked away. "So how exactly did eight former Nobodies turn gay?" He had been wondering this for some time. It seemed like everyone was more interested in the same sex…well, maybe not Luxord.

"This thing that my heart is doing now, memory compensation or whatever, is making me feel as if I am being reborn." Xaldin stared down at his glass. "I have to learn how to use my heart again. Naturally I want to find someone who can understand this."

"So you're saying that we are reaching out to someone we were close to in order to find comfort in our new heart?" Xigbar leaned on the table. "I guess that makes sense."

"I was with you when we found Luxord." Xaldin added. "That probably was what established the special connection. If it were just someone close to me it could have been you, Lexaeus or Vexen for that matter."

Xigbar cringed at the thought. "Sorry dude, I love ya and all but I just can't swing that way with you."

"Likewise." Xaldin laughed. "What I was saying before though, is that it's a connection we have with them. You found Demyx right?"

Xigbar nodded.

Xaldin continued. "You found a lot of the Neophytes and yet you refused to leave that kid alone. You were always covering for him, teasing him more then everyone else, and helping him when he needed it. Zexion and Lexaeus' connection carries even before they were Nobodies and in Vexen and Marluxia's case they seemed to be drawn to each other the moment they met."

The scarred man thought. "Yeah, I was there when they first met. I don't think I'd ever seen Vexen so mad." He laughed about it now.

"Whether it's because we seek comfort or if it was fate all along it doesn't matter too much now." The dark haired man sighed, "We seem to be linked to each other, but there is one link we share with another person that is stronger then the rest. In my case I seem to be drawn to Luxord…even when I was a Heartless."

"Yeah," Xigbar smirked, "you tried to kill him."

"Perhaps as a Heartless it was all I could think of to keep him with me." Xaldin mumbled.

Xigbar let it go. Regardless of how ridiculous this whole crazy adventure had been he was curious to see where it would lead them all. Even Xaldin's theory made him smile. He liked the idea of sharing a special connection with Demyx, one that no one else could share.

It was late afternoon and the castle was quiet. Lexaeus walked the halls, his mind wandering. He'd started thinking about what Xigbar and Xaldin had told him. If he thought about it he guessed he could see that perhaps, by some chance, Zexion felt the same. Yet, he was still worried. The pair had been close since Zexion was seven. The only one he would talk to for a long time was Lexaeus alone. If he confessed now, and it wasn't reciprocated, would he be hurting Zexion? He didn't want to take away that safe place he'd built for the younger man because of his own selfish feelings. _It ain't worth trying to be noble and resist what you feel. It just hurts more. _Xigbar's words echoed in his head. He needed to tell him. With a deep sigh he set out to Zexion's room. He said he was tired so he might still be napping. When he finally got to the door he couldn't move. His brain was telling him he should knock but his hand wasn't listening to him. Finally, slowly, he raised his hand and knocked quietly. "Zexion?" He called gently. No answer. Deciding he should at least open the door and check he turned to knob. The room was a little chilly and he realized it was because the window was open. At first he thought that the room was empty but a head of blue hair on the desk made him realize it wasn't. Zexion was lying with his head on the desk, a book under him. Taking a step into the room, Lexaeus could see that his eyes were closed. He really had been tired. "Zexion?" He called again. The other man did not stir.

Even if the blue haired boy's sleeping face seemed peaceful he figured the desk to not be very comfortable. Walking over he leaned him back and picked him up. In his arms, Zexion weighed practically nothing. Even though he wanted nothing more then to continue holding him he walked over to the bed and laid Zexion down. Looking down at him he noticed his long soft lashes that cast delicate shadows on his cheeks. His small lips barely open as he breathed steadily. He stayed leaning over him much longer then he needed to. He should have covered him up and left by now, but…

Without really thinking he slowly leaned down, inching his face closer to the smaller man's lips. Just once, he wanted to touch his lips just once before he was rejected. As much as everyone had tried to help him he could only assume that failure was awaiting his confession. Zexion deserved better then someone who couldn't even understand him. He'd failed to be able to read him lately. As his lips were merely centimeters from the other man's he heard a faint sound.

"Aeleus?" Came the tiny voice.

Startled he jumped back. Was he awake?

Zexion stirred a little and then his eyes slowly fluttered open. At first the blue eyes seemed out of focus and he tried to take in the sight before him. Lexaeus knew when Zexion realized he was there because his eyes widened and he jumped up.

"Lexaeus?" He looked away as if unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry." He sat up more. "I came in and found you sleep and since it was cold I thought that…" He looked at the bed, "I didn't want you to get cold."

"Oh." Zexion looked down. "Thank you." He clutched at his shirt, his hands unsteady.

All Lexaeus could think of was that he was making him uncomfortable. He couldn't tell if Zexion knew what he was planning right before his name was spoken.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" Zexion finally asked. He slowly looked up and for once his eyes seemed sincere, even curious.

The opening was there…and yet, he couldn't take it. "I was just making sure you were okay. I'll let you rest. You look tired." Without another word he got up and went to the door. He was a coward. There was no nobility in this, but he couldn't bear it if this whole thing went badly. He was happy with simply being a safe haven for Zexion. Even if he had to hold in his feelings forever he'd be fine with that as long as he could keep him safe, as long as he could be with him.

However, Zexion was a flurry of emotions. His head was spinning and yet he felt sad. It was almost as if a moment was slipping away and if he hesitated any longer he'd lose something he could never get back. _Zexion, Lexaeus feels the same. Just trust us on this._ Vexen's words reassured him, and with all his strength he jumped off the bed and to Lexaeus as he was reaching for the door. "Wait!" Wrapping his arms around the large waist he pressed his face to Lexaeus' back.

"Zexion?" Lexaeus' voice seemed shaky.

"Don't leave. Please, just stay here with me." He wasn't quite sure what he was saying anymore, but if this made the other man turn and look at him he keep saying these things.

And Lexaeus did turn to him. Slowly he glanced over his shoulder and then his body turned.

Zexion loosened his grip, and stared up at the big man with pink cheeks and he tried to say what he wanted. His voice seemed so shaky and he realized how much his hands shook with fear. Clenching them he swallowed hard and finally spoke. "I…I love you. I always have. I've always," His voice was cracking and he cursed his weakness, "I've always, always wanted to be with you. Even before the experiment and before the organization and before you woke up again." He should stop talking now; he was just going to humiliate himself more.

"What did you say?" Lexaeus stared down at him, his face a picture of disbelief.

Steadying his lips for one more try, Zexion repeated. "I love you, Aeleus. I always have." If his heart burst now and killed him he'd be okay. All he could think about was the words that would destroy him if they came from this man's lips.

Yet Lexaeus did not reply in such a way. Instead his hand came up and caressed Zexion's cheek ever so gently. It was almost as if he were trying to be too gentle, as if he feared breaking the smaller man.

He kept his blue eyes on Lexaeus still waiting to be turned away.

"Ienzo." Was all the big man said before lifted the blue haired boy into his arms.

Zexion wasn't even aware of lips against his own until he realized that he was pressing himself against the other man. Wrapping his legs around Lexaeus' waist he forced the kiss deeper, his arms gripping at the thick neck. If he thought his heart would burst before it hadn't even been close. It was beating so fast that the only thing he could hear was his blood pounding in his ears. The whole world was spinning and all he could focus on was the warm breath on his face, the wet tongue against his own, and the heat radiating from the body against him. He barely noticed that the bed was under him till he turned his head to let Lexaeus kiss his neck. It was like each kiss was a sweet pain that burned him. Was that a moan? Did he make that sound? Feeling his cheeks flush he opened his eyes slowly. Gently Lexaeus began to undo the buttons of the smaller man's shirt with one hand. His other reached up to brush the longer clump of hair from Zexion's face. He knew his cheeks we red but his heart was beating so quickly with anticipation he didn't care. Reaching out he pulled himself up and to Lexaeus' lips once again. Warm hands ran up his back making him shiver. Moving his head he cheeks along the larger man's cheek, trailing down to his neck. His small hands reached down and lifted the hem of Lexaeus' shirt. He half expected to receive some protest or to be pushed away, but the only thing the other man did in reply was lit his arms so the shirt could slide over them.

Zexion looked up at him, feeling embarrassed by whatever expression he must be making, but when he felt that warm hand once again stroke his cheek he closed his eyes in bliss and fell back into the kiss that soon followed. He wished he had words to speak so that he could insure this wasn't a dream, but all he could make were tiny moans as Lexaeus' other hand slid over his shoulder and down his arm, taking the shirt with it. He allowed himself to be laid back onto the bed. Feeling the hands brush against his hip he covered his mouth with the back of his hand to silence himself. The big man had hardly done anything yet and he felt as though he was going to burst. His whole body tingled and ached. Was this what love was all about? Had he simply been holding himself back for too long? Was the emotional compensation his heart was going through making his feelings from long ago that much more intense? The jeans slid off him and he opened one eye.

Lexaeus was looking at him, his blue eyes intense as if asking him a question.

He moved his lips but no sound left them. He wanted to tell him it was okay.

As if he understood Lexaeus crawled up the bed, lying down next to Zexion. Again he cupped his face and kissed him.

It was as if his body didn't belong to him anymore. He pressed his body into the embrace of Lexaeus' arms, his tiny body almost locking into the man's chest. Feeling himself tremble he reached down to unfasten Lexaeus' pants. Again no resistance came. Without warning his back was pressed to the bed and he stared up wide-eyed at Lexaeus. His broad shoulders made him feel so small, and yet he didn't mind.

A look passed over the big man's features.

Zexion wanted to ask him what was wrong, but the sudden jolt against his pelvis stopped him. Throwing his head back he cried out. It was such intense pain, and yet such a beautiful feeling. A heat blazed from his groan up his stomach and to his chest. His limbs felt weightless as he clawed at the bed trying to steady himself. His eyes fluttered open and he finally found his voice. "Aeleus!" Reaching out he managed to cling to the man's neck. Pressing his face into his shoulder he cried out again. "Aeleus, I love you!" He didn't care how ridiculous or embarrassing he sounded. As the feelings built he squeezed his arms tighter, and in turn felt Lexaeus' muscles tense. Unable to hold on anymore his grip loosened and he tumbled back onto the bed, his body now heavy, and his mind unable to hold a thought. Closing his eyes, he thought he felt that hand touch his face again, but sleep was pulling at him.

Lexaeus lay in the bed staring down at Zexion for some time. The room was so quiet he almost wanted to speak in order to break the silence, until he heard the faint sound of Zexion breathing. His mind raced with memories. The first day the boy had arrived, he didn't say anything as Ansem introduced him, and a small ragged teddy bear lay in his arms. Without thinking he offered to look after the boy. Ienzo never spoke much at first. He simply appeared to enjoy observing others. When asked a question he would consider his answer before finally speaking. However, with Aeleus around he always spoke his thoughts out loud. It was like he was giving the big man a window into his own mind. A month of being there and the teddy bear disappeared, and instead he stuck to Aeleus like glue. Thinking back now he wondering if he was merely a safe place for him. Someone he could always rely on. What if somewhere along the way he got confused about his feelings? Perhaps Ienzo had confused admiration for love. He felt so foolish for thinking this now, when it was too late to undo his sin. He had jumped at his chance and had taken advantage of the situation. And now he was lying here half naked with Zexion, touching him as if he had a right to do such a thing. Carefully he slid off the bed. Grabbing his shirt he quickly dressed. With one last glance he looked at Zexion lying enveloped in the sheets of the bed, asleep and peaceful. Holding himself back he went to the door. Right now he felt so ashamed of himself, he didn't want Zexion to see him right now. He wouldn't even know how to begin to apologize for his actions. He told himself this yet his heart felt like it was going to die from the pain. If acting on his love meant hurting Zexion, meant that he might ruin his life, then he would bottle it up. He would act as if it didn't exist. Yet, he didn't want to. Perhaps another opinion could help him straighten his own scattered thoughts. With luck Xigbar was in the kitchen making coffee.

The scarred man took one look at him and then spoke, "What happened?"

"I," How could he say it, "I…with Zexion…we,"

"Sit." With a sigh Xigbar pointed to the table. Sliding his own coffee across the table to the big man he went to get himself some. Once he had made a fresh cup he sat down across from Lexaeus. "Okay, start from the beginning."

When Zexion awoke he wasn't quite aware of what was going on. As he slowly regained his consciousness he began to remember what had happened before he fell asleep. Feeling his face getting hot he slowly rose. "Um, Lexaeus?" He called. Turning he found himself alone in the bed, and upon further inspection he found himself alone in the room as well. His first thought was that he had dreamed the whole thing, but looking down at his naked body he deduced that it couldn't be. Had Lexaeus left right after? Why would he do…he felt fear grip him. Did the big man regret what had happened? Slowly he hung his feet off the bed, holding the sheet close to him. His body hurt a little but he still managed to get his clothes and dress. Lexaeus would have told him. He wouldn't just run off without saying a word, right? He hoped he was right. It had taken all his strength to confess and when he was finally pulled up into that kiss he thought that he was being accepted. However, was Lexaeus merely trying to fulfill his whim because he didn't want to hurt the boy he'd looked after for years? Thinking further, Zexion knew that Lexaeus would do such a thing. He shook his head and went to the door. There was no point in guessing; he would simply go straight to the source of the issue.

"So you just left him there?" Xigbar slammed his coffee down on the table. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." Lexaeus said looking down. He felt so sheepish.

"I understand your fears but to just leave him alone after that, you're going to end up scaring him." The scarred man ran a hand through his hair. "Just because he hides his real emotions doesn't mean you can't push him over the edge."

"I KNOW THAT!" Slamming his fist on the table he let his head sink into his hands. "I know that, and it scares me. If this feeling he thinks is love is simply just admiration, is dependence, then what I did was despicable." God his heart hurt. "If he realizes it then he'll hate himself and me. It'll make things worse then if I simply let him think it was a mistake."

Growling Xigbar smacked him in the head. "Lex, how old is he?"

"What?"

"How old is he?" The scarred man asked again.

"Twenty-sev…"

"That's right! He's twenty-seven years old and not a baby clinging to your shirt anymore. Pull your head out of your ass and stop over thinking everything. You're so damned selfless about things, but in doing that you're going to end up hurting him." Sitting back he sighed. "You're confusing the past with now. Perhaps this admiration and dependence between you did exist when he was younger, but not now. He's an adult and more than capable of making his own decisions and mistakes. If he says he loves you then just take it that he truly and sincerely does." He reached up to the earring. "I had doubts about things in the beginning. Demyx is half my age and yet, when he was so sincere and sure about his confession to me I felt those doubts leave. It didn't matter how old I was, or the fear that he was just going along with my whims because it's in his nature. Those things don't matter when you really love someone. I've learned that."

Lexaeus nodded. "I still don't know how to face him."

"Well, just don't do what you always do, say nothing." Standing he took his mug to the sink. "Right now, Zexion is vulnerable because he confessed his true feelings, while you still haven't said a thing about it. Saying nothing is the same as rejecting him."

"But," He was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

Zexion stared at him, blue eyes unreadable.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Xigbar said as he walked to the sink. "Heard you were taking a nap."

"Yeah." Was all the other man replied with.

"Hungry?" Xigbar kept up the conversation because he had a feeling he knew what Lexaeus would do. This was not going to be pretty.

"I suppose." Zexion muttered, still looking at Lexaeus.

"Well then," Breaking the gaze between them, Lexaeus stood, "I'll leave you both be. I'm going for a walk." He didn't look at the blue haired man again as he walked by him to the door.

Zexion's face fell towards the floor, his body almost shrinking.

When the big man finally left the room it went quiet.

Xigbar was close to just letting everything out in the open when he heard the tiniest sound. Was that the sound of someone crying? Turning he stared at Zexion.

His blue hair concealed his eyes, but his whole body was shaking. His fists clenched till the knuckles were white. It took a moment for him to see the tiny streams of water falling down his cheeks.

"Zexion?" He took a step toward him.

"Why?" Was all he said before the cries broke through him and he sobbed uncontrollably.

This was worse then he thought. Going quickly he put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey, don't fall apart now." He'd never seen Zexion like this, ever.

"Impossible!" He cried and shook more. "I can't…stop!"

Doing the only logical thing he could he wrapped his arms around Zexion. "Hey, little guy, it's okay."

Whether it was food that brought him or the sound of the cries that filled the room Xaldin came in. He took one look at the scene and his face filled with surprise.

Xigbar looked at him, and something passed between them.

Nodding once Xaldin turned and left the kitchen in search of Lexaeus.

Lexaeus sat out in the terrace. He looked up at the stars wondering if he'd ever stop hating himself. He'd done exactly what Xigbar told him not to. How badly had he hurt Zexion? Would the man even show his pain or would he act as if nothing was amiss? For once he had no idea. He'd been unable to read Zexion this through this entire ordeal. With a heavy sigh he slouched over. What should he do? The faint sound of footsteps made him turn. Seeing whom it was made his whole chest tighten. Now there was nowhere to run.

Zexion took one look at the big man's expression and turned his back on him. "Just forget about it. We'll just pretend it never happened, all right." His voice sounded different. "I'm sorry I did such a thing. I know you must find me disgusting so I'll leave the castle if you'd like."

Where was this coming from? Lexaeus took a step toward him.

The blue haired man seemed like he wanted to say more but he stopped himself. Was he shaking?

Lexaeus moved quickly, grabbing Zexion's wrist before he could run away.

"Let go!" Spinning around he tried to free himself from the big man's grip. When he finally looked up to face Lexaeus it was a sight more beautiful and painful than anything he'd ever seen. Blue eyes sparkled with tears, yet were filled with such anger, however that look turned to agony as his lips trembled. "Just let me go." He whimpered.

"Zexion." He wanted to reach for him, to wipe those tears from his cheeks.

"It's over, so please let me go. It's my fault anyways so,"

"NO!" He couldn't do this anymore. He'd done the one thing he never wanted to do. He'd made Zexion cry. "This is all my fault. I've been selfish."

"What are you talking about?" Looking away, Zexion tried to free himself again.

Lexaeus yanked the other man into his arms. "I was trying to give you up because I didn't want you to make a mistake."

"Mistake!" Zexion tried to push himself away.

"I thought that you were confusing your feelings for me and I didn't want to be the one to ruin you if you realized that you didn't love me." Lexaeus rarely spoke, but it was never because he found it hard to. Saying these things now he wished that he could use fear of speaking as an excuse. This was the hardest thing he'd ever say, and yet it had to be done. "I was going to bow out and let you go."

"You idiot." Was all Zexion answered with, he tried once more to free himself.

Lexaeus held him tighter. "But I can't do it." Gathering his words he pulled away so he could look at Zexion's face. "I can't let you go knowing how much I love you."

"What?" With wide eyes, Zexion stared at him in disbelief.

"I love you, so much that I can't seem to think clearly at all. I'm sorry for my stubbornness and my idiocy. I thought I was protecting you when I was only causing you more pain." He closed his eyes. Right now he felt like the smallest person in the world.

"You really are an idiot."

His eyes snapped open and he stared down at Zexion who smiled up at him.

"So you do love me?" The confidence returned to his face, but it wasn't in the same masked way he'd had it before. It was honest.

"Yes." Lexaeus nodded.

"Then that's all I need." He wrapped his arms around Lexaeus he hugged him tightly.

The big man suddenly knelt down, on his knees he was actually about the same height at Zexion. "I'm sorry. Zexion, I really am,"

"I know." The other man sighed. "I know that now."

"I didn't mean to hurt you,"

"I know that too, but honestly I'm so happy right now that anything pain I felt before doesn't matter." Leaning over he took the big man's lips and kissed him deeply.

Lexaeus wrapped his arms around the smaller man; his heart so chaotic that he thought it would explode. Why did it have to take him losing it to know how to use it correctly? Had he ever felt so strongly before?

Just inside the castle Xaldin typed a message into his phone. He stood from his leaning spot on the wall as he flipped the phone shut. With a grin he headed to the lab. The message sent read, "_He told him."_ A few seconds later he received a message from Xigbar. Opening his phone he laughed.

"_About damned time!"_

Shaking his head he breathed a sigh of relief. It was so much more interesting having a heart.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17: Impossible Challenge

**Part 17: Impossible Challenge**

When Xaldin walked into the lab he found Xigbar there along with Demyx, Marluxia and Vexen. "Well, they finally confessed. Both of them."

Xigbar grinned and nodded.

"Speaking of confessions, good luck, Romeo." Marluxia grinned.

"What?"

Demyx turned around in his chair. "Xiggy told us you have a crush on Luxy. Good luck!"

"We're routing for you." Vexen said flatly as he typed at the computer.

"Xigbar." Xaldin growled and looked at the man.

Raising a finger, Xigbar sat up. "Hey, you said I couldn't tell Luxord or interfere with him, you never said a thing about not telling everyone else." He was a slippery son of a bitch. It was half of his charm really.

"I should have known you'd find some loop hole, you bastard." Xaldin clenched his fists.

The scarred man shrugged.

"In all sincerity though, Xaldin," Marluxia interrupted, "good luck with that."

The dark haired man looked at him. "Is it really such a thing to give me that look? You all act as though it's impossible."

"Well," Demyx bit his lip, "Luxy is kinda resistant."

Annoyed Xaldin crossed his arms.

"If it were anyone else it would be an impossible feat." Vexen stopped typing. "For you though, it'll just be very difficult."

"Which is why he needs our support!" Demyx threw his arm in the air.

Xigbar flashed a smile at Xaldin.

The man who they were cheering on shook his head, his dreadlocks shifting along his back. The cocky bastard had told the others so they would support him. As much of a dick as he was he always had good intentions…well most of the time.

"So out of morbid curiosity," Marluxia smirked, "what is your plan?"

Xaldin looked at the flowery assassin. "Well,"

"So this is where everyone is." Luxord strolled into the lab. "It's been so quiet that I was wondering if you all left."

"And leave you all alone?" Xigbar said shocked. "Never."

"What are you all jabbering on about anyways?" He looked at the cluster of poofs near the computer, and then at Xaldin who was still halfway between them and the door. "What?"

"You're a douche bag." Xigbar said with a sigh. "That's really all there is to it."

"What the hell?" He glared at the scarred man. "Why can't you just bloody leave me alone? You always have to act like a dick when I'm around."

"Actually he acts like a dick all the time to everyone." Vexen said typing. "However, you seem to think you need to be an exception to that rule."

Laughing, Xigbar looked at the Brit. "'Fraid it's true, blondy."

"Well you know what I think, Xigbar?" Luxord clenched his fist. "You sir," he pointed at him, "are a giant bag of douche. Good day." Spinning around he stormed out of the lab.

Blinking Xigbar suddenly grinned, "Well chaps, I think I was told off right well." He said mocking the angry man's British accent before laughing again.

Xaldin groaned. "Very nice, Xigbar." Shaking his head he turned and followed the blonde.

"Good luck!" They all called and waved, except Vexen who was still typing.

Once the Whirlwind Lancer was gone Marluxia, who didn't turn his face from the door, said, "Fifty Munny says he breaks and tries to jump him tonight."

Xigbar smirked, still facing the door as well, "You're on."

Luxord grumbled all the way down the hall. He needed to be away from those jerks for a while. What was the deal? Every time he entered a room Xigbar acted like a dick. Sure, he was like that most of the time but he couldn't shake the feeling that they were hiding something, and everyone knew about it except him. Was he not trusted? Sure he'd been really homophobic for a while after waking up but he was getting used to it. He was making an attempt to accept everyone without freaking out. Wandering out onto the terrace he flicked out his cards and started shuffling them. Life was so much easier when it was win or lose. He'd never been one for cheating, but sometimes he wish he could at life. People had too many secrets and pieces to them to really ever know if you were right. He'd never taken enough time to try and see if he could learn everything about one person. It seemed like too much work anyways. With a heavy sigh he sat down and hung his feet over the edge. The feeling of something cold on his cheek made him jump. "HUH?" Turning he found himself face to face with a glass of what he assumed was alcohol.

"Figured you could use a drink." Xaldin held the cup in front of him, a smirk on his lips.

"Thanks." He gratefully took the glass and held it between his hands, not sipping it yet.

Xaldin sat down next to him, a glass of his own in his hands. "He's not always that bad, you know?" He muttered.

"Hm?" Luxord looked at him. "You mean Xigbar?" Receiving a nod in answer, the blonde Brit sighed. "That's really not the problem."

The dark haired man's violet blue eyes turned to him, "Oh?"

"I guess I just feel left out is all. I mean it's probably my fault for acting like such a whiner when I found out everyone was gay, but I mean, come on, can you blame me?" He sipped his drink. "I just feel like I'm left out of the loop is all."

Xaldin stared up at the night sky. "Perhaps, it's something you're better off not knowing for now."

"Why? I mean and it's just me who doesn't know, right? I assume you know." He raised a brow as he pouted.

The strands of hair that hung over Xaldin's eyes shifted as his head turned falling across his face. "It could be just some gay thing you don't want to know about."

This threw off the blonde and his gaze shifted to the grass. "Well, if that were the case why do you get to know? I mean, you're not gay. You fit in just fine with them, so why am I the one left out?" He was mumbling down.

Xaldin smiled at him, that same confident cocky grin that pissed Xigbar off. "How do you know?"

"Huh?" The Brit blinked, his blue eyes wide. "How do I know, what?"

Now that grin became almost seductive, and his eyes narrowed. "That I'm not gay?" He leaned near Luxord, "I could be the same as them, and who knows, I could be the one who has his sights on you."

Leaning back, Luxord looked away. "That's really not funny, Xal. Your jokes bloody suck."

Annoyance suddenly passed over Xaldin's features and with one hand he pushed the blond onto the stone floor. "Do they?" He raised a brow.

Luxord stared up wide-eyed. "What are you doing?" He squeaked.

"I could," he leaned closer, "kiss you right now and you wouldn't be able to react until after I did it. Hell, I could have my way with you and you probably wouldn't he able to overpower me." His face hovered just over Luxord.

The Brit was frozen, his blue eyes fearful.

It would take Xaldin a simple matter of an inch to steal the blonde's lips, but as quickly as he had pinned the man he sat up, laughing. "Honestly, Luxord, if you just give in like that you won't be able to protect your virtue."

Shakily, Luxord sat up. "You were kidding? Really?"

Reaching over he patted the shaken Brit's shoulder. "Don't worry, you're safe with me. Even if I was joking I couldn't just jump you when you were so scared."

Luxord sat up, his breathing strained as he tried to slow his heart rate. When had that happened? He was trying to process Xaldin's words when he paused. He had said _if_ he were joking, "Xaldin,"

"You should maybe get some sleep. I hear we're going to actually have to do some work tomorrow." Xaldin looked at him. Even if he was a frightening opponent in battle his calm collected nature made him seem so comfortable to be around. Especially now that he laughed and joked like any normal person.

Swallowing his question Luxord nodded. "Yeah, thanks for the talk, Xaldin." Steadily he got up. "I guess I need to relax more."

"You know, Luxord," Xaldin's voice seemed to echo around him, "if you ever need to talk, I'm a good listener."

"I know, it's why I told you what was bothering me earlier." He didn't look at the man still sitting on the terrace until he was almost in the castle. He watched Xaldin's broad back for a moment. He must have been kidding. He was probably just trying to take him mind off the other worries he had. That had to be it. Turning he finally left to go back to his room.

On the terrace Xaldin exhaled at the sound of retreating footsteps. He'd almost screwed up. As confident about the whole thing he still found it hard to restrain himself. It would have been so easy to kiss him, but then he's run the risk of losing any chance at a continuation. Sighing he sipped his drink and thought back to the past. When he was sixteen he received a letter from Ansem the Wise. The owner of the shop he worked at during that time was apparently an old friend of the acclaimed scientist. Xaldin never stayed anywhere long, he had no friends of family or even a home to go back to. He made the best out of that life. People always told him he had a good head on his shoulders if he'd only apply himself. The shop owner got in contact with Ansem and told him about Xaldin's potential. He could have refused going to meet the famous scientist, but seeing as how his current boss went to so much trouble he decided to at least meet the guy. So he packed his bags and headed for the train station that would take him to Radiant Garden.

When he entered the train station he started to wonder if this was what he was supposed to do. He got his ticket and headed for the platform. Sitting down on the bench he watched as the other passengers boarded their trains.

"Pick one."

He turned to see a deck of cards arranged out before him. "What?"

A blonde boy looked at him. "Pick one. I'll guess what it is." His mischievous grin sparked a curiosity in Xaldin.

He reached out and snagged a card.

"All right!" The boy folded the other cards up and looked at him. "You picked the," he grinned, "the Jack of Hearts."

Looking down at his card he smiled. "How did you know?"

Taking back the card the blond boy shrugged. "Don't know. I guess I see what kinda person you are and then the card just comes to me." He shuffled the cards.

"So what kinda person do I seem like?"

The boy paused. "You're someone who doesn't want to be a leader but you still managed to rise high up on the scale. People look to you." He pulled a few tricks of making a card appear and disappear.

"So a Jack." Xaldin sat back.

"It's a face card. Its value is more than most other cards. A king is a leading card but that's not you. And an Ace which beats all," he grinned, "that's the hero of the game. That's not you either, though."

He smiled. "No, it isn't." Staring at the track he asked, "What about the suit?"

The blond produced Xaldin's card again. "I don't know. It just seemed like the right one for you though. I don't know why the cards come to me but I'm never wrong." His blue eyes looked back at Xaldin. "Here." He handed the card to him.

"Are you sure?" He reached out for the card. Just then he heard someone announce the arrival of his train over the loudspeaker.

"Yeah." The bay placed the card in Xaldin's hand. "Maybe it'll bring you luck." He winked.

Taking the card Xaldin stood as he saw his train pulling into the station.

"That your train?" The blond asked.

"Yeah." Xaldin tossed his bag over his shoulder. "Maybe I'll see you around." He glanced over his shoulder.

The blonde smiled. "Maybe. Good luck."

"You too." Then he boarded the train and went to meet his new life.

Xaldin sighed, his mind snapping back to the present. If only he had that card. Maybe he'd feel luckier now. However, could a good luck charm work against the one who gave it away?

Vexen answered the latest email from Sora and Riku. They had found out where Larxene's Heartless was and were in pursuit. Clicking the send button he stretched and stood from his desk.

"Done?" Marluxia lounged at the other desk. The other had all retreated for the evening after Xigbar and Marluxia found out there was no winner to their bet.

"Yes." He turned to the pink haired man.

"So," the other man stood and sauntered over to him, "my room or yours tonight?" His devilish grin was hard to resist.

"We are going to have a busy day tomorrow. We should actually get some sleep." The blonde shot him down as he went to the door.

"But everyone else in the castle doesn't have to sleep now. In fact they're all doing what I want to be!" Marluxia pouted.

Pausing Vexen glanced over his shoulder. "Which is why we have to be the responsible ones."

"I don't want to be!" The pink haired man growled. Wrapping his arms the back of Vexen he purred into his ear. "I'd much rather be having my way with you."

"No surprise." Shoving off the man Vexen continued his way out of the lab. "Would it kill you to just go to sleep?"

"Maybe." Something in Marluxia's voice made the other man pause.

Looking back Vexen could see the confusion on the pink haired man's face.

"It's just that I feel like if I don't take all I can from these moments you'll just change your mind." Running his fingers through his hair he shrugged. "Never mind. It's my own worries again."

"It's not that I," he paused, "I just need a little more time. I have been thinking about it." He had. It was the subject of love again. It wasn't as though he were refusing to tell Marluxia for no reason. There were other things he had to deal with before he felt comfortable enough to tell him.

"Then that's fine." Marluxia walked toward him. Taking his hand he smiled. "As long as you're thinking about it, then it's fine."

Staring down at their joined hands, Vexen sighed. "I have."

"If you ever want to tell me anything," Marluxia began staring down at their hands as well, "I'll listen. Whatever it is I'll listen if it'll help you."

Vexen sighed. "Talking about it means remember it, and I…" He trailed off. He didn't want to think about this. Things were actually going well with life. He was happy that he had Marluxia, but subjects like love and the past only threatened to destroy that peaceful life he gained. He felt the warmth of someone's skin on his face.

Marluxia lifted Vexen's face. His blue eyes full of concern. "Vexen?"

He felt his heart rate rise at the sound of his name from this man's mouth.

"So is it my room or yours?" A smile played on his lips.

Vexen pushed him away and turned. "I knew it." Even though he tried to be mad he still laughed. Trying to hide his smile from the other man he walked down the hall.

Marluxia's deep laugh sounded behind him. "Well?"

Vexen stopped. "Mine." Looking over his shoulder yet again he let his smile be seen by his lover. If only the past never existed.

_EVEN, RUN! Get inside and don't come out!_

Early the next day Vexen had everyone gather in the lab. "So Marluxia, Xigbar, Demyx and I will be going to The World That Never Was in order to find out if Xemnas has started to build Kingdom hearts." He had just received an email from Sora saying they found Larxene but she keeps dodging their advances. "Zexion I was wondering if you and Lexaeus would offer to stay at the castle and help Larxene when she wakes up. It should be any day now as long as our Keyblade wielders can catch her."

The blue haired man nodded. "Of course. It would be no trouble."

Lexaeus stood a few inches behind him. The pair didn't act much different from before except for the tension between them was gone.

"All right." Vexen nodded.

"What about us?" Xaldin asked as he leaned on a desk. Luxord sat on the desk next to him.

"Well, we still need to find Axel's Container." The blonde sighed. "I was wondering if you could try and find out any information. Luxord you don't have to go if,"

"I'll go." The blonde Brit said quickly. "I can't stay cooped up her anyways, besides I should bloody well earn my keep."

Vexen nodded, a tiny grin on his face. "All right then. Does everyone know what they are doing?" He received nods all around. "Good." He sent Marluxia to pack their bags; Xigbar and Demyx went to get food for the trip.

Xaldin slipped away from the other four left in the room. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked Vexen who was answering another email.

"Of course. Why?" The blonde answered without looking up.

"If it's Kingdom Hearts…well," He paused. "I don't know the details but I know that it's a touchy issue with you."

I'm fine. I'm not a child, Xaldin." Standing straight Vexen turned to him. "You do best to look after yourself as well. I trust you to make any preparations you need."

The dark haired man grinned. "It's funny hearing you sound so leader-like." He laughed. "And the rest of us are listening to you without question."

"I didn't ask for this job but everyone seems to be looking to me for help." The blond mumbled.

"It's cause you were the first awake, and the one who helped all of us. It'd be rude to not help find everyone else." Crossing his arms, Xaldin's eyes darted to Luxord who sat on the desk shuffling cards.

"Good luck." Vexen said after a few moments.

Xaldin turned to him. Catching his friend's meaning he nodded. "It's harder then I thought it would be."

Vexen nodded. "Yes, but he offered to go along with you so it looks promising. Maybe spending some time with you will help in your cause." He turned at the sound of the door.

Marluxia gestured over his shoulder. "I got the bags packed. I'm going to go pick up the Gummi Ship."

"All right." Vexen nodded.

When Marluxia was gone Xaldin smirked. "So when are you going to tell him how you really feel?"

"What?" Thrown off by the comment Vexen turned to the other man.

"Even, it's written all over your face. I know you have this thing about trying to distance yourself from everything but even if things are content now, you might lose them if you hesitate."

"You're as bad as Xigbar." The blonde scoffed. "I suppose I am being unfair, but I am not without a reason."

"I know that, and I'm sure that Marluxia does too, but maybe you should give it a try." He scratched his head, "Not that I'm one to talk, but you have a better shot than me at this point."

Vexen simply nodded. "I will take it into consideration." He sat quietly for a few moments before grabbing his coat. "I think I shall join Marluxia, I should stretch my legs before we are cooped up in a Gummi Ship for four hours."

Xaldin laughed as the blonde quickly left the room in an attempt to catch up with his lover.

An hour later and the four companions loaded into the Gummi Ship. Zexion and Lexaeus saw them off. Xaldin and Luxord said goodbye as they set out towards town to get a Gummi Ship of their own.

The trip to The World That Never Was ended up being uneventful and the four chatted and speculated about what they would find waiting for them when they arrived at their destination.


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18: Past & Present

**Part 18: Past & Present **

"_What's going on?" He looked at his mother as they ran through the streets._

_"I don't know! Everything just started crumbling. We have to find your father!" His mother turned at the sound of someone calling to her. "Even, come on!" She took his hand as they ran._

His body jolted as he awoke. "hm?" Looking around groggily he found Marluxia looking at him.

"We're here." His expression seemed worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He rubbed his eyes. "I don't think I slept well last night."

"Sorry." The pink haired man mumbled sheepishly. "That's my fault."

Vexen grinned. "I didn't mind that much."

"All right, enough flirting, you two!" Xigbar said as he unstrapped himself from the pilot's seat. "We got some investigating to do."

Demyx hopped out of the Gummi Ship and stretched.

Xigbar quickly followed his lover, but when he saw the sight before him he froze. "Holy mother of God." He stared up at the sky.

"What is it?" Vexen crawled out of the ship and stared up at the sky as well. "Oh no." Hanging over them was the things they had all feared. A moon-like object in the shape of a heart pulsed like a beacon. Vexen felt his heart lurch at the sight. He didn't think he'd feel like this upon seeing Kingdom Hearts again. Yet, there it was, and on the verge of completion.

"How could he have gotten this far so quickly?" Xigbar turned to Vexen. "That wasn't there the last time we were here. It's been less than two weeks!"

"I don't know." The blonde looked back at Marluxia. "Lock it up. We're going to the castle."

"The castle?" Demyx looked spun around. "I thought we were just checking on things."

"Yes, Demyx, and I've decided we can't afford to wait." The blonde scientist set out ahead. He didn't even hear the protests and pleas to slowdown from the others. His mind was racing with images. It was as if memories were trying to break through the barrier he'd placed around them. He started to remember the screams and the cries of the world around him. _EVEN! RUN!_

"VEXEN!" Marluxia was right next to him. Reaching out he snagged the blonde's arm, yanking him to a halt. "Will you just chill for a moment and let the rest of us all catch up?"

He blinked as if coming back to the present. "Sorry." He muttered, realizing he was being too hasty. He couldn't afford to lose his head now, not when that thing was so close to completion. Had he used his heart enough to remember it as a Nobody he may have refused to be apart of the entire plan to use it while in the Organization. Were these memories surfacing because of Kingdom Hearts or was it the other matter pertaining to Marluxia that was making him remember? Shaking it off he waited for the others and then the four set off for the castle.

"Vex?" Xigbar had snuck up next to him. "You all right?"

"I," he thought a moment, "I don't know."

"I thought so. You've been really spacing since yesterday." Choosing his words carefully, Xigbar ventured further, "Is it cause of," he pointed to the sky.

"Maybe." Mumbled the blonde.

Nodding the scared man sighed. "Look, if…well if it gets too much you can always back out. The three of us can handle it."

"I'm not incapable of facing it, Xigbar." Vexen snapped. "I think I was simply thrown off by seeing it again. Nothing to worry about."

Xigbar didn't believe him but he didn't want to argue anymore. Marluxia and Demyx both seemed like they had overheard a little too much already. This secret was going to be trouble. He had a feeling that if Vexen really was as thrown off as he thought then things could get very bad for the blonde real fast. Especially in this place the darkness seemed to grab onto anything you feared. If Vexen couldn't shake it then…well, he didn't really want to think about the possibility of that.

When they entered the castle all four of them prepared for some kind of defensive attack, but none came. "Well, that's odd." Marluxia lowered his scythe." He has to know we're here, right?"

"Perhaps he doesn't care." Xigbar snorted.

"Perhaps he has other plans for us." Vexen walked over to the control pad that would lead them into the inner recesses of the castle. The bridge formed before them and the blonde led the way. "Regardless of the non-existent welcoming party we would all be wise to not let our guard down." Once across the bridge they stared up at the large spiral staircase.

"You think he's up at the top?" Xigbar smirked. "He'd be so like him."

"You mean we have to climb all the way up to the top?" Demyx whined.

The scarred man looked at his lover. "I could carry you if you'd like."

With a little grin Demyx stared back at him. "You might hurt yourself if you try and carry me all the way up."

Pretending to be hurt by the age jab, Xigbar faked a sniffle. "How mean, Dem."

"Knock it off." Vexen snapped. "I told you we have to pay atten…" The ground beneath them shifted. "What in the…?"

"The grounds giving way!" Marluxia wrapped an arm around Vexen and yanked him from his current position as the ground crumbled. The pair fell back onto the stairs escaping a long trip down.

Xigbar and Demyx were not so lucky. "SHIT!" The older man grabbed Demyx. "Hang on, little dude, this is not gonna be fun."

"HUH?" Demyx squeaked as he felt himself start to fall.

"Xigbar!" Vexen screamed.

The scarred man shot him a cocky grin as the two fell into the darkness below.

"XIGBAR! DEMYX!" The blond about fell over himself, and Marluxia had to yank him back.

"You can't help them if you fall in too." The pink haired man growled. "They'll be fine."

Gritting his teeth Vexen clenched his fists and stood. "Damn that Xemnas." He hissed as he climbed the stairs.

Rolling his eyes, Marluxia stood and followed. "Isn't there a lake under the castle?" He tried to recall, but he'd not spent much time here. Shortly after being inducted to the Organization he'd been put in charge of Castle Oblivion.

"Yes." Vexen answered quickly.

"They'll be okay, Vexen." Marluxia assured him. When he got no reply he took the stairs two at a time, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"I'm fine." Vexen muttered. "I know they'll be fine. It's just that,"

"He really makes you that angry?" Marluxia was referring to Xemnas.

"He was like that even before. It was all about whatever he wanted. He pushed his ideals and desires on all of us." The blonde slid from Marluxia's embrace. "Let's hurry. Perhaps we can talk some sense into him, though I doubt it."

Reluctantly Marluxia followed. He didn't know what else to do. Getting Vexen had not been an easy road, but for the first time he was truly lost. The blonde was distant, and his mind seemed preoccupied with things Marluxia might never know. He had a good idea what it might entail but as far as the details he could only speculate. Something bad had happened before Vexen had become an apprentice. It was something that had to do with Kingdom hearts and the original battle of the Keyblade Wielders, he was sure of it.

"Oh, sonuvabitch!" Xigbar rolled over, holding his head. As he had said the fall had not been fun. Sitting up he noticed that he was soaked. "Aww, man." He flicked his arms to get rid of some water, but it didn't make much difference. "Figures this happens to me." Looking around he saw the cavern around him and a waterfall coming from up above. On the opposite all he saw a pipe streaming water as well. If memory served him right that connected into the castle. "Demyx!" He called as he stood. "Dem!" He searched the area around him. The boy couldn't have fallen very far from where he was. "HEY, DEMYX!" Walking around a patch of rocks he saw a familiar head of blond hair. "Demyx!" Running over he lifted the other man's head from the rocks. "Dem? Hey!" He gave the blonde a little shake. "Come on, speak to me. Demyx?"

"Nghf…" Demyx's lashes fluttered as he squeezed his eyes tighter.

"Hey, you okay?" Xigbar called softly.

"Am I dead?" He opened his eyes and smiled.

"No." Xigbar grinned down at him.

"Oh, good." Slowly he tried to sit up. "My head hurts."

"Mine too." Xigbar helped the blond up. "We fell quite a ways." Looking up again he sighed.

"Vexen and Marly?" Demyx asked.

"I'm sure they're fine." He surveyed the area. Going back up the way they came was out of the question. He could try and teleport them but he almost thought it would be too far, plus he had no idea where to land them. It was too risky and he didn't want to end sending them down that drop again. "Any bright ideas?"

Demyx rubbed the back of his head and looked around. "We can't teleport?"

"I could try but there's no telling where we'll end up." The scarred man shrugged.

"That pipe." Demyx thought a moment. "Doesn't that lead into the castle?"

"Yeah, but I have no clue where in the castle it goes to." Xigbar groaned.

"You can surf, right?" Demyx pulled out his sitar.

Xigbar looked at him a moment then caught his meaning. "Yeah." He grinned.

"Good, cause I got an idea." The blonde smirked.

Vexen felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out. He had a text message.

_That freakin hurt…a lot!_

With a sigh of relief he turned to Marluxia. "They're fine." He held up his phone.

"Message from Xigbar?" Marluxia raised a brow.

The blonde nodded then turned to his phone as it beeped at him.

_Got a plan to get back into the castle. You two keep going. We'll catch up. Xig._

Closing his phone Vexen looked back at Marluxia.

"They'll catch up later?" He guessed. When he got a nod he laughed. "I knew that old bastard wouldn't go down easy." Walking past Vexen he shook his head. "I can only imagine how they'll make it back up here, but I'm sure it'll be quite a sight."

"Probably." Vexen followed, his mood much better then it had been a few minutes before.

"I wonder what Xemnas has planned next. Will it be more traps or will he send out Saix?" Marluxia muttered as they reached the top of the stairs. "What floor is this?"

"The sixth." Vexen sighed. "We haven't met any resistance yet."

"That does not bode well." The pink haired man suddenly paused. Readying his scythe he glanced to his side. "We have visitors."

"Finally." The blonde spun around to cover Marluxia's back, his shield ready.

"You know," Marluxia laughed, "I don't think I've ever actually got to fight with you." They moved center of the room so that there was no blind spots.

"No, you haven't." Vexen smirked. "Should be interesting."

"Well, I know now that I shouldn't underestimate you." The playful tone in the man's voice made the moment seem so relaxed.

"That's right." The blonde joked back. Suddenly both men bolted and took down the first wave of Heartless coming at them.

"You're sure about this?" Xigbar held his makeshift board and stared up at the pipe.

"Of course I am. I'll just make the water flow go up." Demyx readied his sitar. "Just don't fall off, okay." His playful smile wasn't reassuring.

Shaking his head Xigbar readied his board. "Okay, let's do this."

The blonde strummed a little tune on his instrument, "Dance Water!" The water around them shot up launching them into the pipe.

Xigbar tried to not think about it too much as he flipped the board under his feet and got his balance.

Demyx laughed next to him as they rode the water up the pipe. He was using his sitar as a board. He rode the water with excellent skill, which shouldn't have been surprising for a water user.

The pair ducked and weaved all along the pipe. Finally Xigbar turned to the blonde. "I don't know where this goes so it may be a rough landing."

Demyx laughed more. "Who knows maybe we'll show up right where Marly and Vexen are."

The scarred man thought a moment. "With our luck we'll land right on top of them."

Swinging his scythe around he nailed the last heartless. Marluxia looked around to make sure they hadn't missed any. "Well, he certainly didn't take us lightly." He grunted as he cracked his knuckles.

Vexen lowered his shield. "No, he didn't."

"So if he does manage to complete Kingdom Hearts," Turning the pink haired man met Vexen's gaze, "what will happen?"

The blonde's eye almost darkened and for a moment he seemed ready to turn without answering the question. Opening his mouth he second-guessed his response then started again, "Nothing." He muttered.

"What?"

"Everything will be nothing." He looked away, his gaze drifting around the room. "That's why we can't let him." His expression seemed troubled and he looked back at Marluxia, "You know what we were talking about yesterday?"

Marluxia nodded slowly. "Yes."

"I've thought a lot about it."

"Vexen, you really don't,"

The blonde held up a hand. "I have my reasons for being this way. Even so I realize that I am being unfair. When we dealt with your mother," He swallowed, "I think it was the first time I was really worried about someone else in a long time. I have tried to distance myself from everything because…well, because of what happened in the past."

"Yeah." Marluxia wanted to run to him, but he had a feeling he knew where Vexen was going with this so he stayed his ground.

"However, you have also been through troubles and have so many reasons to not want to trust anyone, and yet," Green eyes stared across the room at the other man, "you seem to be so attached to me. I don't know why exactly."

"Likewise." Marluxia smirked as he stared at the floor. For some reason it seemed so hard to look straight at Vexen. It was as if those green eyes were looking through him. "I mean, I don't know why you put up with me."

Vexen smiled, "I do." There was a fondness in his voice that made Marluxia blush and in turn made the blonde blush as well. Slightly frazzled he looked away clearing his throat. "Anyways, the point I'm trying to make is that I have been thinking about this issue we seem to keep having, and I," He paused trying to form the words, "Well, Marluxia I think that I,"

"How charming." A deep voice interrupted as it filled the room.

The pair turned to the sound and found their visitor. Well visitors.

"I was debating on whether to interrupt but I find it all nauseating really." Xemnas smiled at them. "You come into my castle and sit down to have a heart to heart talk. Not exactly the kind of thing one does in enemy territory."

"Why are you trying to bring about Kingdom Hearts, Xemnas?" Vexen glared. "You already have your heart back so why do it?"

"Because, old friend, I want to witness it's true power." He stared up through the glass at the Heart shaped moon. "Imagine the beauty of it when it's at completion. I cannot believe I only wished to use it to give back my heart. There is so much more potential."

"You delusional son of a," Marluxia clutched his scythe.

Saix growled next to Xemnas.

The white haired man held up a hand. "Now, now, let us not pounce too soon." He told the Heartless.

The Heartless backed down, his eyes still on the pair of men across the room.

"Stop this now, Xemnas. You won't get anything from Kingdom Hearts." Vexen called to him. "It will bring you nothing, it can only take away. Anyone who uses it will only end up destroying."

"And you know this how?" The other man smirked. "Is it from experience?" His honey gold eyes held a knowing look. "Perhaps there is more to the power of Kingdom Hearts than you know, Even. Perhaps with the right wielder it can bring about great things." He looked to the window again, "It could end all pain, all sadness." As if on it's own his hand reached up to Kingdom Hearts, "Can you imagine a perfect world?"

"There is no perfect world to be found in it." The blonde answered spitefully. "It was never something we were meant to know. Something we were never meant to use."

"You only say that because you are ignorant of its truth." Xemnas snapped, "However, I shall be the one to show all what Kingdom Hearts' true potential is. I shall be the one to wield what others had only dreamed about."

"You're sucked in by your delusions of grandeur, Xemnas." Marluxia scoffed. "You always fail to see the big picture."

"And you, old traitor, fail to see the possibilities." Xemnas smiled with such a cocky expression that it could have rivaled Xaldin. "I shall make you eat your words. Even with hearts our existence is meaningless in a world where we fight daily to survive. Where our hearts are riddled with sadness and despair." He seemed saddened suddenly. "What good is a heart when all the world offers is suffering? I will fix that. I will be the one create world where a heart,"

"WHOO HOO!" A familiar squeals interrupted Xemnas' thrilling speech. Suddenly water shot out of a pipe overhead followed by two men. "Geronimo!" Demyx laughed as they landed right on top of…Vexen and Marluxia.

Xigbar groaned and then sat up. "WHOOO! That was righteous!" He raised a fist in the air.

Demyx laughed then looked down to see why the floor was moving. "Oh, hey Vexen? Where did you come from?"

"Where did I…?" The blonde clenched his teeth then flopped back on the ground.

"You know," Marluxia strummed his fingers on the floor as Xigbar attempted to get off his back, "Any other time and I would kill them, but I'm glad they interrupted. I was going to kill that bastard it he rambled on anymore about that stupid moon."

Vexen sighed and shifted his body so Demyx rolled off him. "You're heavy, Demyx."

"Sorry." The other man giggled.

"We told you we'd catch up." Xigbar laughed as he helped Marluxia up.

"Yeah, you sure did." The pink haired man smirked.

"I didn't expect you both to arrive so quickly." Xemnas interrupted. He seemed slightly miffed about his earlier speech being cut off. "No matter. It looks as though I shall just have to break you all at once."

"Break?" Xigbar turned to his old friend. "Still trying to summon that damned heart, Xemnas? Why can't you just leave it be. It's done nothing but cause us trouble. Messing with the darkness is what started this whole thing in the first place."

"Yes, and now that I am more knowledgeable I will be able to do so much more with it." His honey gold eyes narrowed, "Yet, you Braig, and Even, seem to be under a misconception about Kingdom Hearts."

"There is no misconception." Xigbar grit his teeth. "I've seen what it can do."

"As have I, and I believe there is more to it." Xemnas smirked his eyes turning to Vexen. "However, you will always be held back from its glory by your past."

A sense of fear shot through Vexen. It was as if Xemnas knew, but that wasn't possible.

"VEXEN!" Marluxia's screamed, but it was too late.

Somehow Saix had managed to get around them before anyone could move and as Vexen turned he felt a painful slam against his chest. Seconds later he felt himself flying across the room and skid on the ground.

Marluxia attempted to stop Saix, but the Heartless struck and disappeared before the pink haired man could get a shot in. "Vexen?" He turned to the blonde on the floor now thirty feet from him on the other side of the room.

"Ugh." Slowly Vexen propped himself up on his hands. He was sure that Saix had cracked one of his ribs again. He'd not completely recovered from that yet.

"So, Even, how have you managed to cope with what happened?" Xemnas said over him.

Glaring up Vexen grit his teeth, "How do you know…?"

"How indeed." He smiled. "Perhaps you are still plagued by the memories. So much screaming and crying." He said this almost wistfully as if it were a fond memory.

"What would you know?" Vexen lunged at him, but the other man was quicker. Summoning his shield Vexen attacked again, but Xemnas kept stepping out of the way, a grin on his face.

"Has it been hard to suppress those memories?" Xemnas laughed. "Am I ripping open old wounds?"

"Shut up!" Now Vexen sent ice shards around the room trying to hit Xemnas, his vision set only on his target.

"God dammit!" Xigbar grit his teeth. "Duck!" He grabbed Demyx and they all hit the floor as an ice shard flew over them. "He needs to calm down."

"How does Xemnas know about him?" Marluxia tried to stand back up, but ended up ducking another ice shard.

"I don't know, but if Vexen doesn't calm down he'll be playing right into his hands." The scarred man watched his friend. This wasn't funny, if Xemnas pushed him too far then…

Dodging another attack Xemnas shook his head. "If you aren't careful, Even, you'll end up falling into darkness all over again."

"SHUT UP!" This time the whole ground welled up with ice. "Stop saying my name!" He wasn't even really aiming anymore. He was simply trying to stop the man from talking. His heart was racing and his mind getting hazy. He started to hear the screams again.

"..en! EVEN!" Xigbar was right in front of him now, his face full of pain.

Vexen blinked, his mind snapping back to reality. "Xig..."

"You can't let him rile you up." He flinched.

Vexen realized why; a shard of ice was sticking through his shoulder. Had he done that?

"The past doesn't matter. If you don't calm down he'll send you back to the darkness." The scarred man sagged and all his body weight hit Vexen.

"Braig?" The blonde shook him.

"See, you can't seem to suppress it any longer." That deep cocky voice was beginning to grate on Vexen's nerves.

"Shut up, Xehanort!" Xigbar snapped. "Stop it!"

"And if I don't?" Xemnas raised a brow.

Slowly Xigbar sat up, Vexen trying to help. With his one eye he glared up at Xemnas, his mouth curled in almost a growl. "I will make you."

"Oh?" This seemed to amuse their adversary even more. "That would be interesting, however," suddenly his eyes darted towards Demyx, "I think you should be worried about someone else."

"Wait…DON'T!" Xigbar tried to move but stumbled.

He wouldn't have made it in time even if he hadn't fallen. Xemnas was already in front of Demyx, his hand resting over the blonde's chest. "What sad memories do you hold?" He whispered.

When Demyx felt the pain he couldn't even scream. His pupils narrowed as he stared at nothing. It was as if his entire life were truly flashing before his eyes, except all the pain he'd ever felt came at him at once. Then he screamed.

"DEMYX!" Xigbar swung, but missed Xemnas as he disappeared. Turning he saw that Saix had gotten a hold of Vexen, and Marluxia was at a standstill, if the flowery assassin made a move Saix would surely hurt Vexen. He glanced back at Demyx, holding him gently in his arms.

"Demyx?" He shook his gently. "Dem?"

"..ya?" Demyx's lips moved slightly.

"Demyx?"

"Mya?" Came the younger man's tiny voice.

_"So," Xigbar looked at him. "Where shall we start?"_

_Demyx started walking down the beach to toward the village they could see in the distance, his heart feeling lighter already. "Well, first off I should tell you about my family." _

_"Family?"_

_"Yeah, I had a sister." He smiled. "She was my twin sister."_

_Xigbar nodded but said nothing as he listened intently._

_"Her name was Mya and when were turned 18 she disappeared." The blonde stared down at the sand. The tiny grains were working their way into his sandals. "It was when the Heartless started to show up." _

_"So was she one of the ones taken by the Heartless?" The scarred man asked, his hand instinctively reaching for the blonde's hand to comfort him. _

_"Probably. I searched for her for months." His aqua eyes narrowed in sadness, "But I couldn't find her anywhere."_

_Xigbar couldn't help but feel guilty. That was around the time the apprentices began to create Heartless from their experiments. Had he caused this?_

_"Then a year and a half ago I was in town and a woman came up to me. I couldn't really see her face, but she pulled me aside and told me that she was a fortune teller." He smirked, "I wasn't sure what was going on, but she seemed so urgent about it that I listened to her. She told me that if I wanted to find answers that I should welcome the darkness in my heart." In one of those rare moments, Demyx's expression seemed so mature and knowing. "If I welcomed the darkness I would find the things I was looking for, so she said. And so..."_

_"You willingly fell into the darkness, and became a Heartless and Nobody." _

_The blonde nodded. "Once I did it I knew my sister was gone. She was either too far gone to bring back or destroyed all together, but I felt it as soon as the darkness touched my heart." Glancing at Xigbar he smiled, "And then you found me." _

_"Glancing over at his lover, Xigbar nodded. "Yeah, I did."_

_Suddenly Demyx stopped, "I may not have found the answer I wanted but I think by doing what I did I was able to find something just as precious." Looking up he took a step toward Xigbar, "So I have no regrets." _

_Stroking the man's cheek, Xigbar smiled. "Yeah, Me neither."_

"Demyx?" Xigbar tried once again to wake him up.

The blonde's eyes snapped open and he tried to focus. "Xigbar?"

"Yeah, "he smiled, "It's me, little dude. You okay?"

Demyx flinched in pain. "My chest hurts."

"He tried to pull your heart into the darkness again.' Xigbar sighed and held the blonde to sit up. "It's gonna feel painful for a little while."

Across the room Marluxia glared at Xemnas. "Let him go." He hissed.

"That wouldn't be very conducive to my plans, Marluxia." The other man grinned. "Besides I haven't had enough of playing with him."

Vexen groaned as Saix yanked on his arm that was wrapped around his back. If he struggled the Heartless made sure he regretted it. "What do you want from me then?" He growled at Xemnas.

This made the darker man laugh. "Just one simple thing." He approached the blonde, knowing full well Marluxia wouldn't attack. One word from him and Saix would break Vexen physically. "I just," he placed his hand over Vexen's chest, "want to hear you scream."

The shock hit his chest and Vexen doubled over. It was as if his entire chest were turning inside out. The pain built in his chest and then when it was wound so tight he felt the scream rise in his throat the pain left. He was confused for a moment when he realized that the pain hadn't stopped he'd just wasn't focusing on it anymore. Instead he saw the world crumbled around him, and then the screams started.

"Even, Run!" She took his hand and yanked him up the hill toward their house.

"Where's dad?"

"I don't know, but if we don't hurry…" She turned at the sound of her name. "There he is. Even, come on!"

He knew what was coming next. "STOP!" He screamed, but he wasn't even sure if he truly was making a sound or not. It all seemed so surreal and his body was getting cold.

The memories kept flooding his mind and he wanted to close his eyes to it, but knew that wouldn't do any good. As he watched the events play out he felt a hot sting in his eyes. He didn't want to see this. Not again.

"Xemnas, stop!" Xigbar leaned on Demyx.

"Oh, I don't think this is nearly enough." Xemnas increased his hold.

Vexen scream filled the room and then all went quiet.

"Vexen!"

Who's voice was that. Was it Marluxia? He couldn't tell all he knew was that the darkness was pulling at him and all he could do was close his eyes and welcome it.

"XEMNAS!" Marluxia couldn't hold himself back anymore. He lunged at the men.

Turning his attention from Vexen, Xemnas blocked the attack. "Saix, I think we should move our location."

The Heartless picked Vexen up in his arms and leapt up onto a higher platform. Xemnas followed.

"Come back here!' Marluxia tried to attack but missed the darker man as he followed Saix. "Give him back!'

"You want him back, Marluxia?" Xemnas laughed. "Come and get him?" And then they were gone.

Marluxia didn't hesitate to run down the hall that led to the higher floors.

"Marluxia!" Xigbar yelled after him. He tried to follow as quickly as he could, but Demyx wasn't strong enough to carry him completely. "Dammit! If that idiot doesn't stop and think we're all screwed."

The Graceful Assassin ran as fast as he could, but the long hallway never seemed to end. He had to get Vexen back. He had to! Whatever Xemnas had done to Vexen wasn't good. It was almost as if he were trying to turn him into a Heartless. He suddenly came to a halt. Wait, a heartless? If he did that… he recalled how complete Kingdom hearts was. Was he going to use Vexen to complete Kingdom Hearts?

"Marluxia?"

Behind him Xigbar and Demyx hobbled along.

"Is Xemnas going to try and use Vexen for Kingdom Hearts?" He was panicked. He wouldn't make it in time. He couldn't save him.

"Maybe." Xigbar pulled his arm off Demyx and fell to the floor. He clutched his shoulder gingerly. "But I don't think so. He's got other plans otherwise he would have done it right there. He's playing with us."

Kneeling down Marluxia held his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have let my guard down. If I had been quicker…"

"It'd make no difference. I told Vexen that he needed to keep his head clear or this might happen." As angry as he sounded, the look on his face was full of worry. "Xemnas pushed him too far. Even if we get him back he may not,"

"He'll be fine!" Marluxia hissed. "He has to be!"

Staring at Marluxia for a moment Xigbar finally nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"Xiggy, we should clean and dress the wound." Demyx said meekly. He still looked a little pale.

"I'll do it, Demyx, you rest a moment." Marluxia ruffled the blonde's hair. Digging in around in Demyx's bag he found some gauze and antiseptics. "This is going to sting." He said holding the bottle.

Xigbar smirked. "Have you seen my scars? I'll live."

"Well, bit down on this." Marluxia shoved a handkerchief into the scarred man's mouth. Opening the bottled he poured it over the wound.

Xigbar's whole body tensed and a muffled scream could be heard from him throughout the hall.

Zexion fiddled away through Vexen's notes.

"What are you doing?" Lexaeus leaned over his shoulder.

"I was curious to see if Vexen found anything else out, but so far he was just cataloging what happened, and the connection with the Heartless, Nobodies and Containers." He turned the page.

"Riku sent an email, they said that they think they have a way to trap Larxene." He sat down next to Zexion, making sure to keep himself close to the smaller man.

"Well, I wish them luck." The blue haired boy muttered as he got to the profile pages. Vexen had been trying to establish what connections lay between the Heartless and Nobodies with their original Somebody. As he glanced over the notes something made him pause. "Wait a minute."

"What?" Lexaeus leaned over.

"The Nobodies' names were established by anagramming our original names and adding an X, right?" He scribbled down a few notes.

"Yes." Lexaeus watched as Zexion wrote out Xemnas' name.

"Xemnas used Ansem's name, but his original name was,"

"Xehanort." Lexaeus' eyes widened. "Wait, are you saying that his original name isn't real either."

Zexion wrote out the name. "It's a possibility that it is an anagram of his original name." He took out the X and began to arrange the letters. "But of what?"

"Can I see that?" Lexaeus reached for the pencil.

Zexion handed it over and slid the paper to the larger man.

After a few minutes, Lexaeus sat back up. "There."

Glancing down at the paper, Zexion muttered the words, "No Heart."

Before anymore was said a loud siren went off signaling the awakening of a Container.

So far they'd found out nothing. "This is getting us nowhere." Luxord grumbled. "It's like he was a bloody ghost or something.

"Well, he did just show up one day. Xigbar found him wandering around outside the castle." Xaldin cracked his neck. "Axel was always a odd one."

"He's a bloody pain in my arse, is what he is." The blonde crossed his arms. "Besides, can't we take a break? I'm famished."

"Yeah, why not?" Xaldin set down his bag. "I'm hungry myself." He began to pull out some of the food they'd packed. So far they had gone to Traverse Town but found no information on Axel or anyone that looked like him. No Heartless sightings matching his description were found either. They were now in the countryside outside Twilight Town. It had proved as fruitless in information as Traverse Town so they decided to try and ask the country folk. No luck either.

"What's wrong?' Luxord asked.

"What?" Xaldin looked up at him.

"You've seemed really out of it for a while. Something bothering you?" He raised a brow.

"Oh, I just," he thought a moment, "I've got a bad feeling is all."

"About?" It was odd to see the Brit so interested.

"I'm just worried about those four is all. I hope they aren't doing something stupid." He handed a package to Luxord and pulled out one for himself.

Taking the food Luxord sat down and opened it. "I'm sure they're getting into trouble and getting out of it." He smirked. "It's going to take a lot more then Xemnas to kill those four."

"I guess your right." Xaldin picked at his food.

"Your bloody right I am." The Brit chomped on a chip.

"So, was the need to not feel left out that made you come on this little trip?" Xaldin ventured.

Luxord stopped chewing and looked at Xaldin. "There were lots of reasons. I need to earn my keep and I didn't want to be stuck in the castle with the newly weds." He pulled out his sandwich. "Besides hanging out with you isn't so bad."

"I thought you didn't want to get injured again." The dark haired man joked.

"Naw," Luxord laughed, "I've got you here so we should be fine. There aren't many people that can take you. I trust you, Xaldin. I don't have to worry about anything if I'm with you." He said this with such a carefree look that Xaldin felt a little bad. Secretly he was harboring feelings for the Brit.

Xaldin adverted his gaze and laughed along with the blonde all the while wishing he could crawl into a hole and die. Suddenly his phone beeped. Taking it out of his pocket he flipped it open.

"Who is it?" Luxord asked with his mouth full.

"It's from Zexion." Xaldin opened the message. His eyes widened.

"What's it say?" Luxord leaned over.

Xaldin held up the phone so the Brit could see as he read the message aloud. "Help us!"


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19: What Can't Be Undone

**Part 19: What Can't Be Undone**

"What happened to him?" Marluxia asked as he finished wrapping the wound.

Xigbar's yellow eye opened slowly and he looked at Marluxia for a long while. "Something bad."

Standing the pink haired man sighed. "You can't tell me?"

"It's not my place to say." Carefully Xigbar tried to flex his arm. It still stung like a bitch, but he could at least get a little movement out of it. "I'm only a small part of that story." He stood. "I can tell you this though, out of anyone, Vexen, has the greatest reason to hate Kingdom hearts. It only takes."

"Brings about nothing?" Marluxia turned to him, his blue eyes almost dead. He was trying to contain his worry, but every second they sat here chatting was another second closer to losing Vexen.

The scarred man nodded. "Yeah."

"That also how you lost that eye?" The flowery assassin pointed to Xigbar's patch.

Reaching, up Xigbar gave a spiteful smirk. "This was because of my own stupidity, but this," he touched the scar on his other cheek, "I got when I pulled a fourteen year old boy out of a crumbling house." That was all he said. Slowly he passed Marluxia.

The pink haired man didn't ask anymore. He wasn't stupid. He knew exactly whom Xigbar was referring to. What had happened? Even if he didn't know the details he knew that it was something terrible. To scar someone so badly that they fear loving anyone or anything…

"Vexen is gonna be okay, right?" Demyx muttered. He still looked pale and despite the brave front he tried to put on his steps seemed heavy.

"Xigbar, why don't you and Demyx rest? I'll go on ahead." Marluxia called.

Xigbar stopped and turned, one brow raised, "And let you do something stupidly heroic and get yourself hurt or worse? No," He turned around and kept walking, "Vexen would never forgive me if I let you get hurt cause of him."

"You make it sound like your obligated to him." Marluxia snapped.

"Maybe." The older man laughed and stopped again. "I feel obligated to a lot of people for some of the stupid shit I've done. Because I didn't say anything against Xemnas the others thought it'd be okay. One word from me and they would have second guessed messing with Heartless and Nobodies." Running his fingers through his hair he growled. "I may not be responsible for what happened to Even all those years ago, but I am responsible for not stopping him from a similar fate, even if it's better then what happened to the rest of that world."

"World?" Marluxia ran up to him. "The world Vexen came from?"

"Never mind. I already told you I can't say." This time he really did stop talking as they continued down the long hallway.

Demyx reached out to Xigbar's hand at some point and never let go the whole journey to the next room.

Marluxia had fallen back from the couple as he tried to piece together Vexen's past. He had so many pieces but still his mind could not wrap around what exactly had happened. He had guesses, but for some reason the extent of damage could not be seen. "Vexen, hold on just a little longer." He muttered to himself. Even if he had to die trying he was going to get him back. There was really nothing else left for him if Vexen was gone. The only reason he'd been happy to be fully alive again was because he had Vexen there. The first time he'd seen the blonde after he had a heart was a cherished memory. Vexen had reached out to him, a smile on his face that he probably wasn't even aware of. It was like that secret self within him snuck out now that he could feel. The secret self that made its presence known but never appeared while he'd been a Nobody. Marluxia had wanted to badly to see that hidden side of the angry blonde. He made a point to try and rile him up whenever they met, but would he have been able to enjoy it in his heartless state? He'd never know now.

"Hey, I see the end of the tunnel!" Demyx pointed to the light before them. "We're almost there."

"Perhaps Xemnas will be there too." Xigbar said flatly.

Xaldin and Luxord barreled out of the Gummi Ship as quickly as they could. Running up to the Castle doors they knocked loudly. "Zexion? Lexaeus?" Xaldin called.

The door popped open and slowly swung in.

Both men watched as the large doors began to reveal the white entryway of Castle Oblivion. Amongst the white stood a lone figure. The head of blonde hair and the feminine curves were undeniable and before they could both scream her name in terror she winked and waved. "'Sup, Fags?" Her tiny giggle filled the entire room.

"LARXENE!?" Both men froze.

"Luxord! Xaldin! Thank god!" Zexion stood in the room behind Larxene with a look of horror on his face. He mouthed, "Help us."

Suddenly Xaldin understood the text message. "Larxene, a pleasure to see you again." He tried to maintain as much gentlemanly tone in his voice as possible.

"Long time no see, Xaldy. Where have you boys been?" He crossed her arms and cocked her hips in a sassy manner.

"Searching for Axel." Luxord said. He seemed annoyed at her greeting.

"The flaming boy?" She smirked. "I was wondering about him. These two," she pointed over her shoulder at the dejected Zexion and Lexaeus, "haven't told me much."

"It's cause you won't stop and listen, woman!" Zexion grit his teeth.

"I can't help it that I was dying of hunger, but neither one of you could cook. So poor little 'ol me had to make all that food by myself." She sighed sadly. "It was like living with barbarians."

Xaldin could only see Larxene as the barbarian. "So you've been nagging them to death?" He raised a brow.

She made a face of mock surprise. "Me? Nag? Please, Xal, I have been the perfect lady."

"You mean a perfect pain in the ass!" Zexion growled; if he'd been a cat his tail would be straight in the air, his ears back, and his fur sticking up on end. "I'm sorry guys, but I couldn't take it anymore. She's been driving me crazy since she woke up."

Larxene glared at the man. "Well, if someone would just explain what is going on I wouldn't have to nag you."

"That might be the problem." Xaldin sighed. "Well, let's sit down and I'll explain."

"All right." She smiled happily and followed him. "Oh, and can you elaborate about Mar and Vexen? The pipsqueak and his Teddybear couldn't seem to explain it without getting red."

"Pipsqueak!?" Zexion screeched.

Lexaeus got a hold of him trying to calm the angry man. "Just let it be."

The blue haired man was practically foaming at the mouth, but he didn't attack Larxene. "That bitch is going to die old and alone if she keeps that up." He mumbled.

"I'll explain as much as I can but you have to not speak until I am done." Xaldin humored her.

"At all?" She whined.

"At all." He glared down at her. "One peep, even a mutter, and I'll shut down story time so fast it'll make your head spin."

Reluctantly Larxene agreed.

Luxord smirked to himself. Xaldin had a way of dealing with people. It was like his presence demanded respect.

The room opened up and the trio started across it, keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of Xemnas.

"I'm so glad you all made it."

Looking up they found Xemnas sitting on one of the higher platforms. He had his chin resting on his palm as if he were taking a relaxing break.

Saix stood behind him, a familiar blonde still unconscious in his arms.

"Vexen!" Marluxia called.

"He's perfectly fine." Xemnas jumped off the platform, a smile on his face. "For now, at least."

"What did you do to him?" Marluxia brought out his scythe.

"I wouldn't do that." Xemnas grinned.

Saix jumped down next to Xemnas, he now held Vexen so one hand was over the blonde's throat.

"I don't want to kill him, but if you don't lower your weapon I might have to." The darker man looked back at Vexen. "So easy to break a heart. I had forgotten how fragile they truly are. All I did was let him see a little of the darkness inside him and he fainted."

"Let him go." Marluxia hissed.

"No, I don't think so." Xemnas laughed and turned back to him. "You see, Kingdom Hearts is on the brink of completion. Just the donation of one more strong heart and I will be able to create my utopia."

"You want to use Vexen for that?" The pink haired man shook with rage, but held himself back.

"Don't do this, Xemnas." Xigbar snapped.

"The heart I want is not, Even's," he looked at Marluxia, "but yours."

"Mine?"

"Yes, I'll make a deal with you. You hand yourself to the darkness freely, and I let him go." He gestured to Vexen. "Not a bad trade, hm?"

Marluxia looked at Vexen. If there weren't so many factors he'd do it in a heartbeat but if Kingdom Hearts had as destructible power as both Xigbar and Vexen led him to believe then he couldn't risk it.

"No?" The former Organization Superior raised a brow. "Then perhaps you need a little more coaxing." He snapped his fingers and Saix brought Vexen to him. Taking the blonde in his arms he made him face Marluxia. With one hand he ran it across Vexen's cheek. "Even, wake up." He cooed. His honey gold eyes smiled at Marluxia. "All I have to do is take his memories from the past and mix them with you."

"Ngh." Vexen's eyes squeezed tightly and then slowly began to open.

"Wake up." Xemnas almost giggled.

Marluxia watched as those green eyes he knew so well opened and slowly looked up. When they recognized Marluxia he almost seemed relieved. "Vexen?" He whispered.

"Mar…" He paused.

"What is it?" Xemnas brought his mouth close to Vexen's ear, "Do you see something you don't like?"

Vexen's body was shaking as he stared at Marluxia. In the blonde eyes he saw Marluxia, but as figments of his memory began to pollute his mind he saw the same familiar darkness that had sucked up his entire life. He trembled in fear, his eyes widening.

"Vexen?" Marluxia looked at him confused.

Vexen's hand tried to move toward him, "No, wait…"

"Shatter." Xemnas whispered.

"NO!" Vexen saw Marluxia's entire body shatter into darkness, tears fell from his green eyes.

Xemnas placed his hand over Vexen's chest.

The blonde stiffened, his vision now lost in some world they couldn't see.

"VEXEN!" Marluxia couldn't move. He didn't know what Vexen had seen but he knew what Xemnas was doing now.

Slowly Xemnas brought his hand back from Vexen's chest, bringing with it the essence of the man's heart. He held it in his hands as if it were a treasure. "And now all I have to do is send this to Kingdom Hearts and he'll be forever lost. There will be no second resurrection for him."

"What did you do?" Marluxia still couldn't move. He'd never seen Vexen like that and for the first time he realized the extent of the pain he'd been through.

"He's on the verge of oblivion." Xemnas muttered.

"If you were going to do that anyways, then why aren't you using him?" Xigbar asked. "I was curious why you didn't just sentence Vexen to the darkness and be done with it."

Xemnas looked at him. "As poetic as completing Kingdom Hearts with one who hates it so would be, I find him non threatening to my plan. However, Marluxia," his gaze fell on the Graceful assassin yet again, "I find you to be quite the troublemaker. So in one fell swoop on shall rid myself of an adversary and complete my goal."

Marluxia looked at Vexen. He was so pale now, almost lifeless.

"His life for yours." Xemnas offered again. "It's an even trade."

"Don't do it, Marluxia!" Xigbar snapped.

"You'll let him go?" Marluxia asked.

"I swear it." Xemnas promised.

"MARLUXIA!" Xigbar screamed.

"Done." The pink haired man agreed.

"Done." Xemnas slammed the heart back into Vexen's chest. With one swift motion he tossed the blonde to Xigbar who caught him. Before much else could be done he was in front of Marluxia, his hand over the man's chest. "Now, give me your heart."

At first the sensation only felt like a gentle tug, but as he tried to let the darkness take him it became a painful stabbing feeling in his chest. His memories, his fears all rushed at him. It was what would send him back to the darkness, and this time he would not return. He was fine with that as long as Vexen was all right. Even if Kingdom Hearts was completed they would be ale to stop it. Even if he were gone Vexen would be all right. He'd been battling with their relationship from the beginning anyways. With Marluxia gone it'd be one less headache.

"What?" Xemnas' annoyed outcry interrupted Marluxia's thoughts.

Now that he thought about it the pain was gone, the memories too.

"DAMMIT!" Xemnas dropped his hand and stepped back, his eyes on Marluxia's chest.

Confused Marluxia stared down at his chest; it was glowing. "What…?"

"Heart resonance." Xigbar smirked. "Never thought I'd actually see it."

"How could," Xemnas' cool composure was gone, replaced by rage. "Impossible!"

"You can't take a heart that belongs to another, Xemnas." Xigbar hoisted Vexen into his arms, his wounded shoulder sagging more than the other. "Those are the rules of hearts. Marluxia's heart is no longer his to give freely."

Xemnas glanced at Vexen and found out who held the power over Marluxia's heart. The blonde's chest was glowing as well. "This isn't over." He stepped back. "I will complete Kingdom Hearts, with or without any of you."

Saix created a dark portal and turned to wait for Xemnas.

"Try it." Xigbar challenged. "This time I won't go along with your whims. This time I'll put a stop to it."

"Then stop me, if you can." Xemnas sneered. "I'll make you regret going against me." With that he stepped into the portal.

Saix followed and then they were gone.

As soon as their enemies had fled Marluxia rushed to Vexen. "Vexen?"

"He's going to be out for a while." Xigbar assured him as he handed the blonde over. "He was closer than you were when your mother attacked you."

"Will he be…?" Marluxia tried to ask.

"Maybe, we need to get him back to Castle Oblivion and look him over." Xigbar decided they couldn't waste time. "Get close to me and I'll teleport us back to the entrance by the Gummi Ship."

Demyx and Marluxia huddled near Xigbar and the gunner bent space. Similar to Xemnas and Saix, the group disappeared, leaving the room empty once again.

"So…" Larxene sat back taking in all the information she received. "I'm all complete, heart and all?"

"Yeah." Xaldin nodded.

"Mar and Vexen are in a semi- gay relationship. Xigbar and Demyx are a happily married couple and Lex and Shorty over here are the newly weds?" She pointed to the two men to her left, The shorter of the two giving her the international symbol for "F You!"

"In so many words yes." Xaldin sighed and took another sip of his coffee. It had been a long two hours of explaining before he covered most of what Larxene needed to know.

"And I'm not gay, by the way." Luxord interjected.

"Yeah," Larxene raised a brow, "I got that the first fifteen times, Lux." She seemed annoyed by his pressing argument that he was one hundred percent straight.

"Well, I'm just saying." He crossed his arms.

"So the other four are out trying to save the world, huh?" Larxene turned back to Xaldin. "Never thought we'd be the good guys."

"I don't think any of us did, but there it is." He got up and took his cup to the sink, where all of Larxene's dinner dishes were.

"Speaking of those four, have you heard anything from them?" Luxord looked at Lexaeus and Zexion.

"No." Zexion had finally calmed back down. "We've heard no word from them since they left."

"That's a little odd, isn't it?" Luxord thought a moment.

"What do you mean?" Xaldin turned off the sink water and walked back to the table.

"Well, Vexen is always big on keeping in contact." He recalled the earful he'd gotten before he left to find Xaldin. "They should have at least sent a message saying they arrived or something."

Xaldin nodded. The Brit was right, but he had a feeling that Vexen's thoughts were much more scattered then usual. "I knew I had a bad feeling."

"I'm sure they're all right." Zexion reassured him. "They'd send some word if anything terrible happened."

"Unless there wasn't time." Lexaeus interjected. "If Vexen is not thinking clearly then the other three can't be counted on to contact us." The big man knew Xigbar wouldn't think of it, and neither would Demyx. Marluxia was a possibility but if something happened to Vexen then…

"What's that sound?" Larxene perked up at the sound of footsteps.

Demyx pushed open the door, his breath haggard. "Hurry." He gasped.

"Demyx?" Xaldin ran over to the blond. "What happened?"

"Vexen." He seemed tired.

"You're white as a sheet." He knelt down and looked at his eyes. "You don't look good.

"I'm fine, really, but Vexen…" He pointed down the hall when Xigbar was sitting and Marluxia held an unconscious Vexen in his arms.

"I got it." Zexion slipped past Demyx and ran down the hall to the trio. He took one look at Vexen and turned around. "Bring him to his room."

Silently Marluxia followed. Lexaeus picked up Xigbar and helped him follow. "I should really clean those wounds."

"Later. Just help me follow them." Xigbar flinched at the pain in his shoulder.

With Xaldin's help Demyx was able to go along with the caravan, Luxord and Larxene followed closely behind.

In Vexen's room Zexion did all he could to gauge Vexen's status. "Marluxia, will you please stop hovering." He snapped at the pink haired man that was about three inches from him.

"I know but," Marluxia tried to argue.

"SIT!" Zexion pointed to a chair.

Marluxia did as he was told, surprisingly.

Going back to what he was doing Zexion sighed. "He's just sleeping now. I'm not sure for how long, but other then fatigue he should be fine." He sat down in another chair. "What happened?"

"Xemnas…" Xigbar grit his teeth and Lexaeus cleaned his wound, "That bastard attacked both Demyx and Vexen's hearts."

"Trying to make Heartless?" Zexion raised a brow. "And your shoulder?"

The scarred man looked at Vexen. "Vexen did it, but it's my own damned fault. I jumped in the way. I was trying to calm him down because Xemnas was getting to him."

"Xemnas took Vexen while we were all hurt and when we found them again," Demyx looked at Marluxia, "he asked Marluxia to trade."

"Trade?" Luxord asked confused. He was leaning on the dresser next to Xaldin.

"Yeah," Xigbar put back on his shirt as Lexaeus put away the gauze and antiseptic. "He pushed Vexen to the limit by making him relive his memories, and when he had the essence of Vexen's heart in his hands he asked Marluxia to give himself over to the darkness in order to Complete Kingdom Hearts. If he did that then Vexen would go free."

"That bloody piece of," Luxord clenched his fists. "That's cheating."

"It's clever, and yet you all are here now." Xaldin looked at Xigbar. "Marluxia refused?"

"Actually no." The scarred man turned to Marluxia.

The pink haired assassin was sitting next to Vexen's bedside, his eyes only on the blonde.

"He said yes, but when Xemnas tried to take his heart," He grinned, "There was a resonance."

"Resonance?" Larxene raised her brows confused.

"You mean heart resonance?" Xaldin sat up.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it either and neither did Xemnas apparently cause he got all pissed and took off."

"As well he should, by making that trade he probably invoked it." Zexion closed his eyes. "It was merely a speculation on our part but now it's proven."

"What is heart resonance?" Marluxia asked, his eyes still on Vexen. He reached out and took the blonde's hand tenderly.

"That's what I want to know?" Larxene growled. "I'm not getting any of this."

"Then shut up." Xaldin snapped. "Heart resonance is when a person gives their heart to another selflessly and wholly." He looked at Marluxia, "When Xemnas asked Marluxia to sacrifice himself for Vexen he did just that without thinking."

"It's because Marluxia did it out of love." Zexion added. "And it saved them both."

Xigbar leaned over in his chair. "There was something else that bothered me about the whole visit, other than Kingdom hearts, other then wanting to use Marluxia for it."

"What?" Xaldin asked intrigued. "I'd say all that is pretty big news right now."

"Xemnas knew things he shouldn't of." The scarred man looked up at Xaldin. "Like about Vexen, and he said he'd seen Kingdom hearts before. Complete."

"That isn't possible." Zexion turned.

"No, it isn't unless he was there too." Xigbar looked at the blue haired man. "What if Xemnas was there too?"

"Well, you might have an insider's perspective on what went on but none of us were there." Xaldin argued. "We need to know what happened during the original Keyblade battle."

"I agree." Zexion nodded. "I know it's a touchy subject for Vexen, but at this point secrets will only hurt our cause."

"Mgh." Vexen groaned.

All eyes fell on him.

"_EVEN!" She took his hand. "We have to go."_

"_What's going on?" He looked at his mother as they ran through the streets._

_"I don't know! Everything just started crumbling. We have to find your father!" His mother turned at the sound of someone calling to her. "Even, come on!" She ran toward the sound of the voice._

_"There's dad!" He pointed to the man running through the crowd. _

_"Honey!" His mother ran to his father's arms. "What is happening?"_

_"I don't know!" His father looked down at him. "There's a battle just outside town and then that," He pointed to the sky, "appeared._

_He looked up at the sky and saw the bright heart shaped moon. For a moment he was almost captured by it._

_"Even, come on! We'll get back home and hide till it's over." His father grabbed his arm and pulled him up the hill. _

_All around he saw people running and screaming. He heard even more cried from behind him but he was too scared to turn and look. "WHA!" A group of girls bumped into them and he stumbled onto the path._

_"EVEN!" His father fought through the crowd._

_"DAD?" He tried to get up but with everyone running around him he was sure to be trampled._

_"I got you." With one swift motion he was lifted off the ground. The crowd was too thick so he tried to find the best way to push through. "This way." _

_"Honey! Even!" His mother tried to get through to them._

_With all his strength his father pushed him through the crowd and into his mother's arms._

_"Take him and go. I'll catch up!" His father screamed from the crowd._

_Hesitating for a moment his mother nodded and they ran the rest of the length up the hill to their house. Just outside the house they turned to see if his father had made it. Sure enough he was running up the hill. He gave them a small smile as he slowed his gait. _

_With a sigh of relief his mother's grip on his hand slackened. However, she tensed again at the scene below them. "RUN, DEAR!" She ran towards him._

_In a matter of a few second he watched at the crowd down the hill began to disappear in a cloud of black ash. The moon above them was almost a bright blue and he felt a tug at his heart. He watched his father turn his head to look behind him. "DAD!" Too late, like a charcoaled log he shattered into the same black ash as everyone else._

_"NO!" His mother screamed and turned. "EVEN RUN! Get inside and don't come out!"_

_"Mom!" He ran into the house but held the door open for her._

_Her arm extended toward him but the look on her face told him that it was too late. As his father and all the villagers before him did, his mother's sweet face broke apart. _

_"MOM!" He screamed but shut the door quickly, locking out the destruction outside._

His eyes snapped open and he sat up screaming. Gripping the sheets he stared at the wall, his breathing ragged.

"Vexen?" Marluxia tried to reach for him.

He smacked the hand away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" His hand shook and he held it close to him to hide it. "Just…just leave me alone, please." He wasn't sure how shaky his voice was but he pretended it wasn't too bad.

Everyone looked at each other and then began to file out. Xaldin put a hand on Marluxia's shoulder. "Come on."

Reluctantly the pink haired man stood and followed, repeatedly looking back at Vexen.

Xigbar was the last to stand and go to the door. He stared at Vexen for a moment.

"I just need to be alone." Vexen didn't look at him, but the shaking was getting worse and he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to hold himself together.

Xigbar turned and left the room. Closing the door he leaned back on it.

Inside Vexen felt the hot tears sting his eyes and for the first time in years he covered his face and cried.

The oldest member of the organization heard the strangled cries of his friend and with a heavy heart looked to his companions in the hall. "Come on." He had made the decision. "I believe there's a story I need to tell."

Everyone filed into the lab and sat down, Xigbar was at the center of the group. Sighing he began his story. "When I was eighteen…"

_"Jeezus!" He stared out at the desolation. "How could that thing do all this?"_

_"Braig, will you come down from there. Your vision hasn't adjusted." Ansem yelled at him._

_Carefully he climbed off one of the busted houses. A bandage covered his face over his right eye. During the destruction while they were trying to hide the building collapsed and practically took a chunk out of his face. Sure, his vision and depth perception was off but he wasn't dying. "Stop worrying, you old coot."_

_"Just stay close." The scientist sighed. "We aren't sure what really happened."_

_"So that Kingdom Hearts thing, what did it do." He followed behind his master._

_Ansem looked up at the sky. The Heart was nowhere to be seen. "Someone invoked its power and apparently they sought destruction. Everyone in its glow was sucked up by it."_

_"So everyone in the village died?" Braig stumbled and regained his footing. _

_"Yes." The pair trudged on through what was left of the village. "Unless they were hidden from it, that is." _

_"Do you hear that?" He turned his pointed ear toward the sound. They were quite a way up the hill now. _

_Ansem stopped and turned. "It sounds like,"_

_"Crying. Someone crying." Quickly he followed the noise._

_"Braig!"_

_"It's coming from here!" The least damaged house in the area seemed to be the source of the cries. A hole was in the wall where the door once had been and without hesitation he stepped inside. "Hello?"_

_The cried were softer now. _

_He followed them till he could make out something in the darkness. "Hello?" There, in the corner! Walking over he stared down at a kid who was no more then fourteen or fifteen huddled up in the corner. "Hey?" He knelt down. "Kid, you okay?"_

_The blonde kid slowly looked up at him, tears stains on his face but he didn't seem to be crying anymore, he was just whimpering. _

_"You're lucky." He sighed. "Come on." He held out his hand._

_The boy only looked at him._

_"Come on." He stretched his hand out further. "We should get out of here. Who knows when this thing could," he heard a loud crunch. Was that the sound of wood snapping? "SHIT!" Ducking he covered the boy with his body as the roof finally caved in. _

_"Braig!" Ansem called to him outside the house. _

_Soon the debris moved and the apprentice popped out with a kid in his arms. "Found someone."_

_The scientist took the boy and helped Braig out of the remains of the house. "I told you to be careful."_

_"Well if I hadn't gone in that kid would be dead now." Braig snapped. "DAMMIT! That hurt!" He tore his sleeve and pressed it against his face. It was on fire and with good reason. _

_"That's another injury you'll be wearing forever." Ansem sighed and they set down the hill. _

_A few minutes later they had stopped to rest as Ansem checked over Braig's newly acquired wound. "This is going to scar."_

_"Like I already don't have enough." Braig laughed. "OW! You old bastard watch it with that stuff. It stings."_

_"It's what you get for being reckless. I don't know why I brought you." He dabbed at the gash on Braig's left cheek._

_While the man known as Ansem the Wise fixed him up, Braig's one eye focused on the kid. "Hey, you got a name."_

_The boy didn't answer._

_"He's in a state of shock. I doubt he knows what's really going on." Ansem informed him. "We'll take him back with us. He should recover in a few days._

_"Do you think he saw?" Braig asked concerned._

_"I'm sure he did. It would explain his state now." Once the wound was clean they continued their journey back to the Gummi Ship._

_While they walked Braig chatted with the boy, not expecting a response. "Once we get you back to Ansem's we'll get you cleaned up." He was hoping for some kind of response out of him. The kid's short blond hair hung over his green eyes that seemed to stare at nothing. It seemed like such a sad sight really. He hadn't even known anyone here and still what had happened made him feel depressed. "It'll be okay." He assured the boy. As they got to the top of the hill the Gummi Ship came into view. _

_The boy followed slowly behind them. He still hadn't reacted to them at all. As the hit to top of the hill he kicked a rock with his foot. For some reason that seemed to knock him out of the state of shock and he blinked. _

_"Hey." Braig was still talking to him._

_However, the boy wasn't listening. Slowly he turned to look at the village behind them. When he saw it his large eyes widened again and he inhaled sharply._

_Braig turned at the sound. "Kid?" Going back for him he saw the look on his face. The boy was completely aware of the destroyed world before him. He quickly wrapped his arm around the boy and covered his eyes. "You shouldn't look at that". Now he felt something warm and wet on his palm. The familiar cries that had led him to the boy started again. _

_Suddenly the boy fell to his knees._

_Braig went with him and he held the kid in his arms as he cried. His wails had so much force behind them that he felt the pain with each one that escaped from the boy's lungs. "It's okay." He tried to reassure him, but even he didn't believe it. It wasn't okay. The kids entire world had been destroyed and nothing was ever going to make that better. After they had managed to calm him down they sat in the Gummi Ship. Braig looked at the boy. "You okay now?"_

_"I think so." Came a rasped reply. They were silent again for a while._

_"So, what's your name?"_

_The blonde looked up. "Even."_

_"I'm Braig." He smiled. "Nice to meet you." _

…and that's what happened." Xigbar sighed. "He was fourteen years old when his entire home world was destroyed by Kingdom hearts. After that Ansem and I brought him back home with us and he's been there ever since."

Marluxia had been listening intently, but his expression was dark. "So all of that had happened?" He hadn't even come close to the truth. No wonder Vexen was so obstinate. He had already lost everything once.

"I knew it had to be something like this." Zexion sighed. "I wasn't aware that…" He paused.

At the door Vexen was staring right at Xigbar. His eyes almost smoldering with hate.

Xigbar stood up. "Now, Vexen, I had to explain to them. We can't keep this to ourselves anymore."

Vexen walked over to him. Before the scarred man to explain his case anymore he punched him across the face. "You bastard!" Vexen was on him so fast no one else had time to move. "How dare you tell them!"

"I had to!" Xigbar threw a punch back and landed it right on target. "After what just happened we can't keep it to ourselves anymore!"

"It wasn't your story to tell!" Vexen screamed swinging again.

Xigbar ducked and threw one into Vexen's stomach. "It is too. I was there!"

Vexen coughed and tried to take another shot at Xigbar before Xaldin stepped between them. "Knock it off!"

Marluxia wrapped Vexen in an arm lock while Lexaeus got a hold of Xigbar. The two glared at one another.

"Xigbar is right, we needed to know." Xaldin snapped at both of them. "After what happened secrets will only hurt our cause."

The two seemed to settle down.

"We need to figure out what to do. We don't want a repeat of before." The dark haired man looked at his two companions. "So calm down."

Lexaeus let go of Xigbar who had calmed down.

Vexen pulled himself from Marluxia's grasp. He took another look around the room. All eyes looked at him with pity. He looked over his shoulder at Marluxia.

The pink haired man could not meet his gaze. He felt guilty for turning against him during the fight, but…

The blonde took this as a sign of pity as well. His jaw stiffened and without another word he stormed out of the lab.

As the door slammed shut Xigbar fell into a chair and placed his head in his hands. "He's really going to hate me now."

Xaldin sat down near him. "You did the right thing in telling us."

"I know that, but still." Xigbar sighed.

"Xiggy?" Demyx knelt down near him. "Maybe we should go lay down. You haven't really rested since you hurt your shoulder."

"I'm okay, Dem." He smiled at the blonde. "You still look pale though. You should get some rest."

"No." He sat down at the foot of his chair and leaned against Xigbar's arm. "I'll stay with you."

Xigbar reached up and ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. "Thanks, Demyx."

"I think I'm going to go lay myself." Marluxia muttered.

Luxord looked at him. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, it's just been a rough day." He turned to leave. "Oh, Larxene." He turned to the woman. "Welcome back."

"Thanks, Marluxia." She smiled at him.

He turned and left the lab.

"Man, I picked a fine time to wake up." She sighed.

"Well, at least you got to wake up." Luxord pulled out his deck of cards.

Vexen walked through the halls. He knew they had to know at some point. He knew that. Xemnas had known too much and even he didn't know why. Yet, he didn't want everyone to find out like that. Then there was Marluxia. He thought back to the man's face as he turned away. Would he pity him now? Things had been going well, but what if knowing what had happened changed the way Marluxia treated him? It seemed so silly to worry about it since he still hadn't told Marluxia his true feelings. After what had happened he was considering holding off on saying anything. These memories were too painful. At some point he wandered up to the second floor. He hadn't been up here much except for a few of the other labs they had. Most of the rooms were empty. He walked by a room that's door was slightly open. Curious he walked over and peaked in. It was completely dark inside. Slowly he opened the door and entered. As soon as his feet touched the tiles inside it was like he was in another world. The sun, the sky and the town around him were so familiar.

"Even!" A boy's voice could be heard. "Hey, can I borrow your notes from class?"

"It's not my fault you fell asleep."

He turned at the sound and saw…himself.

"Aw man, come on. Please."

"Fine," He handed the notes over, "but I want them back."

"Like you need them. You ace all the tests anyways." The other boy laughed.

With a smirked he started to head up the hill. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya, and thanks." The other boy ran down the street. That was when the sounds of crashing and screaming were heard and the past played itself out again.

"Not again." Vexen whispered as his heart's memories played out before him.

"And this is what you found out?" Xaldin stared down at the piece of paper with Xehanort's anagrammed name on it.

"It was right before Larxene woke up. I haven't had a chance to tell you yet." Zexion stood next to him. "It may be nothing but coincidence, but,"

"Nothing is coincidence with him." Xaldin growled.

Zexion sighed and sat down at the computer, "I know but…wait."

"What?" Xaldin leaned over.

"Xigbar?" Zexion turned to the scarred man who was still sitting with Demyx.

"What?"

"Did you deactivate all the memory interfaces when you guys started actually living in the castle?" His expression seemed worried.

"I think Vexen did, why?" Xigbar got up and walked over. "What's wrong?

"A room on the second floor just activated."

"Where'd Vexen go?" Xaldin sat up and looked around the room.

"You don't think that…?" Zexion thought a moment. "We have to find him." He slid the chair back and got up. "Now."

Xaldin and Xigbar were already halfway to the door. "We'll check Marluxia's room first. He may have gone there." Xigbar was hoping at least. When they got to the graceful assassin's room Xigbar pounded on the door. "Marluxia?"

The door opened and Marluxia peaked out. "What?"

"Is Vexen with you?" Xaldin tried to look into the room.

"No, I assume he went for a walk to cool off." He looked at them confused.

"Dammit!" Xigbar turned and ran down the hall. "I know which room it is, come on."

"What is going on?" Marluxia followed them.

Xaldin waited for him. "We think Vexen went into one of the room where the memory interface was still active."

"So?"

"The memory interface reacts to the memories in the person's heart." The dark haired man looked at him as they followed Xigbar. "What has Vexen had to think about today?"

"Oh my god." Marluxia picked up the pace. When they finally did get to the room Marluxia burst in without thinking.

Vexen stood in the room staring down at himself crying.

Zexion must have deactivated the system at that point because the room became itself again.

Vexen looked up as the room went back to normal. He had his back to Marluxia, so there was no telling what he was thinking.

Slowly Marluxia approached him. "Vexen?"

"Everything is nothing." Was all the blonde said.

As he walked around the blonde, Marluxia saw his face.

Tears were falling, but his eyes seemed blank as if he was staring at nothing, and then he collapsed.

Marluxia caught him on his descent, and then the room was veiled in silence.


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20: What I Meant To Say

**Part 20: What I Meant To Say **

Marluxia sat by Vexen's bedside silently.

Zexion sighed next to him. "He is in post traumatic shock, a very severe case. I really have no idea how long he'll be like this." He stared at Vexen.

The blonde sat in the bed staring out at nothing. It was as if his entire body had shut down. He'd been like this since they found him in that room.

"Is there anything I can do?" Marluxia held Vexen's hand.

"Just be here for him. He could be out for a few hours, days, maybe even months. I can't say." Zexion got up.

"I always told him he needed to deal with it." Xigbar stood next to the door. "If I knew it would do this then…"

"If he'd gotten through it normally this wouldn't have happened." Zexion corrected him. "However, he not only was attacked by Xemnas but then that room. I'm sorry, but I can't do anything else."

"I know." Xigbar sighed. "Thanks, Zexion."

The blue haired man nodded and left the room with Lexaeus who was waiting for him.

The scarred man walked over and sat down next to Marluxia. "I'm really sorry about this, Mar."

"Why are you sorry?" Marluxia kept staring at Vexen.

"I feel like I could have done something to prevent this. I'm the only other person that knew. Maybe if I'd said something sooner…I don't know." He scratched his head. "When we were younger I always thought of him as this little brother I found. Then he grew up and became so obstinate. He closed himself up." Xigbar sighed and covered his face with one hand. "It doesn't make a huge difference now that we're older, but I still feel like I should be looking out for him."

"Well, I'm at fault too. I should have chased after him when he left the lab angry." Marluxia finally looked at Xigbar. "But I didn't because I thought he needed time to vent. The one time I don't push him and it's the one time he needed me to." They fell silent again for a while.

Finally Xigbar asked, "Marluxia, about what happened to him, in the past, what do you think?"

The other man thought a moment. "It explains a lot of why he acts like he does. I think what happened is awful and really can't imagine myself being able to deal with it, but I don't pity him."

"Oh?" This seemed to intrigue the older man. "You don't?"

"No. I want to instead heal that. I want to be able to break past those worries. Even if he never heals completely from this I want to be that exception." Marluxia's eyes were focused on the blonde again. His expression making one believe he was talking to Vexen and not Xigbar.

"Good answer." Xigbar smiled and got up. "Then I have no problem handing him over to you." He walked to the door. "Take good care of him."

Marluxia nodded and turned back to Vexen as the door shut. He lifted the blonde hand to his lips and kissed it. "I will." He answered Xigbar silently, or perhaps he was promising Vexen.

Zexion flopped down on the bed. This day had utterly exhausted him.

"Tired?" Lexaeus asked affectionately.

"First Larxene, then the four of them coming back all injured and now this thing with Vexen…" The smaller man rolled over and sighed, "It's a lot to take in for one day."

"Then I'll let you rest." The bigger man turned to leave.

"You don't want to stay?" Zexion sat up alarmed.

Lexaeus paused. "What?"

"I mean," He felt his cheeks get hot, "if you want to you can stay. I'm not kicking you out or anything." Why was he still so embarrassed about this?

The brunette walked over to the bed and knelt down. Taking Zexion's hands in his own he asked, "Did you want me to stay?"

Sheepishly Zexion looked up. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yes." He admitted.

"Then I'll stay." Lexaeus craned his neck to kiss Zexion's cheek.

Closing his eyes Zexion took in the feeling of the man's lips on his skin. Lexaeus always touched him so gently, as if he were made of glass. Not that he was complaining, but he wondered if the man was holding himself back. Wrapping his arms around the big man's neck he nuzzled next to him.

"What's wrong?" Lexaeus asked knowingly.

"I don't know how Marluxia can stand it." He mumbled. "Having the one you love in a state like that. I know that I was a mess when you were merely sleeping."

Pulling away Lexaeus looked at him. "Were you?"

Zexion nodded.

This brought a smile to the big man's lips.

"What is that grin for?" The other man pouted.

Gently Lexaeus grazed his lips over Zexion's, "I love you."

"Really?" Zexion whispered as his lips were claimed again. With more force than he was expecting he was pressed down onto the bed. He stared up at Lexaeus breathlessly.

"More than I could ever tell you." Lexaeus whispered. He reached out and stroked Zexion's cheek.

"You know," Zexion sad as he turned his face to kiss the stroking fingers, "you don't have to hold yourself back. If you want to…"

"I'm afraid I'll break you if I don't pay attention." He interrupted him.

"I'm not made of glass, Lexaeus." Zexion propped himself up on his elbows.

"To me you are." The bigger man rubbed his nose against Zexion's. "To me you're the most precious treasure in the world. If I could find words to tell you how much I love you I'd say them."

Zexion wrapped one arm around Lexaeus' neck and yanked him down on top of him. "Perhaps there are no words. Perhaps you will have to show me how much you love me." He tried to make this sound like a challenge. He refused to be docile about this. To come so far and be able to attain this feeling was more than he had hoped, and it had made him greedy. He wanted more. He wanted to devour everything about the man on top of him, and he wanted to consume his senses.

Lexaeus looked at him surprised and yet as if he were battling with the decision.

Zexion decided he needed to tip the scales in his favor. Reaching down he undid a few buttons on his shirt, and then looked up at his lover. "Well, Lexaeus, are you going to show me?"

If restraint snapping could be heard the entire castle would have heard Lexaeus. Without a second thought he pressed his lips to Zexion's, his hands fighting with the clothing that got in his way.

It was not as gentle as what Zexion was used to but he didn't mind. The passion that he felt being held back before was now free and he took in every sensation. He became drunk with the sweet pain of surrendering his entire body and soul to the one person he loved.

"Xiggy?" Demyx leaned over him. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine, Dem." He opened his eyes and smiled at the blonde. "Really, I'm just tired and a little depressed is all."

The other man sat on the bed and sighed. "I wish I wasn't so useless. I could have done something to help."

"Hey." Xigbar pulled the other man onto his chest. "Just being here with me means a lot."

"Yeah?" Demyx's face felt cold against Xigbar's chest. He's not really gotten any rest since he was attacked.

"You need to get some rest, Demyx. Having your heart attacked really does a number on your body." Looking down he kissed the blonde's forehead. "You know, I thought I was going to lose you today?"

"You did?" Demyx looked up, his wide aqua eyes curious.

"Yeah. I think my heart stopped when Xemnas attacked you. I felt so helpless not being able to get to you in time." Sighing the scarred man closed his eye. "If anything had happened to you I…"

"Don't worry." Demyx sat up and looked down at him. "I wouldn't leave you all alone, Xiggy." There were times when Demyx acted so mature, and his words sounded so confident that no one could really deny him.

Xigbar reached up to him. Pulling the boy into his arms he felt the blonde's soft hair on his face. He took in the scent and stroked the man's cool skin. "You're cold." He muttered.

"I know. I have been since…" He didn't finish.

"Let me warm you up." Rolling onto his good shoulder he pressed Demyx into him and squeezed him as tightly as he could. "I love you, Myde. I just want you to know that."

Demyx closed his eyes and smiled. "I love you too, Braig. With all my heart." The pair fell asleep shortly after and slept late into the next day.

Larxene had wandered off to her new room while Xaldin stayed back documenting all that had happened. He was continuing on with Zexion notes, trying to find out other odd connections where Xemnas was concerned.

Luxord stayed behind with him. The Brit claimed that he wasn't tired. The pair chatted for a while about nothing really, and Luxord would sit and listen as Xaldin voiced his thoughts and then wrote them down.

It was about three am when Xaldin looked over and found Luxord completely passed out.

The blonde was lying with his face on the desk breathing gently.

Xaldin smiled and just looked at him a while.

It was odd that the Brit felt so comfortable around Xaldin to fall asleep. In truth Xaldin was the one person he should be worried about. All of his casual comments would send the dark haired man into a frenzy.

Carefully Xaldin reached out and touched the man's short blonde hair. It was soft to the touch and he played with it for a little bit until Luxord shifted a little. He quickly pulled away and continued to watch him. If only things could be as easy for him as it was for everyone else…even Vexen and Marluxia. Those two had at least managed to have something like a relationship even if one of them was too stubborn to speak of love. He had to deal with a homophobe who was too dense to realize that the man he made these casual comments to was in love with him. If only he could come out and tell him without the fear of chasing the man away completely. Feeling lucky he leaned over and managed to land one kiss on Luxord's brow. As he pulled away he saw the man shift again and the corner of his mouth turned up in an almost nonexistent smile. Xaldin too this as a good sign and rested his head on the desk next to the blonde. Closing his eyes he imagined someday being able to give Luxord a real kiss.

The next day was more or less uneventful. Xigbar and Demyx slept late into the afternoon, exhausted from their ordeal the day before. Lexaeus and Zexion worked through the notes Xaldin had made. Larxene decided that the boys had no "chick food" in the house and demanded money to go buy some groceries. Xaldin told the others he'd be gone for a few days and asked Zexion to inform Leon and the others he'd be making a stop at Radiant Garden. "Why are you going there?" The blue haired man asked after he sent the email.

"I wanted to see if there was anything left in my old room there." Xaldin threw his bag over his shoulder. "I'm taking the train there so…"

"Want me to come with you?" Luxord offered.

"Sure." Xaldin seemed surprised by the offer.

"It's just," He lowered his voice as he leaned near him, "it's awful depressing around here and I also don't want to deal with Larxene anymore."

"So you're leaving us with her?" Zexion groaned.

"Love to have you along." Xaldin smiled and then turned to Zexion. "You have Xigbar and Demyx around. She won't be that bad."

"Says you." The smaller man pouted.

"You'll be fine, pipsqueak." Luxord grinned as he used Larxene's favorite thing to call the man.

"Xigbar is right, you are a douchebag." Zexion crossed his arms as he practically snarled at the blonde.

"And Xigbar is a dick." The Brit turned and followed Xaldin who rolled his eyes and walked away from the verbal fight.

"I'll tell him you said that!" Zexion called after him.

Luxord caught up with Xaldin. "So we're going to get stuff from your old home?" He seemed excited.

"Yeah." Xaldin sighed. "I figured there really isn't much we can do now, and I can't help Vexen get better so…" Thinking about his friend sitting in that bed made him a little depressed. It was so odd to see Vexen like that, but he also understood why. He didn't have much of a home before he became an apprentice and he was fine with that, but Vexen's life had been altered without his consent. It was a little sad to think that they had all been oblivious to the obvious pain the blond had been hiding behind his cold exterior. Xigbar had known, but out of respect he kept his mouth shut, which only caused them both more pain. "This whole thing is so messed up."

"I know what you mean." Luxord sighed. "I'm kinda at a loss myself. Truth be told I'm no use right now."

Xaldin looked over at him. "Well, then it's more than enough reason to go on a little trip to get out of this depressing cloud."

Glancing over at the other man, Luxord grinned. "So want to play a game of poker with me on the train?"

"Why not." Xaldin grinned. He had a few ideas on what they could bet on.

Marluxia hadn't moved from Vexen's bedside all night. In fact he'd moved to the floor and rested his head on the bed, still holding Vexen's hand between his own. "So, once you wake up I'll finish the reading area and then you can really enjoy it out there." He was talking about nothing really but it made the time go by easier. He wasn't quite sure what to do. Xigbar had brought him food in the afternoon after he woke up. Marluxia took his and thanked the scarred man before going back to sitting with Vexen. And that was how the day went; he sat there speaking to Vexen, never expecting a reply and never receiving one. That night he crawled up on the bed and sat next to the blonde. "Want me to read to you?" He asked as he reached for Vexen's latest book. Opening it he started to read the page that was book marked. After about a paragraph he closed it. "I don't know how you understand this. It's so dense that I might die of vocabulary poisoning." He sighed. This was getting him nowhere. Zexion had told him that Vexen could be like this for a while. Yet, after just a day he felt like he'd been sitting here like this forever. "I wish…I could say something that would make you better. I don't like feeling helpless." He rested his head on Vexen's shoulder. "I just want you to wake up so we can go back to the way we used to be. You don't have to say you love me. Just be with me." He waited for the silence that followed his words. A small piece of him had hoped Vexen might respond but that was silly. Looking at the clock he realized how late it was. Carefully he laid Vexen back down on the bed and covered him up. "Mind if I sleep up here with you tonight?" He asked as he crawled in under the covers. It was ridiculous to talk to the blond but he couldn't help but keep trying for any response. Snuggling up next to Vexen, Marluxia closed his eyes. All he wanted was to wake up and find Vexen normal again. He wanted to man to yell at him, joke with him, and smile at him like he had before. It didn't matter if Vexen never spoke the words Marluxia wanted to hear, everything in the man's actions said he did. What did he need to actually hear it for? The thoughts made his heart hurt and he squeezed Vexen close to him. "Vexen, please wake up. Please."

"Marluxia?" The voice sounded so strained in the dark room, but it made Marluxia's heart jump out of his chest.

"Vexen?" He quickly sat up and looked down at the blonde.

Vexen's eyes opened slowly and he glanced around as though he couldn't place where he was.

"Vexen?" Marluxia called again.

Suddenly the blonde jumped up as if startled. "What, where…"

"Calm down!" Marluxia got a hold on his shoulders.

Vexen's seemed to recognize him then and stopped struggling. "Marluxia?" Slowly he reached up and touched the man's face. "You…you aren't gone?"

"No." The pink haired man shook his head. "Why would I be? Vexen, you've been practically comatose for a day and a half."

"I have?" Vexen stared around the room. "I remember screaming and…you were gone."

"It was a dream." He pressed Vexen into his arms and he squeezed him tightly. "I was so worried. I wasn't sure when you'd wake up." His throat tightened and he swallowed praying it wouldn't crack.

Vexen leaned his face against Marluxia's. "I'm sorry?" He still seemed dazed as to what was going on, but he wasn't pushing Marluxia away, which was a good sign.

"I love you. I do." Marluxia whispered still holding him. "So much."

Vexen didn't say anything and closed his eyes.

After a while Marluxia pulled away, "I know this seems silly, but you should probably rest a bit. In the morning you'll feel better."

"Okay." It was so odd seeing the blonde this docile. He didn't make a fuss and he lay back down on the bed.

Marluxia snuggled next to him. Wrapping one arm around Vexen's waist he kissed his forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Vexen replied groggily and fell sleep.

"Vexen?" Marluxia turned to him, a gentle smile on his face. He reached out his hand to him.

Unable to deny him Vexen reached out seeking whatever shelter and love the man was offering him. He wasn't scared, not anymore. When he found Marluxia's hand he felt the warmth where there skin touched.

Marluxia looked at him still smiling. "I love you."

Vexen felt the overwhelming feelings in his chest and spoke, "I…I love…" The warmth was gone. Looking down he found that the hand was turning to ash. His eyes turned back to Marluxia's face but already he was disappearing. He frantically tried to grab the man but as his arms went to wrap around him he seemed to be sucked away by the wind and was gone.

"NO!" Vexen sat up in bed. His whole body drenched in sweat. Shaking he looked around the room and then noticed a warmth beside him.

Marluxia was curled up next to him. Regardless of the fact that he was sleeping he had dark circled under his eyes. Had he not been sleeping? It would explain why Vexen's outcry had not awoken him.

He stared down at the man. He was beautiful sleeping peacefully like that. His soft hair brushing against his cheeks, his long lashes casting shadows under them, and even the slow breaths he made all affected him. He cared about him deeply. He cared about Marluxia more than he had any other person, and he was deathly afraid of losing him. Carefully he crawled out of the bed and changed clothes. Turning back to make sure the man was still asleep Vexen left the room.

Zexion seemed not only shocked at seeing Vexen come bursting into the lab, but he dropped his coffee mug that shattered on the floor. "Vexen?" He gaped.

"What are you doing standing around, we have work to do." The blonde went over to his desk.

"It's three am." The other man snapped. "I haven't slept yet cause I was going over your notes and you were comatose."

"I woke up. Now what is going on?" Vexen spun around and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Zexion raised a brow. "Do you know where you are? Do you know who you are?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Zexion, but I need answers."

"Answers? Where do I start?" The smaller man looked at Vexen closely. "What is the big hurry? What are we doing?"

"We have to find a way to destroy Kingdom Hearts forever." Vexen turned to his computer and loaded a program. "I want it destroyed before it can wreak havoc on another world."

Lexaeus put a hand on Vexen's shoulder. "A fine plan but you just woke up, Vexen. You should rest more."

"I have been resting!" The blonde smacked his hand away. "Every second I rest is another second that Xemnas could complete that damned thing. I don't want another incident!" Glaring at the two men he went back to his work.

Zexion looked at Lexaeus and spoke quietly. "He's crazed is what he is."

"It's just the next level of the shock." Lexaeus assured him. "He's got dementia. We have to try to calm him down."

"What is all the noise in here?" Xigbar walked in and paused at the sight of Vexen. "Vexen? When did you…?"

"A little while ago." Zexion answered him.

Xigbar walked over. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Kingdom hearts." Vexen muttered. "We have to destroy it."

The scarred man turned to his other two companions. "What is he going on about?"

"He has dementia. He's obsessed with destroying Kingdom hearts once and for all." Zexion glanced over at Vexen.

"I'm fine!" The blond turned on them. "Stop talking about me like I'm crazy!"

"Right now you are!" The blue haired man snapped back.

"Vexen, you just need to calm down. Sit down and we'll talk…" Xigbar tried to jump in.

"I don't have time to chat!" Stepping away from them the blonde breathed heavily. "There's no time. Every second I lose means…" he seemed to forget what he was saying.

"You just need to calm down, man." Xigbar tried to walk near him. "We'll figure it out but you need to rest a minute to get your bearings again, okay?"

Vexen looked at him.

"VEXEN!?" Marluxia burst in the door. He was frazzled. "I was wondering where you went. I woke up and you were gone…"

"Get away from me." Vexen backed away from him. Something in his eyes said that he was afraid. No one else in the room was sure if he simply wanted everyone to stay away or if there was a specific reason the blond backed away from Marluxia.

"Vexen?" Marluxia called to him confused.

"He's spazzing out." Xigbar informed the man.

"I am not!" Vexen turned on Xigbar.

"Yes, you are! You need to calm down!"

"I am calm!"

Marluxia tried to walk around and get a hold of the man and received a smack for it. Covering his face Marluxia looked at Vexen surprised.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" The blonde screamed. "I hate you! I hate everything about you and your stupid feelings you're throwing on me! I don't want to have anything to do with them! Just leave me alone!" Vexen's whole body shook whether in rage or fear made no difference though.

Marluxia dropped his hand and looked at him. It was the first time that expression had ever been on his face, and everyone knew it. It was like his heart was shattered right there. His blue eyes almost looked like they might cry, but with a heavy sigh he responded. "Okay, I'll go." Then turned and left.

Vexen had looked away unable to see that expression. He seemed as though he was pained as well. When Marluxia had gone the blonde started to walk over to his desk again.

Zexion stepped between him and the desk and with one swift motion he smacked the blonde across the face. "Wake up, you idiot!"

Vexen stumbled back surprised by the strike. "What are you…?"

"Shut up and listen good, Even!" The smaller man hissed. "That was uncalled for. He's been sitting by your bedside since last night and barely slept. It's because of him that you aren't dead right now!" He paused to try and read the blonde's expression. "Do you know how you got out of The Castle That Never Was? I'll tell you, HIM!"

Xigbar nodded. "Yeah, he offered himself up so Xemnas would let you go."

"He what?" Finally some sense of reason came over Vexen.

"He was going to let Kingdom Hearts take him for you!" Zexion pointed at him.

Finally the blonde's real emotions came through, "He can't. He couldn't he'd be dead now if…"

"You're right, he would be, but something happened and Xemnas wasn't able to take Marluxia."

"Heart Resonance." Xigbar answered the blonde's prepared question. "Marluxia's heart resonated with yours and made it impossible for Xemnas to steal his heart."

"Heart resonance, but…with me? That can only happen…" Vexen's head was spinning. There was no way that his heart had resonated with Marluxia's unless…

"The theory behind heart resonance is that it only happens when two people feel the same about one another, whether it be friends, family or lovers." Lexaeus finally said. "That being said we know that Marluxia is truly in love with you. You realize how much he loves you, don't you?"

Vexen nodded slowly.

"So what does that say about how you feel, Vexen?" Zexion finished. "Think about that."

Vexen stared at the floor in utter disbelief. He was caught. There was no running from this anymore. He had to face this. "I…I just…" What was he supposed to do? Tell Marluxia? Wait, he'd just told Marluxia that he…He rushed to the door.

The others didn't stop him.

"It's about damned time." Xigbar growled and sat down. "That was the most strenuous talk I've ever had."

Zexion collapsed in a chair. "I'm too tired for this crap." He grumbled.

"I think I may be too." Lexaeus sat down as well.

"Xiggy?" Demyx walked into the lab. "What's going on? I just saw Vexen running down the hall but he totally just ran right by me."

"He's off to confess his heart." Xigbar smiled and reached out for the man.

Demyx sat in his lap. "Really?" He seemed excited.

"He better." Zexion sighed as he laid his head back.

How did things turn out like this? He'd just decided that it didn't matter if Vexen told him how he felt? Dammit, who was he kidding? It did matter. He needed to know. Every second they were together the fear would be in the back of his mind making him yearn for those words. He needed to know because he wouldn't feel content unless he heard the blonde's feelings from his own lips. Yet, now it seemed as though he'd never hear those words. Vexen looked so frightened to be near him. Why? Why had he said he hated him? Had he really meant it? Outside the weather had taken a turn for the worst. It was getting cold and the wind picked up. It was like it was mirroring the anguish in his heart. The damned thing had only caused him pain since he got it back. Stepping out into the cold night air he clutched at his chest. It ached relentlessly whenever his mind turned to Vexen. However, that excruciating pain he felt now would turn into a sweet pain that captured him whenever he held the man in his arms. Why? Why couldn't they get past this? Why wouldn't Vexen trust him enough to let him into his heart? Did he not really love Marluxia in the way he loved him? Looking up at the sky he felt the first cold droplets of rain on his face.

Vexen cursed himself the whole way down the hall. Zexion was right; he needed to stop this. His mind was full of nothing but the heartbroken look on Marluxia's face. He hadn't meant it; he hadn't meant to say that at all. _I hate you! I hate everything about you and your stupid feelings you're throwing on me! I don't want to have anything to do with them! _His chest tightened. No, he hadn't meant to say that at all. He didn't bother to knock when he got to the man's door. He needed to see him now. However, he found the room dark and empty. "Marluxia?" Where could he be? He left the room quickly. Did he leave? Had he finally gotten fed up with him? Panicking he raced down the hall. I have to find him! His mind screamed at him. Finally he caught a glimpse of pink out in the garden. Standing in the rain, his hair damp and dripping, was Marluxia. "Marluxia?" He called without thinking.

The man turned to him, the rain running down his face so that his tears were masked. His blue eyes seemed out of focus as if he were looking through Vexen.

"Why are you standing out in the rain?" He ran out into the storm despite his comment.

"Oh, you're talking to me now?" Marluxia's words stung. "I thought you hated me"

Vexen stopped. He deserved that. "About that,"

"Just don't." The other man interrupted. "Hate me, push me away, whatever. I don't care anymore." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Vexen grabbed his wrist. "That's it? You're just going to walk away? You don't even want to hear me out?"

"NO!" The other man spat. "I don't! If I have to hear you say you hate me one more time…I'll," He clenched his fists and pulled his arm away. "If you don't love me then that's fine, but don't expect me to be able to deal with it right away."

"That's not it!" Vexen took a step toward him.

Marluxia matched his step. "Then what is it?" He took another step, as Vexen backed away. "I almost lost you and then when we get back home safely you end up in a comatose state. Then when you wake up you tell me you hate me." His expression twisted in pain. "Do you have any idea how I,"

"I didn't mean it." The blonde looked down. He couldn't see that expression on his face. This whole thing was going to break him, but if he turned tail and ran now he'd lose Marluxia for real. "What I said…I was angry and scared. I didn't mean it."

"So if you don't hate me and you don't love me then what am I to you?" Normally Marluxia would have reached for him, forced his will upon Vexen until the blonde submitted to his desires, but not this time. The Graceful Assassin held his ground.

"It's not that I don't…" Vexen paused, "it's not that I don't feel strongly for you, but,"

'So you love me?"

"I'm not saying that." Vexen corrected him.

"God dammit!" Marluxia snapped, grabbing the man's wrist he yanked Vexen toward him.

Vexen stared at him, his eyes wide with alarm.

"What is it about that word that scares you so much? Why can't you just admit that you love me?"

"I can't!" Vexen ripped his hands from the man's grasp and stumbled back. The ground was wet and he slid as he stumbled. Trying to regain his balance he fell to his knees, the rain still pounded down on them. His whole body shook, but not from the cold.

"Why?" Marluxia knelt near him.

"I just can't." The blonde whimpered. Great, he was going to cry. He told himself he'd never do that again, but in the past few days he'd managed to break that vow multiple times. "If I say it, if I admit to it out loud that will mean there's something to lose."

"Why does that scare you?" Marluxia reached for him, his finger's grazing the blonde's chin.

"Because if…" He tried to steady his lips that were shaking, "something happens to those precious things…to you…I don't think I'll be able to deal with that again."

The pink haired man lifted Vexen's face so he could see him.

Vexen's head snapped to the side, away from viewing eyes. "Don't look at me!"

"Why!?" Marluxia grabbed his face again. "Why are you so stubborn?"

Vexen still fought him. "Why can't you understand that I can't tell you that I love you?" He tried to stand.

Marluxia stopped his movement by pulling him back down onto the wet grass.

"Let go!" Vexen smacked him, but his hand was caught moments later as Marluxia flipped him onto the ground. He was now on his back in the wet cold water and Marluxia had his hands pinned above his head. "Get off!"

"NO! And I'm not going to understand! You love me, just admit it!" Marluxia screamed back.

"No!"

"Admit it, Vexen!" Leaning closer to him his eyes stared into Vexen, holding his gaze.

The blonde glared up at him, that same expression that Marluxia had known well in their Organization days; the façade that Vexen wore to hide his fragility.

"You love me. You know that! In your heart you know that!" Marluxia argued.

"I KNOW!" The façade shattered. The water in his eyes was not from the rain, and he couldn't hide the sniffles even though the world around them was screaming. "I know that!" Vexen's voice cracked.

"So just say it." Marluxia felt his own throat tighten. His grip on Vexen's wrists slackened.

"Why do you need me to say it so bad?" Taking the opportunity to free one hand Vexen covered his eyes. "Can't you just respect my wishes to not say it?"

"I told you, I'm selfish." He almost smiled. "Please just tell me how you really feel."

"You still want me to say it, even after all this?" The blonde's voice was so small.

"Vexen," Marluxia tried to remove the man's arm covering his eyes. "Look at me. Vexen, Look at me!"

"What?" He smacked Marluxia back. "Why can't you just be content with what we have?"

"Because I'm always going to want more! I told you that I can't stay away from you. I want to take everything you are." He bit his lip to try and steady his voice. "I want to imprint myself on your entire being. I want me to be the only thing that fills your thoughts."

"You already do that!" Vexen was angry now and he tried to push Marluxia off of him. When that failed he tried hitting him again.

"Stop it!" Fumbling around he tried to get a hold of the blonde's hands again.

"You keep pushing me and pushing me! I am always drawn into your suggestions. I'm forced to go at your pace!" Vexen tried to sit up, but by then Marluxia already had his hands again.

"I love you, don't you get that?" The pink haired man gasped as if he were going to cry. "I'm not just doing this to hurt you. I want to feel the same relief that comes with knowing the person I love loves me back." He swallowed hard. "I probably already know how you feel, but if I were to hear you say it…I,"

Vexen grit his teeth and tried one last time to break free. It worked, his hands were once again free, but instead of continuing to hit his captor he covered his face again and fell onto his back. "Stop!" It was too late. This entire thing was stupid and he knew it.

"Vexen?"

It was as if all his emotions were fused into one. He was so angry with Marluxia, and himself. He was so broken up inside over this entire ordeal he was crying; he was 34 for Christ sake.

"Vexen?" Carefully Marluxia tried to get a look at Vexen's face.

The blonde did the job for him. Uncovering his face, his green eyes glistening, he finally answered, "I love you!" His voice broke and he lost control of his words. "You stupid, idiotic man, I love you too! I have ever since that first night we…" He lost his voice.

Scooping up the broken blond in his arms, Marluxia squeezed him tightly. "Vexen, I love you."

Wrapping his arms around Marluxia, Vexen's hands clawed at his shirt. His wails could be heard in the hallway of Castle Oblivion. All the images that he'd seen that day flooded back. The village crumbling, his parents screaming as they tried to flee back to the house before turning to ash, the screams of all he knew crying out as he hid in the corner. Everything he'd loved had been taken from him. He swore he'd never love anything again so that he'd never have to feel like that. However, Marluxia had broken down everything defense he had built. Even before they both knew what was going on they were drawn to each other. He'd been caught in this trap the moment they met.

"It's okay." Marluxia whispered as he rocked him. "I'm here."

Vexen's chest convulsed as he tried to steady his breathing, the tears were still coming.

"I won't leave you. I'm not going anywhere." Marluxia continued. "I promise. I won't leave you behind. Never." His voice was warm, "I know more than anyone the feeling of being left behind, and I'll never do that to you."

Vexen wanted to believe those words. He wanted to believe them with every piece of his heart, and he knew Marluxia meant them. He knew that even if the both of them were cast into oblivion that Marluxia would never leave him behind. The man's persistence had proven that. He began to feel himself calm. As his breathing steadied he began to realize how warm the chest he was pressed into was. It was as if Marluxia's body wrapped around him, creating a space only for him, a perfect fit. He closed his eyes and focused on that warmth.

After a few minutes Marluxia stood up and lifted Vexen into his arms. Taking care to hold him close he moved them out of the rain.

Vexen still held onto him tightly; his knuckles almost white as he clutched at the man that held him.

Holding the blonde close to him Marluxia walked down the hall to his room.

As he turned the corner he saw both Xigbar and Demyx standing in the hall. Both men looked at him.

Marluxia nodded to them then took Vexen into the bedroom. "We should get dried off." He whispered as he set Vexen on the bed. He touched the blonde's hair, water dripping off it. As he turned to get a towel, Vexen grabbed his hand. "Uh?"

Vexen didn't look up, but his grip tightened.

"I'm just going to get a towel." Marluxia said sliding his hands from Vexen's. He pulled a few towels from the closet. Removing his shirt and began dabbing himself dry as he handed a towel to Vexen.

The blonde took his silently.

Running the towel over his hair Marluxia looked down at Vexen. "You need to do better then that or you'll catch a cold. He knelt down and used his own towel to dry Vexen's hair.

The toweled veiled the blonde's face for a moment but when his eyes were visible again they were staring at Marluxia with such intensity.

Marluxia paused and looked at him. "What is it?"

"Why do you love me so much? I have tried to find the reason, but I was unable to answer that question." Vexen still looked at him. "I can't understand why?"

Marluxia smiled up at him. "Because when I was sitting in the cold dark rain waiting," His voice did not sound seductive or provocative, but sweet and sincere, "You reached out your hand to me and pulled me from the darkness."

Vexen's eyes stung; the hot, salty water of tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. Closing them tightly he hunched over as if trying to hide.

Marluxia sensing his lover's distressed lifted his chin. "Can I ask you a question?" He smiled.

Vexen opened his eyes slowly and nodded.

"Why do you love me?"

He hardly had the time to think of such a beautiful reason as he had received. He'd only recently realized what these feelings were. Answering the only way he could he began to explain his entire thought process, "My heart hurts when I'm near you. I cannot sleep or even think straight if I know you are sad. I worry that something may take you away from me when we are apart, and I can't seem to keep you from my mind to even focus on work." Was that enough? Would that be reason enough to show he was sincere?

Marluxia only smiled wider. "Hm." He let out a little laugh even though his eyes were misting over. "I do all that?"

Vexen looked at him surprised. "Is that a lot?"

"It's perfect." Marluxia leaned up and kissed Vexen's nose, then drifted down to his lips. "I love you, Even. With all my heart, with all my soul."

"I…I love you to, Lumaria. I really honestly do." Vexen's voice shook.

One of the pink haired man's hands reached up and pulled the towel off Vexen's head. Then he gently laid the blonde back down onto the bed.

This time Vexen allowed himself to fall. He let all reservation leave his mind and simply focused on the feel of the warm lips on his taking him over. Marluxia's strong hands pressed on his back, pushing Vexen to his chest so that he could feel the pounding in his chest. That's right the sound of a heart. He could hear it as if it were his own, or was it? That quick beat of excitement and joy that he only ever felt when he was near this person. All along his heart only reacted when it had to do with Marluxia. He only seemed to care about anything if it had to do with Marluxia. The only reason he had not spoke those words was because he was afraid of falling into a realm where logic was obsolete, afraid of caring about something again. Right now all he was doing was feeling. The warm skin against his as his shirt was unbuttoned; the gentle kisses on his neck, and the pain in his chest as he stared into Marluxia's blue eyes that seemed focused only on him.

Feeling his stare Marluxia looked at him. "Vexen?"

Who was he kidding? He was just as lost in this as his partner. Wrapping his arms around Marluxia, he pulled the man close in a deep kiss.

Marluxia ran his fingers along Vexen's side, hooking his hand into Vexen's pants as he pulled them off. He pulled away from the blond to kiss his chin, then his jaw and all down his neck.

Vexen arched his back and moaned quietly. Each kiss burned him and he begged for more pain. He didn't want to lose this feeling, this moment. "Ugh." He tried to cover his mouth to stifle the cries, but Marluxia took Vexen's fingers in his own and kissed the hand. Vexen looked up at him, the world was fuzzy and it made the image before him that much more beautiful.

Marluxia smiled down at him and adjusted his body over Vexen.

Waiting for it Vexen felt the familiar pain as Marluxia slid into him. His chest was tight and he wondered if his heart had stopped. Reaching up with his other hand he pulled himself up towards Marluxia. "Nothing." He whispered.

"What?" Marluxia rasped, turning his face to Vexen.

The blonde pressed his face into Marluxia's shoulder. "Nothing else matters, except you."

Marluxia squeezed Vexen's hand and with one swift motion rolled the blonde on top of him.

Vexen looked down at him surprised. Feeling embarrassed he glanced away, his cheeks glowing red. "Promise me." He muttered.

"Promise you what?" Marluxia moved his hips making the other man moan and fall forward. He took Vexen's arm and pulled the blonde close to him, all the while still moving.

Between his cries Vexen explained, "Promise you'll never leave me."

"I promise." Marluxia whispered running his lips over Vexen's. "I won't ever leave you behind. I'll always be right here."

Vexen's body began to tense. He reached out and took Marluxia's other hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Even." Marluxia gasped as he squeezed back. He felt the sensation in his stomach as it began to move down. Suddenly his body tensed.

At the same time Vexen threw his head back. "Lumaria!"

Still breathing heavily Marluxia closed his eyes exhausted.

Vexen fell on top of him and the two lay holding each other for a while. "Marluxia?" The blonde finally called to him. Sitting up he looked down at him. "I you…really okay with someone like me?"

Marluxia thought this question absurd and laughed. "Why?"

Vexen looked away sheepishly. "Well, I am a selfish, cold hearted, stubborn man who will probably always give you trouble. I'm cranky when I work and I have trouble having fun." Seeing a smile on his companion's face he added, "I also snore in my sleep and my cooking leaves something to be desired."

Marluxia laughed. "Oh really now?" He rolled the blonde off him so that they were lying side by side.

Vexen smiled a little. "Yes, really."

"And you think I don't know all that?" The other man asked playfully.

"Well, I was just saying." The blonde went along with the joke.

He brushed his fingers over Vexen's cheek and with a soft smile he replied, "I'm selfish too. I've also been known to thaw that cold heart of yours, I can be just as stubborn as you, I think you're cute when you're cranky, and," He grinned, "I think that you have fun with me." Bringing his face closer he spoke now in a low breathy tone, "Your snoring is cute as well, and I'm a good enough cook for the two of us."

This brought out a little laugh in the blonde. "I see." He hadn't really asked the question seriously, but it was nice to hear Marluxia say this all the same.

The pair simply looked at each other for quite a while. Neither one saying anything for fear of breaking the silent conversation they seemed to be having.


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21: Lost & Found

**Part 21: Lost & Found**

When he woke up again it was barely morning, the sun was peaking up over the mountains casting a dim glow on the world. Slowly he sat up. Everything about the past few days seemed so surreal. The confrontation with Xemnas, losing himself, and almost losing Marluxia floated in his mind. Glancing over he found the man asleep next to him. His soft pink hair pressed against the pillow and framed his face. He reached over and brushed his fingers across Marluxia's cheek, taking great care to not wake him. Vexen felt a smile come to his lips and did not stifle it. In a matter of a few hours he'd come to grips with his feelings. In truth he'd loved Marluxia all along. From the day he'd pulled him from that field of flowers and brought him home the feelings began to grow until he was now here, full of so much of the emotion he might wake the man just to tell him again. However, he didn't, he simply watched Marluxia's sleeping face recalling all the sweet words he'd spoken to him. He'd made the pink haired man promise such difficult things and yet, Marluxia had agreed without hesitation. Leaning over he pressed his lips to the man's soft cheek. "I love you." He whispered as he pulled away. Carefully and quietly he slipped out of the bed and gathered his clothes. They were still damp and he decided he'd have to slip back to his room to get some fresh ones. Dressing himself in the cold damp clothing he left the room. As he walked down the hall silently he began to think. Things with himself were far from being cleared up. He had one last thing he needed to do before he could finally give in to Marluxia completely, or should he say, before he could finally be totally and completely happy with Marluxia. Once he had on some warm dry clothes he grabbed his bag from their previous trip and checked it briefly before throwing it over his shoulder ad leaving the room. He started headed for the main doors when he paused. Marluxia may get worried that he'd suddenly disappeared. Setting his bag by the main door he turned and ran toward the garden. Going out into his reading nook he found many of the roses were in full bloom, the dew of the early morning glistening on them. He snipped one from the vines and held it in his hands. With a smile he went back to Marluxia's room a short ways away and opened the door. The man was still sleep and Vexen crept in. Holding the rose he felt it chill in his hands and then placed it on the nightstand. With one last glance at his sleeping lover he left the room and the castle without waking a single person in it.

_The Previous Day_

"You ready?" Xaldin called over his shoulder.

Luxord stood up from the bench and approached the platform. Their train was coming down the tracks. "So what kinds of things will you have in your old room? Think they'll still be there?"

Xaldin kept his eyes on the train. "Not sure, but it couldn't help to look."

"True." The blond looked up at Xaldin. "You think they'll be okay?"

The other man shrugged. "Not sure. Like I said I'm no use right now. If anyone can help Vexen it's Marluxia, believe it or not."

The Brit sighed. "So you're saying love can heal him?" He almost sounded as if he wasn't asking a question.

"What?" Xaldin looked at him. "Do you think that because they're both men it isn't likely?" There was a little sting in his voice.

Luxord shook his head as the train came to a stop before them. "Not at all, I was just thinking," The doors opened and the Brit stepped in, "is it possible to love some one that much?"

Xaldin watched the man enter the train, the words he spoke hanging over him. In his mind he answered him truthfully, but he spoke, "I think for them it is possible."

The pair found some seats in the middle of the train and sat down. It was practically empty so they spread their things out. They didn't speak for a little while and soon the train's doors closed and they began their trip. A few more minutes of silence on the moving train was too long for Luxord and the Brit pulled out his deck of cards. "A game?" He raised them and smiled at the other man.

Xaldin raised a brow. "Sure." The cards were dealt and the pair played a few games as the train sped toward their destination. Finally Xaldin folded and sat back. "I really can't win this."

Luxord laughed. "'Fraid not, friend, I have the luck of the devil."

"And you're oh so humble about it." Xaldin snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You sure you don't want to do one more game?" The Brit tried to play cute and he shook the deck.

Looking away to avoid the urge to jump him, Xaldin shook his head. "No, I'm good."

"Fine." Pouting the man put away the cards and pulled out another deck. He spent the next five minutes shuffling them and pulling out random cards.

Xaldin watched hi for quite a while following how gracefully his hands formed around the cards. His finger wove between the cards as they slid and snapped against one another which each shuffle he did. As quickly as he removed a card and replaced it and then pattern began again. It was beautiful to watch.

"Is it that interesting to watch me do this." Luxord slammed the cards together and looked at him.

Caught off guard the other man sat up. "Sorry, I was spacing out."

"Not a problem." Luxord looked back down at the cards as he began again. "It relaxes me is all."

"What's so special about that deck?" Xaldin quickly asked. He'd noticed that the man never seemed to play with this specific deck. He always had another one that he used.

"What do you mean?" The blond replied without looking up.

"You never play with that one, you always use the other deck in your pocket. Why is that?" The dark haired man sat back trying to relax, but in truth he was just hoping to make his heart stop racing.

"Oh." The blond took out the other deck but did not remove it from its case. "This isn't a full set."

Xaldin's interest peaked. "It isn't?"

"No, it's missing a card." Luxord stared at it for a while.

Now his heart skipped a beat.

"I gave it to someone a long time ago." The Brit looked at him. "I have this little gift of being able to guess the card that someone picks. It's like it comes to me." He put the deck away and went back to shuffling his full set. "You know, the card a person picks always reflects their character."

"Really?" He'd heard this once before.

"Here." Luxord held up the fanlike arrangement of cards in front of him. "Pick one. I'll guess it." He was dead serious.

Xaldin smiled. "I believe you, you don't have to prove it."

"Nonsense, pick one." The Brit held the cards closer to Xaldin. "Don't be such a stiff, jut pick one."

Reluctantly he reached out and took a card. He looked at it for a moment.

"Now put it back." Luxord grinned. When the card was back in his hand he shuffled the deck together and thought a moment.

"So, what card?" Xaldin asked swallowing hard. He shouldn't have picked that card, but he couldn't seem to resist.

Luxord's expression changed to a look of confusion.

"What?" Xaldin almost panicked.

The blond quickly recovered and laughed. "You know what, we'll try this again later. I think I'm a little off my game." He stood up. "I'm gonna go for a walk, all right?"

"Sure." Xaldin nodded.

Luxord quickly walked down the car and through the doors to the next set.

When the blond left Xaldin slumped over in his seat. "I am such an idiot." He muttered as he cursed himself in his head.

In the next car Luxord slowed his gait till he wasn't moving anymore. Looking out the window he approached the glass and leaned on it. He'd lied, he knew what card it was, but…

He pulled out the deck and slid the card from it. Staring down at it he sighed. It ha to be a coincidence, right? There was no way. He turned and pressed his back on the window still staring down at the card. 'The Jack of Hearts, huh?"

When the train pulled into the station of Radiant Garden Aerith was waiting on the platform. Though they had never met she seemed to be able to pick them out of the crowd easily. "Hello." She smiled. "I'm Aerith, Xigbar informed me you would be arriving."

"Oh." Xaldin nodded to her sheepishly. "You didn't have to come meet us. I'm familiar with this area so I could find the castle on my own."

"Nonsense." She laughed. "You'll be our guests so it's only right that I escort you."

"Being greeted by a pretty girl, can't expect better reception than that." Luxord laughed as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

Xaldin smiled awkwardly and followed as Aerith led the way through town.

"So how is everyone?" She asked as they walked. "We hadn't spoken to them much since they went off to The World That Never Was the first time."

"They're fine." Xaldin answered.

"Are Vexen and Marluxia still battling with their feelings?" She giggled.

"Actually they…" Luxord looked at Xaldin unsure of how to answer her.

"What?" She paused and turned to them. "Did something happen?"

Xaldin tried to remove the worry from his expression. "They're fine but some things have come up so…I'll tell you about it when we get to the castle."

She nodded slowly and continued walking. "They are all right though, right?"

"They're alive." The big man responded. "That's all I'll say for now." With this he ended the subject and Aerith didn't mention it again.

"You know, I think I remember you a little." She finally said turning to Xaldin. "You were one of the last apprentices that Ansem ever took in."

"Yes." Xaldin smiled. He seemed more relaxed now. "I believe I remember you as well. The flower girl."

"That's me." She smiled. "I always brought Ansem flowers, but you were hardly ever around when I was there."

The dark haired man laughed. "I was usually getting into trouble with Xigbar back then." He recalled so many of their exploits in pissing off their master. When he'd arrived at the castle he wasn't sure he'd be able to stand it, but meeting the others he found a connection with them. Braig with his aloof and playful nature always made everyone around him laughed or smile, even the cold and reclusive Even. They had all valued his opinion and trusted his judgment being the oldest and Ansem's most trusted disciple. He'd formed a quick friendship with the boy and the two never ceased to give their master a hard time. Then there was Even. He would always bury himself in work, but he was emotional and thus showed it whenever he was rewarded with failure. He was probably the smartest out of all of them, but he lacked something as a human and thus many of his experiments mirrored his flaw. Even could calculate numbers and formulas unlike anyone he'd ever met, but he underestimated random factors. He saw the world as numbers and now Xaldin understood why. By seeing the world as something so detached he was able to live without the fear of losing something precious. It was sad this think about so he changed his line of thought to his other companions. The silent Aeleus was even bigger than Xaldin, but he always had a gentle nature about him. It came out more fiercely when dealing with the young Ienzo. The pair made an interesting match. Ienzo was always able to factor in the small pieces and Aeleus was able to see the big picture. As a team they were able to work together with little error, but there had been some barrier between them as well. Even then Xaldin had seen it; the innocent crush and admiration that Ienzo had for his protector and the deep love and self-hatred that Aeleus felt every time he was near the boy. He was happy that the pair was able to get past that and be happy together now. The there was Xehanort…

"And here it is!" Aerith waved her hands toward the castle. "We've been working hard on restoring it."

Xaldin snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. He hadn't been paying attention and from the looks of it Luxord had been having a nice conversation with the lovely Aerith…it pissed him off a little. "Wow." He looked up at the reconstructed building. "It's like I never left."

"We've mostly been working off of memory so it's not exact but it's close." She seemed please with herself as they walked up the path.

"Took you long enough!" Yuffie jumped off her seat on the wall and rested her hands on her hips. "I'm hungry."

Aerith laughed. "Sorry, but I had to pick up these two." She pointed to her companions.

'And I definitely remember you, Yuffie." Xaldin grinned.

The girl seemed taken back by the attention and blushed. "Um…really?"

"Oh my, she certainly turns a pretty pink color." Aerith giggled.

"S…shut up, Aerith!' Yuffie screeched.

"Aren't you two a bit old for this bickering?" Leon came walking out of the castle.

Xaldin turned to the man and smiled. "Leon, right?" He said this carefully. He knew who the man was when he'd been a kid but he'd been known as Squall then. Xigbar had told him that he'd changed his name.

Leon nodded. "It's good you both made it. Come on inside, we've got your rooms ready."

They followed Leon into the castle and dropped of their thing sin their rooms. As Xaldin was putting the last of his things away he heard a tap on the door.

"Yo." Luxord leaned on the frame of the door. "Not a bad group here."

"No." Xaldin turned away quickly trying not to focus on the Brit and his alluring pose on the door. "They've always been good kids…though I suppose they aren't kids anymore."

"Well, Aerith said that we should head to the dining room for diner. Apparently Leon's girl is making it." He laughed.

Upon hearing the darling girl's name Xaldin sighed and turned. Trying to put a playful tone to his voice he muttered, "You certainly don't waste time with your flirting."

"Huh?" Luxord looked at him confused as they wandered down the hall.

"Aerith." Xaldin said after awhile. "She's a nice girl so don't drag her around too much." He was starting to let his annoyance seep into his voice.

"Oh, no I couldn't do that!" Luxord laughed and clapped him on the back. "She's got a man."

"She does?" Xaldin hoped the excitement in his voice could be mistake for his excitement for Aerith, which he was, but not as much as the fact that Luxord wouldn't touch her.

"Yeah, she told me all about him while you were spacing out on the way here." The blonde shook his head. "You okay? You've been a little out of it."

"I'm fine, really." Xaldin smiled.

At dinner the crew enjoyed a surprisingly lovely meal by Rinoa. At some point during dinner the subject of the last visit from the other Castle Oblivion residence came up and they were blessed with the story of Vexen and his life and death experience with the tomato sauce.

"I can just see his face." Xaldin laughed.

Luxord choked on his wine. "I wish I could have been there."

"Oh Xigbar got quite a laugh out of it." Leon muttered with a grin.

"Oh, you know you did too." Rinoa slapped his arm.

"Maybe a little." Leon started to laugh. The conversation went on like this for quite a while as they snickered at their mutual friend's plight.

When dinner was over Luxord offered to show the girls how to play poker. He offered Leon but the man merely shook his head and sat back to watch. The Brit proved to be a good teacher and he had Rinoa and Yuffie giggling away as they tried to determine what hand beat another.

Aerith gathered up the dishes and Xaldin jumped up to help. For one it was the gentlemanly thing to do and another was that he didn't want to see the Brit flirting anymore. In the kitchen they could see the dinning table through a window opening so they heard the laughter as Yuffie beat Rinoa again.

"He certainly is a charmer." Aerith said as they washed dishes.

"Yes, he certainly is." Xaldin muttered but couldn't help but smile.

She dried a dish that Xaldin handed to her. "You two mush get along well for him to come here on your errand."

Xaldin rinsed a dish. "Yeah."

"So how long have you been in love with him?" Aerith said with a grin.

Xaldin dropped the dish.

The girl swiped it from the air and dried it as if nothing was amiss. "Don't worry," She added upon seeing Xaldin's frozen stance, "he didn't hear us."

Looking over his shoulder he found the blond still playing happily with the two girls as Leon watched.

"Come on." Aerith grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door that led out onto the terrace. Once the door shut behind them she looked at him. "I didn't mean to startle you. I take it he doesn't know."

"Am I really that obvious?" He stared at the ground, brushing the strands of hair from his eyes.

"Not extremely, he probably won't notice. I've just seen that look before." Her face gave a sense of calm.

"Really?" Xaldin leaned on the wall.

"Yes, on Vexen." She giggled.

"Vexen?"

"Yes, is that odd?" Her blue eyes stared up at him innocently.

"I just figured it would be Xigbar or Marluxia even, but Vexen…" Xaldin found it hard to see the Blonde let his guard down enough to show his longing. Hell, the man hadn't even told Marluxia his feelings.

"He made it when he thought no one was really paying attention." Aerith sighed. "When he looked at Marluxia you could see it on his face, even when they were fighting his expression was always softer then it ad been before." After a long pause she finally asked again, "How are they?"

"Vexen is in post traumatic shock. He was comatose when I left, but I can't say for how long."

"What happened?" Worried the girl turned to him, her hands clasped.

Xaldin explained and briefly as he could what had transpired at the World That Never Was, Vexen's past and the incident in the memory room. "I wasn't much use so I thought I would come here and get something precious to me."

Aerith took in the information, still in disbelief at Vexen's state. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"How could you?" He shook his head. "It's all right, I'm sure he'll pull through. If anything he's stubborn as hell." He smiled at the thought of Vexen chewing death out for trying to take him.

"That he is." Aerith laughed. "So onto a happier subject, why are you having such a dilemma with Luxord?"

"He's homophobic." Xaldin said flatly.

"Oh, I can see where that would be a problem." She laughed. "Well, then I'll simply wish you good luck, and a shoulder to lean on when you feel defeated."

"Heh, thank you." He sighed.

"I'm sure he won't be as adverse to the idea as you think, especially if it were you." Aerith added. "He seems to be fond of you as well, though perhaps not in the same way."

"Well, that's comforting to know." He laughed.

"What did you leave in your room?" She asked curiously.

Xaldin paused a moment, considering not saying, but the girl was truly an excellent listener. "The day I came here as an apprentice I met a boy at the train station. He had me pick a card out of a deck and then guessed it. I kept the card." The memory made him smile. "I still have it."

Aerith seemed to understand and smiled. "He doesn't know it was you, does he?"

Xaldin smirked. "There are a lot of things he doesn't know about me."

Just then Luxord opened the door and peaked out. "What are you both doing hiding out here? Come on, we're starting a real game!" He hooked his arm around Xaldin's and dragged him back into the castle.

Just as Xaldin was walking through the door he gave Aerith a defeated look.

Aerith giggled and returned his look with a face that said, "You're on your own."

Later that evening Xaldin and Luxord were walking back to their room after a thrilling game of poker. Luxord came out on top, but Xaldin had managed to hold his own, and surprisingly enough Yuffie proved to be quite a competitor. "Poor Rinoa couldn't seem to catch a break." Luxord snickered.

"Yeah." Xaldin stared at Luxord a little longer then he should of, but the Brit didn't seem to notice. "Don't flirt too much with them. You'll break their hearts."

Luxord sighed. "Aw, they're sweet girls, but not my type. I like my women well endowed, if ya know what I mean." He nudged Xaldin with his elbow as he laughed.

Xaldin faked a laugh and snuck in a sigh of defeat. "I think I'll go off to bed." He turned to head to his room.

Luxord nodded. "All right, guess I will too."

"Luxord?" Xaldin knew he shouldn't but for some reason he couldn't seem to stop himself from asking.

The blond paused and looked at him. "Hm?"

"I you really that homophobic?" It had been bothering him for a while now. He said he wanted a challenge but this was getting harder then he had originally thought.

Surprisingly, Luxord thought a moment. "I'm not really homophobic, it's just that…" He rubbed the back of his neck thinking, "I just don't know how to act. I mean, I've known these guys for a while and then I wake up as myself whole completely self again and find them to be gay."

Xaldin nodded. "Yeah, I can see how that would be weird."

"Really I think I just am having trouble connecting with them. I'm not as bad as I was, but it still feels weird catching them making out sometimes." He shivered. "Why'd you ask?"

"No really reason. I was just curious." He turned to leave.

"Hey, Xaldin?"

The sound of the man's voice made Xaldin's chest tighten. If only he could say what he felt without the fear of the Brit running from him. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Luxord looking at him.

"Thanks for letting me come along with you." With a smile that always made women weak in the knees he added, "I had a lot of fun."

Trying to not let his emotions overtake his expression Xaldin smiled back. "My pleasure." Then he turned and continued down the hall. Getting to his room he cursed himself. Originally his feelings had not been so intense, but the more time he spent around the man the more he felt like he'd explode from holding himself back. So many times he thought of taking the blond in his arms, running his fingers over his skin, feeling his lips…no, he had to stop thinking about it. With a large sigh he flopped onto his bed. Thinking about it would only make it worse. If only he could tell the man how he felt. If only he could get Luxord to understand his feelings.

The following morning Xaldin woke early and went up to the third floor where his old room once was. Making sure no one was around he closed the door. There was still a bed and many of the furniture he'd used though it was a little dusty and worn. Carefully he pushed back the dresser. Taking one foot he tapped along the floorboards till he heard a hollow sound. With a gentle tap he managed to make one of the boards pop up and he quickly caught it and lifted free from the other boards. Underneath there was a little nook with a sack in it. He pulled the sack from its hiding place and replaced the board. Moving the dresser back into place he took the sack over to the bed and sat down. Xaldin opened the small bag and pulled out its hidden treasure, a playing card. The Jack of Hearts clearly on it though the white of the card had dulled to a beige color. This was his most precious treasure. He'd always kept it. Staring at it now he recalled the memory again and smiled.

He put the card back into its little pouch and left the room, taking note of other things he get if anyone asked. He heard clanking in the kitchen and figured everyone had started breakfast. Making a quick stop at his room to hide the card in his bag he headed toward the kitchen.

That same morning Marluxia finally did wake. At first he was a little disoriented by consciousness. He'd not slept well for two days and in reality had gotten much sleep last night, but then his mind did recall Vexen and…sitting up quickly he looked around. "Vexen?" The room was empty. "Vexen?" He stumbled out of bed catching himself on the sheets. As he righted himself he saw something shimmer near the bed. On the nightstand was a single frozen rose. Carefully he lifted the rose from the wood surface and stared at it. The delicate way that the light played off it was beautiful, and he couldn't help but smile. How unlike Vexen to leave him such a present, but perhaps it had to do with him confessing his feelings last night. Taking another look at the room he noticed Vexen's clothes were gone and saw that his own were still sopping wet. "Must have gone to change." He muttered as he set the rose back down and dressed. Now fully clothes he grabbed the rose and headed for Vexen's room, eager to see the blonde this morning. However, Vexen was not in his room, nor in the kitchen or the garden or even the lab.

"Xigbar!" Marluxia banged on the door.

"What?" Flinging open the door the scared man glared at Marluxia. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"Vexen. He's gone." Marluxia cried in a panic. "Do you know where he is?"

"Why would I? He was with you." Xigbar grumbled and scratched his head. "Did he leave a note?"

"No." Marluxia tried to calm himself down, but his heart was racing with panic. Had Vexen regretted his words last night? Had he run off to escape Marluxia?

"Nothing?" Xigbar asked again trying to snap Marluxia out of his paranoid delusions.

"Um, just this." He held up the rose. "It was on the nightstand."

Xigbar took the rose and examined it. "How romantic of him." The man smirked.

In the room Demyx wobbled to the door rubbing his eyes. "That's pretty." He yawned.

"It certainly is." Xigbar muttered and held it up. As he caught it in the light his smile grew. "I know where he went."

"Where?" The pink haired man asked hopefully.

Looking back at him, Xigbar handed the rose back. "Take a closer look and figure it out. I'll tell you when you do." Without another word he slammed the door in Marluxia's face.

"What?" The Graceful Assassin stood in the hallway in utter disbelief. "What the hell, Xigbar!"


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22: Home Is Where Your Heart Is

**Part 22: Home Is Where Your Heart Is**

Marluxia had spent the whole morning wandering around trying to figure out what the deal with the rose was. He'd looked at it so much he swore he could draw it from memory. Annoyed he wandered around the castle. It seemed strange to him today. He hadn't really thought about it much before but there was something about this place that made him feel like it's all he ever knew. Before being here with Vexen and everyone else he'd not really had anywhere to call his own. Even living with his mother before the darkness took him he felt as though there was somewhere else he should be. This place had become his home, and what made it that was having Vexen there. This place was his home because he could always walk into the lab and find Vexen tinkering with some new experiment, or reading a book in the garden, giving him a look of annoyance when he hovered around him, giving him that little smile when he was joking, and then there was the look he'd gotten last night when he finally heard those words from his lips. That was it. It was because Vexen wasn't here now that everything felt odd. Without thinking he'd wandered out into the garden. Plopping down on the bench he'd built for Vexen he looked at the roses. When he'd built this for Vexen he wasn't even sure if the blonde cared about him. He had been going on his faith that somewhere Vexen loved him as deeply as he did. All of their silly fights and bickering, all of it seemed so distant now.

He stared down at the frozen rose. It was a miracle it hadn't melted, but then again Vexen had done it so Marluxia had no doubt it would stay like this. Even though Vexen had gone something about having this rose in his hands let him know that the man would come back. However, Marluxia wanted to see him now. After all that had happened the past few days he'd not been able to hold Vexen the way he wanted to, even last night. Above him the clouds parted slightly letting the light shine down on the garden. He saw the light play off the ice in his hands and held up the rose. It was really pretty when the light hit it. As he stared up at it he thought he saw something. Standing he held the rose in the light more. There! There were words in the ice. He realized what Xigbar had grinned about now. In the rose's ice crystals were words and as he rotated it, letting the light fill it he read Vexen's letter.

_Marluxia,_

_I'm sorry I've left without saying anything, but I have some past things I must settle. I'll be back soon._

_Vexen_

As he turned the rose one last time he saw the final message the rose contained and his heart almost jumped from his chest.

_PS: I love you_

Luxord looked over his shoulder. "Are we going now?"

Xaldin flashed him a smile and nodded. "Yeah, we should get back and check on everyone."

"Worried?" The blonde laughed and turned back to the girls. "Well, ladies it was a pleasure. I hope to see you again soon."

"Yes, next time all of you have to come." Aerith smiled.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Xaldin agreed. The two shared a knowing smile. They waved goodbye to the little family of Radiant Garden and headed back into town towards the station. "They really are a nice little family."

"Yeah, a good bunch of kids really."

"They're not that much younger…well half of them anyways." The dark haired man sighed. "I'm sorry we're leaving so soon. I just want to get back in case anything has changed."

Luxord sighed. "You think anything has? Like maybe Vexen woke up?"

"Maybe." There was a defeated sound in the big man's voice.

Luxord looked up at Xaldin. He'd been acting odd since they got here and for some reason it was bothering him. Usually Xaldin was like a rock, barely phased by anything, but now he seemed so shaken. He'd offer advice but he'd never been good at that. "Xal, listen if you need an ear, just to talk things over, you know I'll listen."

Xaldin paused and looked at him. "Thanks."

Normally it wouldn't have been so awkward but Xaldin's hand brushed against Luxord's arm almost like a friendly pat, but it stiffened every muscle in the Brit's body. It took him a moment to realize that his companion was moving again and he was still standing in the same spot.

"Are you okay?" Xaldin turned to him confused.

"Huh?" Luxord looked at him, his body waking up again, "Oh yeah. Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he ran to catch up. "I must have spaced out." He laughed it off, but that was weird. It was just a touch but for some reason he reacted so strongly to it. He shook it off as merely being worried about Xaldin and didn't give it much thought as they headed for the station.

Xaldin bought their tickets just as their train was arriving. The pair boarded their second train in two days and sat down, waiting for their return trip home.

As they settled in Luxord yawned.

"Tired?" Xaldin said as he sat down.

"A little. Didn't exactly sleep much last night." He grinned and he stretched.

"Well, that's what happens when you play cards till 3 am." The bigger man laughed. He sat back. "I'm a little tired myself." Xaldin closed his eyes.

The blonde did the same. "Well, I suppose a little catnap would do me good." Luxord settled into his seat as the train pulled out of the station. Whether he was really just that tired or the gentle rocking of the train seemed to relax him he felt sleep pulling at him. He felt a slight jolt from the train and his body fell a little. When he was settled again he sense a feeling of warmth next to him. It was so cozy that he snuggled next to it and drifted off completely.

Totally awake was Xaldin. The Brit had fallen onto his shoulder and any rest the man was hoping to get was lost. His body was too aware of the man leaning against him. If Luxord was aware of what he did to him would he be so carefree? It was almost as if he knew and was torturing Xaldin for the sheer hell of it. Sighing he decided that he might as well enjoy this while the man was unconscious. Leaning over he rested his cheek against Luxord's blond hair. It felt so soft on his skin and taking in the scent he closed his eyes. Maybe he'd rest for just a little bit.

The lab seemed so quiet without its usual blonde occupant. Zexion and Lexaeus made the best of it though. Zexion was finishing compiling all the information on Xemnas, which was practically nothing other than speculation.

Lexaeus watched the smaller man out of the corner of his eye. He stood on the far side of the desk. Something had been gnawing at him all morning but he couldn't figure out how to word it.

"What is it?" Zexion finally asked looking over at him.

"What?" The big man jumped.

"You've been staring at me and sighing for an hour. What's bothering you?" The blue haired man grinned. "Do I have bed head?"

Lexaeus felt his cheeks get hot and turned his face away. "No, that's not it." Trying to again his voice he cleared his throat. "I was just thinking about last night."

Zexion raised a brow and went back to rifling through the papers. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, um, if I was a little…rough with you." It was really too late in the relationship to be so embarrassed but he felt so exposed after last night when he threw caution to the wind.

"Why are you worried about that?" Zexion grinned and walked over to the opposite desk to put the files away. "I asked for it."

Yet another innuendo to send Lexaeus into super blush mode. "Well, that's true…" His voice trailed off.

"I mean if you didn't want to you could have resisted." Zexion added. "It's not like you have to give me,"

"Zexion, please!" Lexaeus was now leaning on the desk covering his face. It was like his lover was purposely saying things to embarrass him.

A little laugh echoed in the room and the smaller man walked over to the brunette. "I'm sorry. I'll stop." Reaching up Zexion peeled Lexaeus' hands from his face. "I don't want you to apologize for anything. You showed me your true feelings last night and that's all I wanted." Standing on tiptoe he brushed his lips against the other man's.

"I know, but I just feel, I don't know,"

"Naked?" Zexion smiled.

Raising a brow the other man grinned. "Yeah, you could say that."

"I know, but if it makes you feel better, my actions last night also mirrored my real feelings."

Lexaeus thought back to the previous night; the sweat, cries of pleasure, the heat of skin, and then his face flushed.

This caused another laugh from the man in his arms. "What were you thinking about?"

Deciding to play the man at his own game Lexaeus grinned widely. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Xiggy, stop. We can't here." Demyx giggled as his back was pressed against the cool tile of the countertop.

"Why now?" Xigbar smiled. "Marluxia is busy playing puzzle-master, Zexion and Lex are in the lab, and Xaldin and Lux won't be back for a while." He lifted the blonde's shirt and proceeded to slide his hand down the back of his jeans. "Who's gonna interrupt us?"

"You ability to calculate sucks, Xigbar." A familiar feminine voice destroyed the mood.

Quickly removing his hands from inside Demyx's pants and turning around he glared. "Larxene." He said the name as if it were some foul beast.

"If you're gonna play penis tag then get a room, I'm cooking." She grumbled and went to the fridge. "And I wouldn't even if you paid me, old man." She said in response to his middle finger in the air.

"What are you cooking?" Demyx asked as he adjusted his clothes.

Larxene turned around an evil grin on her face. "FUDGE!"

About thirty minutes later and Larxene and Demyx were huddled over a hot stove watching chocolate boil as Xigbar sipped coffee and watched at the kitchen table.

"Demyx, pay attention!" Larxene smacked the man's hands with the spoon. "You can't just go sticking your fingers in things."

"That's what she said." Xigbar snickered from the table.

Larxene shot him a glare and turned back to her pupil. "You have to let the chocolate simmer to just the right temperature or else it won't work. Now grab that bag of marshmallows."

Demyx took the tiny bag and opened it. "Can I pour?" He asked hopeful.

The woman stared at him for a moment before smiling a little and nodding. "Fine, but just a little at a time."

"Whoo." Demyx went to dumping a few marshmallows into the chocolate a little at a time until Larxene told him enough.

Xigbar watched them with a grin as he drank his coffee. Larxene had wanted fudge and, Demyx being the person he was offered to help her. As annoying as the woman was at times she was a good teacher and more so in terms of Demyx. His lover was a wonderful person but he tended to not think sometimes which resulted in many smacks from Larxene's Spoon O' Death. At least she hadn't threatened to stab him.

"Xigbar!" Marluxia burst into the kitchen. "I figured it out, now where is he?"

The scarred man looked at him and grinned. "Oh you did, did you?" He raised a brow. "And?"

"All it says is he has some past things to settle." Marluxia growled. He was getting annoyed with Xigbar's toying.

Xigbar unrolled a map and pointed. "There." He pointed to a world that Marluxia had never heard of. "That's his home world. He went there. It's about an hour from here."

Marluxia took the map and stared at it. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Larxene and Demyx had stopped their cooking to watch the scene. Once Marluxia had left Larxene sighed. "He really is alike a puppy in love."

"Yeah." Demyx giggled. "You should see Vexen."

The blonde woman smiled. "I look forward to it."

Xigbar grinned from his seat at the table. He couldn't wait to see the pair coming home.

"Hello?" Xaldin opened the kitchen door.

"Hey, Welcome back!" Xigbar waved.

Luxord peaked in as well. "What's going on? We just saw Marluxia and he was running like he was on fire."

With a sigh the scarred man laughed. "He went to go get Vexen."

"What?" Both men cried surprised.

"What the hell did we miss?" Xaldin asked confused.

Xigbar shrugged. "A lot actually. Sit down I'll tell ya all about it."

It was odd; looking out at the land he could hardly recall what it had looked like at its destruction. The grass had re-grown; the houses had all fallen back into the earth, grown over by various plants. For some reason he didn't feel nearly as sad as he thought he would. This place had been his home, and yet the sight of it did not hurt him. Coming here had been a decision he knew he had to make, by coming here he was willing to finally bury the pain that he'd locked up for so long. Funny how everyone's words and advice all made sense now_._

_Stop trying to create a world of black and white. It's not like that. People aren't just calculations. _

_Thinking things through is all good and well but you need to learn to think with your heart too or you might end up losing what's important to you again. _

_Love is about being selfish and allowing the one you love to be selfish. It's give and take._

_I'll try no matter how many times he pushes me away. I'll have as many fights as it takes, suffer as many blows as it takes to make him understand my feelings for him_

_I know you have this thing about trying to distance yourself from everything but even if things are content now, you might lose them if you hesitate._

_You always smiled for the wrong reasons. There was never anything you were really happy about._

_You can only hide from reality so long before it catches up to you._

He laughed to himself. Of course, it all made sense now. He's been running and running from the wrong person for the wrong reasons. If he'd just let his heart do what it wanted he wouldn't have had to suffer so much these past few months. If he'd just admitted to his feelings sooner then…maybe…no perhaps it had to be this way. Maybe by being so stubborn he was able to understand his feelings more. Now he felt such a deep love in his heart for someone that he could barely speak the words, and it wasn't because he was afraid to, not anymore at least. Now it was because he didn't think those three little words did his feelings justice. Behind him he heard the faint rustling of the tall grass. As he turned he caught the familiar scent of flowers and his heart knew who would be behind him.

Marluxia looked at him, his blue eyes saying more than his mouth ever could. His pink hair brushing over his skin as the wind moved through it. That half cocky grin he usually wore came to his lips and he said affectionately, "When are you going to stop running away from me?"

Vexen couldn't help but smile as he turned his eyes away. "I was going to come back."

Sighing the other man approached him. "I know." For a long while they stood in silence, the only sound around them was the whistling of the wind. Marluxia finally looked out at the scene before them. "So this is it, huh?"

"Yes." Vexen turned and took another look. "I was going to come back. I just needed to come here one last time."

"Yeah?" Marluxia kept his eyes forward.

"I needed to come here and let go of what had happened so that I could come back to you and say without a single hint of doubt," He turned to Marluxia now, unafraid at the end of the sentence, "that I love you."

The other man looked at him, an expression of shock and embarrassment on his face. "Oh…um," Marluxia covered his face with one hand, his cheeks red. "Man, I…I know you told me last night but for some reason hearing you say it like that…I,"

"I'm sorry." The blonde added. "For a lot of things. I'm sorry for my stubbornness, and my selfishness and so many things I did wrong when it came to you."

Marluxia lowered his hand from his face. "It's all right, really. I understand why you acted that way now."

"Yes, but it doesn't excuse the fact that I made you wait so long for me. I wanted to tell you how I felt again without you having to yell at me." He smiled. "Last night when I told you I felt like everything I had built up to shield myself broke and…" What was he trying to say anymore? He forgot words and simply reached out to take Marluxia's hand.

"So you've come to terms with your feelings?" Marluxia asked squeezing Vexen's hand.

"Yes." Vexen stared at the ground unable to look up. This all seemed so easy to do in his head, and yet standing here with Marluxia made him feel like he should forget everything and lose himself in this person.

"Are you scared?" Looking up the man's blue eyes seemed to look through him.

Vexen could feel their piercing stare on him. "I'm completely and totally terrified." He looked up now meeting his lover's gaze.

Marluxia smiled. "It's a good feeling, huh?"

The blonde laughed, and this time really laughed. Leaning down he rested his forehead on Marluxia's shoulder as he let the laughter overrun him. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so insanely happy.

Marluxia waited till Vexen's laughter died down before placing his hands on the blonde's arms and pulled him away to look at him. "Vexen?"

"Hm?" There was something in Vexen's expression that was different then it had been before. It was as though he felt lighter.

"Let's go home." The words seemed to hold such a meaning for them.

Vexen nodded. Yes, home. Something he'd thought he'd lost, but for some strange reason a home had found him when he'd been too busy to notice. Taking Marluxia's hand the pair walked down the hill back to their home where everyone was waiting for them.

After a long explanation Xigbar sat back and sighed. "And that's what happened while you were gone.

"Well, bloody hell." Luxord sagged in his seat. "We just missed all the fun."

"Yeah, we did." Xaldin sighed. "Well, in any event I'm glad Vexen's awake, but you said he went home?"

"Yeah, said he had some things to clear up, at least in his note." The scarred man took a sip of his fresh coffee Demyx had gotten him.

Larxene and the blonde musician were pouring their completed fudge into a dish to cool. Actually this was their sixth dish. They had so much left over ingredients they decided they needed to use it all up, thus make more fudge!

"Ah, Vexen's note. The ice rose." Xaldin smiled at this. "It's a very romantic thing for him to do."

"I know. I was surprised myself." Xigbar laughed. "I think it's a testament to the fact that he's come to terms with his feelings."

"So they finally settled their issues, huh?" Luxord crossed his arms. "I'm actually glad. I was getting bloody annoyed by all their bickering."

"Oh that won't stop." Xaldin smiled.

"What?"

"Yeah, it'll get worse." Xigbar snorted. "Cause now they'll do it just to have make-up sex."

The two laughed at their little joke and Luxord rolled his eyes and rested his head in his crossed arms on the table.

"Okay boys, I've got fudge!" Larxene set down a plate on the table. Her and Demyx smiled triumphantly at their work.

"Sweet!" Xigbar grabbed a square and took a bite.

Xaldin reached in as well to take some. "This is really good, you two."

"I know." Larxene laughed cockily.

Luxord looked up and reached for the plate.

Suddenly Larxene pulled it away from him. "Oh, Lux, I'm sorry. I forgot."

"What?"

"You don't like fudge." The innocent sound in her voice made everyone else wary.

"I don't?" Luxord raised a brow confused.

"No." She said sweetly. "Remember? You're a homophobe."

It took the Brit a moment to get her dirty joke but once he did he shot her a death glare that could have killed.

She laughed wickedly and scooted the plate back to him.

Xigbar was hunched over choking on his fudge and Xaldin was face down on the table snickering.

"You're all bastards." Luxord muttered as he took his piece of fudge and went to eating it.

It was an hour later when Demyx came running back into the kitchen. "They're here! I saw them!"

"Who?" Luxord asked.

"Marluxia and Vexen! They're coming up the path!" The blonde grabbed Xigbar's hand. "Come on."

"What's the deal? They'll be inside in a minute." Xigbar got up and followed the blonde.

"No, that's not it. It's Vexen, he…" Demyx thought a moment. "I don't know, but he looks different."

"What?" Xaldin got up now and followed them, as did Luxord and Larxene.

As they went down the hall Zexion and Lexaeus were walking to the kitchen. "What's all the noise for?" Zexion said covering his ears at Demyx's squeals.

"Marluxia and Vexen are back." Demyx said happily.

Xigbar shrugged. "Apparently it's a big deal."

Curious the other two followed the crowd to the entrance. As they all filed out of the castle they saw the pair in question. It took a moment for them to come into view but when expressions could be made out clearly everyone's jaw dropped.

The couple held hands as they walked up the path and for the first time in forever Vexen was smiling as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"Oh my god, the body snatchers got Vexen!' Xigbar shook Xaldin.

"He's smiling. And laughing." Larxene said shocked.

"Bloody hell." Luxord muttered.

Xaldin peeled Xigbar from him and sighed. "Well, I guess that means he's cured."

Marluxia turned from looking at Vexen and saw everyone. "What are you all doing out here?" He grinned. "Come to welcome us home?"

"We just missed you so much." Zexion raised a brow.

Vexen looked at them. "Wow, I wasn't aware we'd get such a procession."

Xigbar eyed him. "Okay, who gave you the happy pills?"

The blonde looked at his friend. "I assure you, Xigbar, It's me." His carefree expression was replaced with Vexen's smug grin.

Relaxing the scarred man smiled. "Heh, welcome back."


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23: Live or Die Part 23: Live or Die?

A few hours later, after a meal and friendly conversation, Vexen asked everyone to the lab for one final request. They circled around everyone feeling that the next words spoken may not be something they wanted to hear. The blonde at the head of the group leaned on his desk, his green eyes focusing on the space in front of him. "First off I want to apologize, to everyone."

"Apologize?" Larxene asked confused.

"Yes, the past few days I've done nothing but worry everyone." It was strange to think his existence mattered to anyone else at all really, but then again he'd come home to find everyone waiting for him. "So, I am sorry."

"Don't think too much on it, chap." Luxord grinned. "We're just glad you're awake, sane and whole."

"Hm." Lexaeus nodded in concurrence.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid you may all not like why I've called you all here." Thinking carefully on how to start he decided that a proper introduction into the problem was in order. "As you all know the reason for much of our injuries and problems are because Xemnas is creating Kingdom hearts again." He let this sentence rest over the group.

Everyone listened intently, all of them wondering what the punch line would be.

"There should be no doubt we have to stop. Kingdom hearts is not what we originally believed it to be. It's a force that can destroy whole worlds if left in the hands of someone like Xemnas."

"Yes, but the question has become why would Xemnas even want to create it if he is whole again?" Luxord asked. "That was our original intent for it, right?"

Zexion nodded. "Yes, originally we wanted to use Kingdom hearts to become whole again, I believe Xemnas still is creating it for that purpose."

Vexen looked at his smaller companion.

"But why?" Larxene scoffed. "He's got a heart now, why still feel incomplete?"

"Heart Compensation." Xaldin leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. "We all have gone through it; the shock of waking up and suddenly having a heart. Our memories as Nobodies cloud over our feelings and we begin to place feelings with memories."

"And sometimes it is not an easy road." Xigbar added. "So Xemnas is having trouble with it, you think?" He looked at Zexion and Vexen.

The two nodded.

Demyx stared down at his feet deep in thought. "Xemnas always said he couldn't remember any happy feelings. He only remembered rage, hate, and sadness."

Luxord snapped his fingers. "So feelings like happiness and love would feel extremely strange to him, right?"

"Yes, if Xemnas had trouble understanding such feelings when they connected to his memories it could make the Heart Compensation very difficult." Vexen stared down at the sheet of paper with Xemnas' original name on it. "Xehanort was Xemnas' original name. However, unlike any of us, his Nobody name was anagrammed from Ansem, name adding the X to form Xemnas." He took out a fresh piece of paper and showed them all the process, then scribbled down Xehanort's name. "What is familiar about his original name?"

They all leaned in and looked except Zexion and Lexaeus.

Larxene raised a brow. "Are you saying that his original name is an anagram?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, and thanks to Lexaeus," Vexen jotted down the names origin, "By taking out the 'X' we know that e-h-a-n-o-r-and t can anagram to spell 'no heart'."

"Bloody hell! Are you saying Xemnas never had a heart to begin with?" Luxord jumped.

"Yes and no." Vexen looked at Zexion.

"We're suggesting that perhaps even Xemnas does not know who he is." The blue haired man muttered.

"Hm." Xigbar grinned to himself as if understanding a joke. "Master Xehanort."

"What?" Demyx, Larxene, Marluxia and Luxord all looked at him.

The former apprentices knew that name. They had come across the notes of their former master.

"Master Xehanort was the man who originally activated Kingdom hearts in the keyblade war. It killed thousands of people and desecrated an entire world." Xigbar looked at Vexen. "We found it before Xemnas came to Ansem as an apprentice."

"Then is Xemnas Master Xehanort?" Larxene asked.

Vexen shook his head. "No, I don't believe so. There were notes of another man that was close to Xehanort and fought alongside him. His identity never revealed. Now, I can only speculate but I believe that perhaps Master Xehanort was possible a Heartless himself."

"The maybe Xemnas was his Nobody." Luxord suggested.

"That's impossible. Xemnas had both a Heartless and Nobody come from him along with a Container. He had a heart before we did the experiment." Xaldin shot down the Brit's idea. "Xemnas was the mysterious fighter, wasn't he?" He looked at Vexen.

"Perhaps, like I said it's all speculation. But if Xemnas was indeed the fighter and he did lose his memories during that battle then the name Xehanort may have been the only thing he could remember."

"So he borrowed the name." Marluxia finally spoke. "Xemnas isn't sure who he is, is he?"

Zexion smirked. "No, probably not. In fact he may have always been lacking something as a human being which is why his Heart Compensation is hitting him so hard."

"Perhaps that hole in his memories is why he still feels incomplete." Xigbar suggested.

"Okay, enough." Larxene interrupted. "Wrapping my brain around all of this is hard enough, but we're just guessing now. I know you guys know him well, but some of us," she pointed to herself, Luxord, Demyx and Marluxia, "did not grow up with our idiotic former superior and thus have no clue where this is going."

"Sorry." Vexen pulled the group back to the issue at hand. "So, we can all agree Xemnas is feeling as though he's still lacking something thus feeling the need to use Kingdom Hearts, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"All right now I pose another question." Vexen's eyes narrowed. "The last time we went to The World That Never Was Xemnas was almost complete with Kingdom hearts. In fact one more powerful heartless would finish it. Anyone of us, those who had become a fully conscious Nobody would do, anyone of us."

They all looked at one another.

"He wanted to use Marluxia, and could have used me in the state I was in, but he failed. So, why hasn't he used Saix?"

Eyes widened all around.

"It's simple. Xemnas has a heart. He didn't use me because of our past history, but using Marluxia would be no skin off his nose."

"We didn't know each other before the organization." Marluxia added. "And we didn't exactly like each other seeing as how I betrayed the Organization and all."

"Yes." Vexen smiled. "So if he won't sacrifice his former companions but will the Neophytes what does that say about Saix?"

"He cares about him." Larxene grinned. "He won't sacrifice Saix because he has feelings for him."

"Exactly." Vexen grinned. "And that is why in order to stop Xemnas we're going to use the keyblades to destroy Saix's Heartless and make him whole again."

"But wouldn't that only make Xemnas more pissed off?" The Brit chimed in.

"It'll make his heart react. It's what we want to happen, right?" Xigbar looked at his blonde friend.

Vexen nodded. "After we take out Saix I'll get Xemnas to come here and see him complete. In theory he'll be able to understand that the hole he feels in himself can be filled. If he realizes that he is no longer lacking in anything he will not have a need to use Kingdom hearts."

"And if he doesn't?" Marluxia asked.

"Then we're all dead anyway." Vexen let the words hang over the group. "So you all know the circumstances and the basic plan. Now for the details." Vexen unrolled a map. "This is the basic layout for the World That Never Was. Xemnas is here, in the castle. What we're going to do is find him and take out Saix."

"We get that, how exactly?" Larxene crossed her arms.

"Well Xemnas will be prepared for us so we're going to have to fight our way in through heartless and possibly Nobodies." Vexen tapped his finger on the desk. "A small group will separate from the main one and enter the castle. From there the smaller group is on it's own."

"Okay, I got a question, though." Xigbar thought a moment. "Saix is really fast. How are we going to get him to chill out long enough for Sora or Riku to get him?"

"I'll get to that." Vexen sighed. "Both Riku and Sora will be going with us. One will stay with the main group while one goes with the small group. The reason for this is that there will still be a Keyblade wielder if the small group fails."

"Fails?" Luxord looked at Vexen concerned.

The blonde scientist nodded. "The small group will be in the den of the lion. If something happens, if my guess about Saix is wrong and Xemnas activates kingdom hearts then the first ones to go will be that group. And before we figure out who is going I will say that I shall be leading the smaller group. Sora has already offered to accompany me."

"What?" Xigbar gasped.

"Vexen?" Zexion glared at him. "When was this decided?"

"I spoke with Sora on the way here, when Marluxia picked me up." Vexen looked at his lover.

Marluxia had been pretty quiet and now they knew why. "I'll be going with him, obviously."

"But you both could get killed?" Larxene looked at him.

The pink haired man grinned sadly. "I know, and that's why I'd rather go with him."

"We're not expecting anyone else to come along but a couple more may increase our chances of success." Vexen seemed careful about his words.

"Then I'm going as well." Xigbar jumped in.

"So will I." Demyx spoke up. "After all we all started this fight. I may as well stick it out till the end." He took Xigbar's hand. "We'll do it together, right?"

Xigbar smiled at the blonde and nodded.

No one else spoke up expecting Xaldin to step up as well. Finally the dark haired man looked up. "I'll lead the main group. We'll get you into the castle."

"You don't want to go with them?" Luxord asked confused.

"If something goes wrong we'll need some strong fighters to try and finish what they started." Xaldin looked at the Brit. "So I'll stay back and leave it to them."

Vexen nodded. "All right then it's decided. Also, Zexion," He looked at his smaller friend, "I need you to stay behind and help lower the security of the castle from our database here. Castle Oblivion is connected to the castle there so it shouldn't be too difficult, and someone needs to be here for when Saix wakes up."

Zexion nodded. "All right." He didn't seem happy about this but he didn't refuse either.

"Now that that is done I suggest you all rest up. Tomorrow may very well be the last day we all see each other, at least for some of us." He didn't say anymore.

One by one they stood up and left, each unsure on how to deal with the possibility of death hanging over them. As Larxene went to leave she stopped and looked at Vexen. "I never thought we'd actually be the heroes."

"Neither did I." Vexen said as he typed and emailed update to Sora. "You don't have to help if you don't want to Larxene. I know you recently woke up."

"Why wouldn't I?" She raised a brow. "I know we all had our differences back in the Organization but it's different now. Besides you all went to the trouble of bringing me back the least I can do is repay you."

The blonde man grinned. "I take back all the things I said about you."

Larxene smirked back. "I take back about half of mine." With that she turned and left the lab.

Finally all that remanded in the lab was Vexen and Marluxia. The scientist had sat down in his chair and finished the email.

Marluxia leaned over; wrapping his arms around the back of the man he pressed his cheek to Vexen's. "I'll leave you be."

"What, you're not going to hover around me?" Vexen smirked.

"I don't see the need to anymore. Besides you need to think." He kissed Vexen's cheek and stood up. "I'll be in my room if you want to join me when you're done."

"All right. I'll be there in a little bit." Vexen typed away, not looking up. For some reason he didn't want to see the look he knew would be on Marluxia's face. In the Gummi Ship he told his lover what could happen if they tried to stop Xemnas. The possibility of dying hadn't truly occurred to the Graceful Assassin. Now it hung over them like a silent predator, waiting for them to make a mistake. He heard the door click and finally looked up. Marluxia was gone and he was left alone in the lab. What would happen now? He wasn't sure anymore. No matter how much the math lined up he realized there were just some things you couldn't account for.

"This is stupid!" Zexion threw his book against the wall.

Lexaeus shut the door behind them. "Why are you so upset?"

The smaller man turned to him, an annoyed look on his face. "Why do I have to stay behind? You're all going off to fight, probably die and I get left behind? What kind of logic is that?"

"You know why." Lexaeus looked down at him.

Huffing the other man crossed his arms. "Yeah, I know, but still…"

"Do you want me to stay behind with you?" He placed a hand on Zexion's shoulder.

"No, that would just leave them with one less strong fighter. I can't be so selfish as to jeopardize everything just because I get left behind." He was pouting but he turned his face so the big man couldn't see.

"I wish I could promise you that I'll come back, but," He was stuck on what Vexen had said. It was strange to have the blonde not one hundred percent sure of his plans, but he understood why. With Xemnas concerned anything could happen.

"I know." Zexion sighed. "Besides, if what Vexen said is true I won't be separated from you for long if something happens." He covered the hand on his shoulder with his own.

Unable to hold himself back Lexaeus pulled Zexion into his arms, holding the man close to his chest. "In times like these people are supposed to say something meaningful, say everything will be fine but, well, I've never been good with words."

Zexion leaned into him. "You don't have to say anything." Turning he wrapped his arms around Lexaeus' waist and pressed his face to the man's chest. "Just stay with me. Be with me tonight."

"You don't even have to ask me that." He reached down and lifted Zexion's chin. "I want to be with you all the time, regardless if we die tomorrow or not. Always." He stroked the man's cheek. "I love you, you know I do."

"I know." Closing his eyes Zexion focused on the large hand stroking his cheek. "I love you too." He squeezed his eyes tighter trying to hold it back but the warm liquid of his tears pushed through his lashes and spilled down his cheeks.

"Zexion?"

Looking up he couldn't help himself. Standing on tiptoe he pulled the larger man's face to him and kissed him.

Lexaeus knelt now to make it easier and deepened the kiss. When he felt his small lover begin to wobble he lifted him into his arms and carried him to the bed. As they tumbled onto the covers he realized how hot Zexion's skin was. It was as though it burned him but in a different way than fire ever could.

Desperately Zexion wrapped his arms around Lexaeus' neck. "It doesn't matter what happens. As soon as you leave I'm dead, and I won't feel alive again until you come back."

Pulling away he stared down at Zexion. His blue hair was draped over the bed and for a rare moment his entire face was visible. The tears only radiated the stunning blue color of his eyes. Gently he reached down and kissed the tears from his lover's eyes. "So will I." He whispered. Clothes fell to the floor as the lovers desperately tried to remove any obstacle between them. Settling over Zexion, Lexaeus stared down at him. "I want you to remember me just like this, and hold me in your heart till I come back."

The smaller man blinked surprised and then smiled. "And you say you're not good with words."

Lexaeus smiled. "Only because I can never find the right ones. I don't believe they exist."

Zexion didn't answer him but reached up and claimed his lips once more.

Elsewhere in the castle Demyx and Xigbar were sitting in their room. The pair sat cross-legged on the bed facing one another, playing with each other's hands. Demyx interlaced their fingers together affectionately making Xigbar smile.

"Xiggy?" Demyx finally asked.

"Hm?"

"Is Vexen right, could we really die tomorrow?" The idea hadn't really sunk in for him yet.

Xigbar looked at him for a long while, his hair falling over his missing eye. He no longer wore the eye patch while they were alone in their room together. "Maybe. I know Vexen, and he wouldn't tell us that unless he'd weighed all the possibilities." It was hard to swallow but there it was. He knew that they're chances of survival and success were high, but that was only if they were right about Xemnas' reasons for not sacrificing Saix.

"It's not enough." Demyx muttered.

"What isn't enough?" Xigbar leaned over and brushed the hair from Demyx's eyes.

"It's not enough time." He looked at the scarred man sadly. "We've only just started our time together and already it might be over."

"Dem," Xigbar pulled the blond into his arms, "We're not even there yet and you're already putting us in the grave."

"I know, but…but," He pressed his face into Xigbar's chest.

Feeling the warm wet sensation of tears Xigbar stroked his lover's back. "Don't cry. We'll make it through this. We're all too stubborn to go out that easily." Sighing he pulled Demyx from him and made the blond face him. "Why did you offer to come with me, really?"

The aqua eyes that usually were so innocent looked away. "I thought that if we were going to die for real this time I would want to be with you at the end."

The older man smiled. "I was thinking the same thing and yet, I was going to try and act all noble about sacrificing myself for you and all."

Demyx smirked. "That's not like you. You're selfish."

"I know." Leaning down he kissed Demyx's nose. "I'd want to take you with me wherever I go. Even to hell itself."

"Mm." The blonde arched his body and pressed his lips to Xigbar's. Without warning he pushed them back onto the bed. "Well, if we're going to all go and die tomorrow," He clutched the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, removing it, "I might as well go all out tonight."

Xigbar smiled. "Oh, I love it when you're aggressive."

Demyx leaned down and kissed the man, forcing his tongue into the warm recesses of Xigbar's mouth. He shivered slightly at the feel of the scarred man's cool hands pressing on his back. As he pulled away he giggled. "You know, sometimes the others are right. You sound like a dirty old man."

With a mischievous grin unlike any other Xigbar flipped the boy onto his back and straddled him. "Oh, Demyx, you have no idea how bad I can really be. Since we're going all out tonight I may as well do this right."

"What do you…AH!" Demyx moaned as he felt Xigbar's hand slide down his pants.

"Don't worry. I'll make every part of your body so aware of me that even death itself won't break my hold over you." He flicked his tongue over the blonde's lips and began to kiss all along his neck and jaw line.

Demyx moaned but didn't struggle. "Xiggy, my…my pants." He whimpered.

The scarred man's one eye drifted down to the blonde's groin. "Are they getting uncomfortable?" In one motion he undid the button and unzipped them. With another movement he had them off Demyx and onto the floor.

The younger man flipped his head from side to side as he cried out in ecstasy. "Uh…I…I'm going to…" He began.

In response Xigbar intensified his grip on Demyx making the boy squeal. "Not yet, Dem, I'm nowhere near done with you."

"Let go." The blonde whimpered. "I can't hold it anymore."

Xigbar laughed and sat up to undo his own pants. "Oh really?"

Opening his eyes, Demyx's gazed up at him, his aqua eyes misted, his cheeks flushed. Opening his mouth to speak he was silenced by Xigbar's kiss yet again.

Wrapping his arm around the back of the blonde Xigbar placed Demyx in his lap.

Demyx could feel Xigbar's warm breath on his chest and carefully he positioned his body over the man's. As he lowered himself down he flinched a little.

Xigbar didn't give his young lover much time to think as he began to rock his body as soon as he entered the blonde.

Demyx wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck as if holding on for dear life. His head was swimming, but the only thing it was filled with was the man in front of him.

Leaning down he kissed all along Demyx's chest stopping at a nipple to kiss and nibble on it. He chuckled at the cries he received for his trouble. When he felt the blonde's body tense he moved faster making Demyx dig his nails into his back. Enjoying the pain he felt his own body burn with heat and pushed Demyx down on him harder.

"Ah…Braig…I…AH!" Demyx's back arched his entire body shuddering.

Emotions washed over him and tried to hold in the cry as he felt himself climax. However, he failed and ended up moaning so loudly he was sure the whole castle heard him. Falling onto his back he brought Demyx with him.

The two lay there panting for a few minutes before looking at one another. Demyx grinned. "So that's going all out, huh?"

Raising a brow the scarred man grinned. "Oh, that's only the beginning, love."

"Huh?" Demyx couldn't ask anymore before he was thrown onto his back, his lips already in the grasp of his very feisty lover.

Finishing up the last of the preparations he turned off the lights to the lab and left. It wasn't that he'd wanted to scare everyone but he also needed to make them see how serious this was. He wanted to believe he was correct in his theories and they'd all come back alive and well, but he just couldn't be positive. As he turned the corner he found Marluxia coming down the hall. He smiled. "I thought you weren't going to hover."

"I was getting worried cause you were taking so long." The pink haired man smirked.

"Well, Let's get to bed then. We've got a long day tomorrow." He walked toward the man and passed him on the way to the room.

Marluxia stopped him by grabbing the blonde's hand. "Vexen?"

"What?" He turned to the man.

"Do you really think that we might die?"

"I…I don't know. I'd like to think I've made the best decision, but when Xemnas is involved anything could go wrong. I didn't want everyone to waste the last night they may be alive." In fact he didn't want to waste it either. He wanted to spend it with Marluxia, even if that meant simply sitting beside him holding his hand.

Marluxia nodded.

Fifteen minutes later they were in Marluxia's room. Vexen was sitting on the twin bed, his back to the wall and his legs hanging over the side.

Marluxia sat next to him, his legs crossed and facing Vexen. "So, what scares you the most about dying?" Marluxia asked finally.

"Do you want to depress me more?" Vexen sighed. "Why are we still talking about this?"

"Because I want to know." Marluxia smiled.

"Well, a lot of things scare me." The blonde closed his eyes to think. "However, the thing that scares me most would have to be the fact that I won't be able to spend more time with you." He glanced at Marluxia. "I finally realize my feelings and now I won't even be able to enjoy them."

Marluxia reached over and cupped Vexen's cheek. He was surprised when the blonde leaned his head into him. "You're so affectionate tonight. It's a little odd."

"Marluxia, I've spent most of our relationship running away from you and denying my feelings. I don't think now, of all times, is the time to act ignorant of one another." Vexen covered Marluxia's hand with his own. "I just wish I had done so many things differently."

"What would you change?" Marluxia leaned near him.

The two sat so close it was as if they were sharing some secret. "I would have stayed with you the night I kissed you. I would have told you I loved you that first night we made love. I…I would have cherished the fact that someone could actually feel the way you do about me."

"You know what I would change?" The pink haired man smiled.

"What?"

Marluxia crawled onto Vexen's lap, straddling him. "I wouldn't change a thing." He leaned down and kissed the blonde's forehead. "Fighting as hard as I did for you only made me love you more."

Vexen smirked. "Well, you saying that just makes me look like a jerk."

"That's why I love you." Marluxia grinned and leaned down to kiss the man's lips. As he pulled away he whispered, "If tonight is our last night then we shouldn't waste it."

The blonde's deep green eyes looked at him wistfully. "I agree." The fell onto the bed tangling themselves in the sheets before they broke free again, both of them rushing to remove any clothing. Marluxia kissed all along Vexen's face as his hands traced all the crevices of the blonde's body. He'd tried so hard to ingrain himself on the man that he had forgotten to truly enjoy each moment they had like this. When Vexen allowed Marluxia to hold him close he was letting the Graceful assassin see his true feelings. Vexen may not have said those three little words until yesterday but he had been saying them all along with his body.

"Lumaria." Vexen moaned as he felt the kisses on his chest.

Marluxia took his time, kissing along every inch of his lover's body, each movement taking him down the man's torso to his groin.

Vexen flinched at the feeling of Marluxia's mouth and flipped his head to the side trying to find some stability in the flimsy covers. Clutching the sheets he arched his back. "Stop…that's enough…I…" He almost bit his tongue as his mouth clamped shut and he tried to stop moaning.

Lifting his head up Marluxia grinned at him. Crawling back up the bed to kiss the blonde's lips he gently slid his hips against him. When Vexen cried out he covered his mouth with his own. Kissing him deeply Marluxia savored the taste of him. He wished he could enjoy it a bit more but hearing the man moan in such pleasure had only pushed his limits. His muscles tensed as he climaxed, his whole body jolting.

Vexen panted underneath him, his eyes half open.

"Come here." Marluxia reached down and took the man's arm. Yanking him up he set the blond on top of him. "Get on me." He smirked, propping himself up with one arm, the other on Vexen's hip.

"What?" The blonde blushed.

"Move for me." Giggled the other man.

Carefully Vexen positioned himself. At first his motions were slow and unsure as if he were embarrassed.

"What's with the shy act?" Marluxia smiled. "I thought now was not the time for that."

Vexen fell forward and held himself up with his hands. "This is different." He muttered.

"How so?"

"It's the way you're watching me." Vexen turned away, but his eyes flickered back to Marluxia.

"It's because I don't want to miss anything." He leaned over to kiss Vexen gently.

Immediately after Vexen sat back up.

The movements intensified and Marluxia felt his own body begin to react again. Vexen's body tensed on him increasing the pressure. He watched his lover's face.

Throwing his head back, Vexen cried out loudly.

Before he fell back onto the bed Marluxia caught him. "Don't tell me you're worn out already?"

Vexen looked at him. "You say that but I'm the one you've been toying with." His brows furrowed.

"Do you want a go?" The pink haired man smirked, his eyes narrowing in a seductive stare.

Accepting the challenge Vexen slipped off his lover and leaned back on the pillows. "Sure. Come here." He gestured with his forefinger, beckoning Marluxia to him.

The other man did as he was told. Sitting on Vexen's lap Marluxia realized how exposed he felt. The blonde's eyes stared at him so intensely that he couldn't stare back. What was it? Was it the fact that Vexen hardly was the dominate during sex or was it because being the submissive one always meant you were surrendering yourself to your partner? Resting his arms on Vexen's shoulder he gently rocked his body, pleased that he was getting a few gasps from the blonde. He'd merely been acting cocky but he was surprised how quickly he responded to Vexen inside him. Would his body be able to take anymore of this? No, he wanted to make this the most memorable evening for them. He wanted this moment together to mean much more than anything they'd experienced together. Each kiss, each touch, each word spoken between them filled his mind and he wished he could always remember them so clearly. The heat from his lower region snapped him from his reverie and he opened his mouth to moan. "Ah…Even!"

Even though they'd already made love multiple times it wasn't enough. He didn't give his body time to cool down. He took the blonde in his arms again, turning him over.

Propped up on his hands and knees Vexen's head and shoulders dropped to the bed as Marluxia pressed into him again.

"Oh no." Muttered the Graceful Assassin. He reached down and grabbed one of Vexen's arms, pulling him up so his back arched.

"Ah!" Vexen panted, the cries coming more quickly with short gasps in between, their bodies rocking together in an intense desperate way.

Marluxia pulled the man to his chest, bringing his mouth close to Vexen's ear. "I love you, Even. I love you so much."

"L...Lumaria." Vexen gasped. "I…I love…you too. I really do. I do!" These last words were spoken as he climaxed again and this time Marluxia let him go. The blonde fell onto the bed, his entire body exhausted.

Marluxia followed and fell onto the bed next to him. Trying to find his voice he realized the only thing he could do was reach weakly for Vexen.

Vexen turned his head to him, his eyes half open. "Now we can't die tomorrow."

Marluxia grinned. "Why is that?"

The blonde closed his eyes and smiled. "We have to do that again sometime."

Marluxia rolled onto his back laughing between his gasps. "That was something, wasn't it?"

The scientist scooted toward him, intertwining his limbs with Marluxia's. "Yes, it was."

Even though they were sitting here laughing and joking, Marluxia felt like this was one of the sweetest moments in their relationship. The reason was simple, they were laughing and planning their future together. Vexen was speaking of what they would do later on, and it was all he'd ever wanted. "You know, I don't think I've ever told anyone other than you that I love them."

Vexen looked at him.

Staring up at the ceiling Marluxia grinned. "Isn't that odd."

"I don't think I have either. You're the first," Vexen pressed his face into Marluxia's shoulder, "and only."

Marluxia heard this last part as barely a whisper and gently he stroked the soft blonde hair of his lover. "I love you, Even."

Reaching over, Vexen took Marluxia's hand and squeezed it. "I love you too, Lumaria."

Luxord sat lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It seemed so ominous, the following day that is. Strangely enough he wasn't exactly freaked out about going off to his death with everyone. As much of a fuss as he made he enjoyed being around them. They'd formed a family; a weird dysfunctional family where everyone except for a few were gay, but a family all the same. "Agh! I can't stand this!" Sitting up he scratched his head and sighed. He couldn't sleep here. It bloody sucked to be alone the night before you might die, but unlike all the other "couples" in the castle he was alone. As he sat moping about his own love life he thought of Xaldin. He was alone too tonight. Before he'd really thought it through he got up and left his room. Walking down the hall he decided that he should go see how Xaldin was. Maybe talking would make him feel better. He looked up at the sound of footsteps. "Larxene?"

The woman looked up. "Luxord?"

"What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." She sighed. "This whole death thing kinda has me shaken and I thought I'd take a walk to clear my head."

"I know the feeling." Luxord nodded.

"What about you?" She raised a brow.

"The same." He smirked. "I was on my way to Xaldin's to chat for a while. You want to come along?" He figured it didn't hurt to offer. After all they were all alone tonight.

She shrugged. "Sure."

When Xaldin opened the door he was surprised to find Luxord on the other side. "Luxord, what are you doing here?"

The Brit grinned. "Felt a little lonely and depressed, and figured you might as well, so I thought we could chat a while."

Xaldin opened his door. "Sure." The bigger man felt a swell of hope in his chest that was shattered by his next visitor.

Larxene smiled at him.

"I brought along Larxene since she's alone tonight as well."

"Great." Xaldin faked a smile, cursing his own hope as he shut the door behind them. However, the evening wasn't as terrible as he thought it would be. A half hour later they all sat talking. Xaldin and Luxord on the bed, each slightly propped up on the wall with pillows under them. Xaldin noted how their bodies were slightly angled toward one another. Larxene settled in the cushy chair near the desk.

"So Vexen and Marly, huh?" Larxene giggled. "Who'd of thought? I remember when all they did was bicker."

"It is something." Xaldin smirked.

"No, I'll tell you who's sickeningly disgusting," Luxord chimed in, "Xigbar and Demyx. The two are like some old couple that's content with everything in life." He rolled his eyes. "Let's frolic through the fields, Xiggy. Okay, Demmy." The Brit did a decent impersonation of the two sending his companions into a fit of laughter.

"They do!" Larxene howled rocking back in the chair.

Xaldin pressed his face to the pillows. This wasn't so bad. At least he got to spend the evening with the one he loved, and Larxene wasn't such bad company either. The conversation went like this for a while until before long they'd been talking for hours and the clock now showed 3 am. Glancing over he found the blonde Brit passed out, his breathing gentle. He couldn't help but smile.

"Ah." Larxene called from the chair. "So that's how it is?"

"What?" Xaldin's gaze snapped to her.

She leaned forward in her chair, a grin on her face. "You like him."

Xaldin reached up and covered part of his blushing face with his hand.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Larxene laughed and sat back. "But why aren't you doing anything? It's probably our last night alive, don't you want to confess before it's too late?"

"No, I'd rather end it tomorrow by having him close to me, trusting me as a friend, then for him to be afraid of me." Xaldin sighed.

"Hm." The woman smiled to herself. "Poor man doesn't realize the real danger has been next to him this whole time."

"Don't make me sound like some beast, Larx. I'm not going to force anything on him."

"Still, you will tell him someday, right?" Propping her elbow on the arm of the chair she rested her chin on her palm.

"Someday, sure. When he can handle it." Turning back to the blonde he enjoyed the moment to simply stare at him.

"When he'll return your feelings?" Larxene pressed.

"That's hoping for a bit too much, no," Xaldin sighed, "if he can just accept the fact that I'm in love with him, then that's fine."

"Even if he never feels the same?"

"Even then." Xaldin answered without a moment's hesitation.

"Well, then good luck. I know I'd be no help in these matters but if you ever need to talk I'll listen. Those other guys have no finesse about these delicate situations." She flapped her hand in front of her laughing.

The dark haired man shook his head. "No they don't. Thank you."

"Anytime." She smirked. "I'm not as evil as you all think I am…All of the time anyway." She snickered.

Xaldin smiled at her then turned back to the object of his affection.

"Hey," Larxene called from the chair, "Aren't you worried he can hear us? He may not be totally asleep."

The man smirked. "If he were awake he would have run screaming from the room by now."

"I suppose you're right." She laughed and pulled the blanket up over her. "Well, since you two are all cozy on the bed and it'd be a shame to ruin the moment for you I'll just crash here."

"Do you have enough blankets?" Xaldin asked as he covered both Luxord and himself.

"I'm good, thanks. Night Xal."

Xaldin hit the lights and settled in. "Good night, Larxene."

"Hey, Xaldin?" Larxene said after a few moments.

"What?" Xaldin called into the dark.

"Thanks for staying with me tonight. Both you and Lux." She seemed so feminine when she spoke.

He found it funny and heartwarming all the same. "Anytime. What are friends for?"

"Yeah." She whispered and then the room was silent.

The clock ticked away in the dark room with the three companions, but one of them couldn't hear it over the sound of his heart pounding.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Luxord's mind screamed. He'd heard everything and now he was painfully aware of the person sleeping next to him in this small dark room.


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24: Finish It Part 24: Finish It

The following morning came all too quickly for everyone. When Xaldin woke up however, he found himself face to face with Luxord, who was still asleep. Really they were so close that if he simply titled his head their noses would touch, but he kept still. If he moved the man would surely wake up and all his patience would mean nothing. So instead he stared at the blonde contently. Many things in the man's face reminded him of how it had been when they first met. Would he ever be able to tell him that the person he met that day was him? Would he be able to show him the card? Suddenly Luxord's eyes fluttered so Xaldin closed his until he heard the man stir.

Luxord's blue eyes focused on Xaldin and then with a jump he sat up. "AH!" Sitting up right he sat back wide eyed.

"What?" Xaldin sat up a little surprised.

"Nothing." The Brit tried to laugh it off. "I was surprised you were just right there and all."

"Oh, sorry." Scratching his head, Xaldin slid off the bed and went to wake Larxene.

The woman was curled up in the chair with the blankets all around her.

He knelt down and gently shook her shoulder. "Larx? Hey, Larxene, wake up."

"What?" She yawned and opened her eyes slowly. "Already?"

"Yeah." Standing up Xaldin stretched. "I'm gonna go to the kitchen and see if anyone has breakfast going. Might as well get one last good meal in." He went to the door and with one last glance over his shoulder at Luxord he shut the door.

Larxene sat up and stretched her arms high into the air above her, all the while yawned. "Man, this chair was actually really comfy."

Luxord just looked at her.

"What's you're deal?" She smirked. "Didn't get enough sleep?"

"I barely slept." Luxord responded flatly.

"Why?" She yawned again making her eyes water this time; she reached up to rub them.

"Larxene, I heard you both last night." The blonde man said looking at her.

The woman looked at him confused for a moment then her eyes went wide. "You what?"

"I heard you both last night. Everything." He added.

"Everything?" Suddenly panicked the woman tried to think fast. There was no way to weasel out of it, but if she said too much she may really screw things over for Xaldin. "Um…well…that was…gee you really heard?"

He nodded. The two were quiet for a while. Finally the Brit spoke, "Larxene, don't tell Xaldin I know."

"What?" She jumped up so fast her pillow fell on the floor. "Why?"

"It's better that way." Luxord stared at the wall to his side as if thinking. "He said that we'll just be normal friends, right? So as long as he doesn't realize I know we'll be fine."

"But Lux, he is going to confess at some point." Larxene ran her fingers through her hair. It was slightly disheveled but her two antennae like strands still stuck up.

"I'll deal with that when the time comes." He answered.

Larxene looked at him for some time. "Lux, you don't feel the same about him, do you?"

There was a long paused. Luxord still stared at the wall, then with a heavy sigh he answered, "I don't know."

"You don't?" The woman asked confused. Well that was odd. She hadn't been expecting that.

"No, I don't. I mean, if it were anyone else, anyone other than Xaldin, I would have run screaming from the room last night when I heard, but…Larx, it's Xaldin. When I woke up I really felt left out and then he woke up too and I didn't feel alone anymore. For the first time I had a comrade."

"And then you find out he's in love with you." Larxene sighed.

"Yeah, but it's not even that. He's my friend and I really care about him, but I don't know how much. I know that if I reject him then he'll get hurt and that bothers me a lot."

"So what are you gonna do?" The woman plopped down on the bed next to him.

"I want to think about it." He leaned over on his knees.

Larxene patted his back. "You mean you're gonna decided if you like him back that way, right?"

"I guess, I don't know. In all honesty I have no idea what being in love is like. I care about him as a friend, but figuring out if it's more than that…I don't know." He sighed then growled and fell back on the bed. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Larxene shrugged. "No clue, but I do know that the fact you're thinking seriously about this will make Xaldin happy. I won't say anything and like I told Xal last night I'll help you when I can." She got up. "I don't understand all this scientific crap the smart guys throw at me but I am starting to feel like all of us who were Nobodies had no idea what love was all about before we changed."

"What do you mean?" Luxord sat back up.

The woman seemed distant as if remembering. "I have no clue about love myself, or at least I didn't. Now I think I understand a little more. I love all of you, just like you were my own family."

The Brit smiled. "Stop it. You're starting to scare me."

With one swift motion she reached back and smacked him on the back of the head. "But just because I consider you all family does not mean I'll be nice to you." And with that the usual hard eyed Larxene was back.

Luxord rubbed his head but still smiled. Yeah, she was a girl underneath all her tough talk. "Well, how about breakfast?" Luxord said as he stood.

"Would love some." Larxene grinned and the pair went off to follow Xaldin in search of food.

That same morning two people were wide awake before the sun even rose. As the first rays of the dawn came shining through the window the pair watched it as if preparing themselves for this day. Vexen's back felt warm next to Marluxia's chest, and he tried to press himself closer as if that would push back the sun. However, it was unavoidable and when the light of the day finally showered their room with brightness Vexen got out of bed. Marluxia released him as he got up.

"Are you going to pack?" Marluxia called from the bed.

"Yes, I didn't get a chance to last night." He put on his shirt slowly as if trying to delay himself.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Marluxia looked at him. "I'm already packed."

The blonde paused and looked at him. "If you want."

Taking that as a sign, Marluxia slid out of bed and dressed as well. Glancing over his shoulder he watched as Vexen reached down for one of his shoes. Unable to control himself he slid his arms around the back of the man and pulled him close.

"What?" Vexen looked over his shoulder.

"Nothing." Pressing his face into the man's shoulder, Marluxia took in his scent. "I think this was the first time I was truly unhappy to see the sun."

Vexen covered one of Marluxia's hands with his own. "Me too, but we can't turn back now." They stayed silent for a moment. "I really should pack."

"Okay." Unwillingly, the pink haired man let go.

"You know, maybe when we get back we could look into changing rooms." Vexen opened the door letting more light from the hallway in.

"What?" Marluxia put on his shirt.

The blonde's green eyes drifted to the floor. "Maybe you and I could perhaps find a room…to share." He looked up on this last part, his expression unsure.

Marluxia smiled. "I'd like that."

Nodding Vexen quickly turned and preceded down the hallway, Marluxia quickly followed.

An hour later after packing they headed for the kitchen. This was where they found everyone else.

"Who's next?" Larxene called from the kitchen.

"Me!" Xigbar held up his plate. "Just toss them!"

Larxene raised a brow and with a flick of her wrist sent the pancake from the pan right onto Xigbar's plate.

The scarred man gave her a nod of approval and put his plate back on the table.

Demyx was next to him pouring syrup over his. "Want some, Xiggy?"

"Why yes I would, love." Leaning over he stole a kiss before taking the syrup and drenching his own pancake in it.

Marluxia walked into the kitchen. "Need help?"

The blonde woman looked at him. "Naw, I'm good." She smiled. "My treat today."

Running his fingers through his hair he grinned. "Wow, yesterday it was fudge and now pancakes. You're going to spoil us."

"Well, you foot the bill for my wardrobe so I don't see why I can't cook a few meals." She laughed and dumped another pancake on a plate. Reaching over she grabbed a second pan and dumped another pancake onto a second plate. "There, for you and your hubby."

Marluxia took the plates. "Thank you." Turning he slid past Xaldin who was getting more coffee. Placing the plate in front of Vexen, he sat down. "Butter?' He held up the butter dish to the blonde.

Vexen smirked. "Never touch the stuff."

"Bull!" Xigbar reached over, scooped up a big glob of butter and tossed it on Vexen's pancake. "You only live once," he grabbed the syrup and poured a lake's worth on the plate as well, "Now eat."

Marluxia took the syrup from Xigbar put a little bit on his plan pancake.

Vexen stared down at the horror that was his breakfast. Before he could resign himself to eat it Marluxia switched their plates leaving him with his desired meal.

The pink haired man dug into the atrocity that Xigbar had created without so much as a word. In fact he seemed rather pleased with it.

"Luxord, more coffee!" Xaldin called from the kitchen.

The Brit jumped at the sound of his name, "Huh…oh y-yeah."

Xigbar's one eye drifted to the Brit and narrowed.

Xaldin came back to the table with two mugs in hand, one of which he handed to Luxord as he sat down next to him. Picking up his fork he began to eat as well.

However, the blonde Brit couldn't seem to focus on his meal, even though he was eating just like everyone else. His eyes kept drifting to Xaldin as if he were watching the other man's every move.

Xigbar raised a brow and took his empty plate to Larxene for seconds. "Hey." He whispered leaning over. "What's up with the Brit?"

Larxene looked at him then over her shoulder at the two men who seemed to have so much tension the room was gonna snap in half. "If I tell you, you have to swear not to say anything to Xal."

"What about everyone else?" Xigbar grinned.

"Screw it, I don't care just as long as Xaldin doesn't know." She shrugged then her voice dropped lower, "Me and Xaldin were talking last night about his feelings for Lux and well, he overheard us."

"He wh…!" The man dropped his voice quickly before anyone heard. "He what?" He said at a barely audible tone.

"Yeah, and then this morning when Xaldin came to start breakfast, Lux told me that I wasn't supposed to tell him he heard." Larxene leaned closer.

"What, why?"

"He said that he wanted to think more about it. When I asked if he felt the same he just said he didn't know."

Xigbar raised a brow. "Well that's interesting."

"Isn't it?" She grinned. "And now look at him. He's so tense he'll probably shit a diamond." She laughed and went back to cooking before she burned anything.

"Huh? Well let's hope he does start to feel the same way and it's not just pity." Xigbar got another pancake.

"I don't think it is." Larxene looked back over her shoulder. "Give him some time and he'll come around. But remember what I said." She raised the spatula at him.

Xigbar held up one hand and the other with the plate. "Got it. I won't say a thing." Grinning he turned and went back to the table.

The rest of the meal was as normal as any. They all sat eating their fill, Larxene kept the food coming as long as they asked…very nicely of course. As if they were all pretending that today may not be their last they laughed, argued, bickered, and talked about the weather. It was the best morning of their lives.

Later on Xigbar offered to get all the dishes and Vexen helped as well as the others stretched and rubbed their full bellies, all the while praising Larxene.

"Yes, I know I'm awesome. Feel free to say it more." She giggled please with herself.

Vexen began to fill the sink.

Xigbar stood next to him with a towel to dry each dish the blonde cleaned. "So you ready to go off to your death?' The scarred man said jokingly.

"I guess." Vexen muttered. He carefully cleaned each dish. "You know, if we really are going to die doing this isn't going to make much sense."

"Yeah, but we don't want the next residents to have rats or something." Xigbar laughed.

"Yeah, what kind of people would we be then?" Vexen smirked. "Xigbar?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry I hit you." He handed the man a plate. "I was a little out of it."

"It's okay." Xigbar smirked. "I'm sorry I hit you too."

They were both quiet after that. After what seemed like years Vexen asked, "You're not sorry, are you?"

"Nope." Xigbar grinned.

"Good, neither am I." Vexen grinned as well.

Finally the time came to leave. As they each filed out Zexion stood quietly at the door. When Lexaeus passed him the big man stopped. They looked at one another for a few seconds.

"Just come back alive." Zexion finally said.

Reaching out Lexaeus gently stroked the man's cheek. "I will."

Closing his eyes Zexion leaned into the feeling of that warm hand until Lexaeus gently pulled away and followed the others. When he knew the man was no longer in front of him he opened his eyes and turned to them. He stared at the broad back of his lover. Possibly their last time together and the last image would be of the man's back. For some reason it was so sad. "I don't want you walking away to be the last image." He whispered and walked out the door. He stood just outside the castle watching them walk down the path. Would this be the last time he'd see any of them?

Vexen led the group followed closely by Marluxia. When they had come to the peak of the path before it began to drop down he stopped. Glancing over his shoulder he stared at the castle. Everyone else did the same. "There's still time to back out." He said to the group.

No one responded. They all stared at their home, each making a resolution to come back to it.

Lexaeus only stared at Zexion, who had perked up at seeing them all turn. Raising his hand he waved.

His single movement made everyone else look at him, and then each one raised their hand and waved back to the one left behind.

To their surprise Zexion raised his hand and waved back, his movements more energetic then expected. They had no way of knowing that they had all made the other man very happy, so much in fact that he was crying. "You better all come back." He sniffed and waved to them till they finally vanished into the grass one by one.

In another castle a couple of boys sat talking. The brunette stared at the town a short distance down the path. The silver haired boy sighed. "Sora, are you really sure you want to go into the castle?"

"Riku, we went over this. I'm going." Sora looked at him, his blue yes set on his decision.

"Yeah, but Donald and Goofy aren't going to be here this time, you'll be by yourself,"

"No, I'll have the others there as well." The boy smiled.

"I know that, but what about Kairi?" Riku ran his fingers through his hair. "If something goes wrong them you'll leave her all alone."

"Riku," Sora's hands clenched the railing of the terrace, "Before you made a sacrifice to keep the both of us safe and you put me in charge of looking after her. This time I'm going to make the sacrifice and save you. If something does go wrong I want you to take care of her."

The silver haired boy stared at his friend. "But it's different with me and Kairi."

"I know, but still. This time you have to stay behind. We found you again after so long." Sighing, Sora turned and leaned his back on the railing. "Kairi understands."

Riku stared at his longtime friend, his expression revealing all he was really thinking. Above they heard the familiar sound of a Gummi ship. Suddenly overhead they saw two fly by before doubling back near the castle. "Looks like they're here."

Sora nodded and the pair left to go meet their companions.

Kairi was in the hall waiting for them. She gave them both her usual smile, holding back the fear she felt at their nearing departure. Hooking her arms in theirs they walked together to say goodbye, possibly for the last time.

As the two Gummi Ships landed in front of the Radiant Garden Castle the inhabitants all stood to greet them. Sora and Riku looked at Kairi who had stopped. Her small arms squeezed around theirs before she slid them out and stepped back. "Be safe, you two."

They both nodded.

Vexen stepped from the first Gummi Ship and walked over to the group. Leon gave him a nod.

"It's good to see you well, Vexen." Aerith smiled at him.

He looked at her. "Yes, I suppose you would know about that."

She shook her head. "Xaldin had explained it more or less when he and Luxord were here."

"Well, I'm fine now." The blonde smiled faintly.

Her eyes drifted behind Vexen. "And Marluxia?"

"Marluxia? He…" he was interrupted by the pink haired man coming up beside him.

"We need to go." He looked over at Sora and Riku headed toward the ships. "I don't think they want to drag out the goodbye too much." He nodded to Leon and Aerith.

"All right." Vexen looked at Leon. "Well, be in contact. Did Zexion get a hold of you?"

Aerith's eyes widened a little as she saw Vexen's hand take Marluxia's, squeezing it tightly. She looked at Marluxia, who was staring at the blonde affectionately and also a little sadly.

Leon nodded in answer to Vexen's question. "We're connected into the network. I'll back him up as much as I can. Most of the work will come from his side though." The brunette sighed. "Are you all sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Marluxia answered. "After everything that's happened we should be the ones to fix it."

Nodding in concurrence Vexen wished the two younger people a goodbye and directed Marluxia toward the ships.

"You better come back!" Yuffie called loudly. She'd been hanging back trying to not appear sad, but her eyes were watery. "Ya hear me!"

Vexen and Marluxia turned to her. Both men smiled which was a rare occurrence in itself but the way they smiled it was almost as if they were saying goodbye.

Yuffie waved energetically as she cried.

Aerith went to her and hugged the small ninja. "They'll be fine."

"I hope so." Yuffie sniffed still waving as the ships lifted from the castle.

Leon gave one gentle wave just as the ships blasted off and left their sight.

Lexaeus offered to ride with Xigbar, Demyx, Vexen and Marluxia to allow their two Keyblade wielders a chance to be with each other a little longer. None of them liked the idea of putting two fifteen…well almost sixteen year old boys in danger, but it had to be done. None of them could wield a Keyblade and it was essential to the plan. Twilight Town came into view and Xigbar guided the ship over the woods towards the mansion. Xaldin in the other Gummi Ship followed suit and they both set down in front of the massive gates. Unloading from the ships Vexen stepped to the head of the group followed by Marluxia. The gates opened and they all filed into the mansion, down to the basement, where the portal between the worlds existed. Before they entered the portal Vexen paused. "Any of you can go back now if you want."

"Vexen, we're in this together. None of us is going home without the others." Xaldin spoke up. "At least I'm not."

"Neither am I." Luxord agreed.

"The way I see it is that it won't be much of a life anyways unless we stop darling Xemmy from destroying everything." Larxene grinned.

The blonde scientist nodded. "All right then, let's go." Turning he entered through the portal, Betwixt and Between. On the other side Vexen quickly signaled for everyone to hug the walls. The alley they arrived it wasn't swarming with Heartless but he could see the streets outside of it moving with darkness. Pointing up he looked at Xigbar.

The scarred man nodded and was gone in a flash.

Marluxia flicked his wrists and a vine sprung from the ground snaking up to the top of the building.

Xigbar was waiting at the top, and took the vine as it reached him. When he had it tied off he tugged on it to signal the others.

They all began climbing, each one beginning their ascent when the person before them was halfway. The last to climb was Demyx. All seemed to go well until his foot slipped on the building near a window. Without meaning to he squeaked in fright as he tried to right himself.

"Dem!" Xigbar whispered down.

"I'm okay." He whispered back up. Then he heard the familiar cooing of a Heartless. Looking over his shoulder he saw one entering the alley, most likely drawn to the sound of his cry of panic. Demyx froze in place, not daring to make a move. His hands gripped the vine tightly hoping to not slip.

The Heartless looked around the alley confused.

Xigbar watched his lover hanging above a Heartless in panic. He couldn't very well yank the man up nor could he do anything that would attract attention from the Heartless. They weren't ready to fight them yet.

Luxord nudged him with his elbow.

Xigbar looked at the Brit confused.

The blonde smiled and raised a brow gesturing to Demyx. After a few more gestures he looked at Xigbar.

The scarred man grinned back, getting the idea. They both leaned over to look at Demyx, waiting for the opportune moment.

Just as the Heartless was beginning to look up Luxord snapped his fingers. Time froze for a few seconds, but it was more than enough.

At the sound of the snap, Xigbar reached through the ceiling of the building they were on. A hand peaked out where Demyx was and pulled the blonde musician in, where he actually popped up onto the roof into Xigbar's arms. Before he could cry out in astonishment his lover silenced him with his hand.

Time was now moving again, and the Heartless ended up confused when he found an empty vine, but it was too simple minded to understand that that in itself was cause for worry. Turning it left the alley to join the rest of its number.

"Holly crap, I thought my heart was going to stop." Demyx gasped.

"You thought YOUR heart would stop? I thought MINE would." Xigbar growled and turned to Luxord. "Thanks, Brit."

"Yeah." Luxord nodded.

"Wow, Luxy that was so cool!' Demyx smiled at him.

"Thanks." Luxord smiled back.

"Why was it for such a short period of time, though." Marluxia asked.

The Brit sighed. "It's one thing to stop time for a specific object, another for an area. I stopped time for a five hundred foot radius so that no other Heartless would hear Demyx if he screamed. Needless to say I can't do something like that for very long."

"Hm." Vexen smirked. "Very clever." Once everything settled down the all stood to survey what they would have to deal with. The streets were moving with darkness and they could only guess that Xemnas had pulled every Heartless he could here to try and hinder them. "It's not going to be an easy trip in." He muttered.

"Our entrance is directly on the other side of that." Marluxia sighed. "Even if we hopped rooftops we still couldn't get past them in the square."

"That's why we have two groups." Xaldin stepped beside them. "We'll take the rooftops to the square. Once we're there we jump into them, my group will make an opening for you."

"As good as the plan sounds, Xal, that's a lot of Heartless." Xigbar raised a brow. "You sure the five of you could defend that line long enough for us to get to Xemnas?"

"We're sure going to try." Larxene said confidently. "Don't underestimate us."

"I wouldn't dream of it, sweet cheeks." Xigbar rolled his eye.

"All right so we take the roofs to the square then we fight through the Heartless toward the castle entrance. Once there the groups will split off. Understand?" Vexen brought the group back to focus.

They all nodded.

"All right, let's go then." Vexen led the way as they hopped from building to building all the while hearing the massive swarm of Heartless directly below them.

Looking down at the Heartless Vexen looked at Xaldin. "Xaldin, that is a large amount of Heartless. All of us could break through them but once my groups separates that will leave you significantly weaker."

Xaldin looked at him and grinned. "Who do you think your talking to?"

The blonde nodded. "Right." He summoned his shield. "Marluxia, Demyx, Xigbar, don't hold back. The more energy we use to break through the line the more energy our backup will have. We can rest on the way up the castle."

Demyx plucked a cord. "All right."

Marluxia walked to the edge of the building. "How about we make a little opening for our entrance?" Extending his hand the ground beneath them shook. In the center of the Heartless the ground cracked and as the vines snaked up the Heartless squeaked in fright. A large circle was now Heartless free when the vines went back into the ground and before anyone said another word they all jumped into the center of the Heartless.

Vexen fell to his knee as he hit the ground. Glancing toward the castle he realized they had a long way to go. Feeling the cold build within him he let his power loose. Spike of ice cleared a path about a hundred feet from where they were. "GO!"

Larxene and Luxord stayed to the right of the group, the pair working well together. Luxord froze time for any Heartless that attempted to lung at the group while Larxene struck them down with her blades.

On the left Demyx had a tidal wave going keeping them guarded from heartless. Things were moving smoothly as they cut their way through. Vexen continued to send up ice spikes to keep the path ahead of them clear. All seemed to be going well until a pair of large Nobody guards wielding claymores blocked their entrance to the castle.

"Don't slow down!" Xaldin called as Vexen's steps faltered. He rushed past them. For his size his speed was almost untraceable as he doubled around the guards. One tried to swing around but Xaldin's whirlwind shoved him into the swarm of Heartless. He quickly dodged an attack from the other and swung his lanced around skewering it before it could strike again. "Go now!" He turned back to the group.

Vexen's group rushed by him; the blonde paused and turned back. "Are you sure you'll be all right?"

Xaldin turned and smiled. "Just go. We'll cover you."

The blonde nodded and followed the others, their footsteps drowned out by the overwhelming sound of the Heartless gathering around them.

Xaldin clenched his teeth. "We hold this line." He yelled. "They don't get past us into the castle!"

Riku readied his blade. "Good luck, Sora." He muttered.

Luxord glanced over at Xaldin. "Don't get yourself killed."

The dark haired man smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"All right, ladies." Larxene cracked her knuckles, "let's party."

Each one of them were all thinking something different but a single thought connected their minds. Their wish that the ones they sent inside would be successful and come back alive. This was the thought they all believed as the Heartless came down upon them.


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25: The Superior Part 25: The Superior

It was quiet in the room. Staring up at the Giant Heart he sighed. "They've come." He said in his deep mellow voice. "I wonder what makes them try so hard? All I want is a world where pain does not exist." Closing his golden eyes he spoke again. "What do you think?" He turned to the Heartless behind him.

As usual Saix said nothing. As a Heartless he seemed incapable of such despite the fact that his Nobody had been so powerful.

"Still no answer?" He kept his eyes on the man a little longer than he needed to. Through this entire ordeal he'd asked Saix many questions, but he still was given no answers. "So many questions. Why can I not remember myself? Why won't you speak? Why does the world feel even more empty with my heart?" Placing a hand over his chest he felt that familiar pain he'd grown accustomed to these past few months.

The Heartless watched him, still silent, but his footsteps could be faintly heard.

Feeling the arms wrap around the back of him Xemnas closed his eyes. "Are you trying to tell me something?" He asked not expecting a response this time. "Do you know why they have found peace when I have not?"

Saix leaned his head against the back of Xemnas', almost a purr rising up from his throat.

The grip around him tightened only increasing the pain in his chest. When he could stand it no longer he pulled himself from Saix grasp. "Enough. I think I shall hinder our guests a little longer."

The Heartless watched his former superior pass him, his gaze following him without falter.

"Why are you making that face?" Xemnas turned to him. "Do you disapprove?"

Saix made no movement to suggest one way or the other.

"Always silent. You were like that even before. Never second guessing my judgment." Xemnas went to the door. He wasn't sure what he had been hoping for. Did he want Saix to disagree with him, tell him he was wrong? Such a complicated thing, the heart. He wasn't even sure if he ever understood how to use it. Sighing again, he left the room.

Saix silently followed him, never taking his eyes off Xemnas.

Their footsteps could be heard echoing off the empty stairway. Even though Vexen said they could rest none of them wanted to slow down. They wanted to end this quickly. Even if they had some of their strongest fighters out front guarding the castle that didn't mean they'd last forever. Vexen glanced over his shoulder as they rounded the last bit of stairs to the next level. Marluxia was right behind him, a look in his eyes that reminded Vexen of their Organization days. He had complete faith in his companions; however, he hoped he was not wrong about his assumptions. So far no resistance had been met to their arrival. There were no signs of Heartless or Nobodies and Xemnas had not given them some sign that he was aware of their presence.

Once they reached the top of the stairs Demyx sighed. "What's next?"

"Hall of empty melodies." Xigbar said as he glanced in the room.

Sora looked at the room as well. This was where a battle had been fought not long ago. A battle between a young Keyblade wielder and gunner Nobody.

Xigbar looked at the boy. "Nostalgic, doncha think?"

Sora grinned. "Yeah."

"Don't waste time." Marluxia called to them as he followed Vexen into the room.

The blonde stared up at the glass ceiling. There he could see Kingdom Hearts. It was almost complete meaning Xemnas had not sacrificed Saix.

"So far so good." Xigbar grinned.

"Yeah." Vexen sighed and stared at the floor. It all seemed so simple. They had gotten this far too easily.

"Vexen?" Marluxia was at his side.

"Is something wrong?" Sora walked up next to him. It was funny, he realized that the boy was much taller then he had been before. Yet he was still a child, a child he was putting in danger.

"It's nothing." He was about to get moving again when he noticed the odd swirls on the floor. DARKNESS!

Marluxia noticed it too. "Dammit!"

"Sora, get out!" Vexen shoved the boy out of the circle of darkness that was surrounding them.

Marluxia turned and rammed himself into Xigbar sending him into Demyx and the pair of the skidding across the floor.

"Ow, Dammit, Marluxia! What the hell are you — huh?"

Marluxia backed up as the darkness rose up around him and Vexen.

The blonde did as well watching as the swirls of black choked out the light.

"Vexen! Marluxia!" Sora had gotten up from his tumble and ran to them as the darkness wrapped around them ceiling them in a black orb.

Xigbar ran over. "Vexen!" He pounded on it only receiving a surge of pain for his trouble. "Shit! Marluxia!" he shook out his hand still screaming. The scarred man clenched his fist. "Dammit, Xemnas!" He screamed so loud that even if the man had not been hiding in shadow in the room he would have heard him.

Inside the orb is was totally blackness sealing away all light, and all sense of the outside world. It was in that black void that two souls floated, locked within the confines of their own minds.

A kunai knife hit the Heartless as it jumped through the air. Spinning around Larxene sent another flying with a kick. So far the battle had gone well. They were all still holding the line and they'd managed to work together using their various skills to optimize for the best defense. However, she was beginning to feel tired and it was no guess when she said so were the others. Riku was breathing heavier, Xaldin spent as much time as he could with his lances lowered, Luxord was moving slower, and Lexaeus wasn't swinging that tomahawk around quite as quickly.

"How long is this going to go on?" Luxord asked as he dodged and attack.

"Until they complete their mission." Xaldin replied, one of his lances spun around hitting a Heartless that tried to sneak by.

"But they aren't decreasing at all. It's like for everyone one we kill five more pop up." Luxord reverted his form into a card and sliced through the horde's coming at them. As he went back to human form again he knelt down tired. Sensing the enemy getting closer he threw a few cards and backed his way toward their defense line. "I don't know about you but I'm getting tired."

"I know." Xaldin said next to him. "We have to try and hold out for a little longer."

The battle went on. All of them were too stubborn to go down without a fight, but at some point their bodies would give out leaving them defenseless. In theory if the battle kept up their way it was they may had been able to hold out long enough for Vexen and his group to complete their task, but not everything goes as planned.

He'd never been one to lose concentration during battle, but Luxord still couldn't help looking over at Xaldin worried, as they fought. Sure the Lancer was a topnotch fighter, probably the best he'd ever met, but he could see that he wouldn't be able to keep it up forever. That's when it happened.

The Heartless had decided they needed to take out the two bigger men in order to break through. The division of the little monsters was uneven between the fighters and in Lexaeus' case his range was able to compensate. Xaldin was more over whelmed. He stumbled back still swinging as they jumped on him.

Luxord felt his heart stop. If a Heartless got to close they could… "XALDIN!"

Xaldin fell to his knees, dropping a lance. With the one he had left in hand he swung it around behind him. Instead of stopping with the single strike he spun around gathering the wind. The Heartless couldn't hold onto the man anymore and flew off, as they were sent back by the force of the gale.

The blonde Brit let out a sigh of relief. The familiar coo of a Heartless made him turn; he watched it come merely inches from his face. He'd left himself wide open.

Fortunately a kunai stuck into the back of the little thing and it disintegrated before it got any closer. Larxene looked at him. "Pay attention, Lux!"

He blinked. "Sorry, I was…"

"I know, but don't scare me like that." Larxene gave him a grin.

He would of returned it if he hadn't seen what was behind her. "Larxene, look out!"

The woman turned as the claymore swung around. She didn't have enough time to move out if the way. When it struck her mid section she was sure she'd broken something. The wind left her lungs and she flew through the air into the swarm of Heartless.

The Nobody guard turned to swing at Lexaeus but the man was a step ahead of him. His blade was faster and the Nobody fell before it could strike again.

"Larxene!" Luxord called.

Xaldin turned at the panicked cry of the Brit.

The heartless had moved when they saw the woman falling. Now they all gathered around her, sensing her heart. She got up slowly, holding her stomach. Yeah that felt like a broken rib. Just freakin' fantastic. She spit the blood from her mouth and growled at the tiny heartless around her.

"Larxene!"

She heard her name and turned. Everyone else seemed so far away. Had she really flown that far? "Dammit." She hissed. "I'm not going to make it back there." If someone else was with her they might have been able to break through back to the group, but she was all alone, and her fighting style wasn't meant to take on so many enemies at once. Sure, she was quick, but it only took one Heartless to get a hold of her heart and it was over. She looked at her companions. They couldn't help her or they'd leave Vexen and the others vulnerable. With a sigh she grinned. "Looks like I'll have to give it my all this time." Having the elemental abilities they did each one of them knew that they could exert a tremendous amount of power if they wanted to, but that always risked yourself. To let the element take over and allow it's true destructive nature free meant that you would most likely be sacrificing yourself. It's what had happened to Axel, so she'd been told. Now she let the energy build within her. She felt the tingle of the electric currents through her veins.

"What is she?" Riku looked confused.

"Oh no." Lexaeus came up beside him.

"Larxene, don't!" Xaldin called.

Inside herself she knew that this was so stupid but at this point she'd rather go out her way instead of becoming some slave to the darkness yet again. The surges of lightening flickered around her. "Dodge this." She grinned and released the energy.

The others covered their eyes as the light became blinding. The Heartless around Larxene were burned down in the wake of the electric waves rippling through the area. When the light faded the entire area around Larxene was free of heartless.

The woman stood staring at nothing. It seemed as though she'd be all right but then her body wobbled, her knees gave way and she hit the ground.

"Larxene!" They screamed.

The heartless took this as their chance. The human was down and the heart was theirs for the taking. They were closing in fast.

"NO!" A ripple shot through the area and what had once been a swarming mass of darkness was completely still.

Xaldin took his chance to move. Summoning the wind he moved his body through the air to Larxene.

Luxord stared at the spot where Larxene was, sweat gathering on his brow. He'd stopped time for the entire area except them.

Xaldin swooped in and lifted Larxene from the ground.

The Brit released his hold on time and fell to his knees.

It was long enough for Xaldin to get out of the Heartless before they pounced on the spot the woman had once been. Landing he knelt down. "Larxene? Larxene?" He gently shook her.

She groaned and opened her eyes. "I…I'm all tapped out." She smirked. "Got nothing left in me."

"That's fine. You just need to rest." Xaldin laid her down on the ground. Propping her head up he placed his coat under it. "We'll take care of the rest all right."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "All right."

"Lexaeus?" The lancer asked.

"I'll guard her. Don't worry." The brunette put himself between Larxene and the Heartless. They would have to change up their strategy now. Luxord, Xaldin and Riku would have to stay in the front line and take down the Heartless, leaving Lexaeus to guard Larxene and pick up the ones that snuck through.

Xaldin looked at Luxord. "You look pale."

The Brit grinned, "I'm fine." His shaky steps spoke otherwise.

Xaldin looked at him closer. "You need to rest."

"I told you I'm fine." The man spat.

Reaching out he grabbed the blonde's wrist. The hand was shaking and he could feel the vibrations all the way through his arms. "Luxord, you're whole body is shaking."

"I'm fine." He hissed.

"You need to rest. You did that for a lot longer then your body could take."

"I'll be fine!" Luxord tried to pull his hand away.

Yanking him close Xaldin leaned his face down toward him. They're eyes now level. "Luxord, please rest, just for a little bit. Please."

The Brit seemed conflicted. "But I…"

"Rest a little bit, please." Xaldin asked again.

Luxord felt his knees buckle and he fell into Xaldin. "DAMMIT!" He screamed as his whole body began to shake.

Xaldin looked up. The Heartless were regrouping. "Just until the shaking stops. Please. I don't want anything to happen to you because you were too reckless."

The blonde looked up. His expression spoke volumes. He didn't want to look weak but he knew Xaldin was right. Slowly he nodded. "All right."

The darker haired man smiled and stood. "I'll protect you." He whispered.

Luxord heard him, and it made his weakened state that much more painful.

Riku and Xaldin stood side by side. "Ready for round two?" The boy asked.

"Yeah." He wasn't sure how long the two of them could keep it up, but with two down and Lexaeus guarding them it didn't look like things were going to get better anytime soon.

For the longest time it felt as though he was nothing. He knew his body was there, but it was so disconnected he was sure he'd lost himself again. No sound was heard, and even though his eyes were closed he knew there was no light to be seen. Wait, was that screaming? Were there voices? His eyes fluttered open to reveal a gray sky above. Sitting up he recognized the ruined earth, he'd just seen it a day or two ago. He was back home. Vexen picked himself off the ground, dusting off his pants. Even now the earth looked destroyed. What was he doing here? "Hello?" He called. Was this part of the darkness that had surrounded him? His thoughts jumped to Marluxia who'd been inside there with him when it sealed up. "Marluxia?" No answer came except the echo of his voice. He saw all the ruined homes around him, and carefully he followed the path up to the hill where his house stood. It wasn't so scary for him anymore, but he didn't want to let his guard down. Xemnas had done this for a reason. Perhaps he meant to trap him within his own mind, or simply to try and break him again. Too bad for his former superior but he'd gotten over many of his scars. Though it still pained him to remember he was no longer a pawn to the darkness in his own heart. Wait, why was he going to his house? What couldn't be there for him that he didn't already know? Turning he decided that he did not need to proceed further into the ruins of his former hometown and instead turned to the desert horizon. He had to find Marluxia and his heart told him that he wouldn't be here. As he kept walking he heard a faint voice. Pausing he listened more intently.

"Vexen?"

It was coming from behind him. He turned around. "Marluxia?"

He stared up at the ceiling for a long time. He knew it so well, the spackle of the paint, the patterns that formed a rabbit, a face, a bird. He'd spent so much of his teen life staring up at the ceiling trying to pretend he didn't hear the crying in the room next to his. This time the room was silent and slowly he sat up on the bed. He glanced at the desk in the corner and all the posters and pictures on the walls. This was his room. Marluxia stood, still unsure as to why he was here or what awaited him outside this small haven of his. Peaking out the door he found the hallway empty. Again he was careful, he knew this was an illusion, and he knew Xemnas' tactics; he was trying to break him. When Marluxia walked into the living room he was not surprised to see himself, and across from him was his mother.

"It's your fault!" His mother screamed crying.

"Mother, calm down." His younger self tried to calm her but a hand flew up and struck him.

"You're the reason I'm alone. I know how everyone looks at me! I'm the woman no one wants! It's your fault! It's all you!" She kept screamed absurdities at him but he only held his cheek staring in disbelief

Marluxia watched himself, saw the expression become angry, and he knew what fight this was. He's argued with his mother countless times, but this time he knew what his words would be.

As his mother came at him again the younger Marluxia, or Lumaria, shoved her back sending her to the floor, "I hate you! My fault? I've done nothing but sacrifice my life for you!" He clenched his fists. His lip quivered as if he had more to say but instead he turned ad fled from the house.

Marluxia could almost feel the current of air that followed the fleeing younger version of himself. Yes, this was the fight that had sent him into the darkness. Looking up he saw the scene he'd not been present for; his mother sank into her tears, wailing loudly. He decided he didn't need to see this; it was probably not real anyways, just a way for Xemnas to hurt him more. Turning he left the house, "I was wrong to say that, but so were you." He said to the phantom of his mother that he knew couldn't hear him. Walking down the path he realized he had no idea where to go. He was trapped in some sick twisted version of his memories, but Vexen had been in the darkness with him. Didn't that mean that he was here as well? "Vexen?" he called. Nothing. He heard the thunder in the distance. That's right it had been raining that night when he came home. He stared up at the sky and sighed. As much as this was hurting him he knew that it couldn't touch his heart in the same way. There was something much more important in his life that he wasn't going to be so easily broken by Xemnas' tricks. He only hoped that if Vexen was having this same nightmare that he would be able to endure it.

"Marluxia?"

The sound of the voice made his heart jump. He turned. "Vexen?"

When Vexen turned around he had not expect to see this. The forest was all around him. Looking up at the sky he realized it was early morning. When he turned he was sure Marluxia was right behind him, but he was alone, in a forest. Ahead of him he saw an opening so without any idea what else to do he followed the path till he was in a small glade. The mountains rose up hair behind more trees ahead. This looked familiar. The field had flowers growing all through it, the grass only rising to his ankles. As he walked through it he felt the cold droplets of morning dew. Wait! He had seen this place before. He looked up and ran through the grass, just a little ways up the hill. If he went a little further then surely he would…

The pink hair peaking up over the grass was undeniable. This was the glade where Vexen had found him.

The blonde trudged through the grass till he was a few feet from Marluxia. Yet, it wasn't the Marluxia he knew now, but his Heartless. Was this a younger version? "Hello?"

The Heartless looked up. He seemed as though he'd just been deserted.

Vexen looked around. "You haven't been here long, have you?" The grass was not as tall; it wasn't all lying in a circle around him. This was Marluxia the day he was left here. Vexen knelt down looking the pink haired man in the eye.

Even though he'd not seen much of it, he knew the scene. He's witnessed enough of it in the memory room before Zexion had shut it off. This was Vexen's home world, the day it had been destroyed, but there was no Vexen before him. He'd been so sure he was right behind him when he's heard his voice. Walking down the path he stared up at the hill, then he heard it. A single sob, as if the person who it belonged to tried to stifle it. He walked up the hill, listening for more sounds. It was faint, but the whimpering was undeniably that of a young child. He found the house the cries were coming from. Really it was a miracle that it had collapsed yet. Carefully squeezing in the broken door he looked in the room. If this was the house he thought it was then the corner of this room would have what he was looking for. Sure enough he saw a head of blonde hair, and the one's who cries he heard. He took great care when approaching him. "Even?" He called.

The boy looked up. It was so strange to see him with short hair, his green eyes large and watery. Even though this was him so much younger he couldn't deny who it was.

"Hey." He knelt down. "You're as cute as I thought you'd be." He smiled.

The boy looked at him, his green eyes never leaving Marluxia's blue ones.

Vexen smiled. "Lumaria?"

The heartless perked up at the name.

"Even?" Marluxia said again.

"It's all right." Vexen said gently.

"It'll be all right." Marluxia whispered.

"I'm here." Their voices merged over the distance as they both hugged one another, giving comfort to the broken shells of who they had once been. It was then that the light broke their dark prison and they were free.

Xigbar jumped back as the orb cracked. "What the hell?"

"Xiggy, Sora, get back." Demyx yanked them both away from the orb.

"It's breaking?" Sora said as they watched the cracks build.

When it seemed as though the cracks were so many that it couldn't take anymore it shattered leaving nothing but black dust behind. At the center were Vexen and Marluxia, holding one another.

"Marluxia! Vexen!' Demyx smiled.

The pair pulled away from each other confused, both staring into the others eyes.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Xigbar growled. "I thought we lost you both for a sec."  
"No, we're fine." Vexen said confused as he stood.

Marluxia watched him and stood as well.

"What happened in there?" Sora asked. "How did you get out?"

Vexen glanced over at his lover, his eyes smiling even though his mouth was not.

The pink haired man sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "We got out using this." He tapped Sora's chest over his heart. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"We should get going." Vexen said as he continued across the room.

"What kinda copout answer is that?" Xigbar whined. "What happened?"

"Nothing that important." Vexen said without stopping. "Maybe I'll tell you about it later."

Marluxia smiled as he followed them. "We really should focus on the situation at hand, Xigbar."

"But I want to know." Xigbar argued.

Demyx sighed and he and Sora followed the others. Those two would probably never tell what happened, but they could guess. The younger two smiled to themselves knowing that Vexen and Marluxia had beaten the darkness, and they'd done it together.

On the last flight of stairs before the platform to Kingdom Hearts Vexen paused. He looked up at the doorway. Zexion had made sure everything was opened. He knew that the smaller man was keeping tabs on them because the door clicked opened. "Well done, Zexion." He muttered.

"In there, right?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah, little dude." Xigbar answered. "You ready?" He looked at the blonde.

Demyx nodded, his eyes full of worry.

Xigbar reached over and cupped his cheek. Putting on a smile he tried to comfort him. "It'll be okay."

Demyx forced a smile.

The gunner walked up to Vexen, "I'll go in first. You cover Sora. Just in case Xemnas tries anything else."

"Right." Vexen said, not facing his friend.

Xigbar entered the doorway first followed closely by Demyx, then Sora.

Vexen attempted to follow but the feeling of someone grabbing his hand made him turn.

Marluxia stared at him and without warning he pulled Vexen into his arms. He said nothing, simply pressed his lips to the blonde.

It was rough, and forceful but even so Vexen felt as if there was a heat so fierce where their skin touched he may burn up. When the feeling left him he opened his eyes.

Blue eyes looked at him. "Thank you, for everything."

Vexen realized he was no longer scared. "You as well." Without another word between them they followed their companions into the lion's den.

"Good luck, guys." Zexion sat back. He'd managed to hack into every lock and open the way for Vexen's group. However, he really wanted to know what the group outside was doing. The data read out told him the amount of Heartless activity and it made him nervous to think about it. He knew Lexaeus was strong and he had Xaldin in the group with him, but his heart still panicked. He prayed that he would get some sign when it was over, some way to know that they had all made it.

"So, you've managed to beat the darkness in your hearts." Xemnas turned at the sound of footsteps. "How nice for you." A hint of bitterness lie in his voice.

"Xemnas, I'll ask again, please stop this with Kingdom hearts." Vexen asked.

The other man raised a brow. "Oh? Why?"

"Because I can help you realize why you still feel as though you are missing something." The blonde replied. "Kingdom Hearts isn't the answer you seek. It is something you already possess."

The darker man laughed. "Such cryptic words for you, Even. I never knew you to be the philosophical type."

"I surprise myself at times." The other man answered. "Please, stop this."

"And what if I said no?" Xemnas smiled.

Vexen summoned his shield, signaling the others to ready their weapons, "Then we'll make the choice for you."

"Intriguing." The man once known as Xehanort, grinned widely, and glanced over his shoulder. "Saix?"

The Heartless emerged, his yet focused on Xemnas.

Marluxia gripped his scythe. Saix couldn't take all of them so he was waiting for Xemnas to summon other Heartless or Nobodies. However, was also worried because as much as he wanted to he would not be the one facing Saix.

Vexen made the first move. Knowing all he had to do was threaten Xemnas he went for the former Superior then quickly sidestepped and Saix came down at him. "That's it." He smiled. He had the man's attention and he would keep it till his plan succeeded or he died trying.

Xemnas snapped his fingers summoning the larger claymore-wielding Nobodies.

Marluxia's job was to keep other opponents away from Vexen while he fought Saix, Xigbar and Demyx were to back up Sora so that nothing happened to him. The opponents were decided and the other four scattered to take them down.

The graceful assassin took his time dodging his enemy. If he took him down too quickly Xemnas would just summon more, and he didn't want it to hit the point where he tried to overwhelm them.

Demyx, Xigbar and Sora fought back to back. Sora kept his eyes on Vexen waiting for the signal.

Vexen was trying to keep out of range of Saix all the while watching his movements. He knew Saix's battle strategy well, he moved quickly, struck hard, and always seemed to slow just enough to fake out his enemy. The there were the berserker abilities. If he let himself lose it his speed and strength would double. He needed to act quickly before that happened. Spinning to the side he barely dodged the claymore as it cracked the tiles. His lifted his shield as Saix brought his fist down at him. Even if the offensive battle tactics were not his strongest points he still was one of the best at defense. He just needed to be patient and wait for the opening.

"Why isn't Vexen doing that clone thingy?" Demyx asked as he swung his Sitar, knocking back a smaller Heartless. Xemnas had added them to the mix to make it more amusing apparently.

"He can't." Xigbar said shooting a Heartless from the air. "Sure he can use it to defeat an enemy but if he cloned Saix he wouldn't be able to control it enough. He's too unpredictable and wild that the clone would kill the original." He sidestepped and kicked a Heartless away. "We don't want that."

Demyx strummed the cords sending up a shoot of water. "Oh." The blonde had never been much of a fighter, but he was crafty in his tactics and it kept him more or less out of the reach of the large Nobody that seemed to want to break up their little powwow. The unfortunate thing about this attack was that if he dodged it left his companions wide opened. His finger's danced on the chords and the water clones spread out. Taking Both Xigbar and Sora away from the attack zone, but Leaving Demyx right in it's path.

"DEMYX!' Xigbar cried.

The musician quickly spun out of the way as the blade came down, but he wasn't fast enough. He felt the sting of the blade on his arm and he stumbled. His hand gripped his arm and when he pulled it away he saw the warm red blood on it. He heard the scrape of metal on the tiles and looked up to see the Nobody raise its weapon again. He wouldn't have enough strength to do that again.

As it raised the sword he paused. A hole appeared in it, then another and another. It became so many that when the loud banging ceased the armored Nobody looked like a piece of swiss cheese.

Demyx glanced over his shoulder.

Xigbar held both guns, still pointing at the Nobody that was in the process of falling over. His eye fell on Demyx. "Not cool, man. _Not_ cool."

Demyx smirked. "I don't suppose a simple sorry would work?" He asked playfully.

The scarred man grinned. "Maybe."

Meanwhile Vexen was having trouble. Saix wasn't leaving much of a chance for openings. The blonde spent so much time dodging him that it seemed as though he'd tire out before he got his chance. His worst nightmare happened when he saw the change in Saix's eyes. "Dammit." He muttered and prepared for the worst. If anything he had to at least try and block the attacks.

The berserker lost it and his movements sped up.

Vexen did all he could to dodge but when that failed he held his shield up to try and take most of the blows. Through most of it he managed to barely escape major injury and thanked his lucky stars when he saw Saix slowing down. However, he shouldn't have lowered his guard. The berserker had one last move before he reverted back to normal. The claymore swung through the air as he leaped and with one mighty thrust he brought it down on Vexen.

The blonde fell to his knees and raised his shield over his head. The crack of the steal against each other was not to only think that could be heard. Vexen cried out as his shield flew to the side and Saix's feet touched the ground. He gripped his shoulder and keeled over. "Ugh." Pain shot through his whole left side. His shoulder was dislocated.

Saix raised his weapon to finish him off.

"Saix!" Xemnas called. "I want to finish this." He raised his hand. A massive ball of energy gathered around his palm.

Vexen looked at him, standing up shakily still holding his arm. Even though he knew he'd lost he still glared defiantly at his enemy.

"Glare all you like, Even, but this is the end for you." Xemnas smiled. "You lost."

"VEXEN!"

Vexen heard the scream as the blast left Xemnas' hand. He was prepared to die, because that's what would happen, but then he felt his body move and a force slam against him. Pink hair fluttered in his peripheral vision and then he heard the sound of pain. He knew that voice and he realized what had happened. Marluxia had pushed him out of the way; he'd sacrificed himself. Then he hit the ground.

Things were not going good at all. Luxord still hadn't recovered and it was getting harder for Riku and Xaldin to keep the Heartless from swarming Lexaeus. Luckily the big man had a tremendous range so he sent most Heartless flying back if they got too close, but he couldn't keep it up forever. Larxene was still unconscious…or so they hoped.

Luxord shook his wrist. "Come on, dammit!" He hissed. He needed to steady himself. He was stronger then this. If he didn't stop resting, if he didn't get his act together he could prove terrible for Xaldin and Riku. He tried to stand and found that his legs were steady. "Enough resting." He took out a few Heartless that had snuck past Xaldin. If anything he'd relieve some of the strain on Lexaeus.

The giant of a man looked tired. Lexaeus really wasn't sure anymore how this battle would go. He was hopeful for all their sakes, but his mind drifted to Zexion. He'd promised him he'd come back, but the way things were going it looked like he'd come out a liar. He suddenly noticed a strange pattern in the heartless' activity. He swung his tamahawk around causing him to break up the earth below the Heartless moving in. The vibration that he felt from that was not what it should have been. It felt hollow almost as if the ground was weak and then he realized what was going on. He saw the Heartless breaking from the earth. They were weakening the ground around them. "Luxord, Xaldin, Riku get out of the square!"

"What?" Xaldin looked over his shoulder.

A Heartless tried to take the opening in his defense to attack but Luxord quickly jumped in and killed that chance. Feel accomplished he grinned, but it was wiped away as the ground under his feet shifted.

"The square!" Lexaeus called. "They're going to drop it right out from under you!"

Riku quickly backed away, but he already stared to feel the unsteady shift in the ground.

The other two quickly tried to run back to the steady ground Lexaeus and Larxene stood on. They were almost there when another piece of earth broke up between them sending Luxord stumbling back.

Xaldin stumbled as well as the chunk next to him turned upright and crumbled. "Luxord!" He called.

The Brit turned but he was having trouble maintaining his balance. "Just go!"

"No!" Xaldin yelled back defiantly.

"Xaldin, just go!" The ground broke more. Luxord knew there was no way he'd get to steady ground again and he could only imagine what kind of black void lay below him. Falling to his knees he overbalanced and started to fall backward. The ground lifted up and shifted, only progressing his descent.

"Luxord!" Xaldin screamed as the ground cracked, shattered and dropped.


	26. Chapter 26

**Part 26: The End? **

He kept the lights out. The only thing illuminating him was the computer screen. In its dim glow you could make him out; his hands were clasped on the desk, raised up as if he were in prayer, his head of blue hair resting against them. The only thing he was waiting for was the sound of the cell phone. It lay in front of him, lifeless. All he wanted was to get some sign that they were all okay. The more the minutes ticked by the more he felt as though something terrible were happening. He was worried about all of them, but he wanted Lexaeus home. He wanted the man here to calm his fear. "Please." He whispered. "Please be okay."

It hurt to hit the ground, his shoulder was on fire, bit that wasn't what he was worried about. Once he'd managed to regain himself he rolled over. "Marluxia?" He reached out and shook his shoulder. "Marluxia? MARLUXIA!"

"I don't know why he felt the need to stop me. You're all dying here anyways." Xemnas glared, angry at the fact that Marluxia had prolonged his victory.

"Are we?" Vexen looked up. "You think I'll just roll over and die?"

Xemnas laughed. "Vexen, you haven't the conviction to drive yourself towards victory. The ones outside won't last much longer, and even if a few do survive I wouldn't count on them lasting very long."

The blonde hadn't been this angry in years. Still keeping his eyes on Xemnas he reached up with his other hand and grabbed his shoulder. With one jerk he popped it back into the socket, flinching in pain as he did it.

"Oh, are you going to get serious now?" The other man smirked.

"I'm going to show you that there are consequences to your selfish assumptions." With one hand movement Vexen's shield was back in his hand, and instead of attack Xemnas he darted toward Saix who had been waiting for orders. He didn't think about waiting for an opening, screw that! Saix didn't leave openings; he'd been wasting his time hoping this battle wouldn't be any different.

The Berserker was confused by the sudden attack and backed up trying to gain some room to prepare an attack.

Vexen didn't give him anything. If an attack gave he dodged and immediately countered. Saix still managed to block most of the time, but that was started to wear on him. The blonde struck sending the berserker stumbling back, and then he ducked and swung his shield around.

Saix had attempted to counter Vexen's move, but instead he was surprised to feel the sting of the shield against his face. He was pushed so hard back he almost stumbled, but Vexen made sure he didn't fall.

Vexen had sent up a wall of ice to stop Saix from falling and instead the Heartless slammed into it, yelping in pain. Not giving an inch he moved quickly.

The blue haired Heartless growled at his enemy and raised his hand to strike.

The blonde grabbed his wrist and stared at him.

The anger, the conviction in Vexen's eyes told the Heartless everything. He had lost. He'd failed. When he felt the first kiss of cold at his feet he looked down. Rapidly the frost clung to his body as the ice began to encase him.

"Sora, do it now!" Vexen said, not taking his eyes off Saix.

The brunette readied the Keyblade and in a flash of light it pierced through the place where Saix's heart should have been.

He screamed as the light shot through him.

"NO!" For the first time in the course of their battle Xemnas sounded afraid.

Vexen finally turned to him. He released his hold on Saix, the damage already done.

Xemnas' expression was one of shock, his eyes resting only on Saix.

"Ugh…" The voice finally emerged from the Heartless, "Xem…nas." With his free hand he reached out.

"Saix?" Xemnas took one step.

"Xemnas…" His voice faded and then Saix faded to nothing.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Xemnas brought out his weapons. Rage burning in his eyes.

Vexen waited. In reality anyone of them could have fought Saix and found some way to bind him long enough for Sora to strike, but Vexen had said he would do it. Not because his method was the best way, Marluxia could have bound the Heartless in vines, but because that person would be the target of Xemnas. Raising his shield he blocked the first attack. Receding backward he gave Xemnas enough room to swing in his enraged state before finally holding his ground and locking his enemy in a stalemate. "Xemnas, listen to me!"

"How dare you!" The man hissed. "Do you feel fulfilled now that you've taken my only ally away? DO YOU?" It was more anger than anyone had ever seen come from the man.

"Why was he so important to you?" Vexen asked. The pressure against his shield lessened.

"I…what?" Confusion filled his eyes.

"Why was Saix so important. You could have sacrificed him, you could have won so much earlier, so why?" There was no resistance now and backing away he faced Xemnas. "You want to know what that empty feeling inside of you is?"

"How do you…?" Xemnas glared at him.

"Because I had felt it too, but it's gone. You feel empty because there is something missing, but sometimes it's simply that it's in reach yet you cannot grab it, whether it be because you fail to see it or it is unattainable." The blonde sighed. "Saix isn't dead. In fact he's far from it."

"What do you mean?" A small hint of his former rage crept into Xemnas' voice.

"He's whole. Right now he should be waking up." Vexen's eyes narrowed. "If you want to know how to fill that emptiness come to Castle Oblivion in two days time."

The other man's gaze narrowed in suspicion.

"You've nothing to lose. If I'm wrong then you can go about your plan with Kingdom hearts, kill us all. We won't resist you anymore, but if I'm right," The blonde smirked, "You end this thing with Kingdom hearts. You start living your life regardless of who you'd once been." Then he added, "So call off your Heartless."

Backing away Xemnas thought. "Fine, two days." He snapped his fingers, which Vexen assumed meant he was calling of the dark horde in the square below.

"Two days then." Vexen nodded.

Xemnas disappeared leaving the five of them alone in the room.

The tension left him and he really did feel the aches and pains all over, but that wasn't important. He turned, "Marluxia?"

"GOD DAMMIT, XIGBAR!" Came a deep raspy voice the blonde knew all too well. "I'll be pissing blood for a week!"

"Hey, I just saved your ass so you should thank me, flower boy!" The scarred man growled as he helped the man up. Throwing one of Marluxia's hands over his shoulder he grinned.

The pink haired man glared. "You slammed your hand into my kidney!"

"And shoved you out of the way." Xigbar added.

"Wait." Vexen said confused. "Then you…you didn't…?"

"Nope." Xigbar said pleased. "Granted I was on the other side of the room, but it pays to master space. I popped my hand through a portal and shoved mister pinky here outta the way, though my aim was a little off."

"You punched me in the kidney!" Marluxia said again coughing. "I thought I had felt pain before, my whole spine hurt." He grumbled.

Not caring for their petty argument Vexen ran to Marluxia, wrapping his arms around him. "I thought you were dead."

"So did I." Marluxia said with a grin. "Though it'd been worth it."  
"Don't be a fool. I thought I'd really lost you." The blonde felt his throat tighten.

"I'm sorry, but you know," The man smiled, "Seeing you go all out in battle was really hot."

Vexen's expression went blank and he smacked Marluxia upside the head. "You idiot. Give him here, Xigbar."

"Yes, sir." The other man laughed handing his wounded comrade over to the blonde.

"Do you think the others are okay?" Demyx asked.

"Xemnas would have called off the Heartless. If they're all still alive then they should be fine now." Vexen answered helping Marluxia from the room.

It felt like the ground had finally settled. Xaldin picked himself up. Half of the square was gone, lost into the void below.

"Xaldin!" Riku called.

The lancer turned and looked at the boy.

"Look!" He pointed to a chunk barely hanging on a little ways from where Xaldin was.

Xaldin glanced over and his eyes widened in fear. "LUXORD!"

The Brit was barely hanging onto the chunk. If he moved too much the piece would detach from the rest of the street and he would fall.

Getting up he ran around to him. "Luxord, hold on. I'll help you out of there." He tries to figure out a way to get to him without disturbing the ground.

"No, if you move me you'll fall too." His hands skid over the street as he tried to maintain his grip. "It's fine." The blonde almost laughed. "I knew that I wasn't going to make it back."

"No, I can get you, just give me a second to think." Xaldin said panicked. He looked around for some way to reach him.

"Xaldin?" Luxord's voice seemed so mellow in the chaos around them.

The whirlwind Lancer looked at him.

"It's okay." He smiled. "You were right, I was going to be reckless."

"No, I can,"

"Just let me go. If you disturb this piece we'll both fall. So I'll just let go." His grip loosened.

"No, Dammit, Luxord, hold on!" Xaldin growled, his voice shaking.

"It's okay." Luxord said again.

"No it's not okay! Not for me!" Clenching his fists, Xaldin felt like his blood was boiling. His heart pounded in his ears in panic.

Luxord looked at him half in fear and half in sadness. He knew what Xaldin wanted to say.

"It's not okay because I…Luxord I —." However, he didn't get to finish his sentence. The coo of Heartless interrupted him and he saw them snaking along the wall, right towards Luxord. "No!"

Once the Heartless was on the same chunk of the street as Luxord it shifted.

"Dammit." Luxord hissed and still tried to cling onto it, but his grip was slipping and the piece was going to fall. He knew when the piece detached because he felt the sudden dread in the pit of his stomach as his hands slid from the street and he dropped.

"NO!" Xaldin screamed and jumped.

"Xaldin! Luxord!" Lexaeus called.

Even though he was going to die he still wished he could fight a little longer. If things had gone differently he might have survived. He could have stopped time for the earth, they could have retreated, any number of things could have gone differently. It was all right though. He'd put on a good show. He'd done all he could. Yet, a part of him wished so much to be able to let Xaldin finish what he wanted to say, but he never admitted that even when that very person appeared before his eyes and wrapped his arms around him.

The world was so quiet. Even though he was aware of consciousness he'd not opened his eyes; it was dark though, he knew that. Was he dead? Was this what happened to Heartless? To Nobodies? He wasn't sure.

"I know you're awake." Said a steady voice.

He knew that voice. Opening his eyes he glanced over. The room was dark but there was enough light for him to make out the figure. "Zexion?"

"I'm turning on the light." The man said and then the room was flooded with brightness.

He covered his eyes and waited to adjust.

"In case you're wondering, no, you are not dead. You're alive again." Zexion said as he walked over and sat down.

"Alive?" He sat up rubbing his head. "As in…"

"You have a heart, yes." The man said. "Welcome back, Saix."

Saix looked at him, an expression of disbelief on his face.

For a few seconds he was sure he was dead. The last thing he remembered was seeing Xaldin's face then he closed his eyes and waited for death. However, when he opened his eyes again he found himself far from death.

"You okay?" The deep voice was right near his ear.

Luxord looked up. Xaldin's violet blue eyes stared down at him. Taking a moment to collect himself he realized they were resting on a small platform right below where the street fell. Actually it was a little windy down here making his skin prickle at the chill. He also realized he was resting in Xaldin's arms.

"Xaldin?" Lexaeus peaked over the edge.

"We're here. We're okay!" He called up.

Luxord stared at Xaldin. For some reason he remembered seeing him right before he closed his eyes but a part of him thought it was a dream. "Why did you…?" He paused.

"Huh?" The man looked back at him.

"Why did you jump after me? I told you to stay back." He muttered.

Xaldin sighed. "I have my reasons. I told you I would protect you, right?" He smiled.

The Brit felt his cheeks grow hot. "Yeah, but…" he forgot his words.

A vine suddenly dangled near them. Xaldin looked up confused.

"Well, don't just sit there, grab it so we can get you outta there!' Marluxia called.

Xaldin laughed. "When did you guys get back?"

"Just now." Vexen peaked over. "Now hurry up, we're going home."

Releasing Luxord, Xaldin let the blonde climb up first.

The Brit could feel the man's eyes on him but he climbed up trying to push it from his mind. Xigbar took his hand and helped him out. "Thanks." He mumbled.

"Well, I'm glad to see you aren't dead." Xigbar grinned.

"Well, I was lucky I guess." Luxord replied sheepishly.

"Yeah, and you got someone looking out for you." Xigbar smirked and turned to help Xaldin.

"How's Larxene?" Xaldin asked once he was back on steady ground.

"She's not good." Vexen called. He'd gone to check on her. "Her pulse is weak."

"Do you think she may…not make it?" Riku asked.

Vexen shook his head. "I can't say. Doing what she did should have killed her, but here she still is. She's a fighter so I would like to believe she'll pull through."

"Well, we won't know till the time comes. We should get home." Marluxia limped.

"Someone should call Zexion." Demyx said holding his arm. "He'll be worried."

"I'll do it." Lexaeus said. "I'd like to hear his voice." He borrowed Vexen's phone since he didn't like to have one himself and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Said the voice on the other end. It was quick and unsure.

"Zexion?" Lexaeus said.

"Lexaeus?" The man cried.

"We did it. Did Saix wake up?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm with him now. I was almost done explaining what's been happening." Zexion replied. His voice slowing down as the sentence went on. "I was really worried about you. About everyone really."

"Well, we're all still here." Lexaeus sighed. "Well, almost."

"What happened?"

"It's Larxene. She got cornered and so she…" He wasn't sure really how to say it.

"Is she still alive?" Zexion sighed knowing what the woman had done.

"Yeah, but I don't know for how long." The big man was following his companions through the city back to the portal.

"I'll get things ready for her. Just get back home."

"All right." Lexaeus smiled. "I'll see you soon."

There was a long pause and he thought he heard a door shut in the background. "Lex?" Came the meek voice.

"Hm?"

"I'm so glad you're okay."

He was going to respond when the voice added.

"I'll see you at home. Bye."

"Bye." He waited for the beep that told him the call was disconnected. "Vexen?" He held out the phone to the blonde.

"Is Saix awake?" He asked taking the phone back.

"Yes, Zexion said he just woke up."

"Good." The blonde sighed. "Is Zexion all right?"

"He was worried. I think he'll feel better now." The big man sighed and smiled. "I'm going to have to make this up to him."

Vexen grinned. "I'm sure you can come up with something. Just don't ask Marluxia or Xigbar for ideas."

Lexaeus laughed.

When they loaded into the Gummi Ships Luxord slumped over onto Xaldin. The larger man looked at him concerned. "Are you okay?"

He nodded weakly. "Yeah, just a tad sleepy. Sorry." He couldn't move himself at this point even if he wanted to.

Xaldin nodded. "Just rest, we'll be back soon."

Lexaeus placed Larxene down in the Gummi Ship and climbed into the driver seat. He waited for Xigbar to take off in the second ship.

Xigbar and Demyx helped Marluxia and Vexen into the ship. Vexen flinched a little as Marluxia scooted near him, his shoulder hurt.

Marluxia looked at him. "Let me see." He reached over and took Vexen's arm gently. You dislocated it right?"

Vexen flinched again. "Yeah. I pushed it back in, but it still hurts."

Marluxia thought a moment. He took off his shirt and started tearing it into a long strip.

"What are you doing?" Vexen blushed.

"Calm down, I'm making you a sling." He smiled and wrapped the cloth around Vexen settling his arm into it. "There, that should keep it comfortable till it heals properly."

Staring down at the sling Vexen nodded. "Thank you."

Marluxia smiled at him then reaching his head behind the back of Vexen's head he pulled the blonde close. "I'm just glad you're okay." He whispered as they took off. "And I'm sorry I worried you."

Vexen rested his head on Marluxia's shoulder, his heartbeat slightly irregular. "Let's just get home." He whispered.

"Oh?" Marluxia smiled. "Are you going to thank me for saving you?" He giggled.

Vexen's green eyes stared up at him. Instead of giving him his usual annoyed look he decided on something better. "You don't want me to?"

Marluxia blushed, surprised by his sudden cute question.

Pleased Vexen closed his eyes and rested the trip back to Castle Oblivion.

When the ships landed, Zexion came running out of the castle. He stared at them until they started to unload. It was quite a sight t behold; Vexen and Marluxia were using each other for support, the blonde sporting a sling and the other man a limp, then Demyx was holding his arm that had a bloody bandage on it, Xigbar was close beside him, Xaldin was carrying Luxord like a princess, the blonde totally passed out, and Lexaeus was carrying Larxene. He breathed a sigh of relief. They were all alive at least. "Bring them inside. I have rooms ready." He said as steady as he could. The beat up troupe filed in all being led down the hall to the rooms Zexion had prepared. He saw that Xaldin had Luxord in his room before running down the hall to Larxene.

Lexaeus stood after laying her down and turned to the smaller man.

Unable to stop himself, Zexion ran into the big man's arms. "I'm so glad you're back safe."

Wrapping his arms around the smaller man, Lexaeus nodded. "I told you I would." He had missed the warm of his lover. "I'll make it up to you later."

Zexion looked up and smiled. "Okay, but should see to our injured first." He got Larxene set up not really being able to do much except hook and IV into her and make sure the heart monitor was going. "The only thing we can do is wait to see how she does tonight." He turned.

Vexen leaned on the door with Marluxia. "I still can't believe she did that." The blonde sighed. Xigbar had gone to wrap Demyx's wound, leaving the other two to check in on Larxene and Luxord's conditions.

Zexion nodded. "It's was reckless but she's still alive so we'll assume she's just too stubborn to die. I need to go over and take a look at Luxord." He walked past them and down the hall.

Xaldin was by the Brit's bedside looking at him concerned.

"Don't crowd him." Zexion said as he brushed by the man and started checking Luxord over. "He's stable, but very weak." He said after a few moments. "He practically did what Larxene did." Grumbling he hooked an IV to the blonde. "Did he stop time for everything?"

Xaldin shook his head. "Not us, just the heartless." He sighed.

Zexion nodded. "How large an area?"

"The whole square."

Almost growling Zexion closed his eyes. "How long?"

"I'm not really sure." Xaldin hunched over. "Maybe ten seconds. I don't know. He was waiting for me to get Larxene out of there." Really he couldn't remember, he could only recall the whole world going quiet. "He was shaking really badly afterward."

"I'd imagine so. He bout killed himself doing that. It would have been easier on him to stop time for everything for a minute than stop time for so many selected things for ten seconds."

As Zexion fussed with Luxord, Vexen felt his shoulder start to throb. He flinched a little as he steadied himself.

Marluxia went to help him when they noticed a figure to their side. Turning they both stared into the calm yellow eyes of their former adversary. "Good morning, Saix." Marluxia said.

He nodded. "Zexion told me what happened." Was all he said.

Vexen smirked. "Did you eat?"

"Yes, quite a bit actually." He gave a small smile in reply.

The blonde nodded. "Good, why don't you come with us and I'll see all that Zexion has told you. I need some ice for my shoulder."

"Why don't you just make," Marluxia began.

"Because I am too tired and it would be nicer to sit down to talk." He interrupted.

Saix was a little surprised at the pair's interaction. Zexion had explained the whole theory of how he was complete and how everyone else had gone to stop Xemnas before he destroyed everyone with Kingdom hearts, but he had not been prepared for how the former Organization members would act around one another. He followed Vexen and Marluxia silently as they walked to the kitchen.

In Luxord's room Zexion excused himself and went to Lexaeus right outside the door. Leaning into the man he smiled. They didn't speak but they both knew what the other was thinking. They left the hall shortly after in search of somewhere more private.

Inside the room Xaldin reached out and took Luxord's hand. He watched the blonde intently, praying he'd pull through. He had almost told him how he felt back in the square. He wondered if he'd still get the chance. Leaning over in the chair he realized how tired he was. What would he saw when Luxord woke up? Would he tell him? Would he wait? He guessed it depended on the situation. For a moment in the square he was sure he'd felt something, but it could have just been the mood of the moment. Was he going to ever be able to make Luxord see him in the way he saw the Brit. With a heavy sigh he lowered his head, that's when he felt the tiny squeeze of his hand. His head snapped up and he looked into clear blue eyes. "Lux?"

"Hey, Xal." The Brit smiled weakly.


	27. Chapter 27

**Part 27: Two Days**

Sitting down Vexen adjusted his shoulder and looked at Saix. "So you are aware of all the details as to why you're still here?" The blonde asked to recap.

Saix nodded.

"All right, so I'll fill you in on the less scientific things." His faze narrowed. "Do you remember the Heartless phase much?"

Thinking Saix nodded. "Vaguely. I do know Xemnas wanted to create Kingdom hearts again…and," What was it. He couldn't quite remember.

"Well, in any event, he's not going to do it as long as he sees you're alive when he shows up in two days." Vexen flinched when Marluxia put the ice pack to his shoulder.

"That's if seeing Saix will fix him." Marluxia added.

"Well yes, but,"

"Wait," Saix interrupted, "How is seeing me going to fix everything?" He was a little confused by this.

Vexen looked at him, a softness in the man that he did not remember. "He cares about you. When he comes here to see you he'll understand how much. We gave him a taste of that when he thought he lost you."

The other man sat back. "He cares about me?" He seemed stunned. Thinking back he started to remember many of the conversations he had with Xemnas over the last few months. Well, he had not talked but he always listened. He'd wanted to tell Xemnas to not do this, but his loyalty to the man made him not say a thing. Had he been unable to speak or simply afraid? He wasn't sure now.

Marluxia sat down. "His actions suggest that, yes. What about you?"

He looked at both him and Vexen, both men sitting rather close together. "What do you mean?" He knew what they meant but he was afraid to say it. Such feelings between two men seemed highly inappropriate, but something told him these two wouldn't care much.

Vexen sighed. "Do you care about Xemnas in return?"

His yellow eyes turned to the man. He nodded slowly.

"Then there should be no problem then." Vexen got up.

"Careful." Marluxia stood as well. "If you don't take it easy I will carry you."

Vexen gave him a wry grin. "I'm not the one with a bruised kidney." Cocking his head to the side he smiled.

Saix watched the exchange with a curious stare. "Are you two…?" He couldn't finish the sentence.

The pair looked at him then back at each other. "We should probably…" Vexen began.

"Yeah." Marluxia nodded. "Okay, Saix, here's the deal. Before you're traumatized by something there are a few things about the castle occupants you should know." He leaned on the table. "Everyone sorta, kinda hooked up." He bit his lip.

Saix blinked. "So you both are…"

"Yeah." They both nodded.

"And Xigbar?" He asked.

"He and Demyx share a room." Marluxia answered.

"Zexion?"

"Sleeping with Lexaeus." Vexen nodded.

"XALDIN? LUXORD?" He was completely at a lose.

"They're in a stalemate over their feelings. Xaldin loves Lux, but he can't seem to tell him, Lux has been homophobic but he knows Xal loves him, but Xal doesn't know he knows." Marluxia took a breath.

"Everyone is suspicious he's harboring hidden feelings for Xaldin anyways." Vexen added looking at Marluxia. They both turned to Saix.

The Berserker sat there staring.

"Did we break him?" Marluxia asked.

"I…I'm fine, just shocked." He blinked and looked down at the table. "And I was worried about admitting my feels for Xemnas."

"Huh." Marluxia smirked. "Not in this castle. Nothing is sacred anymore. Even Vexen's lab."

"Marluxia!" Vexen smacked his arm with his good hand. "No one needs to know that."

Saix put his head in his hands. "Can I be alone for a while?"

"Uh, yeah." Marluxia said and lead Vexen from the kitchen. Once outside the door Marluxia turned to his lover. "So, what now?"

"I'm exhausted." The blonde sighed. "Can we just sleep?"

"Normally that would disappoint me but I'm with you there." He yawned, and the pair went off to bed.

In another part of the castle Demyx flexed his arm, trying to test the bandage. I think it's okay."

Xigbar looked at him from the bed. Grabbing the boy's uninjured arm he pulled him into his arms and held the blonde close. "You really scared me, you know?"

He nodded. "I know." Looking up he rested his chin on Xigbar's chest, "But we're still here, right?" He sat up so their faces were level. Truth be told Demyx had been terrified when they left the castle, but now they were back home, alive and together.

Xigbar smiled and stroked Demyx's cheek with his thumb. "Yeah, we are." The night before they left he'd done all he could to show Demyx how he felt about him, now sitting here he realized that his simple act had made them closer. He stared at Demyx realizing that at some point the love they had started out with had changed into something even more intense. "Now you have to spend the rest of your life with an old man." He smirked.

Demyx slightly tilted his head. "Xiggy, I had already planned on that the first night with you." He smiled and wrapping his arms around him. Rubbing his cheek against the man's scarred one he laughed. "I love you so much that the thought of not being with you scares me more then what we just went through."

He rested his head against the blonde's. "Dem, I feel the exact same way." His hands pressed on his lover's back, pushing the other man closer against his chest. It was as though Demyx fit perfectly in his arms. He turned his head and kissed the thin neck. "I love you."

The blonde shivered a little nuzzling in close. "I love you too, with all my heart."

The scarred man smiled, knowing that if it had been possible he loved Demyx even without his heart. Even if as a Nobody the thought of love was an illusion with no feelings to actually back it up, he wanted to believe that he was able to feel some remnants of his heart with Demyx. His former self has been damaged when the blonde had fallen in his fight with Sora, even if he couldn't feel it. It was why he faced Sora in the Hall of Empty melodies. He expected to die, knowing that the kid would beat him because of the strength of a heart he did not have. That room reminded him that Demyx was gone and the melody that he'd felt when near him was no longer there. As sleep pulled at him he thought he heard humming.

Demyx was humming a soft tune near his ear as if coaxing him towards sleep.

In fact he was very tired, the day had brought about exhaustion and giving Demyx one more squeeze he drifted off, his mind telling him that he'd found something precious and to never let go.

Xaldin didn't release the hand, his eyes resting on Luxord. The Brit didn't make a move to pull his hand away either, in fact he was staring back at Xaldin intently. Finally taking a breath he smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel bloody awful." He smirked weakly. "But I'm alive so that's something." He turned his head to stare at the ceiling. "How's Larxene?"

Xaldin watched him, feeling the warmth where their hands touched. "She's still with us. Zexion and Vexen can't be sure if she'll make it. We'll just have to wait and see." He felt a little selfish and heartless actually. He was more concerned with Luxord at the moment then Larxene, even thought he woman was in a worse state. The fact of the matter was that if Larxene was gone he'd be saddened but eventually he'd be able to deal with it. If Luxord was gone…well he wasn't sure if he'd be able to live with that. It was the damned curse of his heart; he was too much in love with the Brit. So much that he was too afraid to tell him. He'd been so close earlier in the square but sitting here with him now; able to tell him all he felt he couldn't mouth the words.

"What's with the look?" Luxord sighed looking back at him.

"What look?" He snapped out of his thoughts.

The Brit's blue eyes arrowed, concerned as he answered, "You look like you're going to cry?"

Xaldin blinked, realizing that the tightness in his throat was getting worse. He let his head drop, feeling the sting in his eyes. He'd about lost him, almost lost his chance to tell him, and now that they were here, alive and well he couldn't speak. Couldn't say what he wanted to, because he was still afraid.

Luxord sat up a little, leaning over and touching Xaldin's arm. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not dead yet." He laughed, feeling sore all over.

"I...I'm sorry." He choked trying to fight back the sadness. God he felt so pathetic. This wasn't like him at all. He was supposed to be level headed, never getting so worked up.

"Xal?" Luxord called.

Fingers slid under his chin and lifted his face.

Luxord was right in front of him, concerned eyes staring into his. "It's okay." He smiled. "You did what you said you would." He laughed. "You protected me, right?" Luxord let the words come naturally not worrying about what his actions could be doing to Xaldin's heart. He just knew that the man's tears were hurting him.

Xaldin looked at the Brit. He was known among his friends as a man with an iron will, but he felt a tiny bit of his restraint snap. Leaning forward he wrapped his arms around Luxord, squeezing him tightly as he pressed his face into his shoulder.

It hurt, it hurt him to see Xaldin this way. He knew he was being cruel, and yet for a moment he felt like he'd do anything to make the man stop crying. "Xal?' He whispered, his arms wrapping around him. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry." Xaldin said, voice cracking. "I...I think it's just from everything." He lied. It wasn't. It was because he was a coward. A few more seconds, if he'd of hesitated at all he'd have lost him without saying a damned thing.

"It's fine." Luxord said, leaning his head on the larger man's shoulder. It felt kinda nice. "Xal?"

"Yeah?"

"I really want to comfort you al all but I'm falling sleep and my body really hurts." In fact it felt like he'd been through a train wreck.

"Oh," Xaldin pulled away, "I'm sorry." His tears had stopped. "I should let you rest." He got up to leave.

Without thinking Luxord grabbed his wrist. "You can stay." He didn't want to be alone, but more so he didn't want to have Xaldin leave.

Looking over his shoulder, Xaldin stared down at the blonde, his violet eyes softening. "All right." Sitting back down he leaned over in the chair. "Get some sleep. I'll be here."

Luxord settled back into the bed. Closing his eyes he let his mind wander. What was he doing? The more he was around Xaldin the more confused he got. It drove him crazy to realize that the last thing he thought about when he believed himself about to die was Xaldin, or how he felt his heart pound when he found himself in the man's arms, even now he missed the feel of his hand. Groaning he rolled over onto his side then rolled back onto his back. Was he going to be able to sleep at all knowing the reason for his confusion was in the room?

"Just relax."

He heard the deep voice and felt a warm palm on his forehead. It was nice and slid back to stroke his hair. Regardless if he was still confused, or if the gesture itself was more affectionate then a straight man should want he didn't dislike it. In fact it was relaxing him and he drifted off to sleep quickly afterward, calmed by that warm hand.

He stifled a giggle at the feel of the lips on his stomach. Reaching down he ran his fingers through the rich dark brown hair and down the man's face. "Lex?" He called lifted the man's head.

Lexaeus looked up and smiled, his usual hard features taking a softer look. "What?"

Zexion smiled and pulled him up, "Come here." He let his hands slid down Lexaeus' face to his neck and along his broad shoulders as the man climbed up the bed to him. Wrapping his arms around him he pulled him into a kiss. He'd been so afraid he'd lose him that he didn't want to waste one second. His lips grazed along the other man's soaking in the warmth from his breath. His arched his back slightly, pressing his body against the bigger man, urge him to hold him.

Lexaeus complied and scooped one arm around the back of Zexion, lifted his back from the bed and holding him close. Rolling on his side he took the man with him, setting his smaller lover on his chest, never breaking the kiss. He'd missed him, been frightened to death he might never see him again. He let his hands cup Zexion's face, his palms under the other man's chin and his fingers massaging the base of his scalp.

Zexion moaned and pressed himself closer, not wanting to break from him. His heart was pounding so much. No matter how many times their bodies connected, no matter how much they said they loved each other it wouldn't be enough. In the back of his mind he wondered how they had survived as Nobodies, being unable to feel anything. Straddling him Zexion sat up on his elbows, taking care not to hurt his lover. His bright blue eyes beheld the sight of Lexaeus beneath him, one hand stroking his cheek. "I love you." He mouthed, his voice lost in his throat.

The bigger man smiled as he cupped Zexion's hand on his cheek. Sliding his fingers through the other man's he kissed the palm of the hand, his lips lingering on the warm clammy skin.

The blue haired man closed his eyes letting his body feel everything that Lexaeus did, from the kisses to his other hand running up his back. Adjusting his hips he lowered himself down flinching at the contact. He gasped as his eyes fluttered open and he began to move. No matter what he'd never let him go again. Not for a third time. "Lexaeus." He breathed too lost in everything he felt.

Lexaeus took Zexion's other hand, intertwining their fingers as he watched the man. His own moans were getting mixed with Zexion's, his heart pounding in his chest so furiously that he thought it might stop any second.

Zexion moved slowly, using his hold on Lexaeus' hands for balance. His breathing came in short gasps and he called out his lover's name, his real name.

Hearing his name Lexaeus sat up and wrapping and arm around Zexion, holding his lower back as they moved together. His lips gently caressed the man's cheeks and neck as he spoke his name. "Ienzo." They went on like that, calling to each other as though their actions right now were not enough, until they both cried out together, their arms wrapped around one another as if they would never let go.

He felt something tickle his nose and tried to swat at it. "Ngh." He groaned and turned his head. A giggled followed the annoying tickling the next time and he smiled and he grabbed the hand. "Marluxia, knock it off."

The pink haired man smiled down at him. "Wakey wakey." He laughed.

Vexen stared up at him, a smile on his face. "What time is it?"

"Nine." He answer and leaned down to kiss him.

The blonde wrapped his arms around him, moaning a little feeling Marluxia press against him. Last night the pair had just gone to sleep. Being hurt and exhausted they decided that they had plenty of time to make good on Vexen's promise.

As if reading his mind Marluxia pulled away, a sly grin on his face. "So about thinking me for saving you and all."

Vexen raised a brow. "Did I say such a thing?"

The other man pouted. "Don't you dare try and take it back. I heard you. Demyx heard you!" He point at him. "You can't get out of it."

The blonde laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it." He reached up, sliding his hand along Marluxia's cheek. "However, I'm still not up to 100 and I want to be able to hang onto you with both arms when I do thank you." His arm was still in the sling and he raised it as much as he could to prove his point.

The other man blushed a little at the statement. "Well when you say it like that, how can I deny you?" His blue eyes drifted to the injured shoulder and he leaned down and kissed the skin.

Vexen watched him intently.

"Well, to speed up the process," Marluxia jumped up, "I propose some breakfast." He slid off the bed and grabbed his clothes.

The blonde slowly got up, watching Marluxia's with a smile as he worked. His eyes drifted to the man's lower back where a bruise had formed. "How's that kidney?"

Marluxia paused and looked at him. With a pitiful expression he answered honestly. "I have blood in places it shouldn't be."

Vexen smirked and shook his head. "I'll see about getting you something for the pain, but I'm afraid I can't do anything about that till it heals." Getting up he found some clothes and dressed. Marluxia helped him with his arm and they adjusted his sling over his clothes. Once ready the two went to the door and stepped out.

Now coming back to the castle Vexen had expected many things. In fact he had hoped that some form of normality would wash over the castle again, he did not expect to walk out of his bedroom the morning after almost dying and right into the path of a water balloon. As he felt the coldwater splash him, soaking him from the head down, he froze.

Marluxia stood behind Vexen shocked.

On one side of the blonde was Xigbar, staring wide eyed at his friend. ON the other was Demyx looking so afraid as though he'd just signed his own death warrant.

Vexen turned to the younger blonde. "Demyx." He growled.

"Dude, you totally walk into that one." Xigbar laughed and doubled over.

The wet blonde glared at him as he spoke through clenched teeth. "Why are you running around playing with water balloons in the first place?"

The two looked at each other. Demyx shrugged. "Cause...we thought it'd be fun." He giggled nervously.

Vexen raised a brow. "Marluxia?"

"Yeah?" The pink hair man walked up behind him, slightly afraid at the blonde's wraith.

"Confiscate half of their balloons." He still had his teeth clenched.

Marluxia did as was asked and the other two ponied up their balloons. Once they had a sufficient supply Vexen glared at Demyx. "Get over there." He pointed to Xigbar.

The younger man did as he was told, still worried Vexen was going to skin him.

Once Demyx and Xigbar were together Vexen looked at them. "I'm giving you five minutes to run and hide or whatever you want to do." He grabbed a balloon. "After that Marluxia and I will be coming for you."

The pink haired man got the hint and smiled. "There's going to be a mess." He laughed.

"We'll deal with that later." The blonde smirked. "Now prepare yourselves." He looked at their adversaries.

The other two, relieved at not being in the wake of Vexen's wrath, nodded and ran off to plan their attack.

Marluxia looked at his lover. "You know that your shoulder puts us at a disadvantage."

Vexen shook his head. "Demyx is still favoring his arm, it's an even match." Glancing at him he titled his head. "Do you doubt our skill?" He said playfully.

The other man's grin widened. "Me, doubt? Not likely, but I do wonder how messy this will get."

The blonde nodded. "Yes, I did consider that. If Xigbar decides to get tricky we'll have water everywhere." They were going against a master of space and a water user in a water balloon fight, but Vexen also had Marluxia's speed and his calculating mind to work with.

"How long has it been?" Marluxia asked.

Vexen smiled and started walked, holding a balloon in his hand. "Five minutes."

The Graceful Assassin grinned and followed, "I thought so."

The morning found another pair asleep as well, but not quite as active. Xaldin at some point in the night had crawled on top of the bed and was lying next to Luxord. Luxord had rolled over and had his head pressed to Xaldin's shoulder. It was in this position they were found in when a hand reached out and gently shook Xaldin. "Xal?" the hand shook a little harder. "Xaldin?"

His eyes fluttered, a groan of protest followed. Opening his violet eyes he focused on the figure over him. He made out the blonde hair and the softer features of a female and opening his eyes wider he jumped a little. "Larxene?"

"Hey." She smiled. "I lived." Her tone was full of sarcasm but her expression gave her away. She was glad to have made it.

He sat up rubbing his eyes and without thinking hugged her. "We really thought you weren't going to make it.  
She giggled. "Like I'd die that easily." She pushed him back playfully. "And what is up with you? You two admit your feelings or something?" She pointed to the Brit.

Xaldin felt his face get hot and looked over his shoulder at the sleeping man. "No...no we just had a moment I guess. It wasn't anything extreme."

She pouted. "Well that's not what it looked like."

Before anymore could be said Luxord stirred. Groaning a little he rolled over. "If you two don't shut the bloody hell up I'll finish what the Heartless started."

They both stared at him shocked.

Xaldin had a terrible fear that Luxord heard parts of that conversation he shouldn't have.

However the Brit didn't let on. He rolled back over a little and turned his head, a smile on his face. "Nice to see you're okay, Larx."

She crossed her arms. "Of course. I couldn't leave you boys alone now, could I?"

Waking up in the strange room was a little jarring. Saix stretched and stared out the window of his room. Castle Oblivion, the place where the other former Nobodies lived. He was actually a little nervous about the next day. Vexen had told him Xemnas would come for him. He wondered if the man would even come. Recalling the time the spent together, he felt his heart ached. He was beginning to place emotions with memories and it was a little awkward. Heart compensation, Zexion had called it. Was this longing feeling in his chest really his true emotions? He wasn't sure. He had served Xemnas loyally in any form, drawn to the man, drawn to his sadness. Perhaps that was what had caught him. Coming into the organization he was surprise by the man leading it. He was strong and the look and determination in his eyes told Saix he was completely capable to lead, but then there were those rare moments when he would look so sad. He'd told Saix once that he felt only pain and sorrow, anger and rage. What about now? He had his heart back as well, yet Xemnas still appeared to be sad. In his previous form he could only try and comfort unable to do much else. Yet, Xemnas would always look at him; speak to him seeking advice. He'd been incapable of doing much else but follow but being as he was now what would he do? Thinking on this we got up and dressed. Perhaps he would stop him. If he'd been whole from the start then maybe he would have asked Xemnas to stop his crusade for Kingdom hearts, to live his life as it was.

It occurred to him that he also might still have to stop him. With all his feelings with him he understood that in loving someone sometimes you must stand against them. What he'd been doing, saying and doing nothing, following blindly, that hadn't been the kind of love he needed to give. If he thought about it Xemnas was much like a child in many ways, he simply seemed oblivious to the most obvious things, not because he wanted to but because he just couldn't understand them. He stared out the window again and sighed. Would he actually come?

Demyx duck down just as the balloon hit the wall. Skittering down the hall he tried to keep a fair distance from Marluxia. The Graceful Assassin was surprisingly fast and he was having trouble. As he rounded the corner he froze. Vexen stood in front of him grinning with a balloon ready.

As the blonde lifted his arm to throw he was splashed with water from behind. He turned and chucked the balloon at Xigbar barely missing.

"You suck, Vexen!" Xigbar laughed as he came up beside Demyx. "You just can't keep up with," He was silenced by a balloon hitting him in the back of the head.

Marluxia grinned. "You keep bragging like that and you'll lose, old man."

Xigbar growled through his wet hair and gave chance to the pink haired man followed closely by Demyx then Vexen.

Turning Marluxia disappeared in a flurry of flower petals appearing by Vexen.

"God damned flowery prick." Xigbar hissed and dodged a balloon realizing they had to try and get some ground between themselves and their adversaries.

The chase went on like this with no one coming out he victor...until Demyx turned from his running and looked at them.

Vexen's green eyes widened and he raised a balloon. "Demyx, don't even think about it!"

The younger blonde laughed and then a tidal wave of water shot through the hall, taking them all down.

Xaldin stared down at the man who seemed to wash up at his feet.

Demyx looked up from the bottom of the pile with a grin. "Hi, Xal!"

"What are you all doing?" He raised a brow.

Xigbar, Vexen and Marluxia looked up, realizing they were all too tangled to really move and gave up. Once the giggled started they all laughed filling the hall with the echoes of happiness.

"Is a water balloon fight really the smartest thing to do?" The lancer said still appalled by the sight of four grown men running around the castle trying to get each other drenched.

Demyx saw Larxene behind Xaldin. "Larxene!" He said happily. The other fur in the pile all looked at her.

She gave a smile. "Morning boys."

"Good to see you awake." Vexen nodded trying to find out how he and Marluxia had gotten so tangled up.

"You'd think I'd die that easy?" She giggled flashing a cocky grin.

"Come on, Xal, its kinda fun. You're only as young as you feel." Xigbar grinned at his friend as he tried to find his legs. He was still trying to get the man to join them.

"I think I'd like to not act like an elementary school kid." He sighed. Then he felt the cold wet feeling of water sliding down his back. Turning he stared at Luxord who was standing next to Larxene.

The Brit grinned and threw another balloon in the air lazily, catching it before tossing it up again. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

Xaldin had been in emotional torment earlier because of this man and now he was going to destroy him. "Demyx, Balloon."

The blonde jumped up and handed him a balloon. "Yes, sir!"

The Lancer turned to the object of his affection. "Start running, Brit." He glared.

Luxord looked terrified and quickly bolted down the hall. Vexen and Marluxia followed realizing they had been partnered with the man and with Xaldin against them they were thoroughly screwed. Larxene shrugged and followed the balloon brigade wondering how the battle would end.

The battle did rage for quite some time. Luxord proved a valuable asset to Vexen and Marluxia and so far it was pretty even. However Demyx kept cheating by sending shots of water at them. Vexen barely missed a typhoon. "Dammit, Demyx, knock it off!" He hissed.

"What's wrong, Vexy, can't handle it?" Xigbar snorted.

The man froze the balloon in his hand and chucked it at the scarred man. Xigbar, obvious a miracle of god since it was on his blind side, ducked and instead it hit Zexion a little ways down the hall as he and Lexaeus were heading to the kitchen.

He double over holding his head. "What the hell?" He cried glaring at them. "What are you morons doing?"

Demyx smiled. "We're having a water balloon fight!"

"Why?" The wounded man growled.

"Why not?" Xigbar smirked and threw a balloon at him; it exploded on his face.

With sopping wet hair he hissed. "You are so dead, you bastard." He walked over to Vexen siding with them.

Xigbar glared. "How come you're going to their side? Vexen's the one that hit you before."

Zexion raised a brow. "Because you're a dick, Xigbar."

"Point taken." He scratched his face.

"So I take it I'm on your side now?" Luxord said expecting Lexaeus to join the Vexen team.

"Yeah, we'll take the douche Brit." Xigbar muttered.

"Fuck you!" The blonde growled and glared.

"Come on, Luxord." Xaldin said with a grin.

As if it had calmed him Luxord went over to Xigbar's team.

Lexaeus did join Vexen's side and with the teams evenly spaced out they started their war again, this time Xaldin put a no powers rule on the war.

And the game went on, until Saix wandered from his room. Larxene saw the whole event play out wonderfully. She was still refraining from actually joining, finding it more amusing to watch. Saix wandered into the hallway from the connecting hall that crossed paths. Xaldin and Xigbar were bickering cause Xigbar was once again being a dick. Xaldin threw a balloon at Xigbar, and Xigbar in turn threw one at Xaldin; Saix walked right into their path. She doubled over laughing.

Everyone else stared in shock as the blue haired man dripped onto the tile floor. Xigbar and Xaldin both pointed at one another. "He did it!"

Saix looked at them, a snarl on his lips.

"SHIT! RUN!" Xigbar turned tail followed by Xaldin. Everyone else bolted as Saix went berserk and began throwing balloons at everyone ruthlessly. At this point Larxene had to join in the fleeing because no one was spared from the man's revenge.

It was an hour later that found them in the garden all lying on the grass of on the terrace trying to dry. "Well that was entertaining." Vexen said with a sigh.

Marluxia smiled, his eyes were closed as he basked in the sun. "Yeah, a nice little afternoon past time."

Demyx laughed. "See we all got to have fun."

"I'm sorry about earlier." Saix said.

Larxene patted him on the back. "Don't worry, Saix, it was very entertaining." She was still dripping on the floor, the area where she sat on the bench totally drenched.

"Definitely something we'll have to do again." Luxord said looked to his side at Xaldin.

The Lancer nodded, his eyes on the sky as he sat up. "What about we make a day of it and I'll get some drinks?" He looked around.

No one objected to the suggestion and soon they were all sitting out in the late afternoon sun drinking and talking about everything from the weather to scientific theories.

Demyx pulled out his sitar and began to strum a little tune. Larxene was telling some story about the first mission she went out on with Xigbar and Xaldin and how she'd asked so many questions they almost killed her. Demyx perked up. "Hey, they almost did that to me too."  
Larxene smirked. "Yeah, and Xaldin's face got all red and he kept huffing as he moved. For a second I thought he had a cold or something."

"Yeah." Demyx giggled.

"Hey, hey." The dreadlocked man interrupted. "I was not that bad." They both looked at him. "Okay, fine, I was." He smiled and leaned back.

Luxord looked at his glass. "I think we're running dry. I'll go get some more." He stood up, taking requests for what liquor to bring back and left the garden.

Everyone looked at Xaldin.

Larxene grinned. "So what was with that display I saw this morning?" She asked knowingly.

Xaldin looked at her, a faint pink glow to his cheeks. "What do you mean?"

"Do tell?" Xigbar scooted over to him with Demyx close behind.

The dark haired man growled. "It's none of your business."

"I saw you two sleeping all cozy in bed together, what happened?" Larxene leaned over to him.

"WHAT?" Both Vexen and Marluxia moved over, even Saix came close, curious. After all this was interesting.

Xaldin sighed and slumped over. "Can't you all just keep out of my business?" Everyone looked at one another confused. "Fine, nothing happened but we talked and I kinda got all emotional cause I thought I was going to lose him. So he let me hold him."

"He what?" Xigbar grinned. Oh this is rich, Xal, he might be opening up to you."

The other man nodded. "Maybe but I don't want to rush things. Just, please let me deal with this."

"Fine, dude." Xigbar said holding up his hands, but I think Lux is starting to fancy you." He grinned.

"I doubt that. I'm not really his type." Xaldin smiled weakly.

"Why not?" Demyx asked. It was like they were all at a slumber party.

"Because he likes his partners...well endowed." He muttered.

Xigbar raised a brow. "Dude, I've seen you in the shower, you don't have to worry about that."

"NO!" Xaldin glared at him. Holding his hands out from his chest to mimic the female's attributes. "As in well-endowed."

The scarred man looked at him a moment. "Dude...I can do that. I'M A SCIENTIST!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Xaldin glared at him.

Vexen smirked. "Well, it might be odd but I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Not you too, Vexen!" Xaldin's glare changed targets.

"What are you all talking about?" Luxord had come back with drinks.

Right on cue Xigbar turned. "We were talking about,"

"How big a douche bag I am?" Luxord looked at him stone faced. "Your face, Xigbar." He walked over and took his seat next to Xaldin.

"Ow, did you spend the whole trip back from the kitchen thinking that one up?" The scarred man laughed, a little angry that his usual joke had been ruined.

"No, that was off the cuff. It's easy to insult you, grandpa." The Brit poured himself and Xaldin a drink.

"You, Prick." Xigbar flipped him off.

"Ha," Luxord laughed, "You wish." He said in reply to the gestures meaning.

The other man rolled his eye. "No, I don't, but I know someone else who does." He laughed.

This sorta killed the fight right there. Luxord knew whom Xigbar meant, but the confused yet scared look on Xaldin's gave it away anyways.

"Anyways, so yeah, good times." Larxene raised her glass. The subject changed to the talks about the betrayal at the organization. People involved in disposing of the traitors and those tat betrayed. "I mean, we really thought no one suspected." Larxene laughed.

Marluxia shook his head. "Well you didn't but I had a hunch. I just hadn't realized Axel was a double agent till it was too late." He sipped his drink.

"Well, who could blame you? He totally seemed to be following your orders." She sighed. "I mean he even went and took out Vexen when you told him to.

A glass hit the floor.

Xigbar cursed under his breath.

"Oops." Vexen leaned down to pick up the larger pieces of glass. "My hand slipped."

Marluxia glared at Larxene.

She stared at him a moment then realized her error. Vexen didn't know. "Oh, um..."

Vexen stood up. "I'm just going to get a new glass." He left the garden.

Marluxia sat for a moment, his face looking like someone had just killed his garden.

"Marluxia, um..." Larxene bit her lip, "I'm sorry, I forgot he didn't know."

"Don't worry about it." He stood and left the garden.

Xigbar looked at Larxene annoyed. "Wow, Larx, you just killed the party about as fast as your period would kill a hard-on." He clapped. "Way to go."

"Oh shut it." She hissed and crossed her arms. "I wasn't aware he didn't know. Besides it's in the past. Marluxia was different then."

"Not the point, Larx." Xaldin sighed. "It's the principle of the thing."

"I know." She grumbled.

Marluxia followed a little ways behind Vexen till they got to the kitchen. The blonde tossed the glass shards into the trash and got another glass. "What?" He said without look at him.

Marluxia stared at him, what was his lover thinking? "I'm sorry." He replied, what else could he say?

The blonde set down the glass. "About what?"

The other man knew, after all his battles and pushing with Vexen that the scientist was trying to act like nothing was wrong. "I know it bothers you." He said.

"Oh, you mean having me knocked off. It's in the past." He muttered.

He leaned on the counter a few feet from his lover. "But it bothers you." He urged again.

Vexen clenched the glass and stared down at the tile counter. "It's nothing. I actually figured that had been the case so why make a big deal out of it?" He sighed. "It's pointless to worry about it this late in the game."

He reached for him. "But you don't even want to hear my explanation?"

The blonde smacked his hand away, a hint of his temper flaring in his green eyes. He was beautiful when angry, at least Marluxia thought so. "And what explanation do you have for me? You're sorry? You hated me so much back then you couldn't even do the deed yourself?" He walked past him, his shoulder brushing against the other man's. It was so stupid to be angry about this, but it hurt. He'd believed that Marluxia was his safe haven and then he finds out the death of his Nobody had been because of him.

"That's not it." Marluxia's voice sounded so small.

Vexen couldn't help but hear it loud and clear though, and he paused a few feet behind the man. It was as though his mind had become in tune with Marluxia.

He kept his back to Vexen, wondering if what he was going to say would sound like some lame excuse, but what did he have to lose. "I couldn't do it myself, you're right about that, but it's not for the reason you think." Sighing he turned his blue eyes to the blond. "My plans were crumbling in my hands and you were helping in its demise, yet I couldn't bare to rid myself of you with my own hands. It had hurt to think about and it had scared me." Swallowing he stared at the other man with a sincere expression. "So I sent Axel. I couldn't even watch him do it, I had to just take his word for it and even then I tricked my mind into believing you had just left the castle."

Vexen's gaze narrowed, confusion on his features.

"I didn't understand why I had those reactions then. I hadn't the ability to understand them." He gave a half-hearted smile.

The blond turned away, his chest tight with anxiety. "Even though you say that...I still feel..." He trailed off; it was almost like he was having trouble breathing.

The pink haired man looked at him sadly. "Do you not trust me anymore?"

Biting his lip, Vexen sighed. "I'm not sure. It's a little jarring to think about."

The Graceful assassin nodded, "Then I'll have to show you I can be trusted." He cleared the distance between them quickly and took Vexen's hand, a sense of determination on his face. "Come with me."

"What?" Vexen was yanked from the kitchen. "Marluxia, we can't just leave everyone else out there. They're waiting for us."

"They don't matter right now." The other man said pulling his lover down the hall. "All that matters is you, right at this moment."

Even though he struggled slightly, Vexen felt as though he couldn't really escape the man. Marluxia had a hold on him and he was helpless to resist him, not that he really wanted to run from him anymore. They'd done enough of that.

They went to Vexen's room, the blond feeling a little awkward at the serious nature of his lover. Marluxia was an extremist sometimes and as hurt as the news made him he felt like he was overreacting when they were far past this point. Too bad he was too stubborn to just let it go easily though.

Things outside had slightly calmed down and Xaldin got up to stretch a moment.

Luxord looked up at him. "Feel like a little walk?" he asked with a grin. "Gotta walk off a little of the liquor myself."

Turning to the Brit. He nodded. "Yeah, sounds good." He followed the man as he got up, leaving the others to their conversations.

The blond had been doing a lot of thinking throughout the day, going over his recent actions, feelings and everything else from the past few days. Xaldin didn't say anything simply walked beside him as they took a stroll through the garden. He couldn't say the other man wasn't attractive, and he was rather reliable. In fact he had no doubt the other would watch his back the entire battle, but something about remembering that hurt him. He recalled the moment where Xaldin had almost told him the dreaded secret and as much as addressing that right there would have left him in a panic he also felt a little cheated that the chance had passed. Knowing the larger man he wouldn't say anything now and he started to debate what he really would say if he ever did.

"What's going on in that brain of yours?" Xaldin looked over, flashing him a grin.

"Crazy couple of days, hm?" He looked at him. No, It wasn't that he didn't find Xaldin attractive, but was that just his opinion as another man or was it because he felt something beyond their friendship?

"Yeah, and no one died." He laughed. It was more of a vocalization of his relief; he had almost lost someone very important to him.

He nodded, walking in step with the other male, still thinking. "Xaldin, if you had a big secret would you tell me about it? Especially if it's something I should know?" He looked at him, wondering if the other was in a panic or would jump at the chance?

The dark haired man stared back, no break in his mask. "Sure, if it's something you had to know." He smiled. "But don't worry, no big secrets at this point." He turned to stare ahead.

Liar, Luxord thought as he walked with him. The biggest issue wasn't that Xaldin was in love with him; the real problem was that Luxord had this undeniable urge to get the man to tell him though he couldn't explain why.

Vexen stared at Marluxia. "What the hell are we doing?" He stared at the blindfold. "This is your big plan to make me trust you?"

Marluxia gave him a look of mock annoyance. "Just think of it as an experiment. Now hush." He reached over and slid it over Vexen's eyes. "I want you to trust me."  
"And bondage play is the way to do that?" He sighed, closing his eyes on instinct.

"Yes," Marluxia covered his own eyes with the second blindfold, "because I have one on too." He took Vexen's hand and placed it over his eyes covered by the cloth. "See?"

The blond huffed. "I still don't see the point to this. Must you be so extreme? I told you not to worry about it. I'm just being oversensitive."

"No," The other snapped and kissing his fingers. "This way we have to trust the other has their blindfold on. Trust that each of us is willing to share the other's fate." He kissed the palm and then down the other man's wrist.

Shivering a bit he swallowed. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever,"

"Is it?" Marluxia voice was deep and velvety, much like that first night they were together. It made his heart jump and he tried to pull away.

However, Marluxia was not willing to let him go so easily and kissed down the slender arm, simply feeling the other's skin on his lips. "Just trust me." His hand reached out to cup the blond's face, running his thumb over those lips he had kissed so many times.

Vexen turned away. "There's no way you still have that thing on." He muttered. To be able to know just where his lips, his cheek and other the other parts of his both his hands were touching, well Marluxia would have to of memorized his body. Those hands slid across his sides as those lips finally found his and Vexen leaned against him, unable to really deny him. It sent a ripple of pleasure down his spine, making his head dizzy. As if checking, he reached up and felt the cloth still in place over Marluxia's eyes and then cupped his face between his hands, pulling him closer. Something could definitely be said about taking away one of his senses; his ability to notice more in those delicate touches had risen tenfold. He'd forgotten how much he truly loved the way Marluxia caressed him so gently, even in the heat of the moment those hands held him like he was something precious. He'd never known love or wanting to be with another person until he'd met Marluxia. The hate and scorn they'd believed to feel for one another was just a farce, a lie to make them deal with emotions they were unable to comprehend. With his heart he could feel, love, and cherish Marluxia, and he forgot why they were here in the first place. Marluxia pulled him close, deepening the kiss, feeling something more than he had any other time. "I love you." He breathed laying the other down. Running his fingers down Vexen's chest he was surprised at the feeling of the other's skin, the way it jolted at his touch and the tiny hairs on his skin standing on end as goose bumps covered him.

The blond let out a quiet moan, his skin tingling. He never realized how such a simple touch could make him wish it would never end. He felt Marluxia's lips leave his and let out a groan of protest that quickly turned to pleasure when Marluxia's lips found his collarbone and neck. Offering them up to the man he ran his fingers through his hair marveling at the soft texture of each strand. All they were doing was touching each other, and it made him feel more fulfilled than anything else.

Finally Marluxia trailed his hand to the blond's hip, stroking him delicately before tracing the line of his pelvis. Taking Vexen in hand he kept his motions delicate just enjoying how even his own skin tingled with the contact he felt against his lover.

Gasping he arched his back one hand gripping the bed. "Marluxia..." His body writhed at the touch.

The pink haired man finally pulled away, wetting his fingers before slipping them down between Vexen's legs. "Do you trust me?' he whispered.

Without hesitation Vexen nodded, the remembering Marluxia also couldn't see spoke, "Yes." He cried out when he felt the other's fingers enter him. Relaxing his body he welcomed him wanting to feel nothing more then that sweet connection between them. The sensations seemed to go on forever as Marluxia prepared his body, building the tension for that moment where he could cling to the other in the sweet desperation of their union. Finally the touch left him and he felt a shift on the bed. "Marluxia?"

Something touching his hand, grasping it. "I'm here." He whispered back, his voice warm and tender. "I'll always be here."

He smiled and reached up, wanting to convey that feelings inside through the tone of his voice. "So will I." He answered and pulled him close, his grip on his lover tightening at the first pricks of the painful pleasure that burned between them. "Oh..." He gasped, burying his face into Marluxia's shoulder. "I love you...Lumaria...I love you." He almost didn't think those words were enough. They seemed so plain next to the emotions that swelled within him.

He pressed his lips to the other's ear, lifting up the blindfold so he could press right against his skin. "I know, Even. I know." He whispered deeply, his body rocking against him. "And I'm always going to love you back. Always." He'd made that promise to himself when he undertook the task of making the blond fall in love with him.

His nails dug into his lover's skin as he felt his body tense, crying out, yet if it was from the pleasure he felt in their bodies or those wonderful words from Marluxia's mouth he'd never know.

Marluxia wasn't far behind and he held the blond tightly to him, pressing into him deeply as he felt release hit him. The room seemed to go quiet right after and then he began to hear the faint sound of breathing. Slowly he sat up and reached for Vexen, touching his face. "Should we take these off now?"

"Hm." Vexen answered, feeling dazed. He reached for the other man, finding the blindfold.

"Same time." Marluxia said, a smile in his voice. "One. Two...three." he lifted the cloth and was simultaneously relieved of his own blindness. They both squinted to the light but when the focus came back to their eyes they smiled at one another.

Neither of them could say anything after that, finding more in one another's expressions then either of their vocabulary could begin to explain.

That night they all went to bed, each of them wondering how the next day would play out. Would Xemnas really come for Saix? Would that void he felt be filled in knowing the Berserker was whole? Would they actually live past tomorrow? So many questions and all they could do was wait for the sun to rise.


	28. Chapter 28

**Part 28: End of the Beginning**

The following morning he was a mess. Pacing back and forth in his room he decided he couldn't think straight in this confined space and left to find a place to clear his head. In the garden he walked the outer wall, his mind racing. Would he come? Would he be happy to see him? It had been easy to forget about it in the company of the others, however he didn't belong here, couldn't be here forever. He...wanted to be by Xemnas' side. It was selfish but he felt like he could try and heal the broken part of the man. He'd known for quite a long time that Xemnas lacked something, something vital that most people had. He wanted to be able to fix that broken part, but how?

"Enjoying a morning stroll?"  
He looked up to the sound of the voice.

Up in the string of vines and roses was a bench and Vexen was lying across it reading. He laid the book in his lap. "I heard you walk by the room." He said closing his reading material and smirking. "I'm not sure when he'll show up but try not to run yourself ragged before he arrives. He might get mad if you look like we mistreated you."

Saix's gaze narrowed as he gave the man a worried expression. "How can you be so sure he'll even come here for me? You all keep saying I'm important but I..." He clenched his fists, "I couldn't even stop him from destroying everything. I couldn't help him when he needed me most."

"You lacked the ability to do so, at least to an extent. Now that you're whole you're free to make your own choices, speak your mind, and pick whatever side you want." He grinned. "Knowing that, Xemnas cannot afford to just not show up. He can't assume you'll escape here and go find him. He won't be able to be positive you'll follow him blindly anymore. It scares him." The blond stood and walked around the forest of vines down into the grass. "He doesn't want to lose you so he'll show up, though if my theory is right about his feelings...well, you'll have to find out how deep those feelings go yourself."  
The berserker sighed. "You...you've changed so much, Vexen. I hardly recognize you." He gave him a thoughtful look. "It's odd but I feel like maybe I can help him if I was given the chance; change and heal him in the same way Marluxia did for you."

The blond grinned. "I'm sure you can, if it's something you really want." He stared at the roses, a warm look in his green eyes. "And if he fights you, push back harder."

"Is that from experience?" The other man asked with a faint grin.

Vexen nodded. "Yes, take it from the stubborn one, he'll thank you for it later."

Saix nodded. "I'll remember that. However, there is still the matter of him actually wanting me to go with him." Sighing again he stared at the sky, watching as it changed from orange to a faint pale blue. "Feeling again, I understand the fear of being left behind. Before I would have followed him regardless, not fearing consequences or rejection, driven by my blinded courage."

"Now's the real test." Vexen said as he turned to go back inside. "I won't give you some bull speech about believing in yourself and all that, but I can tell you that wondering what could have happened is a terrible thing when you can feel regret again. Don't dwell on the past and don't over think your decisions. Sometimes the one you feel first is the right path...or at least the one you really wish to take. Having no emotions didn't hinder us from making mistakes about things, it just made us not care about them."

"So I should just do what I want without a worry for how he may or may not react?" Saix regarded the blond, placing his hands in his pockets.

The blond nodded. "It's your life now, Saix. What you want to do with it is your right and yours alone."

They looked at each other for a moment and finally the blue haired man nodded. "Thanks."

"Anytime. I'm an expert in making mistakes and denying feelings." He smirked and went back inside, seeking a warm bed and the pink haired man curled up in it.

Saix stayed outside, thinking about his talk with Vexen. What he wanted to do, huh? So even if Xemnas changed his mind he'd do as he wished? But what did he want? Sitting down in the grass he watched the sky. If he could chose one thing he wanted it would be to stay with Xemnas, even if he couldn't be as much use as before he'd stand beside him and protect him. That was what he wanted and no one else could change his mind.

Demyx was leaning over the balcony connected to the upstairs lab. Vexen was contacting Sora and the other's about their situation and explained that Xemnas would be arriving today.

"Are you explaining the possibility of our impending doom again?" Xigbar groaned over the blonde's shoulder.

"No, but I will describe yours if you do not stop reading over my shoulder." He shot the man an icy glare.

Xigbar sat up. "Good god, I see someone is as bubbly as ever." He grumbled and walked over to join Demyx. "See anything yet, little dude?" He looped an arm around the blonde's shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Nope, nothing but grass." He sighed and he rested his chin on his hands. "He has to come, right?" He'd been on edge all night and since he woke up. They all had actually. Saix, although maintaining his composed exterior, looked ready to jump out of his seat at any moment. He'd been pacing but Vexen finally got annoyed with that and ordered the other to sit and read or something. The problem was they all waited to know how their former leader would react. Vexen had no doubt Xemnas would be pleased to see Saix but if he'd keep his word...well that was still debatable.

"I SEE HIM!" Demyx perked up running back into the lab. "He's here! He's here!" He pointed, waving his hand spastically.

Saix jumped up but then began to wither in his seat as the thoughts set in.

Xaldin grabbed him by the shoulder. "Come on." He gave the Berserker a comforting grin.

If the other man could have whimpered he would have, but his throat was so tight, his heart racing so much he could barely make a sound as he was led from the lab. They all went in one group to the man door, Vexen taking the lead and stepping out to wait. They kept themselves in front of Saix, waiting to see how Xemnas would broach the subject. All of them wanted to believe this would fix things, make life safe at last but they could only guess. Xemnas had been something of an anomaly.

Watching the path he saw the familiar light gray hair, dark skin and even that familiar aloof expression. What he didn't expect was the look in his eyes, they seemed on edge as if it took him too much willpower to wait the full two days. Stopping a few feet from them he regarded Vexen. "Well?"

He smirked. "Glad to see you came." Seeing the other, sensing his unease he knew this had to work.

Furrowing his brows he narrowed his gaze. "Well? Where is he?" It was difficult to tell it he was anxious to see the person he desired or if he was afraid that such feelings would really exist when he saw the Luna Diviner.

Vexen nodded and then stepped aside, followed by the others until the suddenly timid Berserker could be seen and his eyes met Xemnas'.

If it wasn't already obvious that they had succeeded it was now. Xemnas' expression immediately softened and he stared wide-eyed at Saix. It seemed as if both wanted to speak but unable to move they just stared. Finally Xaldin gave Saix a tiny shove and the man found his feet, taking slow careful steps towards Xemnas. He couldn't breathe, it felt like everything had simply collapsed around him and all that was left was the person in front of him. He couldn't tell if Xemnas was happy or disappointed to see him and he felt himself shaking a little as he stopped a couple feet from him. "X-xemnas." He said quietly.

It was like the voice melted him and Xemnas made a pained expression, however this one was laced with warmth unlike any other time he expressed it. Reaching out he took Saix's hand. "Let's go, Saix." He said bluntly.

He felt his mouth turn up in a faint smile. "Yes." He nodded slowly.

Though Xemnas didn't move, he just looked at him, his thumb absently running over the other's knuckles. Finally snapping out of his thoughts he looked at Vexen. "Kingdom Hearts is no more."

The blond nodded. "I figured as much. Leon told me it was gone yesterday." He grinned knowingly, everyone else completely shocked that Vexen failed to mention such a thing. He'd known Xemnas already made the conclusion before he came here. He'd been betting everything on Saix being whole.

The darker complected man sighed. "After you left I started thinking and it only made sense the more I put the pieces together." He glanced at Saix. "There are just some things that are not worth risking."

They looked at him, feeling as if something more was blooming in him but he was still trying to figure it out.

Saix was blushing, feeling the squeeze to his hand as Xemnas spoke. His heart finally burst and he lowered his gaze, finding it so silly that he had worried at all.

"We'll be going now, you won't need to worry about us again." Xemnas turned to leave.

"If you feel the need to make yourself known," Marluxia began, "The castle door is always open." He gestured to the structure behind him.

The others nodded in agreement.

For the first time Xemnas smiled without any sort of edge or sadness to it. "I'll consider it." The pair walked back down the path, not looking back, but giving them all a sense of connection. They'd see them again, probably under some false pretense but they'd see them again.

Looking back at Saix Xemnas lowered his voice so only the other man could hear. "Let's go home."

Saix nodded. "But where is that?"

The former Superior shrugged. "Where we want. How about you decide." He looked at him. "This time you can tell me what to do." He seemed lost, "I have no clue."

He felt the warmth in his chest spread. Poor, naive Xemnas, but he was his. He'd do anything to show the other what it was like to love and be with someone. No matter what it was his decision, his choice and he chose Xemnas.

With things getting relatively back to normal and a comforting email from Saix explaining that he and Xemnas were living in Twilight Town, Vexen sat back in his chair and sighed relief. It had been the longest, most excruciatingly painful and amusing chapter in his life so far. Glancing to the side he reached over and ruffled the head of pink hair that was sleeping next to him. Marluxia had spent the whole day with Xigbar moving things into a room for him and Vexen. The blond had come back from town with Xaldin and Luxord to find his new bedroom, complete with bookshelves and a desk with a computer so he could work there as well. He smiled now at the memory, wondering if he should do something special for his lover. Ah, yes, lover. He had gotten very comfortable with using that term for the Graceful Assassin. Though it had been a rough start he internally thanked Marluxia every day for never giving up. If it had been himself he'd of given up with the first strike. Perhaps that endearing and stubborn nature was one of the things he fell in love with.

It had been decided between the two of them that they would remain here. Vexen already had plans for working as an apothecary for financial purposes and selling potions through the duck brothers. That would give him plenty of time for research and also cleaning up any lasting impressions the darkness had on the worlds. Xigbar and Demyx naturally wanted to hang around, finding that they didn't mind doing some fieldwork for Vexen as long as they got to explore. The four of them had managed to build quite a bond over the last few months and weren't ready to just let it go now.

As far as Lexeaus and Zexion went the pair was still deciding, though Vexen knew it was a matter of time before the decision was made. He hadn't expected them to hang around here forever. He could sense the desire for a place of their own, though he knew he'd miss their presence. It was funny to realize how much he cared about all of them. Perhaps facing life and death with them by his side had made him realize their value to him or maybe he was just getting soft. He rubbed his fingers against Marluxia's a little harder, but all out of play, knowing whom to blame for his new soft disposition.

Then there was the troublesome three, Larxene, Luxord and Xaldin. He knew Xaldin was already making plans to leave but as far as what the other two would do was beyond him. He hoped Xaldin simply wouldn't leave too much up to fate when it came to Luxord, watching the two of them sidestep around each other was painful even for him.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a gentle, sleepy groan and the hint of blue eyes under a veil of pink hair glancing at him. "Hi, sleepy head." He smiled at him warmly.

"Mmmm." Marluxia grinned and shifted over to nuzzle next to him. "Such a nice thing to see when I wake up." He murmured. "Your smile."

He chuckled faintly and leaned over to rest his head over Marluxia's. "Of course, it was given to me by you." He whispered. "I'll wear it all the time." He was such a sap, but he couldn't help it.

The comment pleased the other man and he purred a little as he snuggled a little closer. "Let's go take a nap in our room."

He made a pleased sound and leaned up, reaching down to take Marluxia's hand and pull him from the chair.

The pink haired assassin got up slowly and grinned at Vexen, before leaning forward and claiming his mouth. A slow deep kiss passed between them and Vexen had a feeling that they weren't going to make it to the bedroom.

He'd given it a lot of thought, pitched the idea to Vexen and Xigbar first and now he was sure of it. He and Luxord were on their way back from town, making small talk but mainly staying quiet. He'd been too immersed in his thoughts to carry on much of a conversation anyways. Taking a deep breath he looked at the blond. "So I had a question."

Luxord looked at him curiously. In the Brit's mind he was wondering if the moment had finally come. Had Xaldin's patience finally wore down and if so could he answer him? "Yeah?"

The Lancer scratching his head, brushing back some of the front strands from his face as he considered how to proceed from here. "I know that those four are gonna stay at the castle and I have a feeling Zexion and Lexeaus will be taking off soon. It made me wonder about what I wanted to do." He sighed. "We're not trying to find out the meaning to our existence or get back to normal now, so I should start thinking about what I want for my life, you know?"

"Yeah?" He could feel his heart already racing and prepared himself. This was it, he'd have to fess up to it and...well, then what? In a panic he wondered if he should stop the man now, second-guessing his readiness.

"I kinda fell into this whole science thing cause I had no where else to go, but...I want to maybe try to make a decision of my own." Xaldin stared ahead, as if looking at Luxord would steal his nerve.

The Brit just wanted him to hurry the bloody hell up before he lost his nerve to listen.

"I want to leave the castle and get my own place...start a bar and...well," He finally looked at him, "would you be willing to come with me?"

Luxord felt all the air leave him. That was it? That was what he'd gotten so worked up about? He stopped walking, still shocked at the question. Leave here with Xaldin? Live with him? The idea had its appeals and yet he worried it might make things worse, what will all these complex feelings flying around. "Go with you?" he muttered.

Xaldin quickly eased the question over a bit. "I was thinking you'd be willing to help me with it, co owner and all that. It'll be our place...bar...business." He looked nervous as hell and Luxord found himself feeling more for him then he expected. The other man averted his gaze, a faint pink to his cheeks. "I just thought...well we get along so well and you hadn't expressed any plans that you might want to," He looked back at him, a look in his violet eyes that seemed to steal the blonde's breath.

He hadn't meant to but time stopped and he stared at Xaldin for a long time before sighing. "God, this is so bloody ridiculous." He grumbled to himself. He'd stopped time for Xaldin, if only to gather his thoughts. Looking at him he wondered when it had happened and if he'd be able to deal with things once all was said and done. However, for now he figured they could just take it a step at a time. Xaldin obviously cared enough about him to not push things and though he was grateful he almost wished one of them would just say it. Taking a step to him he looked at his face, no, he couldn't say Xaldin was unattractive and with each conversation, day and minute that went by he found that he was falling for that face more and more. "You're going to drive me crazy, Xal." He murmured before leaning forward and pressing his lips to the man. It was much different then he expected and though there was a rush of sensations he felt like he was cheating himself by being the only one aware of it. The Lancer wouldn't know it, but it had been done and as he pulled away he felt his knees wobble just the slightest. It took him several more minutes to gain his composure before starting time again.

Xaldin blinked and looked at Luxord who had moved positions in a matter of a second...well a second for him. "You stopped time, didn't you?" he raised a brow, almost a little put off by his question being dodged.

The blond looked at him, with a roguish grin. "I needed time to think?"

"You couldn't just tell me that?" The dark haired man said, brushing his hair back.

Luxord chuckled. "It's more fun the other way." Sighing he turned and stared at the castle in the distance. "I'll go with you." He finally said. "I think that I'd like to own a bar with you." And maybe with a little more time they might actually be able to deal with what seemed to be happening between them.

Xaldin smiled. "All right." Walking over he held out his hand. "Partners?"

Luxord stared at the hand, feeling like Xaldin was asking him a lot more then he actually was, or maybe it was just him. Reaching out he took the hand and shook it, looking the other in the eye. "Partners."

"You mean you guys are leaving?" Larxene's shoulders sagged at the table. She'd made them lunch and the subject of what everyone was going to do now came up. Not that she wasn't happy for the pair, it seemed like they hadn't said their feelings yet but at this rate it was only a matter of time.

"Yup. We're taking off tomorrow, Xal talked to Cid in Traverse Town and he knows a place we can buy." Luxord glanced at Xaldin, a stronger composure about him even if his heart was pounding. He still thought about his secret kiss and decided he'd keep it to himself. He didn't need the rest of the group causing him any more stress.

"Vexen is loaning me some money till we get on our feet." The larger man took a bite of the sandwich. "What about you, what are you going to do?"

She leaned back and crossed her arms, furrowing her brow. "Well like hell I'm gonna stay in the honeymoon castle. I figured I'd just go see what was out there, maybe sightsee a little. Didn't get to do it much before I was in the Organization or much after I was in it."

Luxord nudged Xaldin's foot under the table. The man looked at him and as if they were both thinking the same thing they turned to her. "Come with us." They both said.

"What?" Her eyes snapped to them, a little surprised and wondering if she'd heard them right.

"Come with us, Larx. We could always use an extra set of hands and that way you can kill some time till you find out what you really want to do." Luxord grinned and leaned on the table.

Xaldin nodded. "Yeah, I'd love it if you'd come. We need a woman's touch for this project anyways."

She looked at them, that confident grin filling her lips. "Oh you guys. How can I resist such an invitation? Of course I'll go with you and help out." She laughed and slammed her hands on the table. "It's decided then. Let's go build us a bar."

The following day Zexion and Lexeaus finally found themselves in Vexen's lab. "So that's what we decided." The smaller man finished.

"Well, that sounds like a decent idea. I'm sure Leon and the other's would appreciate your help." Vexen sat down.

"With any luck in a year's time Radiant Garden will be even better than it was before." Lexeaus smirked. "The university there will help educate everyone about the darkness and the keyblades and perhaps stop others from making the same mistake as ourselves."

The blond nodded. "Yes, we certainly do not want a repeat...at least in our lifetime." He sighed. "Well I won't lie, I'll be sad to see you go, but I expect you to ask if you need help with anything. I am just as responsible as you two for the mess."

Zexion grinned. "Don't worry, when we need anything you're the first person I'm contacting." The two had decided to go to Radiant Garden and help Leon and the Restoration Committee with restoring the world to its previous glory. On top of that they wanted to turn the castle into a university.

Vexen laughed. "Well, it'll much quieter around here once all your troublemakers have left." He snickered. Xaldin and Luxord were leaving today with Larxene. He had no doubt they'd be fine and even if they weren't they were right in town, so it was a quick walk to go and smack some sense into them. "When will you be leaving?" He finally asked.

"Most likely next week. We want to get everything ready and they're setting up some rooms for us at the castle." Zexion leaned against Lexeaus. "It's odd how we're sitting here planning the future when a year ago we didn't have one."

"We're lucky." Lexeaus said. "We have a second chance."

The blond nodded in concurrence. "So we better not waste it."

The blue haired man grinned. "Finally figured that one out?"

"Shut up." The blond laughed.

"You take care of him, Vexen." Lexeaus said with a grin.

"I had every intention of doing just that." He smirked and leaned back, a warm look in his eyes. "Whatever force threw him into my lap I will not argue with it. I've had enough of losing things I love."

The other two looked at each other, both thinking the exact same thing and with a goodnight they left the lab just as Marluxia was coming in.

The pink haired man looked at Vexen. "Dinner?"

The blond looked at him and patted his lap.

Marluxia sauntered over and straddled him in the chair. "Yes?" He grinned playfully.

Vexen ran his fingers in his hair and grinned. Everyone was finding their own way now, so he needed to start making up for things. He'd start tonight. Leaning forward he smiled as his lips pressed against the other man's. "I love you, Marluxia."

**Epilogue:**

It wasn't the easiest hike but they made it down into the ravine in one piece. "How much further?" He asked the smaller man in front.

Zexion glanced over his shoulder. "Just in the cavern a ways. Leon said they never would have found it if the temperature hadn't been so off. It's really faint too."

Vexen actually had to remove his coat as they entered the cave. Marluxia came in after him gasping a little. "Good god could it be any more sweltering in here?"

"I told you that you didn't need the coats." The blue haired man said.

"Of all the places for him to be." Xigbar laughed. "I wonder why he wasn't sending off any stronger anomalies. Everyone else was pretty obvious." He reached back and took Demyx's hand as the blond stumbled. "Easy, little dude." He grinned and pulled him along.

"That's not the strangest thing." Zexion said. "After Leon found him I came down to check myself and well..." He walked into the cavern and gestured. "There, you see?"

"Oh my god." Vexen quickly ran over to him. Kneeling down he glanced at the body.

Marluxia followed. "What is it?" He knelt next to him. "He looks different than the others." The body wasn't partially transparent as if it was missing something.

"He isn't." Vexen was looking it over, pulling things from his bag and examining. "He's whole."

"I thought so. It seemed odd because no matter what I did I couldn't wake him up." Zexion crossed his arms as he watched Vexen work. "I don't really know what to do about him."

The scarred man walked over and glanced down at the newest Container, or should he say Somebody. "Leave it to Axel to be the odd man out." He laughed.

"I'll say. He's completely fine, he's just asleep." Vexen leaned back on his feet. "I...I have no clue what to do. It's like he's just taking a nap."

The man beside him nodded. "So...what is he waiting for?" Marluxia looked at his significant other and raised a brow.

Vexen gave him a puzzled expression before looking defeated. "I can only wonder, but whatever it is it better be worth it. Who knows how long he's been like this."

"So, are we taking him home?" Xigbar patted the blonde's back as he knelt down as well.

"Well we can't just leave him here." The blond growled. "All right, let's get him out of here. I might be able to figure out more once we get him home." Standing up Xigbar and Marluxia leaned down and lifted Axel's body from the ground, the pink haired man tossing him over his shoulder. "Freakin' figures I get him like this and I can't even smack him around a little." Marluxia grumbled.

Demyx raised a brow. "Why would you wanna do that?"

Both Vexen and Marluxia looked at each other. "Let's just say he has it coming."

Fin

_**Authors Note:**_

_Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read Another Life. This was truly a fun story to work on. I've appreciated all of your comments and hopes for the story and hope I managed to deliver something you could all enjoy. If you are curious there will be a second part to this concerning Axel in the near future but I will not be working on it. A friend of mine is taking over that story (I will be helping of course) If you are curious for updates on it check out my deviant art account (Can be accessed from my author's page) and I'll post a link to her account and DA account when she begins posting. _

_ON another note Xal and Lux will have their own story following this to finish up their little issues as well as some short snippet of Xem/Sai for all of you who felt cheated at the end. Again thank you so much and I hope you continue to read the other stories. _

_-Ryu_


End file.
